Brotherly Bonds
by sonictailsbros
Summary: Multiple one-shots of Sonic and Tails brotherly moments. Requests are welcome! See 1st chapter for details.
1. Nightmare

**I decided to write a story that contains multiple one-shots of Sonic and Tails brotherly moments. The ages of Tails and Sonic will be as follows:**

**Sonic 9-15**

**Tails 2- 8**

**Each chapter I will tell you the ages they will be. Also let me make this clear. REQUESTS ARE WELCOME! Just tell me what you want to happen and how old you want Sonic and Tails to be. The only requests I won't take is death(but it can be a almost death experience)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

**Sonic is nine and Tails is two in this chapter, this will take place 2 months after Sonic adopted Tails.**

* * *

"Alright little bro it's time for bed!" a 9 year old blue hedgehog said walking into the living room of the small house.

The little two year old fox was watching cartoons on TV. He was laying on his stomach only about a foot away from the TV with his legs in the air and his arms folded in front of him.

He looked up from staring at the TV to look at Sonic. He than looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was 8:30 pm.

He frowned. "But Sonic, I'm not even tired yet!" the two year old pouted.

Sonic chuckled. "Sorry Tails, but at your age you need at least 8 hours of sleep. And knowing how early you like to get up, you should have went to sleep a half hour ago."

Tails frowned. "Oh please Sonic! I promise I won't wake you up that early anymore! Can I at least stay up another half hour?" he gave Sonic a puppy eyed look.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but to smile at his attempt to persuade Sonic to stay up longer. He had used the puppy dog look whenever he wanted something at that moment. It had worked several times on many occasions, but not this time.

"Sorry little bro, but that's not going to work this time!" Sonic said while smirking. Sonic found Tails' puppy dog look cute. The way his blue eyes will go wide and teary. His ears would flatten as well as his tails. He would even tilt his head and start whimpering, which would make it even more cute.

Tails bowed his head down knowing his puppy dog look won't work this time. "Okay, I will go to bed." he said walking slowly into his room.

Sonic shook his head. "Don't even try the guilt trick either, because it won't work." he said in a stern tone.

Tails snapped his fingers "Aw man." he said picking up his pace. Walking into his room he removed his gloves, shoes and socks and climbed into bed. Pulling the blankets over himself he fell asleep quickly.

Sonic walked into Tails' room and saw him asleep. "Not tired eh?" he said while chuckling to himself. He than walked into his own room and removed his gloves, shoes and socks. He covered himself up and went to sleep.

Although Sonic was older and could stay up a little later, he had to get a lot of sleep because Eggman would sometimes attack really early in the morning, hoping that Sonic wasn't awake enough to defeat him.

**Tails' dream**

Tails found himself in a dark cell. He didn't know how he even got in there. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down his way.

A huge door that was in front of him opened up and Dr. Eggman walked in smirking. "Well how is my little pet doing today? I hope you don't expect to get out of here anytime soon."

"W-Why is t-that? Tails found himself asking.

Eggman started laughing. "It's because Sonic isn't coming to your rescue."

Tails shook his head. "Y-your w-wrong! Sonic will save me!"

Eggman started walking until he was right in front of the cell. "Is that so? Well I should let you know that you have been here a week and Sonic still hasn't come to find you yet. Why is that? Because he doesn't care about you!"

Tails shot up from the ground and ran right up to the cell bars so he was standing right in front of Eggman. "Your lying! Sonic does care about me!"

Eggman shook his head. "Is that what you think? Why would a hyper annoying hedgehog want to hang out with a mutant like you?"

Tails fell to his knees and started crying. This couldn't be real! He knew this had to be a nightmare.

Eggman stared at him before turning on his heel and walking out of the prison room.

Tails woke up in a cold sweat. He quickly got out of his bed and ran into his older brother's room. He saw the hedgehog sleeping and jumped into the bed and started hugging Sonic while crying.

Sonic shot up and his quills stuck up ready to slice whoever woke him up. He heard sobbing and looked down to see Tails hugging him crying.

Sonic stared at his little brother crying and figured he must have had a nightmare. He than scooped up the little fox and brought him closer to him.

"What's wrong Tails? Did you have a nightmare?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded his head still continuing to cry. There were a few times he had nightmares and he knew what Sonic would do.

Sonic hugged Tails and let his little brother's head rest on his arm and pulled the blanket over him and Tails.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "I-I found myself in a cell and Eggman appeared and he told m-me that you weren't coming to save me and that I was there a week and you didn't come because you didn't care about me."

Tails continued crying and Sonic felt bad, hugging Tails closer to him he started stroking his back. "Don't worry I will never leave you, I will protect you even if I die in the process."

Tails smiled at that and found himself starting to fall asleep again, this time snuggling against his older brother feeling his warmth he knew that what Sonic said was true and he always kept his word.


	2. Memories

**This was a request made by PhantomGurl12344. I'm not going to say what it's about, you have to read it yourself! Evil huh? **

**Ages: **

**Sonic 15**

**Tails 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic shot up from his bed panting. He looked around the room before he took a deep breath. He looked at the clock on his nightstand which read 2:30 AM.

He sighed to himself. He had been having dreams about _them_ for a few days. At first it was good memories, than yesterday it started becoming that tragic night when everything he loved was taken away.

He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to go back to sleep, if he did than that memory might come up again.

Sonic was known to be afraid of water everyone knew it, but what they didn't know was that he was also afraid of fire. Even the tiniest flame scares him.

He tries not to show his fear of fire around Tails because he didn't want him to worry. Now you may be wondering why Sonic is afraid of fire? Well you see when Sonic was 2 years old his parents died in a fire.

Eggman attacked Sonic's hometown in the middle of the night, and the fire was started by an Eggman robot. He could remember that night with full details as to what happened.

_Flashback_

A two year old Sonic was sleeping in his room curled up in a little ball. His parents were downstairs cleaning up from the mess Sonic accidentally made. It wasn't to long ago that Sonic discovered he had super speed and being only two he didn't know how to control it.

As they finished cleaning their was a explosion from a far distance. Both of Sonic's parents ran to the window by the front door to see a large ship approaching. They could see tiny specks coming from the ships down toward the village.

When the things that came from the ship came closer they could see that they were robots. They looked like humans, but had a large canon on their arms. They landed and started firing laser beams at every house they came across.

They were coming closer to where Sonic and his parents lived. The mother whose name was Bernadette turned to her husband with a panicked look.

"Jules, we have to get Sonic out of here and into safety." Bernadette said to her husband.

Jules nodded his head and they both ran upstairs into Sonic's room. When they got into Sonic's room he was awake and was standing at the window looking out to see the robots attacking.

"Sonic!" his mother yelled bursting into the room.

Sonic looked at his parents and pointed out the window. "Mommy, why are those weird guys attacking our village?" he asked them.

Jules shook his head. "Never mind that son we have to leave!"

Just than a robot came from the sky and landed in front of their house. All three of them saw it and Sonic became scared. This robot had a flamethrower for a hand and it activated it torching the house setting it on fire.

Sonic began to cry as his mother picked him up and ran out of his room with Jules following behind. The fire was spreading fast as Sonic's parents ran downstairs and headed for the front door.

However before the could make it the ceiling began to crumble and a large chunk was falling right toward them. Both parents saw this and knew they couldn't get out in time.

Without thinking Bernadette hugged Sonic and threw him out the window that was opened before the attack. As soon as Bernadette threw Sonic out the window the large chunk fell on top of his parents trapping them underneath it.

When Sonic landed on the ground he looked up and was in tears as he saw that his parents weren't with him.

He started to run back into the house to get his parents when the house collapsed on itself making Sonic screech to a halt.

Sonic fell to his knees as the fire was still there even when it crumpled. He stared at the house for hours hoping that his parents would come out soon. With him being only two, he didn't understand the logic of death.

Finally after 6 hours the fire faded away. Sonic slowly started moving toward the house and started moving the debris around to find his parents.(He was pretty strong for a 2 year old)

After about 5 minutes of looking he saw blueish-black fur sticking out from a debris. Sonic stared at the fur before he slowly pushed the debris away and was met with a horrible sight that no 2 year old should see.(This story is rated K+, so if I were to describe the scene than I would have to make it T)

_End flashback_

Sonic felt his heart sink when he remembered that memory. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Tails walk in and hear his voice.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled.

Sonic shook his head to see his younger brother standing in front of his bed with a worried look on his face. He than looked at the time and saw that it was 8:00 AM. Was he really caught up in his memories that he didn't realize that much time passed?

Sonic tried his best to smile at Tails. "Hey little bro, what's up?"

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Sonic, I've been calling you for over an hour now that breakfast was ready and when you didn't respond I came in and you were staring at nothing, not responding to me."

Sonic sighed. "Sorry I was just thinking." he said getting up from his bed and slowly walked to the kitchen.

Tails began to get worried. For the past few days Sonic hadn't been himself. He wouldn't go for a run with him, he wouldn't much and he wouldn't even fight Eggman. He knew that tonight he was going to talk to him to get his real big brother back.

_Later that night_

Sonic was slowly heading toward his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder preventing himself from leaving. Sonic looked at Tails with downcast eyes.

"Sonic, please tell me what's wrong. You haven't been yourself for a few days and I'm worried."

Sonic stared at him before he fell to his knees crying. All of his emotions inside finally snapped and he letting it all loose.

Tails was shocked at seeing this. Never in his life had he seen Sonic cry like this. He than sat down and hugged Sonic finding himself starting to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Tails, for worrying you so much." Sonic said still crying.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tails asked.

Sonic than explained what happened to his parents and how lonely he had been since that day. "And that's why I was so happy when I found you." Sonic said.

Tails smiled. "Sonic, it's okay to let it all out. No matter what happens I'll always be there for you."

Sonic couldn't help but to smile knowing that he is not alone in this world and that his little brother would be with him always.

**A/N: This was a lot longer than I planned it to be. I hope you like it PhantomGurl12344!**


	3. I'll Keep You Safe

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. I've been busy since my high school graduation on Sonic's 21st birthday. Anyway I forgot to mention Sonic and Tails' ages will be based on the video games. So their ages will be seven years apart.**

**This is a request from Zippy the hedgehog. I know that you said that Sonic will be 10 and Tails will be 8, but there is no universe in which they are 2 years apart not even in the comics. I will keep Sonic's age, but Tails will have to be 3.**

**Besides it makes more sense for your request if Tails was a lot more younger than you say, so don't kill me for this, it's my fault for not saying that.**

**Sonic will be 10 and Tails will be 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was feeling depressed about his past. Although he had been with Sonic for a year, his past still haunts him. He can still hear the voices of his tormenters in his head.

"_Beat it you freak of nature!" "Don't you know that it's not normal for foxes to have 2 tails?" "You don't belong in this world!" "No one will be friends with a mutant like you!"_

Tails also could feel the pain from the beatings that he had received. The beatings not only left physical pain, but emotional as well.

He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed. It read 7:30 p.m. He sighed, although he will never admit it, he was deeply afraid that Sonic will beat him up if he did something that he didn't like.

He turned over so he was laying on his side, his back facing the door. He wanted to go to sleep, but those painful words kept him from sleeping. He didn't understand why or how he started to think about his past, it just came to him.

"Hey little bro, you should start to get ready for bed soon."

Tails jumped and fell off his bed with a yelp. He got up and turned around to see his older brother staring at him with a guilty look. It was obvious that he gave that look because he scared his little brother.

Tails tried his best to smile. "Yeah, I'll get ready soon." Although his smile looked real it was his voice that gave his depression away.

Sonic sensed that something was wrong and walked over to Tails and sat on his bed staring at him with a serious look on his face.

Tails looked at him knowing that his older brother knew that something was wrong. Sonic could read him like a book. Whenever Tails felt sad and tried to hide it, Sonic somehow knew that something was wrong.

He didn't know if it was instinct or that he was terrible at hiding his emotions. Never less he walked over to his bed and sat down next to Sonic.

They stared at each other for a while before Sonic spoke. "Tails, what's wrong? I can tell when your depressed, so what is it?"

Tails was quite for a moment before he broke down crying. He hated crying in front of his older brother, because he knew that if he did than Sonic would worry about him.

Sonic looked at his little brother crying before he reached down and hugged him. He hated to see his little brother crying because he wanted to keep him happy.

Tails stopped crying and looked up at his older brother. Sonic hugging him was rare and he didn't want to waste this gesture and hugged him back.

After a minute they separated. "Tails, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded his head. "It's just that, my past memories are so painful. I can hear the harsh words of my tormenters and feel the pain from the beatings. I just don't want that to happen again. I'm also afraid that you will beat me up if I do something wrong." he said starting to cry again.

Sonic's eyes went wide. "Wait, you think that I will beat you up for doing something wrong?"

Tails sniffed and nodded his head sadly. "Y-yes I d-do."

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Tails, I will never beat you up for doing something wrong. Even if you set the house on fire or break a window, I won't beat you up. You will just get scolded and be grounded, but not beaten up."

"You really mean it?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled. "Of course I do. Listen Tails, what happened to you was painful but that was the past. I know that you can't forget about it or erase it, but you can move on. Besides your with me now and I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you."

Tails stopped crying and smiled at Sonic, knowing that he always kept his word. Sonic was right, memories can't be forgotten but can be changed.


	4. Growing Friendship

**This is a request from Kitty in Boots who wanted a better back story for Tails in Sonic X episode 18. I agree that Tails' back story should have more detail on his life, so that's what I'll do.**

**Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8 in Sonic X, but I don't know how old they were when they met.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails woke up from his makeshift bed in a tree to see the sun beaming on his face warming his face. Sitting up he stretched himself and climbed down a ladder he made of tree bark. He wasn't looking forward to this day as any other.

He knew that he will come face to face with the bullies again because no matter where he goes they always find him. The reason he is picked on is because of his birth defect.

He was a yellow fox with a white muzzle and chest fur. He had white gloves with straps around the cuffs and red and white shoes. That wasn't why he was bullied, it was his tails that was the reason of him being bullied. Unlike normal foxes who have 1 tail, he had two.

Tails was also smart and loved to build machines. He could build the most amazing machines that no one else could do in only a day. Not only can he build machines, but also repair them and even upgrade them to be a thousand times better.

Tails thought that they would be friends with them if they knew how smart he was. So the first machine he made was a robot dog which he called T-pup.

T-pup was a robotic dog whose color matches his own and was designed to do anything he told it to do. It could fly just like him by using a small propeller that comes out of it's back.

When he first showed them it, they weren't impressed like he thought they would. Instead the leader of the group a black bear(i think that's what he is) named Bruce told another one of his friends a monkey named Coco told hold him while he grabbed a bat and smashed T-pup.

After Bruce smashed it he, Coco and a brown fox named Fredrick beat him up and threw him in the ocean along with the pieces of T-pup.

After they left Tails felt heartbroken that he failed to get Bruce and his gang to respect him. So he didn't stop there. He than started making more inventions to show them and the same routine happened again and again.

Coco would hold him and Bruce would smash it. Then the three of them would beat him up and throw him in the ocean or a trashcan.

After a few failed attempts to please Bruce, he avoided them and continued to make inventions. However Bruce found his makeshift bed he made by following him.

Bruce and his gang would sometimes come in the middle of the night and would beat him up then. They came a few times a day to beat him up and if he made any inventions, trash it.

As he was walking in the forest to find food, he was looking left and right to keep out for any sign of Bruce and his gang.

After walking for a few minutes he came to a apple tree with dozens of apples growing. He used his tails to fly up and grab a few of them before heading to the water to wash them.

Before he could make it to the ocean something hit him in the back of the head hard enough to knock him out.

Tails woke up with a headache and tried to rub his head, but found out he couldn't move. As he slowly regained his vision he found out that he was tied to a tree.

Looking around he noticed he was tied to the tree right next to where he sleeps. Hearing voices he turned his head slightly to see Bruce yelling at Fredrick and Coco.

"What do you mean that there is nothing to smash? He had to have made something! Find it and bring it to me so I can smash it!" Bruce yelled.

"But Bruce, why can't you just beat up that freak and force him to tell you where he hid his junk inventions." Coco explained.

Bruce was about to reply when he noticed out the corner of his eye, that Tails was awake and looking right at him. Smiling he and the rest of his gang made their way over to Tails.

"Well, it would seem that the freak wakes up. Now lets make this quick, where did you hide your machines? If you tell me than I might not beat you up." Bruce said.

Tails looked at Bruce to the others before he sighed. "I hid it under the boulder in the middle of the forest."

Bruce smiled and looked at Coco nodding his head at him. Coco walked over to Tails and untied him dragging him to the location where he hid his invention that he was working on.

Once they reached the boulder Bruce lifted up the boulder to see a small hole where a small circle type of machine that looked like a brain in a glass.

Setting the machine on the rock he grabbed his bat and held it above the machine.

Tails' eyes went wide. "Please no! Cut it out you guys, Come on, no don't!" his voice rang out on deaf ear as Bruce smashed his invention(Which I have no idea what it does)

He grabbed the wrecked up machine and proceeded to head back to his home crying over the loss of his machine. As he was walking he heard a noise that made him stop.

Running along the pathway of the forest a blue hedgehog stopped and was sniffing the air.

Tails walked over and saw the blue hedgehog and before he knew it the hedgehog shot off at a fast speed heading back to the way he came from.

Tails smiled. "Wow that guy is so cool! I wonder where he's going?" He than took off after him.

Following the pathway Tails stopped on a spot near the ocean where a red bi-plane was sitting there. His eyes went wide with excitement and found himself running toward the plane and climbed up the side of the plane looking at the controls.

"Wow this plane looks fast! But I bet I could make it faster!" With that said he went to work on the plane.

After he finished changing the engine he started to repaint the plane blue instead of red. He was only half-way finished painting when a voice stopped him.

"What do you think your doing?"

Tails stopped painting and spun around to see the blue hedgehog staring at him with a smirk.

Tails was scared at what might this hedgehog due to him, so he decided to tell him hoping he wouldn't get mad.

Tails jumped down from the plane and began to rub the back of his head. "Sorry, but when I see a machine I can't help myself. I hope you don't mind I changed the engine to make it faster."

The blue hedgehog looked from him to the plane and smiled. "I like what you did to the color to."

Tails smiled happy to see that he wasn't angry at him for touching his plane. He laughed. "Come and see what else I did!" He than turned his head to face the plane as the hedgehog walked up to him and stopped.

"So you've been following me around all day to check out my airplane or is there something else you want?"

Tails' face fell after hearing that and turned to face the hedgehog with one arm behind his head. "Well you see I like to build and repair stuff, so they all make fun of me. I thought you looked cool so I followed you and when I found your plane I thought we could be friends if you want to."

"Hmm, what's your name pal?" the hedgehog asked.

Tails was surprised at the 'pal' part. Never had anyone ever called him pal. He than gave a big smile before replying. "Miles Prower, but uh my friends call me Tails." he said rubbing his nose at the last part.

The hedgehog smiled. "My name is Sonic, great job Tails I can use a mechanic and a friend."

Tails couldn't believe what he just heard. "You really mean that?" he asked making sure he wasn't joking.

Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up. "You betcha!"

Tails gave a real smile for the first time. Never in his life would he imagine that he would have a real friend. He never felt this happy in his entire life.

Sonic gestured to his plane the Tornado. "I think we spent enough time here, are you ready to go?"

Tails' eyes widen. "You mean I can come with you?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Of course, I said that your my friend, didn't I? So since your my friend you can tag along if you can keep up with me."

Tails remembered how fast Sonic ran, when he was following him. He had to use both tails to propel himself to be able to catch up with him.

Tails' thoughts were interrupted when Sonic spoke. "So Tails, do you know how to fly a plane?"

Tails shook his head. "I've never flown a plane before."

Sonic smiled and jumped on the left wing of the plane. "Well than, I guess that it's time for you to learn."

Tails eyes went wide at that statement and at the fact that he was standing on the wing of the plane with a inexperienced person flying a plane.

"Isn't it kind of dangerous to be standing on the wing of the plane?" Tails asked him.

Sonic turned around until he was facing him. "Danger is my middle name! Besides if you hadn't noticed my plane has only one seat."

Tails looked at the plane to realize that he was right. He was to amazed by the design of the plane to notice that. He still felt nervous flying the plane with Sonic on the wing.

Sonic noticed his nervous look. "Hey, don't worry about me, I'll be fine! It's easy to fly a plane once you get the hang of it."

Tails nodded his head and was about to climb in when he remembered that he didn't finish painting the plane.

"Wait I have to finish painting your plane!" Tails said picking up the paintbrush.

He was about to start painting again when Sonic jumped off the wing grabbing the paintbrush out of Tails' hand and zoomed around the plane showing nothing but a blue blur.

Within a few seconds Sonic stopped and the plane was finished. Sonic took a few steps back and whistled. "She looks great!" he said with excitement.

Tails was still staring at the plane wondering how someone moving that fast can paint the plane perfectly with leaving blobs or messing up. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he looked at Sonic to ask a question he had been meaning to ask.

"So Sonic, what's the name of your plane?"

Sonic smiled at him. "Her name is the Tornado. Named it myself."

Tails nodded his head before he noticed that Bruce and his gang were coming towards him. He whimpered and jumped in the drivers seat.

"Can we please go now Sonic?" Tails said almost to fast for Sonic to understand.

Sonic was about to ask why when a angry voice yelled "Hey!"

Sonic spun around to see Bruce, Coco and Fredrick standing right in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Bruce pointed to Tails in the drivers seat. "Yeah, you seem to have a freak infestation, didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to freaks?"

Sonic heard Tails starting to cry and got angry. He went straight up to Bruce and jabbed his finger at him. "Listen here pal because I'm only going to say this once. Leave now while I'm being nice or if you don't than I will have to use force."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. Listen here punk! You have no id-"

He never got to finish as Sonic punched him right in the face knocking him on the ground. Bruce, Coco, Fredrick and Tails were surprised by Sonic's strength.

Bruce got back up and saw Sonic walking toward him with a pissed off look. Bruce didn't even have a second thought before he ran off with Fredrick and Coco following behind.

Sonic nodded his head before walking back toward the Tornado jumping on the wing again. Without even looking at Tails he asked. "Are those the friends that you mentioned before?"

Tails frowned and nodded his head slowly. He knew that he had been busted about having friends. He just didn't want to tell Sonic the truth.

"Alright can we go now? I've had enough of this place for one day." Sonic said.

Tails started up the plane and reached in the glove department and pulled out the manual. Looking through it quickly, he read only the basics on how to fly the plane.

Stepping on the gas the plane started moving across the water before taking off in the air. Tails was trying to keep the plane steady so Sonic wouldn't fall off.

Sonic never felt so free when he was flying the plane. Standing on the wing, feeling the wind blowing on his fur, was so relaxing.

Sonic than looked at Tails remembering what Bruce had called him and figured that they must have been bullies by the way Tails reacted when they came. It was than that he noticed the bruise on the back of Tails' head, when Bruce knocked him out with his bat.

Sonic could also see some other bruises on him and knew that those bullies beat him up. Just thinking about that pissed him off, treating a child like he's garbage. He knew that he had to change Tails' life around for the better.

Sonic had been alone all his life, never making any friends because of Dr. Eggman. Sonic than realized something. Since Tails is with him now, than he will be dragging him in the battle with the doctor.

Sonic shook his head. It was better than leaving Tails on that island with those bullies. It didn't matter anyway because he would protect Tails even if he was to lose his life. Little did he know that taking Tails with him had not only gave him a better life, but a person to call him a brother.


	5. Breakfast in bed gone wrong

**This is a request by Pandamonium who is a faithful reviewer for my story Sonic: Rise Of Dark Nega. So this is my thanks for reviewing my story!**

**Sonic will be 9 and Tails will be 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails woke up to the sun shining on his face. He yawned and looked at the clock next to his bed to see that it was 7:00 am, too early for Sonic to get up.

Tails climbed out of bed and stretched himself. After getting dressed he walked downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for Sonic to get up. This was a common thing for him to do.

"Hmm, what can I do to keep myself busy until Sonic wakes up?" Tails thought aloud. He than thought about how his life had changed since Sonic had adopted him only a few months ago.

"_Sonic has done so much for me and I want to find a way to show my gratitude, but how can I prove it?"_ Tails said to himself.

A thought suddenly came to him._ "I know, I can make breakfast in bed for him!"_ he thought happily. He knew exactly what to make for Sonic, his favorite food Chili Dogs.

Walking into the kitchen he began to get the ingredients he needed to make the Chili Dogs. He opened a cabinet underneath the counter to get two pots. One for the chili and one for the sauce.

He than spun his tails to place the two pots on the stove since the stove was taller than he was. The stove was at least two feet tall and he was only a foot tall.

Still flying he opened a cabinet above the stove to get the can of chili and sauce. Tails placed them on the counter and flew to the fridge to get the garlic, onions and the hot dogs.

After setting them on the counter, he grabbed the canned chili and sauce and used the can opener on the counter near the sink to open the cans.

After he did that he poured the can of chili in one pan and the sauce in another. Looking at the stove, he realized he didn't know how to cook Chili Dogs.

Tails was always watching TV when Sonic made them, so he didn't know how long to cook the sauce and chili. Truth to be told, he didn't know how to cook at all.

Tails shrugged and twisted the knobs to turn the flames on to heat up the chili and sauce. He than grabbed the hotdogs and went outside to the grill.

After looking at the grill for a minute he saw two knobs that had numbers around them in a circular motion.

He saw the numbers go from 150 to 450. Not knowing that the numbers represent the temperature, he twisted both knobs to 450.

After waiting for a minute with nothing happening, he noticed a red button next to the second knob. Being two years old his curiosity got the best of him and he pressed it.

He than saw the flames turn on and smiled, proud that he figured out how the grill works. He opened the hotdogs and placed them on the grill.

Closing the lid down that keeps the heat from escaping, he went back inside. When he walked through the door he heard a bubbling sound coming from the kitchen.

Walking in his eyes widened as he saw chili and sauce splatting all over the counter. Running over he quickly (and without thinking) grabbed the pot with the sauce by the part that was hot and not by the handle.

Tails yelped at the burning sensation and dropped the pot on the floor watching the sauce spill all over the floor. He felt a burning sensation and removed his gloves to see that both of his hands were pitch red.

Tails began tearing up at the pain on his hands for being burned. He than remembered the chili was still cooking and was about to turn the flame off when he smelled smoke. Sniffing he turned to where the smell was coming from and saw a sight that made his eyes go wide.

There was smoke coming from the grill and he ran toward it and opened the top of the grill, only to be met with flames shooting up at him causing him to fall backwards.

Meanwhile Sonic was woken up by the smell of smoke. Without even thinking he shot up out of bed and ran downstairs to meet a terrible sight.

He saw sauce spilled on the floor and the stove still on from the chili and sauce cooking. Running at supersonic speed he turned both flames off, when remembered the smell of smoke.

Looking at the source he saw the fire coming from the grill and Tails laying on the ground curled up and crying.

Sonic opened a cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out a fire extinguisher. Running to the grill he began spraying the fire until it died down.

Sonic sighed before he looked at Tails who was still crying. He than noticed Tails' burnt hands and ran back inside to get a icepack. Running back outside he sat on the ground and grabbed Tails' hands putting the icepack on them.

Tails sighed with relief before he looked at Sonic with a guilty look. He saw Sonic giving him a 'what were you doing?' look.

Tails started crying harder. "I-I'm s-sorry S-Sonic, I-I j-just w-wanted to m-make you b-breakfast because o-of e-everything you d-did for m-me."

Sonic's eyes went wide at that. His little brother wanted to make him breakfast? For what he's done for him?

Sonic looked back at Tails before he gave Tails a hug. "Awe that was really sweet of you to do that for me little bro."

Tails looked at him with teary eyes. "Y-your n-not m-mad?"

Sonic shook his head. "Of course not, you should have just told me."

Tails sniffed and leaned his head on Sonic. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Sonic stared at him before he smiled. "How about I teach you how to make Chili Dogs? That way if you wanted to make breakfast for me, you won't burn them."

Tails looked up at Sonic and smiled. "You would really teach me?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Of course, now let's clean up the mess you made and I'll show you how to make Chili Dogs."

Tails blushed at the mess part. "Sorry about that."

Sonic patted Tails' head. "Don't worry about it. Just try to be careful next time okay?"

Tails nodded his head and stood up along with Sonic. Both brothers smiled at each other before heading back inside.


	6. Forgotten Birthday

**This story is about the brotherly bond between Sonic and Tails only. I do not take any requests that don't have a issue that revolves around Sonic and Tails. So Zippy the hedgehog, you will have to ask me a request that has to do with a issue between Sonic and Tails. I won't put any characters except Dr. Eggman.**

**This is a request from Pandamonium. Since you wanted Sonic and Tails to be young, I'll make Sonic 10 and Tails will be 3. This will be Tails' first birthday with Sonic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the Mystic Ruins. The birds were chirping and not a single cloud in the sky. It was quite for no one lived there except two adopted brothers.

At this time Tails was just getting up. He was very excited because today was his 3rd birthday. This will be his first birthday with Sonic.

Quickly getting dressed Tails ran downstairs to the kitchen expecting Sonic to be down there making a special breakfast for him.

However when he arrived he was disappointed to see that Sonic wasn't even in the kitchen at all. Tails was confused, he had told Sonic the date of his birthday. He couldn't have forgotten could he?

Tails shook his head for thinking like that. _"Maybe, he's still asleep."_ he thought to himself. He was about to head for Sonic's room when he saw something on the table out of the corner of his eye.

Walking over to the table he saw a piece of paper with a note written on the note up he read it to himself.

_Dr. Eggman attacking a far out town, didn't want to wake you Went to go stop him. Be back when I can._

_-Sonic_

Tails sighed putting the note back on the table. Sonic never took him to fight Eggman. He always told him that he was too young to aid him in the fight.

Walking over to the couch he sat down and looked at the clock on the wall which read 8:00 am. He grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. He began flipping through the channels to find something he liked. Finding a cartoon, he decided to wait for Sonic to get back.

* * *

Sonic didn't return until 3:00 pm. He walked through the front door looking very tired. He also had many bruises and cuts on him. Some of the cuts were deep and covered with dry blood.

He got a call at 7:00 in the morning from the president, telling him that Eggman was attacking Emerald Town.

Emerald Town was located 20 miles south of Station Square. It wasn't as big as Station Square, but it was famous for it's diamond resources. When Eggman learned of this he wanted to steal the diamonds to use for his next evil plot.

Of course Sonic had to go stop him as usual. Upon arriving at Emerald Town, Sonic was ambushed by Eggman. Eggman had at least 6 thousand robots and had sent them to attack Sonic all at once.

The robots consisted of Swatbots, Buzz Bombers, and new robots that looked like lizards with sharp razor claws.

Sonic fought harder than he ever did in his life. After taking out half of them, he began to get a little tired, as he was slowing down just a little bit.

That was when the robots began to give Sonic a serious beat down. It didn't last long as Sonic finally regained his composer and went back to beating the robots down again.

When Eggman saw this he quickly retreated. He knew he had been beaten again and cursed at Sonic for foiling his plans.

When Sonic had finished all the robots off he was so exhausted that he couldn't run and had to slowly walk home.

When Tails heard the door open he waited for Sonic to wish him a happy birthday. When he heard Sonic's footsteps heading upstairs he frowned. He than heard Sonic close his bedroom door and felt a little heartbroken.

Tails than decided that Sonic must be tired and needed a little sleep. Sonic never rested long, only about an hour. When 2 hours passed, Tails figured Sonic wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

Getting up from the couch, Tails started walking up the stairs to his older brother's room. When he arrived at Sonic's door he knocked not wanting to be rude. He heard Sonic mumbling for him to come in and walked in.

Sonic was laying on his bed with his eyes barely open. He looked at Tails with a annoyed expression, just wanting to sleep. "What is it Tails? I'm really tired." he said in a tired tone.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Tails asked his hope fading.

Sonic groaned. "Please Tails, I'm too tired to play guessing games." he said pulling the covers over himself.

Tails began to cry before he ran out of Sonic's room and into his own. Jumping on his bed, he hid his face in his pillow and cried his eyes out.

When Tails ran out crying, Sonic instantly woke up and proceeded to his younger brother's room. When he arrived, he saw Tails crying on his pillow. Walking over Sonic sat down on the side of Tails' bed and put his hand on his younger brother's head.

"Tails, can you please tell me why your upset?" Sonic asked knowing something he did upset him.

Tails took his head out of his pillow and looked at Sonic with teary eyes. It was than that he noticed how bad Sonic looked. Sonic had gone out to fight Eggman many times and often came back with a bruise or two, but never did he look this bad.

Tails quickly snapped out of it before remembering the main subject. "You forgot that today was my birthday!" he said before bursting out crying again.

Sonic mentally slapped himself in the face. How could he forget his little brother's birthday? He was too busy fighting Eggman that he forgot. Sonic felt really guilty.

Sonic hugged Tails. "I'm really sorry little bro, it's just that with Eggman constantly attacking I sorta forgot. I'm just really tired and I know that's no excuse and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Tails' crying slowly stopped. "I understand that Eggman comes first and I shouldn't be upset. Can you at least wish me a happy birthday?"

Sonic smiled. "Happy birthday Tails." He looked at Tails' alarm clock to see that it was 5:30 pm.

Looking back at Tails he grinned. "You know Tails, there is still time for me to make you some birthday chili dogs."

Tails smiled. "Really?"

Sonic nodded. "Yep, besides I owe you for forgetting your birthday."

Tails hugged Sonic, which caused him to flinch in pain. Tails noticed this and released his hug. "Sorry Sonic."

Sonic waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Just let me make those chili dogs I promised you." With that said he got off from the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make his little bro chili dogs for his birthday.

Sonic made a mental note to never forget his little brother's birthday ever again no matter what. In his mind his little brother is more important than Eggman.


	7. Poisoned

**This is a request from chips and ice-cream. Sonic will be 12 and Tails will be 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were at their house eating breakfast. They planned on going for a run afterward like they always did. It was a nice day and it was the perfect temperature so they wouldn't sweat when running.

They always went out for a run at 11:00 am. It was a routine and it was the perfect time to go out for them.

When they finished eating, they immediately bolted out the door running to Station Square. They always took the same path everyday. All the people in Station Square knew of this, so when Sonic and Tails sped by they would say hello with them slowing down enough to wave before speeding up again.

They would run around the outside of the town at least four times and head out to the Great Forest. When they got to the forest they would take the path where there was a lot of trees. The reason for this is to test their reflexes. It was sorta like their own training.

Another thing they did in the Great Forest was stop at the small cave where the two of them met. To them it was a symbol of the start of their brotherhood and brought back many memories. However visiting that spot on this day will be the start of Sonic's worst nightmare.

When Sonic and Tails arrived at the cave, they were greeted by several swatbots standing in front of the cave's entrance. There was only about eight of them. However they looked way different, these swatbots were bigger and bulkier. Their body color was blue with dark red eyes.

They then heard an evil laughter and Eggman came down in his hovercraft above the swatbots. "Well if isn't Sonic and his pesky fox friend. Tell me what brings you to these parts?" Eggman said grinning.

Sonic snarled. "That's none of your business Egghead! The question is what are you doing here?"

Eggman shrugged his shoulders. "Just taking a stroll and waiting for you to come by so I can destroy you once and for all!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "How did you even know about this place? Me and Tails are the only ones who know about this cave."

Eggman started laughing. "Well if you must know, I've been watching you using my miniature spybot." He opened up a compartment and pulled out a small circle machine that looks like an eyeball. It was smaller than a human eyeball which makes it harder to spot it.

Eggman pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button. The spybot floated out of his hand and an eye opened with a small camera as a pupil. He pushed another button and the spybot shut down and landed in his hand.

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "How long have you been spying on us?"

Eggman rubbed his chin as if he were thinking. "Hmm, a few months maybe? I don't really remember. I've only been spying on you when your taking your runs. Anyway it's time for you to fall Sonic! Swatbots get rid of this pesky hedgehog and fox!"

Both brothers got into battle position as the Hyper Swatbots charged toward them. A big battle occurred as Sonic and Tails were trying to destroy the Hyper Swatbots which turned out to be tougher than they thought.

Sonic and Tails were so busy that they didn't see Eggman pushing a button on his hovercraft, that a hatch opened up underneath and a small black scorpion with wings come out, that it was flying toward Tails with it's tail pointed at him dripping with purple liquid.

Tails did feel the pain in his neck as the scorpion injected the purple liquid inside of him. He yelled out in pain which caught the attention of Sonic.

Sonic turned around to see Tails fall on the ground face first as the scorpion retracted it's tail from his neck. He instantly ran toward Tails and spin dashed the scorpion destroying it.

"ha ha ha ha ha, it's all over for your little friend Sonic, by sundown today, you'll be the only one left to get rid of!" Eggman declared while laughing like a crazy person.

Sonic clenched his fists. "What did you do to him!" he practically screamed.

Eggman started stroking his mustache. "Oh nothing really, just injected him with a deadly poison I made myself! And only I know how to cure him! I'd really like to stick around, but I must be going, see ya!" he than flew laughing with the remaining Hyper Swatbots following him.

Sonic was about to chase after him when he remembered that his little brother was poisoned. He walked over to Tails and picked him up and placed him over his shoulders.

"S-S-S-Sonic?" Tails said weakly.

Sonic looked over to him with a sad expression. "I read you loud and clear little bro." He could see the pain his little brother is in by looking at his face expression and it broke his heart.

Tails started coughing violently. "I-I'm g-going to d-die aren't I?"

Sonic shook his head. "No your not! Don't you ever say that! I will get Eggman and I'll make him give me the cure for you."

Tails gave a small smile before he lost conscience knowing that his older brother wouldn't give up on him.

Sonic became scared. Eggman said that he had till sundown before Tails would die. Looking at his communicator on his wrist he saw that it was 12:00 pm, which meant that he had at least 7 hours to get the cure for him.

He knew he had to hurry, but he couldn't leave Tails out here alone. He would drop him off at home and then go after Eggman. He took off as fast as he could toward home knowing that his little brother's life is on the line.

It didn't take long for Sonic to get home. When he did, he set Tails on the couch and immediately ran off toward Eggman's base.

When he arrived at Eggman's base he saw that there wasn't any robot guards. He knew it was a trap but he had to save Tails!

Running to the base, he spin dashed the front door and ran through the corridors toward the center of the base. When he arrived he was met by Eggman who was in a new giant robot.

The robot was a giant golden scorpion. It had two large pincers and it's tail was a sharp blade. Eggman was grinning at him. "Well look whose here! I thought you would have been here sooner."

Sonic growled. "I had to make sure Tails was safe. Now I'm only going to say this once, give me the cure for Tails!"

Eggman smirked and held a small vile containing green liquid. "You mean this? If you beat me than I will give it to you." He than put the vile in his coat pocket and activated his machine. "Alright Sonic, lets see how you do against my Egg Scorpion!"

Sonic smirked. "Bring it on Egghead!"

The Egg Scorpion's tail lashed out at Sonic, who dodged it with ease. The Egg Scorpion's pincers opened up and blue laser beams out of them.

Sonic avoided them and spin dashed at the cockpit multiple times. The Egg Scorpion's tail smacked into him causing him to crash into the wall.

Hidden compartments opened up on the back and multiple missiles fired out heading toward the wall where Sonic was. Exploding at the wall Eggman laughed believing that he defeated him.

While Eggman was laughing Sonic spin dashed from the smoke and kept attacking the cockpit at intense speed even for him.

By the time Eggman realized what was happening, Sonic finished the Egg Scorpion with a final spin dash at the cockpit causing it to explode.

Eggman was coughing waving the smoke away. When he could see again, he saw Sonic right in front of him with a pissed off look.

Sonic grabbed Eggman by his shirt and punched him in the face hard knocking him back. He reached in Eggman's coat pocket and grabbed the cure putting inside his quills.

Walking away Sonic stopped at the door before he said in a dark tone. "If you ever do something like that to Tails again I swear I'll rip your legs off and shove them so far up your fat butt that you'll need surgery to remove them." After that was said he took off running back to his house.

When Sonic came home, he didn't waste anytime and ran up to him pulling the vile out and opening the top and placed it in front of Tails' lips.

"Please Tails, drink this it will cure you." Sonic pleaded.

Tails slowly opened his eyes and took the vile drinking the liquid that was inside. At first nothing happened before Tails' eyes shot open and began coughing up the poison. After it was all gone he leaned his head on the side of the couch and looked at Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic."

Sonic smiled and hugged him. "Your welcome. Now get some sleep, we've had a long day."

Tails nodded and got up walking upstairs to his bedroom. He was really glad to have a brother like Sonic. Even when he accepted death, Sonic wouldn't allow it. He knew he could count on Sonic when needed. And he was proud of that.


	8. Why Can't I Kill Them?

**This is a request from Zippy the hedgehog. Since you didn't give me ages I'll make Sonic 13 and Tails 6. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were heading toward Eggman's base located in Robotropolis. Eggman had sent them a letter saying that he had a new creation that would get rid of them once and for all. Of course Sonic took it as a challenge and ignored Tails' warning that it was probably a trap.

When Sonic took off Tails knew he had no choice but to go along with him. Tails couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

When they arrived at Robotropolis, Swatbots immediately flew toward them firing their lasers. Both brother's easily dodged the lasers and curled up in a ball smashing into the Swatbots destroying them.

After all of the Swatbots were destroyed Sonic and Tails continued to head for the base. When they arrived at the entrance, Sonic spin dashed the door down causing a alarm to go off.

Sonic and Tails kept running avoiding the laser turrets mounted on the wall firing at them. Any Eggman robot that got in their way was destroyed as they headed toward the center where Eggman would be waiting for them as usual.

When they reached the center room they were met by Eggman's newest robot. The robot was a 50 foot black dragon with giant silver wings. It had razor sharp claws, mounted gun on each shoulder, a long black tail that waved around nonstop and pitch red eyes.

Eggman was smirking at them and gestured to his machine. "Well you do you fools think of my Egg Dragon? Pretty impressive huh?"

Sonic and Tails were observing the Egg Dragon. This was the biggest machine Eggman had ever built so far, with The Death Egg Robot being the previous biggest. Just by looking at it they could tell that it was powerful.

Sonic was the first to snap out of it before he smirked. "I gotta admit Doc, this is the biggest one you made yet. However it will go down the same as any other of your toys!"

Eggman grinned at him. "Is that what you think? Well if your so sure of it, then prove it!" with that said he pressed a button and the Egg Dragon roared before it flew in the air and started shooting at Sonic and Tails with it's mounted guns.

Tails flew in the air to avoid the bullets while Sonic was using his super speed to avoid them. When the mounted guns stopped firing to reload, Sonic took this opportunity to try and hit the Egg Dragon with a spin dash.

Eggman anticipated this and used the Egg Dragon's tail to smack him, causing him to fly through 6 walls before he finally stopped.

Tails' eyes went wide before he ran to Sonic's side. "Sonic, are you alright?" he asked kneeling next to his older brother.

Sonic sat up and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah, I'm good. That was a lot of power though."

Eggman started laughing. "How do you like that Sonic? Did I forget to mention that my Egg Dragon was powered by two Chaos Emeralds?" he pressed a button and a hatch opened up on the chest to reveal the purple and green Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic and Tails eyes went wide before the hatch closed and Eggman pressed another button. A red glow came from the Egg Dragon's mouth before it breathed fire at them. Sonic quickly grabbed Tails and ran to avoid the fire.

"You can't avoid my machine's attacks forever hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. The Egg Dragon started flying fast toward Sonic who was still holding Tails.

Sonic saw this and tried to jump away but wasn't quick enough. The Egg Dragon rammed into him causing him to let go of Tails who was sent flying in the air.

The Egg Dragon grabbed Sonic with it's tail and started to rapidly smash him on the ground face first. After it smashed him at least 20 times, the Egg Dragon threw Sonic up with it's tail before it smacked him with it's tail.

Tails who spun his tails to prevent himself from falling, shot off after Sonic and caught him before he hit the wall again.

Eggman saw his chance and made the Egg Dragon shoot fire from it's mouth again, this time engulfing Sonic and Tails who screamed in pain from being burned.

Hatches opened up from the Egg Dragons back and multiple missiles fired out as the robot dragon was still breathing fire. The missiles hit their targets as a massive explosion occurred. The Egg Dragon stopped breathing fire as Eggman waited for the smoke to clear.

When it did Eggman saw Sonic and Tails laying on the ground trying to get up. He laughed before the Egg Dragon landed in front of them. Both of them looked up to see one of the robot's leg above them.

Eggman smirked at them before he brought the robot's foot down on top of them. Lifting the foot up he repeated smashing them a few times before he finally stopped. Looking down on his enemies he saw that they were barely conscience.

The Egg Dragon's foot began to glow from Eggman transferring power from the Chaos Emeralds. He lifted the Dragons foot above Sonic and Tails to finish them when saw something that made him stop.

Both Sonic and Tails were hugging each other while Tails was crying. They knew they had lost and if they were to die than they would in each others arms.

Eggman made the Egg Dragon's foot stop glowing as he set it on the ground. He closed his eyes. _"What am I doing? I finally have the chance to get rid of them, but why can't I kill them?" _he thought to himself.

When Eggman opened his eyes, he saw that Sonic and Tails were no longer awake. He could tell that they were alive by their shallow breathing. He started having mixed thoughts. They were his enemies who always foiled his plans, but they never really did anything bad to him. They were only doing what's right.

Eggman sighed before he made a decision. The Egg Dragon grabbed Sonic and Tails and flew out of his base toward the Mystic Ruins. When Eggman reached their home he made his robot drop them on the ground.

Jumping out of his machine, Eggman picked up Sonic and Tails and brought them inside. He set them both on the couch went back to the Egg Dragon. Eggman took both Chaos Emeralds out from the slot he had them in and placed them on the coffee table.

Eggman stared at them a few seconds before he quickly retreated to his machine. He activated his Egg Dragon and flew away knowing that he was going to regret doing that.

Only about 5 minutes after Eggman left, Sonic and Tails woke up. They sat up and looked at their surroundings to realize that they were home. They looked at each other confused before looking at the coffee table to see the two Chaos Emeralds.

They were both speechless with Tails being the first one to speak. "Sonic, did Eggman spare us? I don't understand if he hated us so much than why did he help us? And why give us the Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic shook his head. "I don't know Tails, maybe he isn't so bad after all."

Tails was slient. He had a hard time believing that. Eggman was trying to kill them so he can conquer the world and the one time he could do it didn't. So maybe Sonic was right? He didn't know nor did he want to.

After a minute of slience Sonic finally spoke up. "We should treat our wounds and then get some rest."

Tails nodded as they went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit in the cabinet. They would need a lot of rest because Eggman wasn't all good and figured that he will try to kill them again. Although Eggman's kindness would last, they would always remember this event.


	9. First Experience

**Alright everyone, there are some of you who ask for a requests and say that I don't have to do them if I didn't want to. That's what this story is all about! As long as you give me a request that revolves around Sonic and Tails, I'll do it. **

**Another thing if you don't give me ages than I'll make them up myself. Look at the first chapter to see the ages that you may choose.**

**Anyway, this is a request from NintendoSEGAFan26. I'll make Sonic 12 and Tails 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails was really excited. Sonic said that he was finally old enough to go and fight Eggman with him.(Mainly because he literally begged Sonic to allow him to come.) Sonic trained him and after a weeks training, he was finally ready to take on Eggman.

As of right now, he was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. He was tapping his foot(something he picked up from Sonic.) hoping that Eggman would attack soon.

Sonic was in the kitchen eating chili dogs. He was looking at Tails and when he saw him tapping his foot he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You know Tails, doing that isn't going to make Eggman attack anytime soon." Sonic called out to his little brother.

Tails stopped tapping his foot and sighed. "I'm sorry Sonic, it's just that I'm eager to fight Eggman. You always tell me how much fun you have fighting him, so I want to experience it myself."

Sonic finished his last chili dog and walked over to the couch sitting next to his little brother. "You know Tails, just because I say it's fun doesn't mean that it's safe. I've fought Eggman ever since I was 5, and through my experience I know first hand how dangerous Egghead can be."

Tails frowned and nodded his head. "Yeah I know it's just that I always wa-" he never got to finish as a explosion was heard coming from a distance.

Sonic and Tails ran to the window next to the door and looked out. They saw another explosion that was coming from the direction of Station Square.

Sonic looked at Tails and smiled. "Well it looks like your wish is coming true Tails. I believe it's time for you to become a hero yourself."

Tails smiled back with his tails waving around happily. He always wanted to be a hero like his older brother. Someone who was brave, heroic and took dangerous risks. That was why he admired Sonic so much.

"Okay Sonic, lets go! There are people to save you know." Tails replied.

Sonic gave him a thumbs up before he opened the door and shot off with Tails following behind. Although he trusted Tails, he was deeply afraid of something bad happening to him.

When they reached Station Square, they were met by at least a hundred robots. There were Swatbots, Buzzbombers, Motor Bugs and many others.

Eggman was in his hovercraft laughing at the people who were running for their lives. "That's right you cowards run away, run from your soon to be emperor! Ha ha ha ha."

"You a emperor? I'd like to see that day come Egghead!"

Eggman stopped laughing and growled at the familiar voice of the person he hated the most. Turning his head toward the direction of the voice he saw Sonic smirking at him.

"I knew you'd come you infernal rodent! This time I'll defeat you once and for all!" Eggman said in fury. It was than that he saw Tails standing next to him. "Well, who do we have here? Sonic's sidekick, I presume?" This was the first time he had ever seen Tails, so they never met.

Sonic shook his head. "He's not my sidekick, he's my little brother Tails!"

Eggman looked from Sonic to Tails, back to Sonic. "Little brother? He's not even the same species as you! And is that two tails? What kind of fox has two tails? And naming him Tails? You should have named him mutant boy."

Tails felt tears coming from his eyes and quickly rubbed them away, not wanting to cry in front of the enemy.

Sonic snarled. "He's my adopted little brother! And Tails is not a mutant! He's a very special person! We've been together for 3 years now. So watch what you say about him!"

Eggman was silent, this is a side of the hedgehog that he never seen before. After a minute he spoke again. "How old is he anyway?"

"If you must know he's 5 years old." Sonic said.

"Isn't he a little young to be fighting me? And if you said that you were together for 3 years than he was 2 when you found him, am I right?" Eggman asked.

"He's the same age as I was when I first started fighting you! So are we going to chat all day or our we going to get on with the fight?" Sonic stated.

"Fine then! Get rid of these annoying pests, you worthless piles of junk!" Eggman yelled at his robots.

They all stopped what they were doing and started charging toward Sonic and Tails.

Both brothers got into battle position as the robots continued toward them. When the robots were close enough they sprang into action. Sonic and Tails curled up in a ball and smashing into different robots destroying them.

6 Buzzbombers started flying toward Tails from different directions. He waited until they were close enough and jumped in the air spinning his tails as all 6 Buzzbombers crashed into each other exploding as they did.

Sonic was using his homing attack to quickly destroy any robot that came in his way. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw Tails using his own spin dash to destroy the robots.

In about 3 minutes all of the robots were destroyed. Dusting themselves off Sonic and Tails smirked at seeing Eggman's face red in fury."Gr, this isn't the end! Next time I'll get rid of you and your so-called brother Sonic!" with that said Eggman flew away in his hovercraft.

The people of Station Square came out of hiding and started cheering for their heroes.

Sonic and Tails gave each other a high-five, followed by Tails giving Sonic a hug. "We did it Sonic, that was so much fun!"

Sonic hugged Tails back. "I'm so proud of you little bro. I knew you could do it."

Tails looked at the crowd of people cheering and looked back at his older brother. "Thanks Sonic, that means everything to me."

Sonic rubbed the top of his head. "Of course, now let's go celebrate by having a feast of chili dogs!"

Tails grinned. "Sure lets go!" with that said both brothers took off.

From then on Sonic and Tails began to be called the dynamic duo because of how well they worked together as heroes and brothers.


	10. Problems at the Playground

**Sigh, it seems like every chapter I have to lay down the rules. Okay people this story is rated K+, not T. Which means that Supersaiyaninfinitygohan, I can't do your request. I never even had 'the Talk' before and I'm 18, but I know about it only by watching PG-13 movies. I'm not going to change the ratings and besides I don't even want to explain the "birds and the bees"**

**One more thing, if your going to make a request please look over your request to make sure that it makes sense. Zippy the hedgehog, your last request said "sonic and tails are deathly ill and its up to to save them." What does that even mean? I can't do a request if I can't read it. So I beg you people, please check your requests so I can understand what your asking. I hate to disappoint my reviewers because I didn't do their request right.**

**I said that the only character that can appear other than Sonic and Tails is Eggman, but Metal Sonic can be added. After all he is Sonic's robotic counterpart and no story is good without him, am I right?**

**Anyway this is a request from chips and ice-cream. Sonic will be 9 and Tails will be 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

"But Sonic, I don't want to go to the playground! Please can I come with you? I promise to stay hidden!" The 2 year old Tails said as he was sitting on his older brother's shoulders.

Sonic found out that Eggman was attacking Ruby Island because he wanted to make a new base there. Ruby Island was located in the middle of Emerald Ocean, which was 800 miles from Station Square. Of course being the hero he is had to go stop him. Since Tails was too young to fight Eggman and be left alone, Sonic had decided to bring him to the playground.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You know your too young to fight Eggman, little bro and don't yell like that in public, your embarrassing me and causing me to become deaf since your shouting right in my ear. Besides I can't leave you alone after what happened last time."

Tails pouted. "I said I was sorry! I was bored and I never meant to set the kitchen on fire, it was an accident honest! How was I supposed to know that those small stick things can start fires?"

The story behind this was that last week Tails was left alone while Sonic went to fight Eggman. After a few hours Tails got really bored and decided to find something to entertain himself. Going through the drawers of the kitchen he found a box of matches.

This being the first time seeing a box of matches he was curious of what it does. After taking a match stick out he looked it over deciding on how to use it to entertain himself. After a lot of thinking he pretended that the match stick was Sonic, while the box was Eggman.

Tails would smack the match stick to the match box saying things like "Take this Eggman!", "Is that the best you got?" While he was playing with it he accidentally struck the match stick across the rough part on the box that lit up the match.

Tails was so surprised that he threw the lit match behind him and it landed on the table catching it on fire. The fire only spread through the kitchen before Sonic came home and put it out. That was the last time Sonic would leave him home alone.

"They are called matches and their purpose is to create fire for the right reasons. I told you not to touch things that you know nothing about, but you didn't listen to me! I know that kids your age are curious, but I'll have you know that it cost me over 3,000 dollars to fix everything that your fire destroyed." Sonic said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Tails turned his attention to the ground as Sonic continued to walk to the playground. He knew Sonic had every right to be mad at him, but Sonic tried his best not to show it. Tails didn't say anything for the rest of their trip. Two minutes later they arrived at the Station Square playground. The playground was big and had many things for kids to do.

The playground had 6 swings, a large slide that was 4 feet tall, 3 seesaws, 2 large blue jungle gyms, 4 sandboxes that was '6in"x'6in" and 3 monkey bars.

There was at least twenty kids at the playground. The parents were sitting on benches watching their kids play. They were all so busy that they didn't even see Sonic arrive there with Tails.

Sonic set Tails on the ground and motioned him to go play. Before Tails could say anything Sonic shot off at intense speed.

Tails watched Sonic leave before he went over to the swings. Sitting on one he began move his legs up and down to get some height. He was on the swings for only a few minutes before he became bored of it.

Tails looked around the playground before deciding to head over to the slide since no one was on it. He saw from the corner of his left eye, the parents look at him before looking away. Tails didn't pay any attention to it and climbed the stairs of the slide.

When Tails reached the top he sat down on the slide and slid down. He didn't see any excitement in that. The other kids were having fun because they were playing with each other while he was alone. He never had fun when he was alone, that's why he was always so bored when Sonic left to go fight Eggman.

Tails got up from the ground and was about to go to the monkey bars when he felt someone grab one of his tail's tightly. Turning around he saw that it was a small yellow male hedgehog who grabbed his tail, with all of the other kids were standing behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you know people like you don't belong here?" the yellow hedgehog whose name was Thomas spat. He than lifted Tails up and threw him on the slide.

Tails looked over at the parents to see if they knew what was happening. Looking at the parents he saw a two adult yellow hedgehogs who he assumed was Thomas's parents.

All of the parents were glaring at Tails with a hateful expression. It was the same look he got from everyone before he met Sonic.

"Look here freak, I'm going to say this once. Get lost before I get really angry." Thomas said with venom in his voice.

Tails shook his head. "I can't, I'm waiting to be picked up."

Thomas glared at him. "Oh a wise guy huh? Well I despise wise guys." he punched Tails in the face before he picked him up and threw him in the crowd of kids .All of the kids gathered around him and started kicking him. They could only do it for a minute before a angry voice stopped them.

"Hey get away from my little brother this instant!" Sonic said as he ran towards the kids shoving them aside. He picked Tails who was crying and marched right up to the parents with a pissed off look. "HOW DARE YOU LET YOUR KIDS BEAT UP MY LITTLE BROTHER!" he screamed.

The parents were silent before one of them spoke. "Did you just say he's your little brother?" the father of Thomas, whose name was Jerry said.

Sonic set Tails down and stormed up to Jerry and grabbed him lifting him in the air and put his face right up to Jerry's. "Damn right! You got a lot of nerve letting those kids do something like that to a 2 year old child." he spat.

Jerry was to scared to even say anything. Here Sonic who was a small kid himself, was lifting a adult who was three times his size and weight as if he weighed nothing.

Sonic glared at all of the kids. "Apologize now." he spat.

All the kids said sorry before they all ran away and out of the playground. Sonic let go of Jerry before he gave the parents a death glare.

"Let me make this clear. If I ever see you letting your children do this to my little brother ever again, than may god have mercy on you because I won't." Sonic said.

All the parents nodded their heads before they all ran away faster then their children did. They knew now not to piss Sonic the hedgehog off and would always remember that.

Sonic looked at Tails and smiled. "Sorry about that little bro, they drove me off the deep end. How about we go and have some fun on the playground?"

Tails wiped away his tears. "Really?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yes, really. It's time for us to have fun for a change."

Tails grinned and both brothers ran to play on the seesaw first. Sonic made a good hero, but an awesome brother.


	11. Help From an unexpected doctor

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I have been busy all week. Anyways this is a request by zippy the hedgehog. Sonic will be 12 and Tails will be 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Mystic Ruins and not a single sound was heard except for coughing coming from a small house on top of a hill. The residents who live there are the famous hero Sonic the hedgehog and his adopted little brother Tails.

As of right now both brothers are in bed feeling very ill. Their once blue and golden fur had turned a dull gray color. Yesterday they went to a abandoned city called Sapphire City to get a Chaos Emerald that was supposed to be there.

The reason why Sapphire City was abandoned is because of a terrible epidemic that occurred 20 years ago which caused the death of over 80,000 people. The disease was given the nickname "The Bloody Death."

The Bloody Death was a deadly virus that destroys anything inside the body that it comes in contact with. When someone had The Bloody Death, than they would die in just 3 days. The worst part is that there is no cure for The Bloody Death.

The symptoms of The Bloody Death are coughing, vomiting blood, muscle pain, chest pain, seizures followed with convulsions, migraines, low energy, skin/fur turning a dull gray color and finally death.

The Bloody Death was thought to be wiped out years ago, but it has been proven to be still air born in Sapphire City because anyone who went to Sapphire City came back with The Bloody Death.

Unfortunately Sonic and Tails knew nothing about the history of Sapphire City and The Bloody Death. So when they arrived there to look for the Chaos Emerald, they didn't know that they breathed in the virus.

It wasn't until a few hours after they came home that they noticed that they were ill. So both of them went in their rooms to get some sleep thinking that after that they would feel better. However the next day that did not happen and they wanted to go to the hospital, but the low energy symptom kicked in and they were too tired to move.

Every second both brothers felt themselves getting weaker and weaker. Sonic feared what might happen if Eggman were to attack and he wasn't there to stop him.

_Dr. Eggman's Base_

Dr. Eggman was sitting in his hovercraft staring at the security screen waiting for Sonic and Tails to show up. Yesterday he sent a letter to them saying that he built a new machine that would finally get rid of them. For a full 12 hours he had been staring at the screen.

"_What is taking those two fleabags so long? They should have been here by now. They always come within a few hours after I send them a letter."_ Eggman thought to himself.

Eggman was thinking what he should do before a thought came to him. "Metal Sonic, report to me at once!" Eggman called out.

A few seconds later Metal Sonic walked into the room Eggman was in. **"Yes doctor?"** he said in his normal monotone voice.

"I want you too go to Sonic and Tails' house and see what they are doing." Eggman said.

Metal Sonic cocked his head. **"May I ask why sir?"**

Eggman slammed his hand on the side of his hovercraft. "They were supposed to have come over here hours ago and they didn't arrive! So I want you to make sure that they aren't fooling around and decided to ignore my challenge to face me!"

Metal Sonic nodded his head. **"Yes sir I will comply."** with that said he activated his thrusters and flew out of Eggman's base heading toward the Mystic Ruins.

Metal Sonic arrived at Sonic and Tails' house in just 5 minutes. Landing on the ground, he walked up to one of the windows and peered in. The window he was looking in was the living room window. When he didn't see them he decided to activate his heat sensors.

Detecting two heat signatures upstairs Metal Sonic decided to investigate. Flying up to one of the windows upstairs he peered in. He saw Sonic laying on his bed, noticing that his once blue fur was now a dull gray color.

Circling around the house, Metal Sonic came to the window in Tails' room. When he looked in he saw that Tails looked the same as Sonic.

Metal Sonic activated his communicator. **"Sir, I found them."**

Eggman's voice came from the other end. "Good, so what are they doing?"

"**Well both of them are laying on their beds asleep. However they appear to be sick because their fur is now a dull gray color."** Metal Sonic said.

Eggman was silent for a minute before he spoke again. "Metal Sonic, I want you to scan them and determine what's wrong with them."

Metal Sonic blinked. **"Um sir, not to offend you, but you seem to be more concerned about them, rather than trying to kill them."**

Eggman growled on the other end. "Don't question me! Just do it!"

Metal Sonic obeyed and scanned both Sonic and Tails. After a minute the scan was complete and he got the results of their condition. **"Well it appears that both of them have some kind of virus that is destroying their bodies from inside."**

Eggman took in everything he was told before he made a decision. "Alright, I'm on my way over there now, so wait for me to get there."

"**Yes sir." **Metal Sonic said deactivating his communicator. He didn't understand why Eggman was coming over, by the way his voice sounded Eggman wasn't coming to kill them at all.

It didn't take Eggman long at all to arrive in his hovercraft. When Eggman landed, he got out of his hovercraft carrying a First Aid Kit and a small silver suitcase. The silver suitcase contained many different kinds of tools that scientists use for experiments.

Metal Sonic landed as Eggman walked up to him. "Metal Sonic, I need your help. I need you to make sure both Sonic and Tails stay asleep while I work." he said opening the suitcase up and took out two syringes containing high doses of Morphine. He handed one to Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic hesitated for a second before he took them. He looked at Eggman with a confused expression. **"Are you trying to help them?" **he asked.

Eggman didn't say anything at first. "Well yeah I am. If anyone is to kill them it would be me and not some kind of illness."

"**What makes you think that they will die?" **Metal Sonic asked.

"I know what they have. They have The Bloody Death virus. Yesterday there was a Chaos Emerald in Sapphire City, and I didn't want to go down there because of The Bloody Death virus still being air born." Eggman replied.

"**So why help them? Knowing them, they could easily get over this virus."** Metal Sonic said.

Eggman shook his head. "People with The Bloody Death virus, always die and not to mention that there is no cure or treatment for it. How do I know this? Because I was around at the time this happened. The virus didn't just stay in Sapphire City, it went worldwide before it supposedly died out."

Metal Sonic nodded his head understanding everything except for one part. **"Why even bother helping them if there is no cure?"**

"I can try to find a cure. With my smarts, I should be able to figure it out. That's why I want you to keep injecting them with Morphine so they won't feel any pain. I mixed other ingredients in with it to make it stronger and knock them out at the same time, Now you keep Tails from waking up, while I'll keep Sonic from waking up while I'm working on him." Eggman said.

**Alright then, let's not waste anymore time and quickly get this over with before they wake up."** Metal Sonic said. With that said Eggman quietly opened the door and tipped toed upstairs to Sonic's room while Metal Sonic went to Tails' room.

When Metal Sonic arrived in Tails' room, he was thankful that Tails was still asleep. Walking up too Tails, he took out the syringe and quickly injected the tampered Morphine in his neck. He watched as Tails moved for a second before he stopped.

Meanwhile with Eggman, he walked in Sonic's room moving quietly until he was standing over Sonic. Taking out his syringe with tampered Morphine he injected it in Sonic. After that he took out a alcohol swab and a needle used for taking blood and got to work.

_With Metal Sonic_

Metal Sonic was still watching over Tails. He was uncomfortable watching over one of his enemies and the thought of his creator helping out the people he hates the most confused him. Eggman told him that he wanted to kill Sonic and Tails himself, but he didn't believe that one bit.

After awhile Metal Sonic became bored of watching Tails, so he decided too explore Tails' room. The first place he went to was Tails' closet. Walking up to it he opened it up to see what was inside.

The closet was bigger on the inside than the outside. There was many metal parts of different shapes and sizes. The thing that stood out the most was that the metal parts were all paired up with sizes similar to their own.

Shutting the closet door Metal Sonic shook his head. **"Somehow I'm not surprised. He is always organized unlike Eggman." **he said to himself.

Metal Sonic walked up to Tails' nightstand and picked up a picture frame that was next to the alarm clock. He saw that it was a picture of a 9 year-old Sonic giving a thumbs-up and winking at the camera with a 2 year-old Tails sitting on top of Sonic's shoulder copying Sonic's pose.

"**Hmm I got to admit that looks kind of cute, wait what am I saying? How could I think that's cute?" **Metal Sonic said to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping noise coming from next to him that seemed to get louder. Looking at the direction the noise came from he saw that it was Tails' alarm clock going off. The clock read 5:00 pm and Metal Sonic must of figured that Tails had set the alarm at that time.

Metal Sonic looked at the alarm clock trying to figure out how to turn it off. The alarm was getting louder and was driving Metal Sonic nuts. After a few more seconds, Metal Sonic smashed the alarm clock with his fist destroying it. When this happened Tails twitched a little in his sleep.

Metal Sonic stared at the destroyed alarm clock. **"Um, maybe I kinda over did it a little."**

"What do you mean a little?" a familiar said from the doorway.

Metal Sonic turned around to see Eggman giving him an annoyed look. **"Err, I can explain?" **Metal Sonic tried to say.

Eggman sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter anyway because I finally figured out a way to get rid of the Bloody Death virus. I'm creating a vaccine now. I just need to let it set for a while. Now since you destroyed Tails' alarm clock, you need to go get him another one."

Metal Sonic nodded his head before he opened Tails' window and flew off into town. He came back in 15 minutes with a alarm clock that looked exactly like the one he smashed. Setting it down on the nightstand he plugged it in and set it to the right time.

Eggman finished making the vaccine to cure the Bloody Death Virus. Putting some of the liquid inside a empty syringe, he walked up to Sonic and injected in his neck. Stepping back he watched as Sonic's dull gray fur was now changing back to his normal blue color.

Eggman nodded his head before he went into Tails' room. When he arrived he saw Metal Sonic sitting on Tails' nightstand looking at Tails.

Upon hearing footsteps Metal Sonic turned too see Eggman walking in holding the syringe in his hand. He was glad that Eggman finally finished making the vaccine because he was tired of "babysitting" Tails.

Eggman went to Tails and injected the vaccine in him. Like with Sonic, Tails' fur changed back to his golden fur.

Eggman sighed. "Well they are going to be just fine. Now all they need is some rest and by tomorrow they will be back to their normal selves. Now let's get out of here." with that said both Eggman and Metal Sonic took off back to the base.

_The next day_

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and sat up groaning. "Man what a headache I have. Wait a minute I don't feel sick anymore! I wonder what happened?" it was than he noticed the small needle mark on his right arm from when Eggman took his blood.

Sonic looked at it for a while before he shrugged not paying any mind to it. "I better go see if Tails is alright." he said getting off his bed and walking into his little brother's room. When he arrived he saw that Tails was already awake and was staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

Upon hearing footsteps Tails turned to see his older brother standing in front of him. "Hey Sonic, I see that your feeling better already."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah I am, but I have the feeling that we didn't get over the disease ourselves."

Tails tilted his head. "You too? I thought that I had gone crazy. I also could of sworn that I heard a smashing sound."

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I also could of sworn that I heard voices, but it's not important as long as we are alive right?"

Tails grinned. "Yep as long as we're alive and well that's all we need to know."

While they were talking they didn't notice that Eggman and Metal Sonic were outside Tails' window watching everything that was happening. After watching for another minute Eggman and Metal Sonic took off again.

* * *

**I spent 3 days doing this chapter. I kept deleting and rewriting it at least 5 times. Also for the fact I was online trying to find a good deathly disease and after a full day of searching I decided to make up my own. I don't type fast just so you guys know. Anyway I'm not proud of the chapter so, please don't point that out because I already know.**

**The Bloody Death Virus is a made up virus that is based off of the "Black Death" aka the Bubonic Plague.**


	12. Trying to overcome fear

**This is a request from Kaiko Genesis. I'll be making Sonic 12 and Tails 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Eggman had been quite for a few days and Tails insisted that they have some fun by going to the beach.

Sonic declined going because of his fear of water. He had told Tails 2 years ago that he was afraid of water and wouldn't go anywhere near large bodies of water.

Tails had understood that Sonic has a fear of water, just like he has a fear of lighting. He had told Sonic that he didn't want to go to the beach to purposely torture him, just help him get over his fear of water.

Sonic gave in and decided to let Tails help him with his fear of water.

It was around noon when Sonic and Tails arrived at Emerald Coast Beach. There was a lot of people and mobians there, but not enough to be considered overcrowded.

Picking a spot near the shade Sonic set a towel on the ground. He sat down and sighed regretting ever allowing Tails to help him overcome his fear of water.

Tails set his towel on the ground and kicked off his sandals that he was wearing and ran toward the water stopping half way to look back at Sonic seeing that he wasn't coming. Turning around he walked back to Sonic and sat down in front of him.

"Come on Sonic, you said that you'll let me help you overcome your fear of water." Tails said whispering to him.

Sonic looked at the water and looked back at Tails sighing. "I know Tails, it's just that I almost drowned in water as a kid. I just don't want to experience that ever again."

Tails processed everything that he was told and began thinking of what he could do. Looking around he saw something in a store behind them that made him smile. He than took off before Sonic could say anything.

Tails returned a few minutes later with a orange life-jacket. He smiled and handed it to Sonic. "Here this will prevent you from drowning."

Sonic took it and looked it over. "Do I have to wear this? I mean what if people laugh at me wearing this?"

Tails shook his head. "Don't pay any attention to what other people do or say, everyone has fears, even us heroes."

Sonic didn't say anything for awhile before he put the life-jacket on and kicked off his sandals heading toward the water with Tails walking right next to him. Sonic stopped just inches away from the water and was looking at it as if the water would come to life and attack him.

Tails took Sonic's hand. "Don't worry big bro, I promise I won't let you drown if you just stick with me."

Sonic looked at his younger brother and nodded his head. "Alright as long as if you promise me if I want to get out, that you'll let me get out."

Tails smiled. "Of course, I'm not going to force you to get in the water, I'm just saying that you should give it a try. Also don't worry about drowning, the life-jacket will make sure that you don't."

Sonic gave a weak smile before he stepped in the water yelping as his bare feet met the cold water. "It's freaking cold as ice!" he said shivering a little bit.

Tails stepped in the water as well. "I know, but you'll get used to it. Now come on you can go further than a few inches right?"

Sonic looked at the water again and back to Tails who nodded his in encouragement. He started walking further and shivered as the rest of his body met the cold water. Sonic got only as far enough that the water was only up to his waist.

Tails came up to Sonic as the water reached up to his chin. "That's good Sonic, now do you want to go further or stay only this deep? It's up to you, I won't force you to go any further."

Sonic thought for a minute before looking at Tails."M-Maybe, I can go further?"

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to." Tails said.

Sonic sighed. "Alright, I'm just going to stay this deep and won't go any further."

Tails nodded his head. "I understand, I'll go up ahead and have my own fun." with that said he started swimming further until he was at the deeper end.

Sonic watched his little brother before he looked around to see some people who were out further than Tails. He was having mixed thoughts before he decided to go a little further.

Tails wasn't paying any attention to what was happening behind him. So he didn't see Sonic slowly tip toe behind him. He only noticed him when he felt someone touch his shoulder making him jump. Looking back he smiled seeing that it was Sonic who touched him.

"Well it seems that you did want to come further." Tails said grinning.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah, just don't make it a habit of me coming this far or even coming to the beach at all."

Tails frowned. "So, your still afraid of water?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I am, but not as much as before. I'll come to the beach once in a while, but not all the time."

Tails thought for a minute before he sighed. "Alright, I guess I can't force you to come every time."

Sonic smirked. "Well since I'm here now-" he trailed off before he splashed water at Tails, laughing at his little brother who fell backwards in the water surprised that Sonic splashed him.

Tails picked himself up before he gave Sonic a playful death glare. "So, that's how it's going to be huh?" he said before he splashed Sonic.

Sonic used his hands to shield his face from the water. He than smirked at Tails who gulped. He tackled Tails and put him in a headlock while using his fist to rub Tails' head fast. Tails was laughing and trying escape.

They played in the water for the rest of the day.


	13. Repairing A Broken Heart

**Alright I've been doing a lot of thinking. I always said that Sonic, Tails, Eggman and Metal Sonic, were the only ones who could appear in this story. I decided that the other Sonic characters can make short appearances only if they cause an issue for Sonic or Tails. Any requests that fail to comply to this rule will be ignored. **

**I like to do the requests that I receive in order by who asked first and so on. If your request isn't put in the story, it could be for 2 reasons. One is that you failed to follow the rules given or two is that your request is similar to one already done, but if it is reversed roles than I will do it. For example: in chapter 2, Sonic had a nightmare about the day his parents died. Someone can make a request about Tails having a nightmare about the day his parents died.**

**If your confused about what I said about the other characters appearing than read this chapter. This is a request from zippy the hedgehog. According to the request you gave me, I'll make Sonic 15 and Tails 8.**

* * *

Tails was in his workshop in the basement working on repairs for the Tornado 2 after his and Sonic's last battle with Dr. Eggman. He looked at the watch on his hand which read 8:45pm and sighed.

"_Great Sonic's been gone for a long time with Amy now and by the looks of it, he won't be back at all today as usual."_ Tails thought to himself.

Now you may be wondering why Sonic is with Amy? Well you see 2 months ago, Sonic finally gave in and decided to take Amy on a date at Twinkle Park, so she would stop bugging him about not taking her on a date. What Sonic didn't know was that one date would lead him to fall in love with Amy.

Ever since than Sonic had been spending a lot more time with Amy then with Tails. No, Tails wasn't mad at this, in fact he was happy that Sonic had finally started dating Amy at first. Than he began to hate it. The reason for that was because Sonic would make up any excuse to be with Amy instead of him.

Tails was mainly lonely and bored because with Sonic's relationship with Amy and Eggman's constant attacks he didn't spend enough time with Sonic.

The part that made him mad was that he was left out of everything. When Eggman attacked, Sonic never told him anything and took Amy with him instead. When Tails found out by watching the news, he asked Sonic, why he didn't take him with him.

Sonic would give many different answers such as, "You were busy and I didn't want to bug you." "There was no time for me to get you." and so on.

Sonic and Amy's relationship had also began to tear Sonic and Tails' friendship apart. Sometimes they would get into a serious arguments, which always came to the subject of Tails saying that Sonic is spending more time with Amy and not him causing Sonic to leave for the rest of the day or even longer.

"_I shouldn't be mad at him all the time. He's finally with Amy and he is really happy with her and I should support him instead of neglecting him."_ Tails thought.

Tails was snapped back in reality when he heard the front door slam shut followed by footsteps heading upstairs. He figured something must have happened and decided that he should confront Sonic to see what was wrong.

Tails dusted himself off and left his workshop heading upstairs to his older brother's room. When he got to Sonic's room the door was shut. What caught his attention the most was that he could hear crying coming from inside the room.

Tails hesitated for a minute before he knocked on the door. After waiting for a seconds with no response he knocked again. This time he got a response.

"Go Away!" Sonic yelled, his voice sounding dead.

Tails shook his head even though Sonic couldn't see it. "I'm not going anywhere. I can hear you crying and don't even try to deny it."

"Fine come in then."

Tails didn't waste anytime and opened the door to Sonic's room. When he got in, he saw Sonic sitting in a fetal position. Just like he expected Sonic was indeed crying.

Tails walked over and sat next to his older brother. "Sonic, can you please tell me why your upset?"

Sonic didn't say anything.

Tails sighed. "Does it have to do with Amy?"

Sonic nodded his head sadly.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" Tails asked.

Sonic was silent for a few seconds before he sighed. "Amy broke up with me." his voice barely above a whisper.

Tails' eyes went wide. "Amy broke up you? Why? I thought see was happy to date you!"

Sonic sniffed and rubbed his left eye. "She was. After our dinner date we went to her house and that's when she broke up with me.

_Flashback_

Sonic and Amy walked through the front door to Amy's house. "That was a great date, don't you think Amy?"

Amy didn't say anything and looked at Sonic with a sad expression. "Sonic, we kinda need to talk."

Sonic noticed that by the way her voice sounded that it wasn't good news. "Well, what do we need to talk about?"

Amy took in a deep breath and sighed. "Sonic, I'm breaking up with you."

Sonic's eyes widen. "Y-your breaking up with me? Why? I thought you loved me!" he said, tears already falling down from his eyes.

Amy looked away from him unable to look at him in the face. "I do love you, it's just that for as long as I've known you, I chased you around and demanded that you marry me or go out with a date with me. After finally getting you to date me, I began to realize that I'm not ready to date yet or even be in a relationship."

Sonic was silent taking in everything that he was told. "So, how long were you thinking of breaking up with me?"

Amy finally looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "About 2 weeks now."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me before?" Sonic asked.

"I didn't have the heart to tell you then. I'm really sorry Sonic, but we should wait until we're older to date." Amy replied.

Sonic didn't say anything else. He opened up her door and took off back home with tears still coming from his eyes.

_End flashback_

Sonic was still crying after he told Tails what happened. His heart was completely destroyed after his break up with Amy.

Tails was crying too, not believing that Amy would break up with him and leave him heartbroken. Sonic's heart had been destroyed many times in his life and never deserved it. Tails' expression turned from sadness to anger.

"_How could Amy do this to him? After everything he did for her! He loved her for real and I should know it after all those arguments with me and Sonic about Amy."_ His thoughts were interrupted by Sonic's voice.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said sadly.

Tails gave him a confused look. "For what?"

The tears from Sonic's eyes continued to come. "For ignoring you, avoiding you, not telling you about Eggman, leaving you out of everything and yelling at you whenever it was about Amy."

Tails shook his head and hugged Sonic. "It's okay Sonic, you were just in love with Amy and wanted to spend time with her. It doesn't matter anyway, because that's in the past. You just got to keep moving on with your life."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess your right. If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."

Tails nodded his head and got up. "I understand. Good night Sonic."

"Good night Tails." Sonic answered back.

Tails walked out of Sonic's room knowing that Sonic would need some time to get over his break up with Amy. Whenever Sonic needed him, he'll be there for him because that's what brothers do.


	14. A Day Of Fun

**This is a request from HealingHearts24. For your request I'll make Sonic 12 and Tails 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Today was a perfect day for Sonic and Tails. Eggman hadn't attacked for a few days now, so it was assumed that he was working on his next project for world conquest. In the meantime, the two adopted brothers decided to have some fun while they can.

As of right now, Sonic and Tails were walking on a pathway heading to the park. Sonic was carrying a Frisbee in his right hand. When Sonic and Tails reached the park they went to a large open space so they will have a lot of room to throw the Frisbee.

Once they reached the opening Sonic turned to Tails and smiled. "Alright little bro, are you ready?"

Tails nodded his head. "You betcha! Go ahead and throw it as hard as you can and I'll try to catch it."

Sonic smirked. "If you say so." Sonic than pulled his right arm back and threw the Frisbee as hard as he could. The Frisbee went flying fast above Tails, as he began to chase after it.

The Frisbee was about to get stuck in a tree, but Tails got into a pounce position and jumped in the air using his tails to give himself a boost of speed and caught the Frisbee doing a front flip before he landed on the ground.

Tails waved the Frisbee at Sonic. "I caught it Sonic! Did you see that?"

Sonic gave him a thumbs-up. "Sure did little bro! Now throw it long!"

"Okay Sonic." Tails said as he threw the Frisbee as hard as he could. The Frisbee went past Sonic, but he didn't go after it and instead stood there tapping his foot pretending to be bored.

Right before the Frisbee hit the ground, Sonic chose that time to go after it and easily caught it doing back-flips until he reached Tails and waved it in front of his face.

Tails rolled his eyes. "You always have to showoff, don't you?"

Sonic grinned. "I always showoff? What about you? If I recall you showed off first."

Tails frowned. "Err okay, you got me there. I did it only once and you do it all the time with Eggman."

"That's different! I always showoff with Egghead is because it's funny to see him get angry." Sonic said.

"Yeah your right. Enough talk about Eggman, let's get back to playing." Tails said.

"Alright we can get back to playing for a little longer. After that we can go get some ice cream."

Tails face lit up. "Really? We can get ice cream after this?"

Sonic smirked. "That's what I said isn't it? You don't think I'm lying, do you?"

Tails shook his head. "Of course not! You just surprised me, that's all."

"How did I surprise you? Don't we get ice cream a lot?" Sonic asked.

Tails rubbed his chin in thought. "Um, not really. I mean we do, but not often because of Eggman."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah your right about Egghead. He does keep us busy. Anyway as you said, let's get back to playing." Sonic threw the Frisbee again as Tails flew off after it like last time.

Sonic and Tails played for another hour before deciding to call a quits. Like Sonic promised they went to get ice cream. Sonic got a vanilla cone with sprinkles, while Tails got mint chocolate chip.

They sat on a bench and continued to lick their ice cream. Everything was quite until Tails broke the silence.

"Sonic, can I ask you something?" Tails asked while continuing to eat his ice cream.

Sonic nodded his head. "Sure ask me anything."

"If you ever had the chance to finish Eggman off for good, would you do it?" Tails asked hesitantly.

Sonic stopped eating his ice cream and looked at Tails with a confused look. "What brought this up little bro?" he asked before going back to eating his ice cream.

Tails turned his attention to the ground. "Well I mean, it's just that he causes a lot of destruction and he makes everyone miserable so I thought-"

Sonic sighed. "I know what he does Tails and I can understand why you think that, but it's still not right to get rid of him for good."

"What if it was an accident? Like what if one of his machines explodes and he can't escape?" Tails said as he finished his ice cream.

Sonic didn't say anything, but continued to eat his ice cream in thought. It wasn't until after he finished his ice cream that he answered Tails' question.

"Well if that happens than it's a different story, otherwise I won't get rid of him for good." Sonic replied.

Tails took in everything he was told before he nodded his head. "I understand completely, but do you think that Eggman would ever give up trying to take over the world?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "I highly doubt it. That's the only thing he ever would do. However as long as he's trying to take over world, we will try our best to make sure everyone is safe from Egghead."

Tails smiled. "Yep your right and we will do our best to protect everyone as long as we're around."

Sonic nodded his head. "Good to hear that from you." he stood up and smirked at Tails. "Wanna race back home?"

Tails grinned. "You know it!" with that said both brothers took off back home laughing the whole way over.


	15. Waiting in Restaurant

**Alright guys before I start this chapter I have an announcement to make. I will be deleting my first story Beginning Of Brotherhood and rewriting it. If you read it than you would know that it has a lot of mistakes. **

**Now before you say that I can go back and change the mistakes, I will still delete it. There is so much I can do to expand it and describe things better. The way how I ended it was terrible and I will make it better. I don't know when I will post the rewritten story, but it will be sometime soon.**

**This is a request from Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the fox. Sonic will be 14 and Tails will be 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as Sonic and Tails were walking through Station Square after another battle with Eggman. They had spent 4 hours fighting his robots and his giant robot the Egg Dragon. As they continued walking both of their stomachs began to growl.

Sonic looked at Tails. "It looks like were both hungry. Let's see if we can find a place to eat."

Tails nodded his head. "Okay, hey look there is a new restaurant over there!" he said pointing his finger across the street.

Sonic looked over to where Tails was pointing at and was amazed at what he saw. The restaurant building was white in color with fancy neon lights flashing multiple colors. There was a red carpet leading from the sidewalk to the front door. The name of the restaurant was _Paradise Falls._

Sonic whistled. "Wow, that looks fancy! Let's eat there."

Tails smiled. "Great, I can't wait to see what kinds of foods they have there!"

"I hope they have chili dogs." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

Tails of course heard him and couldn't help but to laugh. "Do you always want to have chili dogs where any place sells it?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I don't always eat chili dogs at places that sell them and you know it!"

Tails held his arms out in defense. "Whoa Sonic, I wasn't trying to offended you! I was just saying- oh never mind, let's just go."

Sonic didn't say anything as he and Tails headed to the restaurant. However when Sonic and Tails walked in, they saw that the place was really crowded and also there was a lot of people who were sitting on benches waiting for their names to be called so they can get a table. Sonic groaned. "There is no way that I'm going to wait this long!"

Sonic was about to turn around to leave when Tails grabbed his left arm preventing him from leaving. "Oh please Sonic! This place looks really nice and I really want to eat here!" He gave Sonic his puppy dog look.

Sonic couldn't help but to laugh. "Sorry Tails, that would work if you were 2 years old, but it just isn't cute anymore."

Tails face fell. "Your no fun."

Sonic sighed. "Alright fine let's get this over with."

Tails smiled. "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic waved him off. "Yeah yeah."

Sonic and Tails walked over to the host who was a tall male red fox with amber eyes and was wearing a suit. "Hello welcome to Paradise Falls, how many people in your party?" he asked looking over the names on the list and not at them.

"There is only us two." Sonic said.

The host looked up and gasped. "Ah Sonic the hedgehog and his friend Tails, I never thought I would see you two here."

"Yeah we were hungry and decided to check this place out. Enough of that, how long do we have to wait to get a table?" Tails asked.

"Oh right, the wait time is a 45 minutes to an hour." the host replied.

Sonic groaned. "Oh boy. It would have been better to just go home and eat."

"So am I going to write your names down or not?" The host asked.

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, you can write our names down."

The host nodded. "Alright, I'll call you when your table is ready."

Sonic and Tails walked over to a bench and sat down. Sonic began tapping his foot the minute he sat down causing Tails to groan. "Oh come on Sonic, we haven't even been waiting for a minute and your already tapping your foot!"

Sonic sighed. "I know that little bro, you know I get bored easy."

Tails nodded his head in understanding. All his life he's known Sonic to be impatient and gets easily bored. So Tails began to think of something to do to entertain Sonic and himself.

Looking around the surroundings he finally thought of something to do. "Hey Sonic, take a look at the ceiling."

Not understanding why Sonic looked up anyway. What he saw amazed him. The ceiling was made of fine glass with many designs like sailboats, forests and even designs of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Wow, so many colors and designs. I wonder how long it took to make those designs." Sonic said.

Tails shrugged his shoulders. "Probably a long time. By the way it looks it could have taken years."

Sonic nodded his head. "Whoever made them was very talented."

"Yeah, it must have taken a lot of hard work to create that glass along with those designs." Tails answered.

"The colors of the glass are so bright with the sun shining down on it." Sonic said.

Tails was about to answer but a voice prevented him from speaking. "Sonic and Tails."

Both brothers looked over to see the host looking at them. "Your table is ready."

Sonic was confused. "Has it been 45 minutes already?"

The host shook his head. "Actually it's only been 15 minutes, people have been leaving a lot sooner than we thought."

Sonic smiled. "Okay than let's go, I'm starving!"

Tails nodded his head in agreement. "Me too! I hope the service is fast here."

The host couldn't help but to laugh. "Don't worry we will try to hurry for you guys. Now follow me to your table."

Sonic and Tails began to follow him as he led them to their table. They sat down and ordered their drinks and their meals and their waiter left.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said.

"Yeah Sonic?"

"Thanks for keeping me busy while we were waiting."

Tails smiled. "Sure no problem."

Sonic can be impatient at sometimes, but with Tails' help he will always have something to do.

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask about the Egg Dragon because if you read chapter 8 you will know that it was never destroyed**


	16. Forced doctor visit

**This is a request from Supersaiyaninfinitygohan. Sonic will be 15 and Tails will be 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic was trying to be as quite as he could while hiding in a bush outside of his and Tails house. The reason he is hiding is because the flu had been going around fast and Tails told him that he needed to get a flu shot. Sonic bolted after hearing that and had been hiding ever since.

Sonic was afraid of needles for many personal reasons. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming toward the bush he was in. Sonic didn't move or breath hoping that his little brother didn't notice him. The sound of the footsteps passed the bush he was in and slowly faded away.

Sonic slowly came out of the bush looking back and forth seeing that his little brother wasn't in sight making him sigh with relief. However it didn't last long before something tackled him to the ground and held his arms behind his back.

"Ha, I got you Sonic! Did you really think I wouldn't notice you in that bush?" Tails said still holding Sonic in the same position.

Sonic groaned. "You know I can easily throw you off me right?

Tails smirked. "Yeah, but you won't because you don't have the heart to hurt me."

Sonic sighed knowing that he was right. Sonic couldn't and wouldn't hurt Tails physically. After all Tails had been hurt physically and emotionally all his life and Sonic wasn't about to hurt him even more.

Tails nodded his head and grabbed Sonic by his right arm and started dragging him toward the train station.

Once Sonic realized that Tails started dragging him he began to struggle. This caused Tails to growl.

"Stop being such a baby Sonic! God your 15 years old act like it!"

Sonic still continued to struggle. "But I don't need a flu shot! I'm Sonic the hedgehog, I don't get sick easy! Besides what's the chance of me getting the flu when we live far away from civilization?"

Tails rolled his eyes and continued to drag him. "When Eggman attacks Station Square then you can catch the flu. I already got mine and I'm younger than you. If anything I'm the one who should be afraid of needles, not you!"

Sonic sighed. _"You have no idea what I've gone through when it comes to needles." _he thought to himself. Sonic stopped struggling and decided to let Tails take him to get a flu shot.

Tails noticed this and was relieved that Sonic stopped struggling. _"Well it's about time. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever stop. I just don't get why he is so afraid of needles. I've known Sonic for a long time and I know first hand that he has a reason for his fears."_ he thought to himself.

_At the doctors office_

Sonic was sitting in a chair in the waiting room while Tails was at the front desk making an appointment for him. Sonic was looking around the waiting room observing how many people were in the waiting room.

Tails walked over and sat down next to his older brother noticing his distressed look. "Sonic, why are you so afraid of needles?"

Sonic didn't say anything. Should he tell his little brother the truth or tell a lie? No he couldn't lie. He had to tell him the truth.

"It has to do with Eggman doesn't it?"

Sonic sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah it does."

"Can you tell me about it?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed again. "Alright. As you know I have been fighting Eggman ever since I was 5 years old. Let's just say I didn't win the first battle I ever had with him and I was captured. Eggman was amazed by my speed and decided that I become a test subject. For 3 days he experimented on me, sticking a lot of needles in me. They weren't small needles but large needles. I still remember the pain that they caused me."

Sonic began to cry at that memory not caring that other people were staring right at him. They all had sympathetic looks on their faces because everyone in the waiting room heard everything he said.

Tails began to cry too. He realized that Sonic had gone through a lot of pain as a child both physically and emotionally. He was also feeling guilty for literally dragging Sonic to the doctors to get a flu shot. "Sonic, I'm sorry that I forced you to come. If it's too much than we can leave."

Sonic stopped crying and shook his head. "No, I have to get over my fear of needles."

Tails began to think what he should do. After a minute he came up with a solution. "How about I come with you when you get your shot. That way you don't have to be afraid."

"You would really come with me?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled. "Of course I would. Your my brother and if you are afraid of anything than I would be happily to be by your side."

Before Sonic could say anything a female white rabbit nurse came into the waiting room. "Sonic the hedgehog."

Sonic stood up from his seat and walked up to the nurse with Tails following him.

The nurse smiled. "Please follow me."

She began to walk with Sonic and Tails following her. After coming to a empty room she gestured for them to go in the room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said closing the door.

Sonic sat on the cot like thing where patients sit on.(**I don't know what it's called.) **Truth to be told he was still nervous about getting a shot.

Tails could tell that Sonic was nervous and decided to comfort him. "It's okay Sonic, I'm right here for you."

Sonic couldn't help but to smile at that.

The door opened up and the doctor walked in. The doctor was a male brown wolf with yellow eyes. The doctor was smiling at Sonic. "Hello Sonic my name is Dr. Wolfhunter, and I'll be the one to give you your flu shot."

Sonic gave a nervous smile and nodded his head. He was still afraid of needles and didn't want to get a flu shot, but he knew he needed to. Sonic looked at his little brother nervously, who in return gave him a reassuring smile.

The door opened up again and the same nurse who brought him in walked in carrying a syringe. She gave it to the doctor who thanked her as she left.

Dr. Wolfhunter looked at Sonic. "Are you ready for your flu shot?"

Sonic slowly nodded his head.

Dr. Wolfhunter walked over to the desk in the corner and picked up a alcohol swab. Going back to Sonic he took the alcohol swab and rubbed it on the upper part of Sonic's right arm. He looked up to Sonic. "I'm going to count to 3 and then I'll stick in. Ready? 1,2,3" he stuck it in and Sonic flinched for a second. He pulled it out as fast as he stuck it in. "There all done."

Sonic blinked. "That's it?"

Dr. Wolfhunter nodded his head. "Yep that's it. You were very brave Sonic." with that said he walked out of the room.

"See Sonic, that wasn't so bad." Tails said.

Sonic smiled. "Yeah, your right. Let's go home now."

Tails nodded his head. "Okay." he got up from his seat and walked out the door with Sonic following him.

"Tails?"

Tails looked at Sonic. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for me."

Tails smiled. "Sure, I'll always be there for you." with that said the both of them left the doctors and headed home.


	17. Rescuing Little Brother

**This is a request from Autumn. I'll be making Sonic 13 and Tails will be 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails was alone in his workshop. Sonic was out for a run in the city and wouldn't be back for a while. Sonic had asked if he wanted to come, but he refused saying that he wanted to work on the Tornado.

As Tails was working he heard footsteps coming from upstairs, figuring that Sonic must have come home early. "Hey Sonic I'm down in my workshop if your looking for me!" he called out.

The footsteps stopped and started heading to the door to his workshop. However as the footsteps came closer it sounded like metal clanking and not human.

Fear ran through Tails' mind knowing that it was most likely an Eggman robot and jumped into the cockpit of the Tornado being careful not to make a sound. He heard the door being kicked down as the unknown robot entered.

Tails couldn't see what the robot looked like because he didn't want to be seen. The sound of the robot walking came closer to him and Tails became more scared.

Suddenly a metallic hand reached down in the cockpit and grabbed Tails by the head and pulled him out. When Tails could see the robot he was met with a familiar pair of red eyes that he would recognize anywhere.

It was a newly upgraded Metal Sonic. He was now twice the size as Sonic and had a large black canon that seemed to big for him attached to his left arm. The silver parts of him were now red including the metal plate on his mouth.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Where's your so called brother Sonic? Out for a run I presume?" Metal Sonic stated.

Tails began to struggle trying to free himself from Metal Sonic's grasp, but it was no use. "Let me go Metal Sonic or you'll be sorry!"

Metal Sonic laughed. "It's cute the way you try to act tough. I'm afraid I can't let you go because Dr. Eggman and I have some use for you."

Tails gasped and started struggling even harder going as far as kicking Metal Sonic in the head. That didn't do anything besides making Metal Sonic more angry.

Metal Sonic's grip on Tails' head tightened making him stop struggling and cry out in pain. "Your really getting on my nerves fox. This is my first and only warning, behave or I will cause you even more pain. Got it?"

Tails nodded his head in Metal Sonic's grasp. "Y-yes." he said slowly.

"Good, now let's get going shall we?" with that said Metal Sonic activated his thrusters and flew through the roof heading toward Eggman's base.

_30 minutes later_

Sonic arrived back at home with a smile on his face. "Hey, little bro I'm back!" he called out. After waiting for a minute with no response Sonic became scared. Running to the workshop he saw the knocked down door on the ground and the hole in the roof.

Sonic instantly knew that someone had kidnapped his little brother. Sonic clenched his fist in rage knowing exactly who had taken his little brother. He took off heading to Eggman's base.

_At Eggman's base_

Metal Sonic landed outside the base and walked toward the entrance. The robot guards saw him and moved out of the way letting him pass. Metal Sonic walked through the long hallway until he came to a the command center where Eggman was.

"Sir I captured the fox just like you asked." Metal Sonic said holding Tails out in front of him.

Eggman who was looking at the security cameras nodded his head. Without even looking he pointed to a capsule in the corner of the room. "Place him in there."

Metal Sonic walked over to the capsule and pressed a button on a control panel making the capsule open up. He threw Tails in there and the capsule shut.

Tails began banging on the glass trying to break it. "Don't even bother trying fox. Your no where near strong enough to break that glass." Eggman said still looking at the security cameras.

Tails slid down on the ground and tears began forming in his eyes. _"I need to relax. Sonic will come to my rescue." _No sooner after he thought that did the alarm began to go off.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" On the security screen a fast blue blur was shown smashing into every robot that came toward him .If Metal Sonic had a mouth than he would be smirking right now.

In a few seconds Sonic reached the commander with a pissed off look on his face. Sonic looked over in the corner and saw Tails inside the capsule.

"Well Sonic, it was so nice of you to drop in." Eggman said with a evil smirk on his face.

Sonic snarled. "Shut it Egghead and release Tails now!"

Eggman rubbed his chin as if he was making a hard decision. "I'll let him go if you defeat my newly upgraded Metal Sonic."

Metal Sonic walked up toward Sonic until he was a few feet away. "Well Sonic I hope your ready for this."

Sonic got into battle position. "You can upgrade yourself all you want Metal, but you will never beat me!"

Sonic started charging toward Metal Sonic with his fist out ready to punch him. Metal Sonic caught Sonic's fist and punched Sonic in the face making him go flying a few feet before landing on the ground.

Metal Sonic preformed a spin dash and started heading toward Sonic who did a spin dash as well. Both Metal Sonic and Sonic kept smashing into each other at intense speed making it impossible to see who is who.

After a few seconds Sonic over powered Metal Sonic and smashed into him stopping his spin dash while making him go flying into the wall. Sonic charged toward Metal Sonic getting ready to hit him with another spin dash.

Seeing this Metal Sonic jumped out of the way making Sonic crash into the wall. Metal Sonic saw his chance and fired a blue beam from the canon of his arm right where Sonic was causing a explosion. Metal Sonic began looking around trying to find Sonic, but couldn't see due to the smoke.

A blue blur shot out of the smoke and hit Metal Sonic dead on in the chest. Sonic than curled into a spin dash and cut off Metal Sonic's head making it roll on the ground sparking.

Sonic ran up to the capsule and broke it with a spin dash. He quickly grabbed Tails and took off out of Eggman's base.

Eggman looked at the headless Metal Sonic and sighed. "Well back to the drawing board."

Sonic ran with Tails all the way back to their home. Once they reached their home Sonic set Tails on the ground. "Are you alright little bro?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah thanks for saving me Sonic."

Sonic smiled. "Your welcome Tails, but the next time I go for a run your coming with me."

"Yeah I completely agree with you Sonic." Tails said smiling also.


	18. Argument and running away

**This is a request from chips and ice-cream. Sonic will be 10 and Tails will be 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails had been living with Sonic for a year now. During that time they had grown so close to each other that they see themselves as brothers. They always got along with each other, never getting angry with the other, until today.

"How could you be so stupid Tails!? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Sonic yelled.

Tails flinched at Sonic's tone and held one of his tails in his hands hugging it close to his body like a blanket. He also had tears coming from his eyes as he looked at his older brother with a guilty look.

"I'm really sorry Sonic, I just wanted to see you fight-"

"That's not an excuse! I told you a hundred times already! You are too young to come with me to fight Eggman! What if he saw you? Than what? Your lucky that I destroyed all of his robots and the one who was about to kill you! Sonic yelled interrupting him.

Tails bowed his head down not even bothering to wipe away the tears that were falling down from his eyes. This was the first time ever that Sonic had gotten angry at him. He had been angry at him before, but never this much.

"Tails your grounded! I want you to go to your room for the rest of the day! Maybe by tomorrow you will have learned your lesson about disobeying me!" Sonic said pointing upstairs.

Tails sniffed and slowly started walking upstairs to his room. In a few seconds the sound of a door closing was heard.

Sonic shook his head. _"God, I can't believe he did something so stupid! It's like he has a death wish. I just don't understand why he doesn't listen to me."_ with those thoughts in his head, Sonic walked upstairs to his room and shut his door deciding to get some rest.

Tails was in his room crying on his pillow. He didn't really mean to get in trouble. He just wanted to see his older brother in action.

"_Maybe I am a burden to him and I should just leave. It'll make his job a lot easier with me not around."_ Tails thought.

Tails got up from his bed and quietly opened his bedroom door. He slowly walked downstairs to the living room. Grabbing a pen and paper from a desk, he wrote a note for Sonic and placed it on the coffee table. Tails opened the front door and closed it quietly before he ran toward the direction of Station Square.

_The next morning_

Sonic opened his eyes and slowly got up from his bed. He didn't get much sleep because he was feeling guilty for yelling at Tails. Sonic didn't mean to yell like that, he was just worried about Tails' safety.

"_I better go apologize to him."_ Sonic thought to himself. He got up from his bed and slipped his shoes on before heading to Tails' bedroom door.

Once he reached the door he knocked on the door. "Tails, are you awake?" Sonic waited for a response, but heard none.

Fear ran through Sonic's mind and he quickly opened Tails' bedroom door, only to find Tails not there. He ran downstairs looking everywhere for his little brother. While Sonic was looking in the living room he saw a piece of paper on the coffee table. Walking over to it he picked it up and read what was written on it.

_Dear Sonic,_

_This is Tails in case you didn't know. I decided to run away because I cause you nothing but trouble. You had every right to be angry at me since I didn't listen to you. With me gone, you no longer have to worry about my safety anymore. The entire year with you has been the best time of my life. I will be fine by myself as you will to. With that said I bid you farewell and I hope you have a happy life._

_From,_

_Tails_

Sonic threw the paper on the ground feeling guilty for his actions. He couldn't believe that his little brother ran away and it was his fault. He knew that he had to find Tails fast before something bad happened to him. Sonic opened the front door and took off to find his little brother.

* * *

Tails was walking through the Great Forest trying to find a spot where he can stay. As he continued walking he came across a familiar place that brought back many memories. Up ahead was the same small cave where he and Sonic met.

Tails sighed and decided that the cave was the best place to hide. He walked inside the cave and sat down at the far end of the cave. He brought his knees to his chest and began crying.

Tails was beginning to regret ever leaving Sonic because now he has fend for himself again. As if on cue his stomach began to growl. He placed his hand over his stomach and patted it.

"_I really could go for chili dogs right about now." _Tails said to himself.

Tails sighed knowing that he will never be able to eat chili dogs ever again.

* * *

Sonic was running through Station Square trying to find where his little brother went. He was feeling really down since Tails ran away. _"I can't believe he's really gone. I didn't mean for him to leave, I was just worried about his safety."_

Sonic stopped running and decided to think where Tails would have gone. _"If I were Tails, where would I have gone?"_ After a minute of thinking he snapped his fingers._"Of course!" _he than took off in the direction of the Great Forest.

It took 5 minutes for Sonic to reach the Great Forest. He went in deeper into the forest until he came across a small cave. Walking toward the cave he entered it and saw his little brother sitting on the ground in a fetal position asleep.

Sonic walked over to Tails and shook him. "Tails, wake up."

Tails shot up the minute he was touched and backed away in fear. When he saw who had shaken him he was surprised to see Sonic there. He didn't know if he should be happy or afraid.

Sonic seeing that Tails was going to say anything decided to speak first. "You really had me worried Tails."

Tails looked down at the ground. "Why did you come looking for me?"

Sonic sighed. "Well I just wanted to say I am sorry for yelling at you. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Tails thought for a second before he smiled. "It's okay Sonic. I promise next time to listen to what you say."

Sonic smiled back before he heard Tails' stomach growl. "Somebody is hungry."

Tails blushed. "Yeah I kinda am."

"Well, how about we get a couple of chili dogs?" Sonic asked.

Tails grinned and nodded his head. "Sounds good to me."

Sonic extended his hand out to Tails who gladly accepted it. "Come on Tails, let's go home." with that said both Sonic and Tails left the cave and headed home where they belong.


	19. It's all my fault

**This is a request from Nack 287. Sonic will be 15 and Tails will be 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were heading to Eggman's base in the Tornado. They had found out that Eggman had a new scheme and went to go stop him.

When they arrived at the base Sonic looked at Tails from his spot on the wing. "Alright Tails, fly in low so I can head inside the base while you take care of the enemies outside!"

Tails nodded his head. "Okay Sonic, but try to make it- whoa!" he said quickly moving the plane to the left as a large blue laser passed right where they previously were.

"What was that?!" Sonic yelled at Tails.

Suddenly something fast came toward them. When it was in view they could see that it was a giant robotic vulture. The robot was black in color and it had large razor sharp wings. The beak of the robot was a large canon where the blue laser came from before. Eggman was in the cockpit of the robot with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well it was so nice of you two to come pay me a visit. However I don't remember inviting you. I guess that my Egg Vulture will have to fix that!" Eggman said.

Sonic smirked. "Oh really? Well if your so confident than let's see you prove it!"

Eggman laughed. "Alright but you asked for it!" The Egg Vulture made a vulture screeching sound and flew toward the Tornado at intense speed.

Tails just barely moved the Tornado out of the way in time as the Egg Vulture passed them. "Hold on tight Sonic!" Tails said as he did a somersault and twisted the plane clockwise so he was right behind the Egg Vulture.

"Eat this Eggman!" Tails said pressing a button. Hatches opened up on the wing and 12 missiles shot out all heading toward the Egg Vulture.

Eggman smirked and moved his machine to avoid all of the missiles. "You have to better than that fox!"

Tails growled and started chasing the Egg Vulture firing all kinds of weapons at the machine. The Egg Vulture avoided all the weapons fired at it which only made Tails angrier.

"You really starting to get on my nerves Eggman!" Tails yelled.

"If that's the case than let's see if that piece of junk could keep up with my super fast machine!" Eggman called out as the Egg Vulture picked up speed.

"Piece of junk!? I'll show you a piece of junk!" Tails said increasing the speed of the Tornado.

Sonic was holding on the wing as hard as he could so he wouldn't fall off. He was beginning to get a bad feeling about all of this. This was proven true when a hatch opened up underneath the Egg Vulture and a cannon came out. Tails was to busy paying attention to Eggman that he didn't see the cannon. Sonic however did.

"Tails watch out!" Sonic called out, but it was too late as another large blue beam shot out of the cannon and struck the Tornado by the right wing destroying it, which was also the same wing that Sonic was on.

As the wing was destroyed Sonic was sent flying off the plane, but he grabbed the back of the plane as it was spinning out of control heading toward the ground.

Tails was thrown out of the drivers seat as the plane continued to fall. He spun his tails and watched his plane heading toward the ground. Tails than immediately remembered about Sonic and flew down after the Tornado.

Sonic's hand slipped off the Tornado and he fell toward the ground. Tails saw this and picked up his speed. However he wasn't fast enough and Sonic crashed on the ground with the Tornado crashing a few yards away exploding.

When Tails saw his brother smash into the ground he had tears coming from his eyes as he landed on the ground. Tails quickly ran up to his older brother and knelt besides him. "Sonic, are you okay? Please say something!" Tails cried.

Sonic groaned in pain. "M-my right le-leg hurts."

Tails looked at Sonic's right leg and gasped at what he saw. Sonic's right leg was twisted in a direction that it shouldn't be in. The kneecap bone was also out of place. A small pool of blood was forming around his right leg.

Tails was about to say something when an evil laughter beat him to it. "Ha, serves you right hedgehog! That's what happens when you get over confident!" Eggman said as the Egg Vulture passed them, heading back to the base.

Tails glared in the direction of where Eggman went before he remembered about his older brother's injury. Looking back at Sonic, he saw that the pool of blood had gotten a lot bigger. Fear ran through his mind as he picked up Sonic and flew to the nearest hospital he could find.

When Tails reached the hospital he ran through the front door. "Please some help! My brother needs medical attention!" Tails yelled.

The nurse at the front desk looked up and saw Tails holding Sonic, with his right leg still dripping blood. She quickly called a doctor who came and took Sonic out of Tails' hands and put him on a stretcher and headed to the ER.

Tails fell to his knees and punched the ground with his tears falling down like a river. The same nurse who called the doctor took Tails' hand and led him to the waiting room to wait for the news for Sonic's condition.

It wasn't until 2 hours later that the doctor who took Sonic in came out. When Tails saw him he quickly ran up to him. "Is Sonic okay? Please tell me he's okay!"

The doctor who was a male brown rabbit held his arms out in defense. "Easy there kid. He's perfectly fine, just a fractured leg and his bone is out of place. He won't be able to walk or run for a week while the bone heals."

Tails sighed with relief. "That's good at least. Is it okay to see him?"

The doctor nodded his head. "Sure let me take you to his private room." he said beginning to walk off as Tails followed him.

"Why does he have a private room?" Tails asked while they were walking.

"Well for starters, we don't want a commotion about what happened to Mobius's hero that caused him to be sent to the hospital."

Tails couldn't help but to smile at that. "Yeah your right about that. The last thing we want is the media to be all over us."

About a minute later they arrived outside a room that was far away from the others. The doctor gestured to the room and left.

Tails stood outside the door for a minute before he sighed and walked in. When he walked in he saw Sonic asleep with his right leg in a cast. Tails grabbed a chair and pulled it up to Sonic's bed and sat down staring at him.

"I'm really sorry Sonic, it's my fault that this happened to you. I should have paid more attention to Eggman's machine. If I hadn't been so distracted about trying to destroy Eggman's machine than this would of never happened!" Tails said bowing his head and started to cry again.

"N-no, it's n-not your f-fault."

Tails picked his head up and saw Sonic staring right at him. "S-Sonic? Your awake?"

Sonic gave a weak smile. "Yeah I am. I also heard your entire speech. Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened."

Tails shot up from the chair and looked at Sonic with a angry expression. "But it is my fault! I let Eggman work me up too much that I wouldn't notice the cannon underneath his machine!"

Sonic shook his head. "Don't let this get to you little bro. I'll be fine as always. Besides I've been in worse conditions before, so this is nothing."

Tails frowned. "I know you've been in worse conditions, but it was never caused by me."

"Look I don't care if is your fault that I'm injured, all that matters is that we're still alive." Sonic stated.

Tails sighed and sat back down on the chair. "You really are something, you know that?"

Sonic smirked. "Of course I am! What did you expect? I am Sonic the hedgehog after all!"

Tails couldn't help but to laugh at that. "Yeah I know that. So you aren't mad at me?"

Sonic shook his head. "Of course not, you saved my life after all."

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah I did, didn't I? Still I feel bad so I'll stay with you the entire week your recovering."

Sonic grinned. "Yeah I would like that. Besides next time we see Eggman, I'll make sure he gets a good beating."

Tails laughed at that. Even with an injury Sonic is still the same caring brother he always has been and Tails was thankful for that.


	20. Stuck during a Thunderstorm

**Sigh, I don't know how many times I have to say this. This is a SONIC and TAILS brotherly story. I won't accept any requests that is not about Sonic and Tails. I'm not going to say who is giving me a hard time, but you know who you are. If you continue to ignore the rules then your requests will be ignored, simple as that.**

**This is a request from HealingHearts24. Sonic will be 12 and Tails will be 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were running through the Great Forest after a hard battle with Eggman. They were really exhausted and planned on getting some rest once they got home.

As they were running a loud boom was heard making Tails jump as he running causing him to lose his balance and fall face first on the ground.

When Sonic saw Tails fall he stopped running and went back to Tails. "Are you alright little bro?" he asked concerned.

Tails picked himself off the ground and dusted himself. "Yeah Sonic, I'm alr-" he was cut off from another loud boom and a flash from the sky making him shriek and jumping on Sonic knowing full well that a thunderstorm was coming.

Suddenly it started raining hard and another loud boom followed by a flash of light occurred causing Tails to start shivering. "S-Sonic I w-want to go h-home now!" Tails said still shaking.

Sonic looked up at the sky and then to Tails shaking his head. "We can't Tails. It's too dangerous to run during a thunderstorm."

As if on cue, lighting struck the tree next to them setting it on fire and causing it to fall toward Sonic and Tails. Sonic quickly reacted grabbing Tails and jumping out of the way before the tree struck them.

Tails was now crying and shaking badly because of his fear of thunder and lighting. He always had been afraid of thunderstorms as far back as he could remember. Sonic found out about Tails' fear of thunderstorms within a few days after he started living with him.

Sonic picked Tails up and placed him on his back. "Alright Tails we got to find shelter and I know where we can go." with that said he took off.

A minute later Sonic stopped in front of the small cave where they had met and walked inside. He put Tails on the ground and sat at the far end of the cave.

Tails walked over to Sonic and sat down next to him still shaking. After a minute of silence Tails spoke up. "You picked a good spot to hide in." he said quietly.

Sonic smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah it was the closest place to hide. Besides this is a very special place for us isn't it?"

Tails smiled back. "Of course, this is the place where we met after all. We had a lot of good memories here,"

Sonic was about to make a remark, but was cut off by a loud boom of thunder and lighting making Tails jump again. Sonic picked Tails up and brought him close to himself, so Tails' head was on his lap. Sonic began rubbing Tails' back to clam him down.

Tails looked up at Sonic as he was rubbing his back. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked down at him and smiled while continuing to rub his back. "Yes Tails?"

"How do you deal with your fear of water?" Tails asked.

Sonic wasn't expecting a question like that and didn't know how to respond. After a minute of thinking he came up with the best answer he could think of. "Well Tails, we all have our own fears and we try to deal with them different ways. I deal with my fear of water simply by avoiding it, but there are times when we can't avoid them. When that time comes than the best answer I could give is to face your fear."

Tails took in everything he was told. What Sonic said was true. Everyone has fears and will have to face it someday. Tails smiled. "You know what Sonic? Your right. I shouldn't let my fear of thunderstorms get the best of me. I'll face my fear and with you by my side I know I can do it."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yes, you don't have to worry. I'll be by your side whenever you need me. Remember your not alone."

Tails grinned. "Thanks Sonic." he than yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Sonic stopped rubbing his back and smiled at him. "Your tired huh? Well the thunderstorm doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon, so why don't we get some rest?"

Tails nodded his head and stretched himself before snuggling up to his older brother with his tails wrapped around Sonic and himself to keep the both of them warm.

Sonic smiled and put his right arm around Tails and pulled him closer to himself. Sonic patted Tails on the head. "Goodnight Tails."

Tails smiled. "Goodnight Sonic."

The two brothers fell asleep in each arms keeping the other safe. Whenever one of them had to face their fear than the other will be there for them to face their fear with them.

**Yeah I know it was short, but I wanted to make it short and sweet.**


	21. Your a hero, not a villain

**This is a request from Kitty in Boots. I'll be making Sonic 15 and Tails 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic was heading toward Green Hill Zone. Eggman made a broadcast saying that he had a new scheme that will allow him to take over the world and told Sonic to meet him at Green Hill for a duel. Of course Sonic accepted it and decided to head for Green Hill immediately.

Tails had seen the broadcast and told Sonic that he wanted to come, but Sonic told him that he couldn't because it might be a trap. Tails was upset by this, but agreed that he wouldn't come or so Sonic thought.

Tails was secretly following Sonic, making sure he stayed back a good distance so that Sonic wouldn't see him. When Tails had seen the broadcast he believed that Sonic was right when he said that it was a trap and wanted to help him if needed.

Five minutes later Sonic had arrived at Green Hill Zone. He started looking around to see if he could find Eggman. Suddenly the sky went dark and a huge shadow was cast right where Sonic was. Sonic immediately jumped out of the way as something crashed right where he previously was. He spun around to meet the robot he knew that he would face.

The robot was a 10 foot human shaped robot. It was dark blue in color with missile pods on the legs. The right arm of the robot was a large silver canon. On the back of the robot was a jet pack so it could fly. The robot was staring at Sonic with it's dark red eyes glaring right at him.

The head of the robot opened up to reveal Eggman smirking at him. "Hello Sonic, I'm so glad you could make it. At first I thought that you wouldn't come."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "What made you think I wouldn't come? Have I ever not accept one of your challenges?"

Eggman stroked his mustache. "I can't argue with that. Anyway, are you ready to face my Egg Smasher?"

Sonic got into a battle position. "Bring it on Egghead!" he than charged toward the Egg Smasher curling up into a spin dash.

The Egg Smasher jumped out of the way causing Sonic to go by. Hatches opened up on the back of the robot and fired 8 missiles at Sonic.

When Sonic landed on the ground after failing to hit the Egg Smasher with his spin dash, he didn't notice the missiles heading toward him. When he spun around again his eyes went wide and couldn't move away in time as all 8 missiles hit him causing a huge explosion.

Meanwhile Tails was hiding behind one of the loops watching his brother fight Eggman. After seeing the missiles hit Sonic he began to get worried. When Tails could see again, he saw Sonic on his knees and was trying to get up. He watched in horror as the Egg Smasher charged up it's canon and fired a large beam that struck Sonic making him go flying into a loop, which caused it to crumple on him.

The missile pods opened up on the legs of the Egg Smasher and at least two dozens missiles fired out hitting the loop where Sonic was making another big explosion. The Egg Smasher went up to the loop where Sonic was trapped underneath.

Once the Egg Smasher reached the loop it knelt down and moved the debris around until Sonic was seen unconscious. Eggman smirked and the Egg Smasher picked up Sonic. "Finally, now my real plan can begin! Ha ha ha ha!"

Eggman was about to leave when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly made the Egg Smasher turn around to see Tails peak out from behind the loop before quickly hiding behind of it again.

"I know your behind there fox, so you don't need to hide." Eggman said.

Tails came out from behind the loop to see the Egg Smasher holding Sonic in it's hand. "Let Sonic go Eggman!"

Eggman smirked. "Sorry fox, not going to happen, I need him for something. In the meantime you can have fun with one of my new pawn robots."

Something came from the sky and headed toward Tails. When it landed Tails could see that it was a new Egg Pawn. It was three times bigger than a normal Egg Pawn. It had robotic wings and was carrying two guns in it's hands.

"Have fun you two!" Eggman said as the Egg Smasher flew away with Sonic in it's hand.

Tails glared at the Egg Pawn. "No stupid robot is going to stop me from saving Sonic! So I would move it if I were you!"

"**Sorry fox, not going to happen."** the Egg Pawn said with a monotone voice.

Tails blinked. "Wow, you talk? That's new."

"**Is that a problem for you?" **the Egg Pawn asked.

Tails shook his head. "No it's not since you won't be talking for much longer after I'm finished with you!" Tails ran toward the Egg Pawn curling into his own spin dash .

The Egg Pawn flew in the air to avoid Tails' spin dash. It then started firing blue lasers from both guns at Tails.

Tails hearing the lasers being fired quickly flew in the air to avoid them. Tails than started toward the Egg Pawn at intense speed punching it in it's face before it could move. He started pulling different combos from punching, kicking and finally spin dashing the Egg Pawn in the chest destroying it.

"Well that wasn't so hard. Now to go save Sonic." Tails said flying toward Eggman's base. After about 5 minutes of flying he finally reached Eggman's base. Landing on the ground Tails looked around watching out for robot guards.

Seeing none, Tails ran toward the entrance of the base expecting to see guards. However upon reaching the entrance, he didn't see any robots guarding which made him realize that he was walking into a trap.

Tails walked in front of the entrance expecting the door to open, but didn't. He saw a control panel next to the door and walked up to it. The control panel looked like a keyboard as it numbers and letters on it. On the keyboard there was a green button. Tails pressed it and on the screen the words "please enter password" popped up.

Tails began to think of what the password could and frowned. "Eggman is #1" he typed.

The screen lit up and the door opened up. Tails shook his head._ "Number 1 my tails."_ he thought running inside the base. When Tails was inside he started running toward the control room where he knew Eggman would be. Upon reaching the control room, he was met by Eggman standing next to the main control panel with a smirk on his face.

"Why hello Tails, what brings you here?" Eggman asked with a smug look.

Tails growled. "Don't play dumb games Eggman! You know I'm here for Sonic!"

Eggman grinned. "Well since your here, I guess you can be the first one to see my new weapon that will be your doom and allow me to conquer the world! Now my new weapon, why don't you come out of your hiding place behind the control panel and reveal yourself?"

Tails got into a battle position for whatever came out. When he saw what had come out he dropped his battle stance and stared at what had come out in disbelief. What had come out was the person who mattered to him the most. His savior, hero and more importantly, his big brother.

Sonic was staring at Tails with hateful eyes. His once bright green eyes were now dark and sinister. This was not the same person who raised Tails for 6 years, but a completely different person.

"S-Sonic?" Tails asked not believing what he was seeing.

Eggman laughed. "Sorry Tails, but Sonic is on my side now! I brainwashed him to believe that he serves me! Now Sonic, destroy this intruder!"

Tails held his arms out in defense. "Wait Sonic, I don't want to fight you!"

Sonic ran toward Tails and punched him in the face making him go flying into the wall. He than curled into a spin dash and shot toward Tails.

Tails recovered in time to see Sonic coming toward him in his spin dash and jumped out of the way before Sonic hit him. Tails pulled his right glove back to reveal a small watch and pressed a small black button.

The sound of jet engines was heard and the X-Tornado broke through one of the walls just as Sonic pulled himself out of the wall after missing Tails.

Tails quickly jumped into the white plane and pressed one of the buttons. The plane started transforming as the two boosters in the back became legs. The plane had turned into the X-Cyclone.

Sonic spun around to see the X-Cyclone with Tails inside it. Sonic smirked and ran toward the X-Cyclone curling into a spin dash. Tails made the X-Cyclone jump out of the way before Sonic hit it.

Sonic was about to hit the wall again, but he uncurled himself and when he was about to hit it he kicked the wall using it to give himself a boost as he did a homing attack at the cockpit knocking it down. Sonic jumped in the air and did his bounce attack at the X-Cyclone.

Tails quickly activated the boosters on the legs which made the X-Cyclone slide out of the way before Sonic could hit it.

"Sonic, please stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Tails said as the X-Cyclone picked itself from the ground.

"Don't bother fox, he's not going to listen to anyone besides me." Eggman stated.

Tails turned the X-Cyclone so he was facing Eggman. "Your wrong, I know the real Sonic is still in there!"

However turning away from Sonic was a big mistake that Tails did because as Tails was talking to Eggman, Sonic was charging up for his light speed attack.

By the time Tails looked back at Sonic, it was too late as he finished charging. When Tails saw Sonic glowing blue he knew full well what was going to happen and wouldn't be able to avoid it.

Sonic shot off in a spin dash toward the X-Cyclone. He than started striking everywhere at such speed that within 5 seconds the X-Cyclone exploded and Tails was sent flying in the air before crashing into the ground. Sonic started walking slowly toward Tails.

Tails turned is head toward Sonic with tears in his eyes. "Please don't do this Sonic! You don't work for Eggman, your a hero and more importantly my big brother. Remember when we met inside the small cave in the Great Forest and you instantly called me your little brother?"

Sonic stopped walking and fell down on his knees shaking his head as if he fighting something.

Tails seeing Sonic fighting continued on. "Remember the time when I tried to make breakfast in bed for you, but failed? Than you taught me how to cook and I started making breakfast for you a lot! Or how the first time I fought Eggman with you? Please Sonic you got to remember who you are!"

After a minute of shaking his head Sonic stopped and looked up at Tails with a smile on his face. "I do remember little bro."

Tails smiled back before he lost conscience which made Sonic gasp. He was about to run to him when he heard Eggman growl.

"That stupid fox ruined everything!" He yelled.

Sonic growled as a black aura started to form around him. Sonic's quills stuck up as his fur turned black. He spun around to face Eggman revealing pure white eyes. Sonic had turned into Dark Sonic.

"You! This is all your fault!" Dark Sonic yelled as he flew toward Eggman.

Eggman was scared as Dark Sonic punched him in the face making him go flying through 5 walls before he landed face first on the ground.

Dark Sonic was about to go after Eggman when he felt someone grab his leg. Looking down he saw that Tails had woken up and was staring at him with pleading eyes.

Dark Sonic sighed before he turned back to normal. He picked up Tails and headed for the exit. As he came across Eggman he stopped and glared down at him. "That should teach you a lesson." Sonic took off heading toward the hospital so Tails could be treated.

Sonic walked into the hospital and set Tails down. "Alright Tails go check in so you can be treated okay?"

Tails nodded his head. "Okay Sonic, but what will you do?"

"I got something I need to do." Sonic said before he shot off.

Tails blinked before he went up to the front desk to check himself in.

Tails didn't return home until midnight. The doctors were doing a lot of tests on him making sure he was alright, despite him telling them he was fine.

He walked through the front door before shutting it. Tails started looking around to see if he could find Sonic. As he was looking he saw that the door to his workshop was open. Confused he walked inside the workshop and was amazed at what he saw.

Right in front of him was the X-Tornado completely repaired. He walked around the plane observing it. Tails than heard snoring coming from the cockpit. He flew up and saw Sonic asleep in the cockpit with the blueprints of the X-Tornado on his lap.

Sonic suddenly opened his eyes and saw Tails flying right in front of him. He smiled. "Hey little bro, I'm glad to see that your better."

Tails had shocked look on his face. "You rebuilt my X-Tornado?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah I felt pretty bad for destroying it, so I brought it back and rebuilt it."

Tails smiled and hugged Sonic. "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic hugged Tails back. "Your welcome Tails."

Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes causing Sonic to smile. "Tired eh? Well let's get some rest." Sonic said picking Tails up and bringing him into his room.

After Sonic placed Tails on his he started heading to his own room.

"Sonic?"

Sonic stopped and looked at Tails. "Yeah?"

Tails smiled. "Thanks again for rebuilding the X-Tornado."

Sonic smiled back. "Anytime little bro." with that said he walked into his room to get some sleep.


	22. The Perfect Present

**This is a request from chips and ice-cream. I'll be making Sonic 10 and Tails 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails woke up with a yawn and climbed out of his bed. He quickly got dressed knowing exactly what today was. Tails slowly walked toward his older brother's room and peeked in. He saw Sonic sleeping and smiled.

Tails ran in the room and jumped on top of Sonic. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BRO!" he shouted happily.

Sonic jumped up when Tails shouted causing him to fall off his bed and onto the floor. Tails gasped and peeked down on the floor to see Sonic staring at him with a glare.

"Please don't do that again." Sonic said getting up.

Tails' ears flattened. "I'm sorry I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, I didn't mean to scare you."

Sonic dusted himself off. "I'm not mad, just don't scare me like that okay?"

Tails smiled and nodded his head. "Okay Sonic. So what are we going to do for your birthday?"

Sonic got dressed and looked at Tails. "Well we can go for a run and I guess get some chili dogs for lunch, but first we eat breakfast. We'll have some pancakes for breakfast, is that good?"

Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up. "That's alright with me! It's your birthday, we do whatever you want."

Sonic laughed and ruffled Tails' bangs making him giggle. "Whatever you say. Now I'll go make breakfast for us okay?" Sonic said walking out the door.

Once Sonic left Tails sighed. _"Oh man, what am I going to get Sonic for his birthday? I want to get him the perfect present, but I don't know what to get." _he thought to himself. This was Sonic's first birthday with Tails and he wanted to give his big brother something special.

"Hey Tails, breakfast is ready!" Sonic called out.

Tails sighed again and went to the kitchen. When he walked in there was a load of pancakes on the table and Sonic was sitting on a chair across from him.

Tails sat down on the chair across from Sonic and picked up some pancakes with a fork that was next to his plate that Sonic had set out.

Sonic took at least 10 pancakes and put them on his plate, pouring syrup on them. Tails couldn't help but to laugh. "Your really going to eat all those pancakes Sonic?"

Sonic smirked. "Of course I will, I have a big appetite after all!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "I know you do, how could I forget?"

The two of them continued to eat breakfast and were finished 5 minutes later. After they put the dishes in the sink and washed them Sonic looked at Tails. "Are you ready for a long run little bro?"

Tails nodded his head. "You betcha Sonic!" with that said the both of them ran out of the house heading toward the train station. They took the train that would take them to Station Square.

When the train arrived at Station Square, Sonic and Tails quickly ran out of the train station and went out of town and into the Great Forest.

As they were running Sonic looked at Tails smiling. "Isn't this great little bro? Just the two of us having a run together!"

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, but what if Eggman attacks?"

Sonic shook his head. "Don't worry he won't because today is his birthday too."

Tails' eyes widen. "Eggman has the same birthday as you?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah weird huh?"

"Totally weird." Tails said.

As they were running Tails began to think of what to get Sonic for his birthday. _"Hmm, what should I get him? It has to be something that I know he will like."_

After a few minutes of thinking he suddenly came up with an idea. _"I know exactly what to get him! I hope that he'll like them."_

For the next two hours Sonic and Tails continued running around different places. Sonic even showed Tails his favorite place to hang out was which was a beautiful flower garden with many colors of flowers that shined bright in the sunlight.

Like Sonic said before they had gotten chili dogs for lunch. Tails had finished eating first and told Sonic that he was going to buy him a gift which Sonic told him he didn't need to, but Tails went anyway.

Tails walked in a normal store and began searching for what he was looking for. He was actually looking for two things that would go together. After buying what he was after, he stuck them both in his tails and walked back to Sonic who was waiting for him.

Tails walked up to Sonic. "Alright I got your gifts Sonic. Let's go get cake so we can eat it when we get home."

Sonic laughed. "Yeah, what good is a birthday without cake? Come on there is a bakery down the road from here."

Sonic and Tails went to the bakery and ended up buying a chili dog flavor cake. (When Sonic saw it he was literally jumping for joy.) They went home afterward when Tails wrapped Sonic's presents up in his room.

Tails walked downstairs to see Sonic drooling over his chili dog flavored cake. He rolled his eyes and brought his presents down and set them on the table in front of Sonic.

Sonic looked at the presents and then to Tails who was smiling at him. "Go on Sonic, open them!, but open that one first." he said pointing at one of them.

Sonic looked at the present that Tails was pointing at and opened it. Sonic pulled out a camera and looked at Tails who was smiling.

"I thought we could take pictures of everywhere we go for good memories. Now open the other one." Tails said.

Sonic opened the second present to reveal a photo album. Sonic took the photo album out and looked at Tails. Sonic set his presents down and hugged Tails. "Thanks little bro."

Tails smiled and returned the hug. "Sure Sonic. How about we take our first picture in front of your cake?"

Sonic nodded his head as both of them went in the kitchen. Sonic set the timer for 10 seconds on the camera placing it on the counter before zooming back to Tails.

Sonic put his arm around Tails and gave a peace sign as the camera took their picture. Sonic picked the camera up and took the photo that came out. He showed it to Tails who smiled. Sonic than walked up to the table and placed the picture in the album.

"Well Tails, we are going to be taken a lot of pictures of the places we've been. That way we will always remember the good times we had." Sonic said.

Tails nodded his head. "Yep and I can't wait to go exploring. Now can we eat the cake?" Tails asked.

Sonic laughed. "Of course, let's dig in!"

Sonic and Tails ate all the cake and spent the rest of the night watching TV with each other. This was the best birthday Sonic ever had and it was all thanks to his little brother.


	23. Even More Terrified Of Water

**Okay people before you ask for a request make sure it hasn't been done before. So Autumn, the request you asked about Sonic and Tails arguing with Tails running away has been done. Look at chapter 18. However if you reverse the roles with Sonic running away than that's fine.**

**Anyway this is a request from Phantom. Sonic will be 15 and Tails will be 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were heading to Chemical Plant Zone to look for a Chaos Emerald that Tails had tracked there with his Chaos Emerald Detector. They were running as fast as they could knowing that Eggman might have tracked it as well. When Sonic and Tails reached Chemical Plant Zone, they stopped right outside of the zone.

Sonic was staring at the Mega Mack with an unease look on his face, which was obvious because of his fear of water. He has been afraid of water ever since he almost drowned as a child and would stay away from large bodies of water as much as he could. The only time he would go in water is if he had no choice but to.

Tails looked at Sonic. "Alright Sonic, the Chaos Emerald should be in there somewhere. We should hurry up before Eggman gets here."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, let's try to get out of here as quick as possible." he said grabbing Tails' hand and running as fast as he could into Chemical Plant Zone.

As Sonic was running, Tails was looking over the Chaos Emerald Detector and directing Sonic where to go knowing that his older brother has a fear of water. 5 minutes later Tails told Sonic to stop which he did.

Tails pointed his finger at the Mega Mack. "The Chaos Emerald is in there, though it's deep down in." he than looked at Sonic seeing the distressed look on his face. "Don't worry Sonic, I'll go in and get it." Tails said jumping in the water.

Sonic was staring where Tails had jumped in waiting for him to come back up. Sonic was too busy staring at the water that he didn't notice a purple tentacle come out of the water behind him. It wasn't until the tentacle grabbed him that he noticed it. Sonic immediately began to struggle as a large mechanical squid came up from behind him with Eggman in the cockpit.

The robot was purple in color to blend in with the water. It had six tentacles each about 4 feet long. On the body of the robot squid was 8 missile launchers.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, what do we have here? If it isn't the pesky rodent! I hope you didn't come for the Chaos Emerald because your already to late because I got to it first!" Eggman said holding up the cyan emerald.

Sonic's eyes went wide and he looked in the water where Tails had gone in with a worried expression. _"If Eggman has the Chaos Emerald than that means that Tails must have fallen into a trap."_

Eggman smirked at seeing Sonic looking at the water. "Don't worry hedgehog, there isn't a trap for your friend down there, it's only meant to be a distraction. Now than Sonic, my Egg Squid will take care of you for good!" The Egg Squid threw Sonic in the air and whacked him toward the water.

Sonic immediately started doing his super peel as soon as he was sent flying. When Sonic got closer to the water he did a back flip making sure his feet go first and when he did touch the water, he was going fast enough and started running on top of the water heading toward the runway and jumped on it.

The Egg Squid started shooting missiles at Sonic from the missile launchers. Sonic did his homing attack on the missiles using them as stepping stools to reach the Egg Squid. When Sonic got to the robot, he used his boost and went through the mouth of the Egg Squid and out the other side.

As soon as Sonic tore through the robot he started running on the water and did a U-Turn heading back to the robot to deliver another attack.

* * *

Tails was swimming down looking for the Chaos Emerald when he saw a blue glow coming from between two rocks. Tails smiled and swam toward it, however when he picked up what he assumed was the Chaos Emerald wasn't. It was just an ordinary blue diamond.

"_It's fake? Eggman was already here! Which means that Sonic is in trouble!"_ Tails thought throwing the diamond and swimming back up to the surface.

Sonic ran on the water toward the Egg Squid and jumped in the air doing a homing attack on the cockpit of the robot followed by a bounce attack and finally he boosted at the head destroying the robot causing it to explode.

However the explosion was bigger than Sonic thought and he was sent flying in the air before landing in the water sinking quickly. He began to panic as he tried to swim, but no avail. He felt himself grow weak and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Tails reached the surface and gasped for breath. The first thing he noticed was robot parts floating on the water. Tails began looking around to see if he could find Sonic, but couldn't find him until he saw Eggman staring at a certain part of the water with a smirk on his face. Eggman than flew away laughing without even noticing Tails.

Fear went through Tails' mind and he swam toward where Eggman was looking and dived under. He started swimming as fast as he could praying that Sonic wasn't under water. After a few seconds he saw his brother unconscious and he panicked. Tails spun his tails to propel himself and grabbed Sonic's hand before swimming back to the surface as quickly as he could.

When Tails reached the surface he quickly dragged Sonic the the runway and placed him on there. Tails put his ear on Sonic's chest to listen for a heartbeat. To his horror, he didn't hear a heartbeat. Tails immediately began pumping Sonic's chest in attempt to get rid of the water in his lungs.

At first nothing happened and Tails started pumping harder. Slowly water started coming from Sonic's mouth. With one final pump, the last of the water came out. Tails put his ear against Sonic's chest again and sighed with relief when he heard a heartbeat. Picking up Sonic, Tails carried him home.

When Tails got to their house he placed Sonic on the couch and went to the kitchen to make some chili dogs for Sonic and himself. He figured Sonic would be hungry after everything he went through. Tails was really scared that he almost lost his only family. If Sonic would have died than he didn't know what he would do.

As soon as Tails finished making chili dogs, he suddenly heard a groan coming from the living room. Tails smiled putting the chili dogs on a plate before heading out into the living room. When he arrived he saw Sonic looking around fearfully. Tails walked over to the couch and sat next to Sonic causing him to whip his head toward him.

Tails gave a warm smile before he handed the plate of chili dogs to Sonic. "Here Sonic, you should eat."

Sonic took the chili dogs and began eating. He didn't remember what happened at Chemical Plant Zone.

"Would you like some water Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic's eyes widen and everything came back to him. From Tails going underwater to his battle with Eggman and him being knocked in the water and almost drowning. Sonic began shaking uncontrollably and looked at Tails with fear in his eyes and shook his head.

Tails frowned. "Come on Sonic, you should drink some water." he watched his brother flinch at the word water and felt bad. "Sonic are you okay?"

Sonic slowly shook his head. "I-I almost drowned, d-didn't I? And y-you saved m-me?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah I did. When I pulled you out of the water and you weren't breathing, I was so scared." Once again Tails saw his brother flinch at the mention of water.

When Sonic finished the chili dogs he walked over to the sink but stopped and stared at the faucet as if it was poisonous. He started shaking again and dropped the plate on the ground causing it to break as the memories of him almost drowning came back.

Tails hearing something break quickly ran in the kitchen and saw Sonic staring at the faucet while still shaking. A tiny water drop came out of the faucet making Sonic jump as he turned around and ran out of the kitchen knocking Tails over as he ran up to his room and slamming the door shut.

Tails picked himself off the ground and stared at the stairs where Sonic had gone and sighed. He grabbed a broom and dustpan and started sweeping up the broken plate._"Oh man Sonic is even more afraid of water if a tiny drop scares him that much. What am I supposed to do? He won't even drink water! He will die of dehydration if he doesn't drink. Maybe I should try to comfort him."_

When Tails finished cleaning up the kitchen he walked upstairs to his older brother's room. Tails opened the door and saw Sonic on his bed hiding underneath the blanket, shaking madly. He walked over to Sonic's bed until he was next to Sonic and lifted up the blanket.

Sonic looked up to see his little brother staring at him with a sympathetic look. He sat up into a fetal position and started rocking back and forth with tears coming from his eyes.

"I'm so scared Tails. Every time I see water, I imagine myself as if I was actually underwater and drowning. It's really bad and I don't know what to do."

Tails hugged Sonic with tears coming from his eyes. "I understand completely Sonic. It makes sense that you would be afraid of water after what happened. I really hate seeing you like this Sonic. I will try everything to help you get over what happened so you won't be so afraid of water."

Sonic glared at Tails. "You can't help me because every time I see water I imagine myself drowning! I will never get over this because I almost died! And you think that it's so easy to get over! Well I got news for you, IT ISN'T!" he said panting after his outburst.

Tails frowned and stood up wiping away tears that came from his eyes. "I know it's not easy. I only wanted to encourage you." He started walking toward the door and was about to walk out the door when Sonic's voice stopped him.

"Wait Tails."

Tails turned around and saw Sonic looking at him with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm really sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just that I was afraid of water before, but now it's a lot worse. I want you to help me because your the only one who can help me."

Tails smiled. "It's okay Sonic, I'm not mad. I'll help you right now." he said walking over to Sonic. He extended his hand at Sonic, who took it. Tails led Sonic to his bathroom in his room and stopped in front of the sink. Tails turned the faucet on and looked at Sonic while pointing at it.

"Okay Sonic, try putting your hand under there." Tails said.

Sonic reached his hand toward the water, but hesitated for a second. He closed his eyes and sighed before putting his hand under the water.

Tails smiled. "Good job Sonic. See it's not that bad. I know that It'll take sometime for you to get over what happened, but I'll help you whenever you need it."

Sonic smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks little bro. Time is all I need and I'm glad that your here for me. I'm going to get a drink because I'm really thirsty." He than ran downstairs to the kitchen.

Tails grinned and turned the faucet off before heading downstairs, happy that his older brother can drink water and not be afraid.

**I like the way this came out. Also for those who don't know what Mega Mack is it's the purple water in Chemical Plant Zone.**


	24. HideNSeek

**This is a request from CartoonCaster21. Sonic will be 10 and Tails will be 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

Sonic was currently outside cleaning up the Silly String mess that he and Tails made. Sonic had bought two cans of Silly String and both of them had fun spraying each other with Silly String. As Sonic was cleaning, he heard the front door open and turned around to see his little brother staring at him with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sonic, can we play Hide-N-Seek? I want to have more fun!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic looked at the watch on his wrist which read 1:00pm. He looked back at Tails and shook his head. "Sorry little bro, but it's time for you to take a nap."

Tails frowned. "But Sonic, I don't want to take a nap, I wanna play Hide-N-Seek! Please can we play?"

Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry Tails, but you have to take a nap. We can play Hide-N-Seek tomorrow." Sonic than went back to cleaning up the Silly String.

Tails' ears flattened and he bowed his head. Suddenly a smile came across his face and he ran back inside the house, but not before shouting. "Hey Sonic, if you want me to take a nap then you have to find me first!"

Hearing this Sonic stopped cleaning and looked toward the house with a frown on his face. "Come on Tails, you have to take a nap." Sonic waited for a response but didn't get one causing him to sigh. _"Geez sometimes that kid can be a handful. I guess I'll just have to find him."_ he thought before running back into the house.

When Sonic entered the house he immediately began searching for Tails. The first place he looked was the living room. Sonic walked over to the couch and looked underneath it, but Tails wasn't under there. He than walked over to the TV and looked behind it, but Tails wasn't there either.

Sonic didn't even bother to check downstairs since it was nothing but a large empty room. He than decided to check Tails' room. Walking upstairs he went into Tails' room. Sonic walked over to Tails' bed and looked under it. Tails wasn't underneath the bed so he went to Tails' closet. He opened the door, but didn't see Tails in there.

Sonic exited Tails' room and decided to check the bathroom in the hallway. Walking in he went over to the bathtub and looked in, but didn't see Tails in there. Sonic decided to check his room next and started heading there.

When Sonic walked in his room he first looked underneath his bed, but didn't see Tails there. Sonic than walked to his closet and opened the door. Tails wasn't in there either. _"Well the only place I haven't checked is the kitchen, so he has to be there." _he thought as he walked downstairs toward the kitchen.

Sonic walked in the kitchen and started looking around in thought. The kitchen wasn't to big and there wasn't much room to hide. The refrigerator was close to the counter and the wall so despite Tails being only about one foot, he couldn't fit in between the refrigerator.

The only place where he thought Tails could be is in the cabinet underneath the sink, since all of the other cabinets either had cups, food or pots/pans. Walking over to the sink Sonic knelt down and opened the cabinet, but frowned when he didn't see Tails.

"_I don't get it. I checked everywhere except downstairs. Maybe he thought that I wouldn't check there and chose that place to hide. Now I know that he's down there." _Sonic thought as he started walking downstairs.

Sonic opened the downstairs door and looked around but didn't see Tails. He sighed and shut the door before walking upstairs into the living room. Sonic went to the couch and lay down on his back making sure the sharp part of his quills wasn't digging into the couch with his eyes closed.

"_I've checked this entire house, but couldn't find him. I know he wouldn't leave the house, so where is he?"_ Sonic thought to himself. He suddenly heard a noise that sounded like a sneeze, but was muffed coming from above him making him open his eyes.

Sonic looked up and smirked when he saw Tails sitting on top of the ceiling fan. Tails had a nervous look on his face and gave a weak smile. "Uh, you found me?"

Sonic's smirk widened. "Yes I did. Now like you promised, you have to take a nap now."

Tails sighed and flew down to Sonic. "Yeah I know." He than smirked. "But hey we both get what we wanted. I got to play Hide-N-Seek with you and I'll have the nap that you wanted me to have." Tails said as he started walking upstairs to his room.

Sonic was staring upstairs with a look of disbelief. _"Wow all this time I've been playing Hide-N-Seek with him. Oh well, at least he's taking a nap." _Sonic smiled before heading back outside to finish cleaning.


	25. Finding A Chao

**This is a request from Autumn. I'll make Sonic 11 and Tails 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were running toward Sonic's favorite flower field. It was a peaceful place where the flowers were so bright when the sun was out. They always came here once a week to relax by admiring the flowers and taking a nap.

When Sonic and Tails arrived at the flower field, they went up to the only tree and sat down with their backs against the tree. The both of them yawned and put their hands behind their heads closing their eyes falling asleep.

After 5 minutes of sleeping a rustling sound was heard causing Tails to open his eyes since his hearing is stronger than Sonic's. He heard the rustling sound again and he stood up looking around trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. His gaze fell upon a shrub as he saw it move a bit.

Curious Tails slowly walked over to the shrub in case it was an Eggman robot spying on Sonic. When Tails reached the bush, he carefully pulled back the bush and was surprised at what he saw.

A small yellow chao was staring right at him with a confused look on it's face. The chao blinked and tilted it's head as the ball above it turned to a question mark.

Tails smiled and picked the chao up hugging it making the ball turn to a heart. "Hey little guy, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Chao chao chao chao."

Tails frowned. "Um, sorry but I don't understand chao language." Tails then smiled again. "Hey, want to meet my adopted older brother?"

The chao smiled and clapped it's hands as if saying yes.

Tails than walked over to the tree where Sonic was. When Tails came to the tree he shook Sonic gently as not to make him think it was an Eggman robot. "Hey Sonic, wake up. You won't believe what I found."

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "What is it Tails? I was napping."

Tails put the chao in front of Sonic's face so he could see it. "I found a chao."

Sonic who was now awake smiled. "That's great little bro. Where did you find him?"

Tails pointed to the shrub. "I found him over there. I heard a rustling sound and at first I thought it was an Eggman robot."

Sonic smiled and petted the chao making the emotion ball turn into a heart. "You like that don't you?" Sonic asked.

"Chao chao!" the chao exclaimed happily.

Sonic laughed. "I'm glad you do."

Tails looked at the chao to Sonic and smiled. "Hey Sonic, can I keep him?"

Sonic frowned. "I don't know Tails. What if he has an owner, but got lost?"

Tails looked at the chao. "Well do you have an owner little guy?"

The chao frowned and shook it's head. "Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao."

Sonic frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. I can tell by looking at you that your a new born, is that right?"

The chao nodded it's head. "Chao chao."

Tails looked at Sonic with a shocked expression. "You can understand chao language?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, I could always understand chao language."

Tails blinked. "Well what was he saying before when I asked if he had a owner?"

"He never had a owner before and was only hatched yesterday. His parents died unexpectedly yesterday as well." Sonic said.

Tails looked at the chao with a sad expression. "Is this true?"

The chao nodded it's head.

Tails cried and hugged the chao. "Oh Sonic, we have to keep him! He has nowhere to go!"

Sonic sighed. "I don't know Tails, your only four and taking care of a chao is a big responsibility. He could always go to the chao garden."

Tails frowned. "But Sonic, I promise to take good care of him! Please can we keep him?"

Sonic looked from Tails to the chao and sighed. "Very well. If you can handle him than he can stay with us."

Tails grinned and looked at the chao. "Did you hear that?! Your coming with us!"

The chao's emotion became a heart as it clapped it's hands happily.

"So Tails, what are you going to name him?" Sonic asked.

Tails rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I think I'll name him Sparks!"

Sonic laughed. "Well Sparks it is then! Now how about we go back to napping?"

Sparks yawned and rubbed his eyes as if agreeing with Sonic.

Tails smiled. "Okay Sonic." he said as he and Sonic walked back to the tree and sat down.

Sparks flew up on Tails' head and fell asleep making Sonic and Tails smile.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other smiling before they fell asleep with their new family member.


	26. Tails' Past

**This is a request from Autumn. I'll make Sonic 13 and Tails 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails was sitting on the couch in deep thought. He was thinking about what happened to his parents. For years he didn't remember what happened to them, but last night the memory of them came back making Tails wish he didn't remember. Tails was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the front door open and see his older brother walk in.

"Hey little bro, I'm back!" Sonic shouted.

Tails jumped and fell off the couch obviously surprised. "I'm okay!" Tails declared getting up from the floor and sitting back on the couch.

Sonic walked over to the couch and sat next to Tails. "Sorry about scaring you."

Tails sighed. "Don't worry about it. I just didn't hear you walk in is all."

"What's wrong little bro?" Sonic asked.

Tails shook his head. "I'm fine Sonic, there is nothing wrong."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Tails, I've known you for four years and I can tell when something is bothering you. So just tell me what's up."

Tails' ears flattened. "Is it that easy to tell that something is wrong?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yes it is. When your upset, your tails twitch nervously and your voice becomes weak. Also I can tell just by looking at you. So are you going to tell me or not?"

Tails sighed. "Okay fine. It's about what happened to my parents."

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't remember anything about your parents."

"I didn't, but last night everything came back to me." Tails said.

Sonic motioned for Tails to continue. "Go on, you can tell me."

"Well it was Eggman who took my parents away from me." Tails said watching as Sonic's eyes widened. He than continued on. "I was a year old when it happened. I was young and never thought that my parents would be taken away from me."

Sonic frowned at the part about Eggman. Eggman had ruined his life at a young age and Tails was the same way. "If you don't want to tell me what happened than I'm fine with that." Sonic stated.

Tails shook his head. "No, I have to tell you. It was a bright sunny day when it happened. I remember my parents taking me to the playground where we played Hide-N-Seek, swung on the swings, played on the seesaws and played with everything else."

Sonic began to imagine Tails doing those things with his parents. He smiled before remembering that Tails was explaining his past and went back to listening to him.

"When we were finished playing at the playground, it was late afternoon. We were heading home when a explosion was heard behind us and the sound of jet engines was heard. Me and my parents looked behind us to see a giant aircraft above us. As the aircraft was passing us we saw tiny specks coming from there and started coming toward us. It turns out that they were Swatbots, but at my age I had never seen one before. They started firing lasers at us and we tried to run away, but they were too fast. The Swatbots suddenly stopped attacking my parents and started attacking me. Both my parents protected me from getting hurt but-" Tails couldn't even finish because he started crying.

Sonic didn't even need Tails to finish because he knew full well what happened next. Sonic began crying as he hugged Tails. "I'm really sorry to hear that little bro. I know that it must have been hard for you to see what happened to your parents. Whenever Eggman attacked I was always there, no matter where he was. If I would have been faster at stopping Eggman than your parents would still be here."

Tails shook his head. "No Sonic, it's not your fault. You were only eight at the time and that's perfectly understandable. You couldn't always be there on time."

Sonic sighed. "I know, but I still feel like it's my fault If I could go back in time to fix it than I would."

Tails frowned before he smiled. "Well you shouldn't think that."

Sonic looked at him with a questionable look. "Why is that?"

Tails smile widened. "It's because if you could do that than we would have never met. The reason we met was because my parents died and I was forced to live on my own. If they were alive than I wouldn't be in that cave and we would have never become brothers. So in a way I'm kinda glad that my parents died. Er is that a mean thing to say?"

Sonic wiped his tears away and smiled at Tails. "Your right Tails, if that happened than I would have never had any friends. And besides if it weren't for you than I would be still alone even to this day and that is kinda mean, but it's true."

Tails nodded his head. "That's good. I'm so glad that I met you Sonic. If I didn't than we wouldn't be here together." Tails said hugging Sonic.

Sonic hugged back. "So am I Tails, so am I."


	27. Forced To Help The Enemy

**This is a request from Classic Tails. Sonic will be 15 and Tails will be 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails was walking through Station Square heading to the Grocery Store to get more food. Sonic was out looking for a Chaos Emerald that the Chaos Emerald Detector had detected in the Casino Night Zone. Tails wanted to come with him, but it was time to get more groceries and he told Tails to go shopping while he went after the Chaos Emerald.

Tails sighed upset that Sonic wouldn't let him come to help find the Chaos Emerald especially when it is in the Casino Night Zone. The reason is because Sonic had an addiction to playing the slots. The first time they were there Sonic had spent a half hour playing the slots and he had to literally drag Sonic away from the slots. Without him there he knew Sonic would play the slots despite him making a promise that he wouldn't.

Tails arrived at the Grocery Store which was called Station Square Market. Walking in he grabbed a shopping cart and began getting the things that him and Sonic needed. After 20 minutes Tails got everything that was needed and went to the cashier to pay for everything. When that was done he began walking home.

Tails had arrived at the Mystic Ruins in 10 minutes. He began walking up the first set of stairs toward the house ending up at the place where Sonic faced the Egg Hornet. However before Tails could walk up the second set of stairs a missile flew in front of him exploding making him go flying backwards dropping the groceries.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! If it isn't my good pal Tails!" a familiar voice said from above him.

Tails got up from the ground and looked up to see Eggman in his hovercraft smiling at him. "Eggman! What are you doing here?"

Eggman laughed. "Well I came for you Tails! I need some help making better machines to defeat Sonic. Since your the only one who is as smart as me, that makes you the only person to do so!"

Tails growled. "If you think I'm going to help you then your wrong!"

Eggman smirked. "Of course I know that you wouldn't help me willingly, so the only way for you to help me is by force!" Eggman said pressing a button on his hovercraft.

The sound of engines was heard as something came up from the edge where the water is. What came up was one of Eggman's machines. The machine looked exactly like the Egg Hornet except that it was twice as big and the front drills were three times as big. Eggman flew over to it and attached his hovercraft to it so he can control it.

"Behold Tails, the Egg Hornet 2.0! It's a lot better then the first version. Now let's see how well Sonic had trained you!" Eggman said as hatches opened up from the side of the Egg Hornet 2.0 and 20 missiles shot out flying toward Tails.

Tails flew and moved out of the way before flying toward the Egg Hornet 2.0 doing a spin dash.

Eggman smirked and pressed a button causing an electric force field to come up that looked like the thunder shield.

Tails hit the electric force field and screamed in pain as he was electrocuted. He than fell to the ground paralyzed while moaning in pain.

Eggman smirked and pressed a button making a claw come underneath of the Egg Hornet 2.0. The claw grabbed Tails and put him inside a capsule that came out from the back of the Egg Hornet 2.0 as Eggman flew toward his base laughing.

Eggman arrived at his base 10 minutes later. Eggman landed the Egg Hornet 2.0 on a platform on the roof of the base. Eggman grabbed a remote out of his jacket and pushed a button making a large round hatch open up underneath the Egg Hornet 2.0 and the platform began descending into the base.

After 30 seconds the platform stopped in a large room where Eggman stored his machines. Eggman jumped out of the Egg Hornet 2.0 and walked behind the machine to the capsule where Tails was.

"Well Tails' I hope you ready to build me new machines so I can conquer the world." Eggman said while smirking.

Tails who could move again stood up and glared at Eggman. "I told you before. I'm not going to help you!"

Eggman laughed evilly. "Well see about that! Metal Sonic and Metal Tails report to me at once!"

A large door on the other side of the room opened up and the two robots walked in. "Yes master?" they both asked at the same time in their monotone voices.

Eggman pointed at Tails. "I want the two of you to watch this fox while I go and get something."

The robots nodded their heads watching Eggman leave before turning toward Tails. "Don't try anything funny fox. As long as you behave then you won't be hurt." Metal Sonic stated.

Tails glared at both robots. "Whatever Eggman is planning won't work because Sonic will save me soon!"

Metal Tails laughed. "Sorry, but he won't be saving you anytime soon. He's too busy playing the slots in Casino Night Zone."

Tails sighed. _"I knew he would play the slots." _he thought to himself.

Eggman walked back in the room carrying a large suitcase. He stopped in front of Tails and set it on the ground before looking at Metal Sonic and Metal Tails. "I want the both of you to hold him."

Both robots nodded and Eggman took the same remote as before and pressed a button making the capsule open up. The second it was up, Tails flew in the air heading toward the large door.

Metal Sonic activated his thrusters and flew after Tails. He caught Tails before he could escape and flew back to Eggman carrying Tails who was struggling.

Metal Tails grabbed Tails' right arm while Metal Sonic was holding Tails' left arm.

Eggman opened up the suitcase and took out a black collar that had small rods sticking out from it. Eggman walked up to Tails and put the collar on him and smirked.

"Okay here's the deal fox. You are going to be building me new machines. What you are wearing is a shock collar. Every time you do something that I dislike than you get shocked. If you sabotage any of the machines you get shocked. There are 6 levels and every time you get shocked I raise a level. So if I were you, I wouldn't try anything, got it?"

Tails sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, I understand."

Eggman grinned. "Good. Metal Sonic and Metal Tails will be watching you the whole time. I gave them the program to control the shock collar's level. So remember, behave and you'll be just fine. Now Metal Sonic and Metal Tails will show you where you'll be working. Now if you'll excuse me I have to keep an eye out for Sonic." Eggman said walking toward the door.

Eggman stopped at the door and looked back at Tails. "Oh I forgot to give you the blueprints of the first machine I want you to make." He pulled a paper from his jacket and walked back to Tails handing it to him before he walked out.

Tails unrolled the blueprints and looked them over frowning. He then felt someone kick him sending him flying toward the door and land right in front of it as it opened. Tails looked back and saw Metal Tails' foot out stretched.

"Move it fox or you'll get shocked." Metal Tails said while glaring at Tails. He and Metal Sonic walked up to Tails and started pushing him toward the workshop where he'll be working.

When they arrived at the workshop, Metal Sonic grabbed Tails and threw him in the workshop making him fall on the ground. Metal Sonic leaned against the wall while Metal Tails went right up to Tails and picked him up shoving him to a table.

"Everything you need is through that door." Metal Tails said pointing to the door on the other side of the room. Metal Tails walked over to Metal Sonic and leaned against the wall as well. "Remember work fast and behave or there will be trouble."

Tails sighed and looked at the blueprints for the machine he has to build before heading toward the door where the supplies were hoping that Sonic would come for him soon.

* * *

Sonic jumped into one of the slots as it began spinning. It stopped at three rings giving him 30 rings. Sonic smiled. _"Boy I'm on a roll today!" _he thought to himself. Sonic was about to jump in again when a sudden feeling of dread came to him. He instantly knew that something bad happened and was afraid he knew what it was.

Sonic pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald that he got and held it in the air. "Chaos Control!" he yelled disappearing in a flash of blue light. Sonic reappeared at the Mystic Ruins. He ran up the hill and stopped when he saw the groceries on the ground knowing that Tails was kidnapped. He growled and ran toward Eggman's base.

* * *

Tails finished installing the last of the weapons to the robot that Eggman wanted him to build. He stepped back and looked up at the massive robot. The robot looked like the Death Egg Robot only bigger. The robot's right had a large cannon on top of the wrist. The left hand was holding a large blade and on both of the shoulders were missile launchers.

Tails sighed and looked at Metal Sonic and Metal Tails. "There I built Eggman's stupid machine, can I go now?"

Metal Sonic got up and walked to the massive robot and started walking around it. Metal Sonic kicked the robot making sure it didn't fall apart. He than walked back to Tails. "Well it seems that everything is in order. And no we won't let you go. Let's see if Eggman likes how it came out."

"I do like the way it came out."

The three of them turned their heads to see Eggman at the door smiling at the robot. He walked over to it and started climbing it and jumped inside the cockpit. "Now let's see if it works." Eggman pressed a button and the robot came to life. Eggman made the robot start walking around. He nodded his head. "Works good."

Suddenly an Egg Pawn ran into the workshop. "Sir Sonic is on the way and he's pretty pissed."

Eggman smiled. "Well let's see how Sonic deals with a machine that his little brother made." He than looked at Tails. "How about I give you a front row seat to see Sonic be crushed." Eggman snapped his fingers and Metal Sonic and Metal Tails walked up to Tails with ropes in their hands. The robots began tying Tails up. They even tied Tails' tails together so Tails couldn't fly away.

Tails immediately began struggling. "Let me go Eggman! Sonic's going to destroy the piece of junk either way!"

Eggman groaned. "Oh please, he won't destroy this machine without knowing how. To make sure that he doesn't find out how to." Eggman reached in his jacket and pulled out a cloth and threw it to Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic caught it and walked up to Tails.

Tails' eyes widened knowing what he was going to do. "Wait please don-mmph!" it was too late as Metal Sonic tied the cloth around his muzzle silencing him.

Eggman laughed. "This is going to be great. Today is the day I will finally destroy Sonic once and for all!" Eggman said as he activated the thrusters of the robot and flew through the ceiling flying toward the large room where he always faces Sonic. Metal Sonic and Metal Tails flew after him carrying Tails who was struggling trying to break free of his bonds.

The Egg Pawn looked up at the broken ceiling and then toward a large elevator that was next to the supply closet. The Egg Pawn shook it's head. "He always forgets about that elevator. Now I have to get the construction bots to fix it again." The Egg Pawn sighed and left the workshop.

* * *

Sonic was outside of Eggman's base heading toward the entrance. He was plowing right through the robot guards as they were flying toward him. When Sonic reached the door he boosted and knocked the door down still running at the same speed.

Sonic broke down the door to the "battle arena" as he called it since he always faces Eggman here. He ran inside and was met by Eggman in the machine that Tails had made with a evil smirk on his face. "Now Sonic, do you always have to break the door down? Can't you just knock? It's rude to break someone's door."

Sonic growled. "Enough talk Eggman! Where is Tails?"

Eggman grinned. "Look over to your right."

Sonic looked to his right and saw Tails against the wall tied up and gagged with Metal Sonic and Metal Tails standing next to him.

Tails began struggling and tried to shout something at Sonic, but was muffed due to the gag.

As Sonic was looking at Tails, he saw the collar on his neck and growled looking at Eggman. "How dare you put a shock collar on him! Who do you think you are?"

Eggman grinned. "Well here's the thing hedgehog. See this machine? Your friend built it for me! Isn't that nice? Hmm I need a name for it. I think I'll call it the Egg Crusher!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "You forced him to make a machine!? Alright Eggman you'll pay for this!" Sonic said running toward the Egg Crusher.

Eggman smirked and the Egg Crusher fired 20 missiles from each of the missile launchers. Sonic dodged everyone and jumped in the air doing his homing attack at the robot.

The Egg Crusher whacked Sonic causing him to go flying into the wall. The Egg Crusher activated the cannon and fired a red beam at Sonic who was still in the wall. The beam hit Sonic and he yelled out in pain before falling to the ground panting. The Egg Crusher flew toward Sonic and began pounding him with it's hands repeatedly.

Tails began tearing up and started struggling trying to break free, but the ropes were to tight for him and he gave up trying.

The Egg Crusher continued it's assault on Sonic. "Alright Sonic this should end it!" Eggman shouted as he brought the Egg Crushers fist at Sonic. He started laughing. "Yes I finally did it! I defeated my ene-" A yellow flash came from underneath the Egg Crusher's fist stopping him from talking. "What the?"

Suddenly the fist that was on Sonic exploded and Super Sonic came up and was glaring at Eggman. Super Sonic smirked at seeing Eggman's horrified look.

Tails smiled behind his gag knowing that the Chaos Emerald Sonic went after was the last one making him have all seven.

Super Sonic cracked his knuckles. "Time to teach you a lesson!" The yellow aura around him expanded and he flew toward the Egg Crusher. He flew right through the robot's chest and began doing the same thing around the entire robot. Within a few seconds the Egg Crusher was destroyed and Eggman was sent flying and smashed right into the wall.

Super Sonic looked at Metal Sonic and Metal Tails with a look daring them to fight. Both robots looked at each other before flying out the door. "Thought so." Super Sonic said as he flew toward Tails. He pulled off the gag from Tails. "Are you alright little bro?" Super Sonic asked as he started untying him.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah I'm fine thanks."

Super Sonic smiled and looked at the shock collar. He grabbed it and crushed it watching as the pieces fell to the floor. "I'm sorry that you got kidnapped Tails. If I hadn't played those stupid slots then you wouldn't have been kidnapped."

Tails waved it off. "Don't worry about it Sonic. Let's just go home."

Super Sonic smiled. "I couldn't agree more." he said grabbing Tails and flew back home.


	28. Carrying Out A Threat

**This is a request from Resident Evil Lionhart. Sonic will be 15 and Tails will be 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were heading toward Sonic's favorite flower field to have a picnic. It had been raining for three days nonstop and when rain finally stopped, Tails suggested that they should have a picnic, which Sonic agreed to.

When Sonic and Tails reached the flower field they sat down and Sonic set the picnic basket down. Sonic opened the picnic basket and pulled out a plate that consisted of 12 chili dogs. He and Tails began eating them.

"You know Tails, it was a good idea to have a picnic. It's nice to admire the beauty of nature once in awhile." Sonic said as he grabbed another chili dog.

Tails nodded his head and grabbed another chili dog as well. "Yeah, it's been awhile since we enjoyed ourselves. We spend most of our time fighting Eggman, so when we have free time we should spend it while we can."

"I know, but sometimes Eggman get's really aggressive and we have to work harder to beat him. And there are times when he's really stupid and we beat him in 2 minutes or less, which has been happening a lot lately. I don't know if he's losing it or has run out of ideas." Sonic replied.

Tails shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe he is losing it. I mean 2 weeks ago, he kidnapped me and forced me to build a giant robot that would finally get rid of you, but you ended up destroying it anyway."

Sonic frowned and grabbed another chili dog. "Yeah I beat it, but that's because I had all seven Chaos Emeralds. If I didn't than I would probably-well you know."

Tails sighed and nodded his head. He didn't like to use the word "Dead" because of the time when Sonic was killed by Mephiles a few months ago Sonic had always came close to death like the time Eggman launched Sonic into space back with the ARK accident and he and Amy thought that Sonic died. Ever since Sonic actually died, Tails saw the word dead as a jinx and Sonic knew he did too. "I know Sonic and I'm really scared that one day you will be gone for good."

Sonic put his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Tails, I understand that you were scared during those times, but you have to know that death is a way of life and you can't stop it. If I die one day for real, then I want you to promise me that you will move on and don't mourn my death for too long. Your strong Tails, even if you think you aren't. So do you promise me this?"

Tails was silent thinking about everything Sonic had told him. After a few minutes of thinking he sighed and nodded his head. "Okay Sonic, I promise."

Sonic smiled and gave Tails a brotherly hug. "Thank you little bro. As long as I am alive, than I will protect you no matter what."

Tails smiled back and returned the brotherly hug. "That's fine by me Sonic, as long as you don't do anything too dangerous by yourself."

Sonic laughed. "Alright Tails, I promise you."

"Awwwwww, how touching. Two filthy rodents hugging each other and making promises that they can't keep. It makes me sick!" a familiar voice said from above making Sonic and Tails stop hugging and looked up to see Eggman in his hovercraft.

Sonic growled. "Eggman, what are you doing here!? This is supposed to be a secret place! How did you find it?"

Eggman smirked. "I'm just dropping by and I found this place by using my Sonic and Tails tracker or S.A.T.T for short."

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "Sonic and Tails tracker? How did you manage to create that?"

Eggman scoffed. "Oh wouldn't you like to know? I thought that you said I was stupid and was losing it."

Tails' eyes widened. "Wait, you were here the whole time?"

"Yeah that's right ferret boy!" Eggman snapped back.

Tails narrowed his eyes. "Did you just call me a ferret!? What the heck! Do I look like a ferret to you? I'm a fox and you know that!"

Sonic grinned and put his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Don't worry little bro, Egghead is getting old and he's losing his vision. That's what happens to old people, but he either needs new glasses or should go to a retirement home. If I were him I would go with both and also get some hair growth product for his baldness. Oh! And I can't forget that he should lose weight first because I don't think retirement homes accept people who weigh over a thousand pounds."

Tails laughed at Sonic's speech while Eggman was fuming. "How dare you call me old and fat rodent!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "What? I'm only telling the truth and I'm not the kind of person who would lie."

Eggman growled. "I've had enough of your taunts hedgehog! You will fall today!"

Sonic smirked. "Well Egghead, why don't you prove it? Bring on your giant robot that will get it's butt kicked!"

Eggman smiled evilly. "Well if you insist." He pressed a button on his hovercraft and a large shadow covered the entire area flower field as something came from the sky and landed on the ground causing it to shake which threw Sonic and Tails off balance and they fell down. When they got up they were met by Eggman's new creation.

The robot was a large 30 foot gorilla. The hands and feet of the robot were silver while everywhere else was black. The robot was staring at Sonic and Tails with it's evil red eyes.

Sonic whistled. "Wow what a very scary robot Eggman, I'm shaking with total fear."

Eggman narrowed his eyes even though Sonic and Tails couldn't see it because of his glasses. "Your mocking me aren't you hedgehog?"

Sonic made a fake gasp. "What me? Oh no, that's not my style man. It's just that usually your machines have weapons, but this one doesn't."

Eggman attached his hovercraft into the cockpit of the robot and smirked. "Oh don't worry Sonic, the Egg Gorilla has weapons, I assure you." The Egg Gorilla pounded it's fists against it's chest and started charging at Sonic and Tails running on all fours.

Tails flew in the air to avoid getting trampled, but Sonic didn't move at all. Tails looked down and saw Sonic standing there as the Egg Gorilla was a few feet away. "Sonic what are you doing!?" he yelled.

Sonic didn't answer and as the Egg Gorilla was in front of him, it brought it's fist down. Sonic smiled and did a front flip landing on the Egg Gorilla's arm and started running up it toward the cockpit.

Eggman saw this and made the Egg Gorilla shake it's arm attempting to fling Sonic off, which is what Sonic wanted.

When Sonic was flung in the air he aimed himself toward the Egg Gorilla and boosted smacking right into the robot's chest causing it to explode and be destroyed. "How disappointing Eggman, one hit and it's already destroyed!"

What Sonic didn't know was that him destroying the Egg Gorilla was an illusion. When Sonic jumped on the robot's arm he didn't see that a small hatch opened up on the robot's wrist and a small 1 inch beetle like robot came out and attached itself to the back of his head.

The beetle robot was designed to attach itself to a host and stuck a needle that is about a half of a centimeter long in their heads. The robot would inject a chemical that was made to attack the brain. The chemical wouldn't damage the brain, but would cause the host to have illusions for only a half hour. In other words the host would be in their own little world and not notice what is happening in reality.

In reality Sonic was laying on the ground with his eyes closed and Eggman was standing over him in his Egg Gorilla smirking. "That's right hedgehog, enjoy that little fantasy of yours for about a half hour." Eggman than looked up at Tails who was still flying. "Now that he's out of the way for a while, it's time to take care of you squirrel."

Tails narrowed his eyes and growled. "Really!? You first call me a ferret and now your calling me a squirrel? What is wrong with you! How many times do I have to say it? I'm a fox! F O X!"

Eggman waved his hand. "I'll call you whatever I want. Now no delaying you will fall now!" The Egg Gorilla's hands turned into cannons and fired large electric energy balls at Tails.

Tails started avoiding them and flew toward the Egg Gorilla with a determined look on his face. When he reached the Egg Gorilla he curled into his own spin dash and aimed right at the head.

The Egg Gorilla smacked Tails with it's right cannon arm making him go flying. As Tails was flying the Egg Gorilla charged up it's cannons and fired two extra large electric balls at Tails.

Tails couldn't avoid the electric balls and they struck him. Tails screamed in pain as he was being electrocuted and he finally fell on the ground unable to move.

The Egg Gorilla started walking toward Tails and stood above him. Eggman grinned evilly at Tails. "I'm going to have fun playing with you. Your hero is in his own little world and by the time he awakes you would already be dead."

The Egg Gorilla's arms transformed again into what looked like shot guns except electricity was flowing through it. The Egg Gorilla aimed the guns at Tails and fired a stream of electricity at Tails.

Tails screamed in pain as the electricity kept coming from the gun nonstop. He never felt so much pain before. Tails looked weakly at Sonic who was still on the ground not moving and reached his arm out. "S-S-Sonic!" Tails yelled as he continued screaming in pain.

* * *

Sonic was looking around for Tails. "Hey little bro! Where are you? I trashed Egghead's toy!"

As he was looking he heard Tails scream his name, but it sounded faint. "Tails!? Where are you?" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, wake up! Everything around you is fake! Please wake up to reality!"

Sonic gasped. "This isn't real? What did Eggman do to me? If this is fake, then I have to try to get back to the real world!" He closed his eyes and began thinking about seeing Tails and getting back to the real world. Everywhere around him began to glow and bright flash occurred blinding him.

Sonic opened his eyes and felt something sharp on the back of his head. He put his hand behind his head and felt something and he grabbed whatever it was and he looked to see a robot beetle moving around in his hand. Sonic threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

Sonic heard screaming and turned toward where the sound was coming from and his eyes widened seeing his little brother being electrocuted. A few seconds later the screaming stopped and Sonic watched in horror as Tails' eyes shut and his breathing slowed down.

Eggman laughed. "Oh come on now! Your unconscious already? How pathetic!"

Sonic growled in rage seeing his little brother injured like that. _**"He has harmed your loved one! Make him suffer! Kill him! Teach him the true meaning of pain!"**_ a dark voice yelled in Sonic's mind.

Sonic usually would have ignored the voice, but seeing his little brother on deaths edge and allowed himself to turn into Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic yelled in rage and flew toward the Egg Gorilla with incredible speed.

Eggman hearing the yell was about to turn his head to look when something smashed into the Egg Gorilla's chest and started going around the robot making sure to destroy every part of the robot. Within 3 seconds the Egg Gorilla exploded and Eggman was sent flying and crashed right into the tree while still in his hovercraft.

Dark Sonic flew toward Eggman and grabbed him by the back of the head and tossed him out of the hovercraft making him fall on the ground. Dark Sonic walked to Eggman and glared down at him.

When Eggman saw Dark Sonic his eyes widened with fear behind his glasses. "Wait Son-" he didn't get to finish as Dark Sonic started punching him hard nonstop. After a minute he stopped punching Eggman and began stomping on his ribs harder and harder each time.

After another minute went by Dark Sonic stopped stomping Eggman's ribcage and grabbed him by the neck and his pure white eyes were glaring at Eggman.

"I told you three years ago when you poisoned Tails that if you ever hurt Tails like that again then I would rip your legs off, but I changed my mind. Instead I'll make sure to cause you a lot of pain!"

Dark Sonic threw Eggman in the air and kicked him toward the tree. Eggman was sent flying so fast that he broke right through the tree and continued flying another 10 yards before landing. The tree fell down after Eggman broke through it, but Dark Sonic didn't care and continued walking toward Eggman.

Eggman was groaning in pain regretting ever hurting Tails like that. He knew Sonic would get angry and was planning to retreat before Sonic woke up, but Tails' cries snapped Sonic out of it sooner then he was supposed to.

Eggman was severely hurt from Dark Sonic's beatings. His entire face was swollen and his glasses broke revealing his red eyes. Most of his ribs were broken as well as his left arm and right leg. Blood was coming from his mouth. The pain was so bad that he was trying not to literally cry. He heard footsteps and saw Dark Sonic coming toward him.

When Dark Sonic reached Eggman he kicked him hard sending him rolling 6 yards before stopping. Dark Sonic was walking toward Eggman again. _**"That's right make him feel the pain! Kill him now and you'll be free of his pain forever! Make him pay for killing your parents!" **_The dark voice yelled in his mind again.

Dark Sonic was about to attack Eggman when he heard a whimper coming from the direction where Tails was. Dark Sonic smiled before glaring at Eggman. "I hope you learned your lesson." he spat returning to normal before walking over to where Tails was.

When Sonic returned he saw Tails holding his head and he smiled. Sonic walked toward Tails and watched as his little brother whipped his head toward him with fear before seeing who it was and sighed with relief.

Tails hugged Sonic the second he got there. "Sonic I'm so glad your okay!"

"Me? I was worried about you Tails." Sonic said.

Tails pulled away from the hug and saw blood on Sonic's gloves and his eyes widened. "Sonic you didn't-"

Sonic shook his head. "No I didn't just taught him a lesson. Come on Tails, let's go home." he said picking up Tails and headed home.

* * *

**The reason the dark voice in Sonic's head is in bold is because well, which one of my OC's speech is always in bold?**


	29. Bad Day

**This is a request from theoneguyoverder. I'll make Sonic 13 and Tails 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Sonic slammed the front door of the house and walked over to the couch and sat down crossing his arms. Sonic was not in a happy mood like he usually is. It was very rare that Sonic the hedgehog would ever be in a bad mood. The reason why he is so mad is because of Eggman.

Eggman had challenged Sonic to a race against his newest robot, the Egg Cheetah. Sonic being the person to accept any challenge especially when it came to speed agreed to race against the Egg Cheetah.

Sonic met Eggman at Emerald Hill Zone and they began the race there. Eggman had plotted a course in which they would take and the race started. Sonic was winning the race, but Eggman had a trick up his sleeve.

When Sonic was near the finish line, Eggman activated the turbo on the Egg Cheetah and he passed Sonic and crossed the finish line first. Eggman taunted Sonic saying that he wasn't the fastest thing in the world anymore and left.

Sonic's pride was destroyed when he lost the race. The second most important thing to Sonic was his speed with Tails being the first. Sonic was depressed and angry at the same time, but was more angry than depressed.

The sound of a door opening was heard followed by footsteps. Sonic knew who it was and didn't even bother to turn around and see his little brother coming out of his workshop and was heading toward him.

When Tails was working in his workshop he heard the sound of a door slamming and immediately stopped working. Tails figured that Sonic was upset about something and decided to see what was wrong. Sonic told him earlier that Eggman had challenged him for something, but never said what. Putting his tools down, he walked toward the workshop door and opened it going upstairs.

When Tails reached the top he saw Sonic sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and a angry expression on his face. Tails had never seen Sonic so angry before in his life. Sonic wasn't the kind of person to get angry easily so whatever the reason was, Tails knew it had to be bad. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sonic.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked.

Sonic didn't say anything or even acknowledge that Tails was there and kept staring at the TV.

Tails frowned. "Come on Sonic, please tell me what's bothering you? I only want to cheer you up."

Sonic rolled his eyes. _"Yeah right, good luck with that." _he thought to himself.

"Did Eggman say something that made you upset?" Tails asked.

Sonic was beginning to get annoyed at Tails for asking so many questions when he wants to be alone.

Tails sighed. "Sonic I can't help you if you won't-" he never got to finish as Sonic whipped his head toward him glaring.

"You can help by leaving me alone! I'm getting tired of you asking me questions! And it's not your business to know what happened! So why don't you go crawl back in your workshop and STOP BUGGING ME!" Sonic yelled getting up from the couch and stormed upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

Tails looked upstairs with a sad expression on his face. He wasn't upset by his older brother's harsh words, but the fact that Sonic wouldn't tell him. Sighing, Tails walked downstairs back into his workshop and closed the door.

Sonic was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. _"Ho ho ho ho, how does it feel to no longer be the fastest thing alive hedgehog? Now that title belongs to me!" "It's not your business to know what happened! So why don't you go crawl back in your workshop and STOP BUGGING ME!"_

Sonic sighed feeling guilty for yelling at Tails and taking his anger at him like he really needed it. He got up from his bed and opened the door and headed toward his little brother's workshop. When Sonic reached the workshop door, he was about to knock on the door but stopped fearing that Tails would be angry at him. Sonic shook his head and knocked on the door before walking in.

Tails who was sitting on the wing of the Tornado staring at the wall turned his head when he heard a knock. He saw his older brother walk in with a guilty look on his face. Sonic walked toward him and hopped on the Tornado's wing and sat next to Tails.

The both of them were quite for a long time before Sonic spoke up. "Tails, I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I know that you wanted to help me and I had no right to yell at you like that."

Tails thought a minute before he sighed. "Forget about it Sonic. I now know how upset you are. If you don't want to tell me what happened then I'm okay with that."

Sonic shook his head. "You were right before, it was Eggman."

Tails looked at Sonic. "What happened?"

Sonic looked at the ground. "Eggman challenged me to a race with his new machine the Egg Cheetah and I lost."

Tails' eyes widened and he felt bad for Sonic. Tails also knew that Sonic's speed was important to him and hearing that Sonic lost a race broke his heart.

"Eggman taunted me afterwords, saying I was no longer the fastest thing alive." Sonic stated.

Tails frowned and hugged Sonic. "Don't listen to Eggman Sonic. You are the fastest thing alive. Eggman used a machine for speed, while you were born with it. So by logic, your faster than Eggman and always will be."

Sonic took in everything that he was told and smiled. "You know what Tails your right. I'm the fastest hedgehog on the planet! Thanks for helping me remember that."

Tails smiled. "Your welcome Sonic."


	30. Speedy Returns

**This is a request from Classic Tails. Sonic will be 15 and Tails will be 8.**

**Those of you who don't know who Speedy is, he is from Tails Adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails had never thought he would return to Cocoa Island. It had been two years since he was last here. Sonic and Tails decided to go on vacationn since Eggman won't be attacking for a while because of the last battle Sonic and Tails had with him.

Tails told Sonic that they should go to Cocoa Island for their vacation because of far it was from civilization. Tails told Sonic about the island and how the Kukku army invaded the island and he saved it when he and Sonic went separate ways for a week.

As of right now, Tails was flying the Tornado toward Cocoa Island with Sonic on the wing. When they arrived Tails landed the plane right next to the house he built.

"Well Sonic, here we are. I built this house which also acts like a workshop." Tails explained pointing at the house.

Sonic looked at Tails with a confused look. "You built this all by yourself?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, it took me an entire day to do so. It's not much, but it was enough for me to live here. Come on I'll show you the inside." Tails walked toward the house with Sonic following behind. Sonic and Tails were unaware of a pair of red eyes that was watching them from inside the bush outside the house.

"_So the troublemaker freak has returned after all and now I can have my revenge. But who was that blue hedgehog that was with him? He might be a problem. I'll just have to wait before I make my move."_ whoever was in the bush said.

Sonic was looking around the small house. The place wasn't big at all. The only thing there was a small bed and a nightstand, the rest was the workshop.

Tails walked up next to Sonic. "Yeah I know, the workshop is bigger then the house itself. It was just me at the time, so I didn't need much to live with."

Sonic frowned. "But what about food? What did you eat?"

Tails smiled. "Berries of course! I didn't bring any food with me, so I had to look for food."

Sonic nodded his head. "Well we brought a lot of food with us. Although a stove would be nice so we can heat the food."

"We could build a fire. I'll go find some firewood." Tails said walking out the door and headed toward Poloy Forest.

The figure in the bush smiled seeing Tails walk out of the house and toward the Poloy Forest. _"Perfect, now's my chance." _The figure came out of the bush to reveal a green bird with red eyes and tall brown boots. The bird was wearing armor that had a jet engine attached to the back. He was also carrying a gun in his right hand. The bird flew in the air and activated the jet engine and flew toward Poloy Forest.

Tails was picking up a piece of wood and brought it over to the large pile he made already. "Well that should be enough wood for now. I better start bringing them to the house." Tails was about to pick up some of the wood when he heard something flying toward his direction and fast.

Tails turned his head toward the direction of the noise only to be struck in the chest by who looked like a green drill. Tails fell down when he was hit, but quickly got back up and his eyes widened at who he saw.

"Speedy! What are you doing here?" Tails asked surprised.

Speedy glared at Tails. "I'm here for revenge, that's what! You made a fool out of me, but not this time! I will make you pay for everything that you've done!" Speedy activated his jet engine and flew toward Tails with quick speed.

Tails flew in the air to avoid Speedy who passed underneath him. Tails flew after Speedy and curled up in his spin dash and struck Speedy in the back making him fall to the ground and start rolling before stopping.

Speedy dusted himself and looked at Tails. "Well it seems that your a lot stronger than before."

Tails smirked. "Yeah, that's right! I beat you before and I'll do it again!"

"By the way, who is that blue hedgehog that came with you?" Speedy asked.

"That's Sonic, my adopted older brother!" Tails replied.

"Sonic the hedgehog? The so called "fastest thing alive?"

Tails narrowed his eyes. "He is the fastest thing alive! He's so much faster then you Speedy! At least he doesn't need a jet engine for speed, unlike you!"

Now Speedy narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? I've had enough of you!" he yelled flying toward Tails.

Tails tried to fly out of the way, but wasn't fast enough and was punched in the face by Speedy and was sent flying crashing into a tree.

Speedy aimed his gun at Tails and kept firing energy blasts at him. Tails couldn't move and was getting hit by every energy blasts that was hitting him.

After 30 seconds, Speedy stopped firing the gun and started spinning like a drill and flew toward Tails who was still against the tree and hit him on the chest sending him flying while breaking right through the tree.

The broken tree fell and ended up falling right on Tails crushing him underneath it. Speedy smirked and walked over to Tails."Well well well, it would seem that the tables have turned Tails. I don't remember you being this weak before. Oh well it's all over for you!"

Speedy aimed the gun at Tails and was about to fire when something came fast and struck him making him go flying 4 feet before crashing in the ground. Speedy got up and saw Sonic glaring right at him.

"Who do you think you are harming my little brother like that!?" Sonic yelled.

Speedy glared back. "Well who do you think you are interrupting a fight that doesn't concern you!"

Sonic snarled. "When it comes to my little brother, than it does concern me! Now time to teach you a lesson!"

Sonic ran toward Speedy and curled into his spin dash and hit Speedy in the chest before he could even move. Sonic jumped on Speedy when he fell on the ground and kept punching him in the face. Sonic then threw Speedy into a tree and charged up his light speed attack. When Sonic finished charging he curled into a ball and kept striking Speedy at fast speed. After the assault was done Sonic threw Speedy in the air and kicked him sending him flying breaking 4 trees before stopping.

Speedy picked himself up and flew away wanting to get away from Sonic. Sonic nodded his head walked over to where Tails was and used his spin dash to cut the tree so Tails could get up.

"You alright Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm good thanks."

Sonic smiled. "No problem little bro. I will always protect you, no matter what."

Tails smiled back. "I know Sonic and I'm thankful for it."


	31. A Special Present

**Wow this story has over 100 reviews!? I would have never thought that I would get that many reviews. Thank you everyone!**

**Alright john, this is a rated K+ story. I'm not going to do your request, please ask for a different request.**

**This is a request from Autumn. I'll make Sonic 13 and Tails 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, but you should know that by now.**

* * *

Sonic was tiptoeing up the stairs holding a chili dog was a lit candle in it with Sparks flying next to him. He walked over to a closed door and slowly opened it, peeking inside. A soft snore could be heard and Sonic smirked. Sonic looked at Sparks and nodded his head. He tiptoed over to the bed and stood over it with Sparks flying above it.

"Happy Birthday little bro!" Sonic yelled.

"Chao Chao!" Sparks cheered throwing confetti in the air.

Tails woke up with a surprised yell and literally jumped 8 feet in the air before landing back on his bed. Tails glared at Sonic and Sparks who were both smirking. "Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Now you know how I felt when you scared me 3 years ago on my birthday."

Tails frowned. "I said I was sorry for scaring you! I was 3 years old then, it was your first birthday with me and I was excited."

Sonic waved his finger at Tails. "Excuses excuses. It doesn't matter how old you were. So are you going to eat your birthday chili dog or am I going to eat it?" he said bringing the chili dog close to his mouth.

Tails jumped from his bed and snatched the chili dog from Sonic's hand before jumping back on his bed. Tails blew out the candle and took it out before he began eating it. "Sorry Sonic, but not this year." Tails said remembering his last birthday when Sonic ate his birthday chili dog because he wouldn't get up.

Sonic laughed. "Your getting faster little bro. I see you still remember what happened last year."

Tails scoffed. "How could I not remember you eating my birthday chili dog? That was kinda mean if you ask me."

Sonic grinned. "Well it got you up didn't it? Besides I made you another one."

"Yeah I know." Tails stated.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Sonic asked.

Tails rubbed his chin. "Hmm, how about we fly in the Tornado?"

Sonic smiled. "Sure it's your birthday, we do whatever you want."

Tails nodded his head and got dressed before he and Sonic started heading toward his workshop. Tails and Sonic walked into the workshop and went over to the Tornado. Tails jumped into the drivers seat while Sonic went on the right wing. Tails grabbed a remote and pressed a button which made the hanger door open. Starting up the plane, it started moving on the runway before taking off.

Sonic was smiling as he was standing on the wing. "This brings back so many memories." he said loud enough so Tails could hear him.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, we mostly use the Tornado for fighting Eggman. It's nice to just fly around once in a while."

"I hear you on that one. We must spend our free time while we can because it won't last forever." Sonic replied.

Tails sighed. "I just wish we will always have free time so we can have fun like we should be."

Sonic frowned. "I know little bro, but we are the only ones who can keep Mobius safe from Eggman. It's true that we spend so much time fighting Eggman and not act like normal kids, but sometimes things have to be given up."

Tails' ears flattened. "I really wish that wasn't true."

After 30 minutes of flying, Tails flew back to his and Sonic's house. Landing in the workshop Tails jumped out of the drivers seat and Sonic jumped off the wing.

Sonic looked at Tails smiling. "Wait here little bro, I got you something." he said zooming up the stairs and returned a few seconds later holding a small gift in his hand. Sonic held it out to Tails who took it.

Tails began to unwrap the present which was a box. Tails opened the box and took out what was inside. It was a yellow goggle with Tails' twin tail logo on it. Right next to Tails' logo was a blue spin dash. "Wow Sonic, this is amazing!"

Sonic smiled. "Look on the top."

Tails did as he was told and saw the words Sonic&Tails bros forever was engraved on top. He smiled and looked at Sonic before hugging him. "Thank you so much Sonic!"

Sonic smirked and hugged Tails back. "Sure thing little bro. I made sure that you would always remember our never ending brotherhood because no matter what people say, we will always be brothers."


	32. Fear Of Losing A Loved One

**This is a request from chips and ice-cream. Sonic will be 15 and Tails 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were sitting on the couch watching Transformers Revenge Of The Fallen on DVD. Eggman had been quite lately and the two brothers decided to watch a action movie. Sonic and Tails laughed when Mudflap and Skid were fighting inside the pyramid and Bumblebee tossed them outside with Skid exclaiming "Now that's rude."

"Oh boy, Mudflap and Skid always crack me up." Sonic stated still laughing.

"Yeah, those guys are comedy gold! They are such idiots." Tails agreed.

"I know, they fight each other more then the Decepticons! I'm surprised that they haven't gotten killed yet." Sonic said finally stopped laughing.

Tails shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe their just lucky."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Like we aren't?"

"Yeah we're lucky alright." Tails replied.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. After the movie was over Sonic hit the stop button on the DVD remote and turned off the TV.

"That movie never gets old." Sonic said while stretching.

Tails nodded his head. "True that. Hey do you want to go for a run?"

Sonic smirked. "You read my mind." Sonic opened the front door and he and Tails took off running toward the train station.

Once Sonic and Tails reached Station Square they immediately headed for the Great Forest. Sonic and Tails ran through the forest avoiding all the trees until they exited and headed for Green Hill Zone. They ran through the entire zone before deciding to head home.

Along the way back to Station Square, their stomachs began to growl and they decided to grab a chili dog. When Sonic and Tails arrived back in Station Square, they went to the hot dog stand in the park and got two chili dogs. They sat down on a bench and began eating.

"Whew what a workout." Sonic said after he finished his chili dog.

Tails finished his chili dog and nodded his head. "Yeah, Green Hill Zone always tires me out for some reason."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably the loops. You have to run fast to go through it and there is a lot of loops in Green Hill Zone."

Tails was about to make a remark when a familiar girlish voice shouted Sonic's name. Tails and Sonic turned their heads to where the voice was coming from and saw Amy running toward them.

Sonic's eyes widened and he got up from the bench and ran off away from the direction Amy was coming from.

Tails got up from the bench and looked in Amy's direction before running after Sonic knowing that he most likely headed home. This was proven true as 5 minutes later he returned to the Mystic Ruins and saw Sonic sitting on the ground with his back against the front door. Tails walked over to Sonic and sat beside him.

"Why do you run away from Amy Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed. "Well it's not that I hate her or anything, it's just that-" he trailed off.

Tails rose an eyebrow. "It's just that what?"

"Well it's just that, I don't want her to get hurt or anyone for that matter.. You remember what I told you about my parents right?" Sonic said.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah I remember."

Sonic closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I lost my parents at such a young age because of Eggman. I'm afraid that me and Amy get close than Eggman would use her against me. That's also why I'm still worried about you fighting Eggman. If you, Amy or anyone else got hurt because of me then I will never forgive myself."

Tails frowned taking in everything he just heard. "I understand Sonic. It's only natural if you feel this way, but you can't fight Eggman by yourself and you know that."

Sonic sighed. "I know Tails, but what if something happened to you or Amy and I'm not fast enough to save you in time?"

Tails smiled and took Sonic's hand. "Even if you aren't fast enough, you will always be a hero in my eyes and don't you forget it."

Sonic looked at Tails and smiled. "You know what your right, but I will still try to keep you and her safe."

Tails nodded his head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	33. Injured While Playing

**This is a request from Classic Tails. Sonic will be 11 and Tails 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Tails opened his eyes and yawned sitting up from his bed. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 8:30 am. Smiling he quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to see his older brother making pancakes.

Sonic looked in Tails' direction and smiled. "Morning little bro, sleep well?"

Tails nodded his head and sat down at the table. "Yep, I slept pretty well."

"That's good to hear." Sonic said as he finished making the pancakes and set them on a plate bringing it to the table. He walked to the refrigerator and opened it taking out the syrup and brought it to the table.

Tails had already taken his share of pancakes and poured the syrup on his pancakes and began eating as Sonic took the last of the pancakes and poured syrup as he began eating.

"So, what do you want to do today little bro?" Sonic asked while taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Hmm, oh I know! Can we go to the playground?" Tails asked.

Sonic nodded his head. "Sure we can."

Tails smiled. "Alright, we're going to the playground!"

Sonic and Tails finished eating and immediately headed to the playground. When they arrived, there was about 25 kids there. Tails went to the monkey bars while Sonic sat on the bench making sure to keep an eye on him.

Sonic remembered the first time he brought Tails to the playground two years ago. He left Tails there while he had to fight Eggman. When he got back he saw his little brother being beaten up by the other kids. Sonic chuckled to himself remembering the scared look on the parent's faces when he picked up the father of the bully.

As Sonic was watching Tails, he saw out of the corner of his left eye three familiar mobians heading toward the park. He turned his head and saw Thomas and his parents heading his way and narrowed his eyes.

Thomas and his parents froze when they saw Sonic giving them a death glare. The three of them slowly backed away before turning around and ran off in fear.

Sonic nodded his head. _"That's right, you better run." _he said to himself.

While Sonic was focused on Thomas and his parents, Tails had gone to the the swings. Tails was swinging higher and higher each time. However Tails went too high and was flung off the swing. Tails hit the ground and skidded a bit before stopping. He suddenly felt pain in his left leg and looked at it to see a large cut which was bleeding badly. Tails began crying because of the pain.

Sonic heard a familiar sound of crying and looked to see his little brother sitting on the ground with a large bleeding cut on his left leg. Sonic immediately ran over to Tails and knelt down. "Tails, are you alright?" Sonic asked.

Tails shook his head and sniffed. "It hurts really bad Sonic."

By now all the kids stopped playing and was looking at Sonic and Tails. Sonic noticed this, but ignored them and picked up Tails before heading home.

When they got home, Sonic set Tails down on the couch and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Sonic opened the cabinet above the sink and took out Hydrogen Peroxide, a cotton swab and a roll of Medical Tape and ran downstairs.

Sonic went over to the couch and sat on the ground in front of Tails and put some Hydrogen Peroxide on the cotton swab. "Okay Tails, this is going to sting a bit."

Tails who was still crying nodded his head. He hissed when Sonic rubbed the Hydrogen Peroxide on the cut and tried to hold back on screaming.

After Sonic was finished rubbing the Hydrogen Peroxide on the cut he wrapped some Medical Tape around the cut until it was completely covered. He smiled at Tails. "There you go little bro, I'm finished. You were really brave you know."

Tails sniffed. "Thank you Sonic." he said hugging him.

Sonic grinned and hugged Tails back. "Your welcome Tails, but try to be careful next time okay?"

Tails nodded his head smiling. "Okay Sonic, I will."

Sonic smiled because as long as he was with Tails, he would do anything to make sure his little brother safe. Whenever Tails needed something, Sonic will always be there for him.


	34. Misunderstanding

**This is a request from Kitty in Boots. Sonic will be 15 and Tails 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

It was early morning in the Mystic Ruins as Sonic and Tails were eating pancakes for breakfast. It had been two weeks since the Metarex adventure and our heroes were taking a well deserve break. Even Eggman was laying low for awhile as he too needed a break.

Sonic finished eating his pancakes and put his plate in the sink before looking at Tails. "I'm going to go for a run, want to come with me?"

Tails shook his head. "Nah, I got a lot of work to do on the X Tornado. She's still pretty banged up from our little space adventure."

Sonic nodded his head. "Okay then, see you later!" he called out running out of the house and into the jungle.

Tails finished eating his pancakes and put the plate in the sink before heading to his workshop to begin working on the X Tornado.

Sonic was running through the Mystic Ruins jungle area. It had been awhile since he went on a run by himself. Although he loves to run with Tails, it was nice to be alone once in awhile. However Sonic wasn't alone as he thought he was.

Sonic skidded to a halt when he passed the entrance to the Lost World. Backing up a bit, he saw someone who he thought that he would never see.

Sitting on the upper structure of the building that is the Lost World with his back against the snake statue was none other then Shadow the hedgehog his rival. Normally Sonic would have ignored Shadow since they don't see eye to eye and whenever they were around each other, it would end up as a fight or race. The way Shadow looked made him stop.

Shadow had a lot of bruises and small cuts around his entire body from his face all the way to his knees. He had a black eye on his right eye and his left arm was twisted. The thing that stood out the most was a large claw mark on his chest that was still bleeding pretty badly.

Sonic was shocked at Shadow's appearance and bit his lip deciding what to do. Shadow had his eyes closed which probably meant he was unconscious. Sonic figured he could quickly take care of the large cut and send Shadow to the hospital before he woke up.

After a minute of thinking Sonic decided that he would take care of Shadow until he got better and not send him to the hospital if Shadow would allow him to help.

Sonic walked over to Shadow and was about to pick him up when his eyes shot open and ruby eyes met emerald.

They stared at each other for a minute before Sonic broke the silence. "Shadow, I want to help you, but you have to allow me to help." he said in a calm tone.

Shadow was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Whatever, do as you wish."

Sonic nodded his head and placed Shadow on his back before heading back to his and Tails' house. "Can you tell me what happened to you?" he asked while walking.

Shadow closed his eyes. "I was sent by GUN to find retrieve a Chaos Emerald that Eggman had stolen from them. What I didn't know was that it was a trap, that was meant for me and you."

Sonic frowned. "But I don't work for GUN, why would Eggman think I would show up?"

Shadow shook his head. "Beats me. He probably thought that I would take you with me or something."

Sonic sighed. "Whatever happened to sending me letters for a challenge? He always did that before and why not now?"

"I don't know, but anyway back to what I was saying before. When I got there he asked me where you were and I told him that I came on orders of GUN and that I didn't need your help. Eggman has created a army of Metal Sonic's and he sent them all after me. I tried too destroy all of them, but there was too many of them. They beat me bad and I ran away to try to lose them. I've manged to loose them before I came to the Mystic Ruins." Shadow explained.

"So they are still out there somewhere?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shook his head. "No, I heard Eggman's voice over their comm links telling them to retreat for some reason. There were about 4 of them left plus the original Metal Sonic who has some serious new upgrades."

"Well once your all better, I'm going to teach the Metal Sonic's and Eggman a lesson." Sonic mumbled to himself as he was climbing up the ladder leading to the mine cart. Sonic hopped on the mine cart and rode it until it stopped at the Mystic Ruins. Sonic got out and walked up the hill toward the house with Shadow on his back, not noticing 4 pairs of red eyes that were watching him the entire time.

* * *

Sonic opened the front door and walked in, shutting the door with his foot. He walked upstairs and went into his bedroom and placed Shadow on his bed. "I'll be back with some medical supplies." Sonic said before heading toward the bathroom.

Tails who was in his workshop, heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps heading upstairs. He smiled and placed his wrench down before running upstairs to Sonic's bedroom. When Tails arrived at Sonic's bedroom he was surprised to see Shadow laying on the bed. He than noticed Shadow's wounds and his eyes widened.

"Shadow, what are you doing here? And what happened to you?" Tails asked.

Shadow who was looking at the ceiling looked at Tails and was about to speak when Sonic's voice beat him to it.

"I found him while I was running through the jungle area. He got hurt badly by an army of Metal Sonic's so I'm going to take care of him." Sonic said walking past Tails holding a medical kit. Sonic knelt down beside Shadow and opened up the medical kit and began treating his wounds.

After 5 minutes, Sonic finished cleaning the wounds and wrapped medical tape around the large claw mark on Shadow's stomach. Putting the supplies away he looked at Shadow. "You should rest now Shadow. I've cleaned your wounds and they should heal naturally. Your left arm isn't broken, but sprained. It will be a few days before you will be completely healed."

Shadow nodded his head and closed his eyes. "Alright then, whatever you say." he said before falling asleep.

Sonic picked up the medical kit and walked out of his room shutting the door. Sonic put the medical kit back in the bathroom and went downstairs to the couch where Tails had gone and sat down.

Sonic and Tails were silent until Tails spoke up. "There must have been a lot of Metal Sonic's for Shadow to look like that."

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, but I'll get rid of the remaining Metal Sonic's as soon as Shadow is all better."

_The Next Day_

Tails woke up with the sun beaming on his face. He sat up stretching and got dressed before heading toward the door. However as soon as Tails opened his bedroom door, he saw Sonic carrying a tray with a plate of pancakes, syrup and a glass of orange juice go into his room.

Tails smiled and quickly ran toward the kitchen expecting a plate of pancakes to be left out for him. When Tails got to the kitchen he frowned, not seeing any pancakes for him. He sighed and went to make his own pancakes.

As soon as Tails was finished with his breakfast, he heard footsteps and turned to see his older brother heading his way carrying the now empty tray.

"Hey Tails." was all Sonic said as he walked past Tails, putting the plate and glass in the sink.

Tails sighed. "Hey Sonic." he said his voice barely above a whisper.

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "Something wrong Tails?"

Tails shook his head. "No, everything's fine. So do you want to go for a run?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, I have to watch over Shadow." he said heading back upstairs.

Tails' ears flattened. "Alright." he whispered before heading to his workshop.

It had been two days since Sonic had found Shadow. Tails became jealous of Shadow because Sonic hadn't been paying more attention to Shadow and completely ignoring him.

Whenever Tails wanted to do something with his older brother, Sonic always used the excuse of taking care of Shadow.

However it was on the third day that Tails heard something that had set him off. Tails was heading toward his room to get a screwdriver when he heard something that Shadow said that made him stop. "Yes, of course big brother."

"That's good to hear." Sonic said.

Tails was shocked at what he just heard. His emotion quickly turned to anger as he stormed into Sonic's room.

Sonic who had his back to the door didn't see Tails storm in, but Shadow did. Before Shadow could say anything Tails cleared his throat which made Sonic turn around to see his angry face.

"So you replaced me as your brother with Shadow, eh Sonic?" Tails sneered as he turned around and ran off.

Sonic who was sitting on the bed quickly got up. "Wait Tails you don't und-" he didn't finish as he heard the front door slam. Sonic was about to run after him when Shadow's voice stopped him.

"Wait Sonic, I'm coming with you. I'm healed enough to be able to move."

Sonic nodded his head as the two of them ran after Tails. With their speed it took them only 10 seconds to catch up to Tails who was heading toward the train station.

"Tails, just listen to me for a second!" Sonic called out as he and Shadow reached Tails.

Tails turned around and saw Sonic along with Shadow and narrowed his eyes. "WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT SHADOW'S YOUR NEW BROTHER SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR THE PAST 3 DAYS!" he screamed.

Sonic frowned. "I know Tails, and I'm really sor-"

"NO! DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE! SHADOW'S YOUR NEW BROTHER, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND ENJOY YOUR NEW LIFE TOGETHER!" Tails yelled as he spun his tails and flew over the ocean where Sonic couldn't follow.

Sonic's ears flattened and he sighed sadly. "I'm such a terrible brother."

Shadow frowned. "We should split up to find him." he said knowing that Sonic is trying his best not to cry.

Sonic looked at Shadow and nodded his head. "Alright, but I don't think he will listen to me." he said as he and Shadow headed for Station Square.

When Sonic and Shadow arrived at Station Square, Sonic went to check the Great Forest while Shadow was checking Station Square.

When Sonic ran out of the train station, he failed to notice 4 figures on top on the hotel's roof staring at him with their red eyes.

"Now?" one of the figures asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes now." another one of the figures said as all four jumped off the hotel roof and flew after Sonic.

* * *

Sonic was looking left and right for any sign of his little brother. It was true that he had ignored Tails and he felt completely guilty for it.

Sonic began to think where Tails could have gone and decided to check the Brotherhood Cave.(The cave where the two of them met. They named it that because that was where their brotherhood began.)

When Sonic reached the Brotherhood Cave, he was disappointed that Tails wasn't there. Sonic sighed and was about continue looking when a red laser was shot in front of him causing him to fall backwards and land on his back.

The sound of jet engines was heard and the four figures who were watching Sonic landed a few feet away from him.

Sonic got up to see four Metal Sonic's in front of him. He figured that these were the four that Shadow had missed.

Three of the Metal Sonic's were the original design while the fourth one was the Neo Metal Sonic form.

Sonic figured that Neo Metal Sonic was the same one he always fought. Sonic looked at Neo Metal Sonic to see that the robot was indeed upgraded.

Neo Metal Sonic was slightly bigger then before. The 5 quills were longer and the white stripes on his quills were now red. On top of his right hand was a large 8 inch blade and on top of his left hand was a cannon that was about a foot big. On top of the shoulders were missile launchers.

Neo Metal Sonic laughed evilly. "Hello Sonic, it's been awhile."

Sonic glared at Neo Metal Sonic. "Look as much as I want to play with you, I have more important things to do."

"Oh you mean searching for your lost brother? Or should I say ex-brother." Neo Metal Sonic said.

Sonic growled. "We're still brothers! He just misunderstood what was going on!"

Neo Metal Sonic rolled his optical eyes. "Sure tell yourself that. Unfortunately I cannot allow you to leave alive, although I have to give Shadow credit for destroying 496 Metal Sonic clones. That's more than you could ever take on in your entire life."

Sonic bristled remembering what happened to Shadow. "Alright Neo Metal Sonic. You want to fight? Than let's fight!"

Neo Metal Sonic chuckled. "As you wish Sonic, but before we begin I must do something."

Neo Metal Sonic turned around to face the three Metal Sonic's and aimed his right hand at them and shot blue electricity at them. The electricity hit the three robots and they all exploded. All the pieces of the robots started attaching to Neo Metal Sonic.

When the pieces were finished attaching to Neo Metal Sonic, he had more heavy armor and new weapons in places he didn't before. On his knee caps, there were machine guns and on the bottom of his feet was now flamethrowers. Blue electricity started sparking around him acting as a shield that would zap anyone who touched it.

"Alright Sonic, it's time for you to die!" Neo Metal Sonic declared flying toward Sonic with his cannon charging up.

* * *

Shadow was running around Station Square trying to find Tails. Truth to be told, he felt a little bit guilty for Tails running away. Sonic and Tails had been brothers for a long time and he didn't want them to split apart just because of a simple misunderstanding. He began to think of a place where Tails could have gone. Shadow snapped his fingers and turned around heading to the one place Sonic would try to avoid.

Within a few minutes, Shadow arrived at Emerald Beach and began looking for Tails. After walking around for a minute he spotted Tails' shoes, socks and gloves beside a rock. He turned his head toward the water and saw Tails floating on the water about 12 yards from the shore gazing up at the sky. Shadow activated his rocket shoes and flew over to Tails.

* * *

Tails was too lost in his thoughts. He felt really hurt that Sonic had paid more attention to Shadow then his own little brother. He sighed stretching out and wiggled his toes. Tails knew Sonic would try to look for him, but even if he found him, Sonic wouldn't come out this far due to his fear of water.

"Well it's about time I've found you."

Tails jumped in the air and landed back in the water. He quickly turned around and saw Shadow floating above the water.

"What are you doing here?" Tails said in a dry tone.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean what am I doing here!? Don't you know how worried Sonic is about you!"

Tails scoffed. "Yeah right! It's obvious that he chooses you to be his younger brother and not me."

Shadow sighed. "Well there are 2 problems with your statement. The first is that I am over 50 years old, which makes me older than Sonic. The second is do you really think Sonic would replace you with me of all people? You know we don't see eye to eye."

Tails frowned. "But I heard you call Sonic-"

"You didn't hear the entire conversation." Shadow said cutting him off.

Tails was about to make a remark, but Shadow held his hand out.

"I didn't call Sonic my older brother. The two of us were roleplaying." Shadow explained.

Tails rose an eyebrow. "Roleplaying? about what?"

"About the day you two met." Shadow replied.

Tails tilted his head. "Really?"

Shadow nodded his head. "Yes really. You see I asked Sonic when the two of you became brothers. He told me about how you two met and that Sonic called you his little brother as soon as you met. When Sonic told me that he asked you if you wanted to be his brother, I was shocked that you accepted right away. I didn't understand why you accepted to be Sonic's brother. So I asked him how the conversation went. After Sonic told me how everything went, he said that we should roleplay so I can get the feeling of how happy you two were meeting each other. You walked in when we were still roleplaying."

Tails began thinking about the conversation he and Sonic had when they met. _"Little bro? As in little brother?" "Yeah we can be brothers if you want." "Yes of course big brother!" "That's good to hear."_

Tails eyes widened that Sonic and Shadow had indeed repeated the same words he and Sonic said when they met. He felt so stupid to think that Sonic would replace him. The two of them made a vow long ago that they will always be brothers forever and no one could change it. Tails felt guilty for yelling at Sonic and the fact that he forgot about their vow.

"Oh man, I'm such an idiot! How can I think that Sonic would replace me?! He probably hates me now!" Tails said with tears coming from his eyes.

"Sonic would never hate you and you should know that. Sonic went to search for you in the Great Forest. We better hurry because the four Metal Sonic's are still out there and they may have found him." Shadow stated.

Tails nodded his head. "Your right, but let me get dressed first." he said swimming toward shore. Tails quickly put his gloves, socks and shoes back on before he and Shadow went toward the Great Forest.

* * *

Sonic crashed through 6 trees before landing on the ground as Neo Metal Sonic was slowly walking toward him.

"Give up Sonic, you can't touch me with my thunder shield activated." Neo Metal Sonic said as he picked up Sonic. He used his blade and swung his blade at Sonic's chest leaving a large cut that began bleeding badly.

Neo Metal Sonic threw Sonic and activated his cannon and fired a large red beam that engulfed Sonic causing him to scream in pain.

* * *

Shadow and Tails were running around the Great Forest looking for Sonic when they heard a scream which caused them to stop.

Tails gasped. "That sounded like Sonic!"

They heard another scream and ran toward the direction it came from.

Neo Metal Sonic had his right foot above Sonic and was using his flamethrower to burn Sonic. "You know Sonic, for years I've always wanted to kill you, but failed. I'm really disappointed that your not putting up much of a fight." he said holding the blade above Sonic and stabbed him on his right shoulder before throwing him on the ground.

Neo Metal Sonic walked up to Sonic and held the blade above his head. "Farewell Sonic."

"Leave him alone Neo Metal Sonic!"

Neo Metal Sonic looked over and saw Shadow and Tails running toward him and Sonic.

When Tails saw Sonic he ran over to him. He lifted Sonic up and screamed at seeing Sonic's condition. "Sonic! Sonic please wake up!" he begged.

Tails placed two fingers on Sonic's neck to feel for a pulse. Tails began crying when he didn't feel a pulse. "No Sonic, please don't do this too me! You can't die, I need you! Your the only family I got, please Sonic wake up!"

Neo Metal Sonic laughed. "Like my handy work Tails? Don't worry your ex-brother will die pretty soon. Once he's gone, you don't have to worry about him ignoring you anymore."

Shadow was looking at Tails crying over Sonic and he clenched his fists. "Tails, get Sonic out of here. I'll take care of Neo Metal Sonic." he said taking his inhibitor rings off.

Tails sniffed and nodded his head before running off with Sonic in his hands.

Shadow looked at Neo Metal Sonic. "Your going to pay for what you did." he said charging at Neo Metal Sonic.

* * *

Tails arrived back at the house and set Sonic on the couch. Tails still had tears coming from his eyes as he stared at his brother. "I'm really sorry Sonic. It's my fault that you got hurt. I was stupid to think that you would replace Shadow with me. N-now y-your-" Tails couldn't even finish as he started crying harder then before.

"And I'm sorry for ignoring you for the past 3 days."

Tails gasped as Sonic slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Tails. "What's up little bro?"

Tails smiled through his tears and hugged Sonic tightly making him flinch in pain. Tails saw this and let go. "Sorry."

Sonic waved it off and sat up. "Well I better go take care of these wounds." Sonic was about to head upstairs when there was a knock on the door. Confused Sonic went over to the door and opened it to see a note. He picked it up and looked at it.

"_Thanks for looking after me Sonic. Don't think this changes anything between us, I'm just returning the favor. I'm good enough on my own now and I don't want to intrude any longer._

Sonic smiled and crumpled up the paper and went back inside throwing it away before heading upstairs to treat his wounds.

* * *

**Oh my god, this is the longest chapter I have ever done in my entire time of writing! I'm giving myself a pat on the back. Anyway I promised that this chapter will be posted today and here it is.**

**Oh and chips and ice cream, your request will be done on Saturday.**


	35. Your My Little Brother, Not My Enemy

**Alright before I begin there are things I must say. Autumn, you requested that Tails learns how to use the Chaos Emeralds. Unfortunately, Tails cannot use the Chaos Emeralds only the Super Emeralds. So it will have to be the Super Emeralds instead.**

**Since this story has over 100 reviews, I've decided to allow requests that take place in the Sonic video games. However it has to do with Sonic and Tails. For example, you could ask about what Tails was thinking when Eggman launched Sonic in space in Sonic Adventure 2 and what happened after the adventure was over. So Classic Tails I will do your request. **

**I've also decided to extend Sonic and Tails' ages, only by two years each. So Sonic ages can now be 9-17 and Tails 2-10.**

**I have one more thing to say before I begin. Autumn, Classic Tails, Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend and DreamOrNightmare, your requests will not be posted this Saturday, but the next.**

**This is a request from chips and ice cream. Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Mystic Ruins as Sonic and Tails were laying on their backs outside at the end of the runway with their feet hanging off the edge. Eggman had been quite lately and the two brothers decided to take this time to relax.

"You know Tails, even though Eggman has caused a lot of destruction to the planet, it's still a beautiful place." Sonic said while looking at the sky.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah that's true. People live in fear, yet they still live their lives as if nothing was wrong."

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. "The only reason people live their lives in peace is because they rely on us to keep the world safe. If we weren't heroes, than people would have no hope at all."

Tails frowned, but then smiled. "I know and that's what we're here for right?"

A smile came on Sonic's face. "You betcha! The two best brothers in the world will keep Mobius safe and make sure people live without fear."

Tails grinned. "Can't argue with that." Tails stomach began to growl and he blushed which made Sonic laugh.

"I take it that your hungry? Well how about we order pizza at Joe's?"

Tails smiled and nodded his head. "Of course! Make sure that it-"

"Has extra cheese, I know." Sonic said cutting him off.

Tails stood up along with Sonic. "I'll order the pizza while you go and get it?" Tails asked.

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs-up. "You got it. I'm going to take a quick run and pick up the pizza afterwords."

Tails nodded his head. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

Sonic smiled and took off toward Station Square.

Tails watched him leave before turning around and went inside the house. Tails went over to the phone receiver and frowned when he didn't see it there. He scratched his head. "That's funny, I could have sworn that the phone was on the receiver earlier today. Maybe Sonic made a quick phone call when I fell asleep outside."

Tails began looking around for the phone when his enhanced hearing picked up the annoying beeping noise that a phone makes when out of service coming from his workshop. Confused Tails walked downstairs into his workshop and saw the phone on his desk in the corner. Tails went over to the phone and picked it up pushing the end button on it making the beeping stop.

"That's strange, how did the pho-" Tails started before something hit him in the back of his head knocking him out.

* * *

Sonic ran up a mountain and jumped on the peak. He looked down and smirked as he started running down the mountain before curling in a ball which made him go down faster. Before reaching the ground, Sonic uncurled from his ball and jumped in the air boosting. Sonic did eight front-flips before landing on the ground maintaining his speed.

"Well I think I ran long enough. The pizza should be ready now." Sonic said running back towards Station Square.

* * *

Tails slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Oh man my head hurts, what happened?" Tails tried to rub his head, but found out that he couldn't move. "Huh?" he said shaking his head to clear his vision. When Tails could see clearly, he found himself strapped to a table. Tails began to struggle to free himself.

"Don't waste your energy Tails. You are no where near strong enough to break free."

Tails stopped struggling and looked toward where the came from. He saw Eggman staring at him with a smirk on his face.

"Eggman! Let me go!" Tails declared.

Eggman shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't do that. You see your my test subject."

Tails' eyes widened. "T-Test subject? For what?"

Eggman walked over to Tails with his hands behind his back. "Well you remember how 2 months ago I brainwashed Sonic into thinking he worked for me?"

Tails slowly nodded his head.

"I brainwashed Sonic, by injecting him with a chemical that I created that makes anyone follow my orders." Eggman said taking his arms from behind his back revealing a syringe with a purple black liquid inside.

Eggman than looked at the syringe with a frown on his face. "However it seemed that the chemical wasn't strong enough to have complete control over Sonic, so I made a few adjustments. Your going to test how well the adjustments worked." he said walking over to Tails.

Tails gasped and began struggling even harder then before. However his attempts were futile as Eggman stopped in front of him and grabbed his right arm.

"P-Please don't d-do th-this." Tails begged while crying.

Eggman smirked. "Don't worry this will only hurt for a second." he said sticking the syringe into Tails' arm and injected the chemical.

Tails cried as he felt the chemical taking effect. All of his memories of Sonic were being replaced by Eggman and he screamed before he shut his eyes.

Eggman grinned and undid the straps holding down Tails. He watched with amusement as Tails opened his eyes which were no longer their bright blue, but a darker blue.

Tails looked at Eggman. "How may I serve you master?" he asked his voice sounding dead.

Eggman laughed. "Your going to kill Sonic. However your no where near strong enough to face him, so I created a special battle suit for you." he said reaching into his jacket and pulled out a small metal round object that had Eggman's logo on it. He handed it to Tails. "Put this on your chest."

Tails took the object in his hand and put it on his chest. The metal object began glowing as metal began to form around Tails making a suit. Within seconds Tails was completely covered in armor even his tails. The armor was based off of Metal Tails' design. Tails looked himself over until Eggman cleared his throat making Tails look at him.

"That suit your wearing was made from parts that I was going to use to make another Metal Tails. That suit is highly advanced and it's more powerful than it looks. All you have to do is think and the suit will respond. Now if I'm correct Sonic will be home soon, so make sure you ambush him."

Tails nodded his head and flew out of the base toward the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

Sonic ran inside Joe's pizza and went up to the counter. One of the workers who was a female raccoon looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Sonic, what can I do for you?"

"My brother Tails ordered pizza for the two of us and I'm here to pick it up." Sonic replied.

The worker looked through a notebook of people's orders and frowned. "I'm sorry Sonic, but a pizza was not ordered for you at all."

Sonic frowned. "Are you sure? Did someone forget to write it down?"

The raccoon shook her head. "No, I'm the one who takes orders on the phone and Tails didn't call."

Sonic's eyes widened and fear ran through his mind. Without thinking he quickly ran toward the Mystic Ruins. When Sonic arrived he ran toward the house and was about to run inside when missile was shot in front of him knocking him back.

Something jumped from the roof and landed in front of Sonic.

When Sonic got up his eyes widened at seeing who his attacker was. It was none other then the only person who was family to him, his own little brother.

Sonic stared in shock and narrowed his eyes when he saw Tails' eyes. Sonic clenched his fists. "Eggman I know your here somewhere! Stop hiding and show yourself!"

From the other side of the house, Eggman's hovercraft came out and Eggman was smirking at Sonic. "My my Sonic, you always know when I'm around."

Sonic growled and pointed at Tails. "You brainwashed him, didn't you!?"

Eggman grinned. "I sure did, now it's your turn to fight the one who means the world to you. Tails be so kind and get rid of Sonic for me." he said flying away laughing.

Tails turned both of the suits hands into cannons and he aimed them at Sonic. "You will die here today hedgehog." Tails said firing two large blue beams at Sonic.

Sonic jumped out of the way as the beams flew past him. "Tails stop this please! Your my little brother and I fought it and so can you!"

Tails made two blades come out from the hands and ran toward Sonic. "I'm not your little brother, I'm your worst nightmare!" he declared as he was swinging the swords at Sonic.

Sonic started avoiding the blades, but refused to strike back.

This angered Tails. "Fight back coward! The great Sonic the hedgehog is to scared to fight me? That's sad."

Sonic shook his head. "I'm not going to fight you!"

Tails laughed. "Than my job is easier."

Tails continued swinging the swords while Sonic kept avoiding them. Tails saw an opening when Sonic jumped and he jabbed one of the swords at Sonic.

By the time Sonic noticed it, it was too late as the blade stabbed him on his left shoulder making him cry out in pain.

Tails smirked and stabbed the other sword in Sonic's right shoulder. He than side kicked Sonic in the face sending him flying off the cliff.

Luckily Sonic grabbed the edge of the cliff before he fell into the water. Sonic climbed back up and looked at Tails with sad eyes.

"Please Tails, you've been brainwashed by Eggman. I know how it feels, but you have to fight it before it's too late!"

Tails narrowed his eyes. "Stop lying to me! I serve Eggman and always will!" he declared transforming the right hand into a machine gun and the left into a rocket launcher. Tails started firing the machine gun and rockets at Sonic.

Sonic started running to avoid the machine gun bullets while avoiding the rockets as well. However Sonic accidentally tripped and fell to the ground allowing the rockets to hit him. When the rockets hit, there was a large explosion.

When the smoke was clear, Tails could see Sonic on the ground slowly breathing. He smirked and walked up to Sonic and aimed the rocket launcher at Sonic. "Any last words hedgehog?"

Sonic closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Tails rose an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry that I failed to protect you again. Every time I'm not around, Eggman either kidnaps you or hurts you. I'm a failure and always have been."

Tails blinked and clutched his head. "N-no your not a failure. Y-your far from it."

"That's it little bro, fight it! Your strong enough and we both know it!"

Tails shook his head and screamed before falling on his knees panting. When Tails looked at Sonic, his eyes were back to his normal bright blue colors. Tears began falling from his face when he looked at Sonic and he ran up to him.

Tails picked up Sonic and hugged him while crying. "I'm so sorry Sonic! I've hurt you and it's all my fault!"

Sonic shook his head and hugged Tails back. "No, it's not your fault. Besides I've taken a lot worse then this."

Tails let go of Sonic and looked him in the eyes sniffing. "Your not mad?"

"Of course not. Now how about we order that pizza!" Sonic said standing up.

Tails grinned. "Sure, but first things first." Tails pressed a button on the suit and it turned back into the small round object. Tails threw it off the ledge into the water before heading toward the house with Sonic walking with him.


	36. Fallout

**This is a request from Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend. Sonic will be 15 and Tails 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

The front door of Sonic and Tails' house was thrown open as Tails stormed in and slammed the door shut.

About a second after Tails slammed the front door shut, it opened again as Sonic stormed in with a angry expression on his face. "Miles Tails Prower, you stop right there and explain to me why you ran off by yourself!" he yelled.

Tails who was heading upstairs stopped and spun around glaring at Sonic. "Last time I checked, you don't run my life! I'm 8 years old, I can take care of myself!"

Sonic growled. "I never ran your life before, so stop lying to me! And bull crap about being able to take care of yourself because I've lost count on how many times I had to save your sorry hide from Eggman!"

Tails growled back. "Well I've had to save you from Eggman as well!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah twice, big deal. Amy saved me more than you ever did."

Tails narrowed his eyes. "I saved you more than twice! I saved you more then you saved me!"

"Your lying again! Last time I checked, I've been battling Eggman longer than you have and I never needed help! I'm Mobius' hero not you!"

Tails clenched his fists. "I am a hero! Your not the only who keeps Mobius safe you know."

Sonic scoffed. "Well mister hero because of you Eggman has 5 Chaos Emeralds! You were supposed to retrieve the 3 Chaos Emeralds he had, but you took off! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you too keep the two Chaos Emeralds that I found by MYSELF, without YOUR help."

Tails snarled. "Well I'll have you know that you lost some Chaos Emeralds too! You know what? Screw you! I'm not going to talk to you anymore!" he yelled storming toward his workshop.

"Fine see if I care!" Sonic yelled as he stormed toward his bedroom door and slammed it shut.

While Sonic and Tails were busy arguing they failed to notice one of Eggman's Spybots at the window.

* * *

Eggman was watching Sonic and Tails argue and he laughed evilly. "Yes, phase one of my plan is complete! With those two refusing to speak to each other I can begin the next phase of my plan!"

"What exactly is your plan Eggman?" Metal Sonic asked as he Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles were leaning against the doorway to the surveillance room.

Eggman turned to face his three greatest creations. "I'm glad you asked Metal Sonic. You see all these years I failed to conquer the world because of Sonic and his friends. Sonic and Tails have given me the most trouble out of them all because they work so well together. I've figured out that the only way for me to conquer the world is too separate them. So I looked back on old footage from my Spybots and I figured out how to split them up and it worked!"

"That's a first."Metal Knuckles whispered too Metal Tails and Metal Sonic.

Eggman heard Metal Knuckles' remark and he scowled. "Hey, I had other plans that worked before!"

"Name one."Metal Knuckles asked.

"Well I err- um, okay so I never had a plan that succeed before." Eggman admitted.

"Okay back to the subject of your plan. What is the second phase of your plan?" Metal Tails asked.

Eggman cleared his throat. "Ah yes that. Well the three of you will take one Chaos Emerald each and head to Angel Island with me. You three will distract Knuckles while I take the Master Emerald, so I can find the last two Chaos Emeralds."

Metal Sonic, Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles nodded their heads as Eggman threw each of them one Chaos Emerald. The robots caught the Chaos Emeralds and placed them in their power source compartment, absorbing the emeralds power to make themselves stronger.

Eggman walked over to his hovercraft and hopped inside. "Alright let's go." he said flying away with the three robots flying after him.

* * *

Tails who was in his workshop working on his inventions stopped and rubbed sweat from his forehead. He was still angry at Sonic for everything he said. _"Stupid selfish Sonic, calling me a liar. If it weren't for me he wouldn't have been able to get aboard the Death Egg or even get in space to fight the Metarex. He always used my Chaos Emerald tracker to find the Chaos Emeralds before he learned how to sense the Chaos Emeralds by himself." _

Tails stomach growled and he placed a hand on it. _"I better get something to eat quick before mister I'm so perfect shows up." _he thought heading upstairs.

* * *

Sonic was sitting on his bed looking through the box where he kept his souvenirs that he got from his adventures. The first thing he picked up was Chip's green bauble that was left behind after Dark Gaia's defeat. Placing it back in the box he pulled out the gauntlet that he had when he was sucked into the world of King Arthur. He chuckled to himself when ironically he was the true King Arthur.

Sonic's thoughts went back to Tails and he scowled. _"I can't believe that brat thinks he saved me more than I saved him. When Metal Sonic kidnapped him as bait I rescued him, when Eggman forced Tails to work for him I rescued him and many other times."_

"_**I've told you a thousand times that he thought he was better than you, but you didn't listen." **_the dark voice in his head said.

Sonic groaned. _"When are you going to leave me alone?"_

"_**As soon as you see the truth that you can't rely on anybody but yourself. Let the dark power take over and show that arrogant fox and the world that Sonic the hedgehog needs nobody, but himself."**_

Sonic growled to himself. _"I'm not going to do that!"_

The dark voice was quite for a moment before it spoke. **_"Suit yourself. One day you'll learn."_** after that the dark voice was no longer there.

Sonic's stomach began to growl. _"I better get something to eat before mister I'm a better hero than you shows up." _he thought walking downstairs.

* * *

Knuckles was sitting on the steps of the Master Emerald shrine looking at the ground extremely bored. Eggman hadn't tried to steal the Master Emerald for a month now and he had nothing to do but sit around.

Knuckles was about to close his eyes when he heard the sound of multiple jet engines coming from above. Before he could look up something crashed into him knocking him off the steps of the Master Emerald shrine.

Knuckles quickly recovered just as Team Metal landed in front of him. Knuckles glared at the three robots. "Which one of you hit me?"

"That would be me." Metal Sonic declared.

Knuckles cracked his knuckles. "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about what happens when you mess with me!" Knuckles charged toward Metal Sonic and threw the first punch.

Metal Sonic caught Knuckles' fist and kicked him in the chest sending him flying 2 yards before landing on his back.

Knuckles got up from the ground and glared at Metal Sonic. "Alright tough guy, now your asking fo-"

Knuckles didn't get to finish as Metal Knuckles came out of the ground underneath him and punched Knuckles' chin sending him flying in the air.

When Knuckles was sent in the air Metal Tails flew toward him and kicked him toward Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic grabbed Knuckles and electrocuted him before throwing him at the ground. "Now whose the tough guy?" Metal Sonic sneered.

While Knuckles was busy with Team Metal, he failed to notice Eggman flying toward the Master Emerald and picked it up by a large claw from his hovercraft and flew away. Only when Angel Island began rumbling and started to fall did Knuckles realize it.

Team Metal flew away when Angel Island began to fall and went after Eggman.

When Angel Island crashed into the ocean, Knuckles quickly jumped off and ran toward the Mystic Ruins to seek help from the two people who could help him.

* * *

Sonic and Tails both headed toward the kitchen at the same time to get something to eat. Both of them stopped when they crossed paths and glared at each other.

Sonic and Tails went to the kitchen not saying anything to the other. Both of them fixed themselves something to eat and began eating without looking at the other.

When the two of them finished their meals Sonic was about to head to his room and Tails to his workshop when Knuckles burst through the front door panting. "Guys, Eggman stole the Master Emerald and we need to get it back."

"Why don't you ask mister I'm a better hero?" Sonic sneered.

"How about asking mister I can do anything by myself?" Tails said in a dry tone.

Knuckles rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What is wrong with you two? Did I miss something?"

"Oh nothing really, just that genius boy over here cost us two Chaos Emeralds by running off on his own only to lose the two Chaos Emeralds that I found from Eggman." Sonic said with anger.

"Well selfish hedgehog over here doesn't seem to remember that HE lost Chaos Emeralds before as well." Tails snapped.

Knuckles sighed. "Look can you two argue about this later? We need to go after Eggman!"

Sonic and Tails didn't answer and refused to even look at each other.

Knuckles growled. "You know what? Screw you two! I thought that you guys were brothers that would stick with each other no matter what happens! What ever happened to the unbreakable bond? The dynamic duo? Brothers to the end?"

Sonic and Tails were both silent taking in everything that Knuckles was saying, but refused to speak to the other.

Knuckles glared at Sonic and Tails before shaking his head. "The one time I actually came to you guys for help, you act like 2 year old's. I guess you two aren't as great as I thought you were. I'll get the Master Emerald back without your help." Knuckles said as he stormed out of their house and slammed the front door shut.

When Knuckles left Sonic and Tails looked at each other with mixed expressions. Knuckles was right, they were the unbreakable bond and they let a friend down when he needed them.

"Tails, I'm sorry for-" Sonic started but was cut off by Tails.

"No Sonic, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to take off by myself. I just wanted to prove to you that I've learned everything from you. And you were right before, you did save me more then I saved you."

Sonic smiled. "Actually that's not true. We saved each other equally. I was too stubborn to accept help. It's just that with everything I lost, I am afraid that one day I will lose you forever."

Tails frowned. "Sonic, you won't ever lose me."

Sonic began tearing up, but quickly wiped them away. "What if I'm not fast enough to save you? I wasn't fast enough to save those who drowned because of Perfect Chaos."

Tails remembered that very well. When Chaos got the final Chaos Emerald he flooded Station Square and a lot of people died because of it. Sonic was the type of hero who would be affected greatly if innocent people ever lost their lives.

"Sonic, there was nothing you could have done to prevent the flood. We were in the Mystic Ruins at the time."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah I know but still, if I could ever prevent that from happening then I would."

Tails nodded his head. "I don't blame you for that." Tails' eyes then widened. "We need to help Knuckles get the Master Emerald back!"

Sonic's eyes widened as well. "Your right! Knuckles couldn't have gotten far, so let's go!"

Sonic and Tails quickly ran outside and headed toward Station Square. When they arrived they saw Knuckles leave the train station and quickly ran outside to meet him.

"Knuckles!" Sonic and Tails shouted at the same time.

Knuckles turned around and saw Sonic and Tails heading toward him and crossed his arms. "So did you two make up?"

Sonic and Tails stopped in front of him and nodded their heads. "Yeah we did." Sonic said.

Knuckles smirked. "Well then, if you two are ready then let's go and get the Master Emerald before Eggman uses it to power up his machines."

"But, Eggmans base is far away from here. How are we suppose to get there in time?" Tails asked.

Knuckles reached in his dreadlocks and took out the white Chaos Emerald and handed it to Sonic. "I believe that Eggman stole the Master Emerald to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds. I have one and Shadow has the last. Now Sonic if you could please get us there."

Sonic nodded his head and held the Chaos Emerald in the air. "Chaos Control!" he yelled as they disappeared in a flash of white light.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles appeared in front of Eggman's base. The three of them looked at each other and nodded their heads before heading inside the base.

* * *

Eggman was sitting in his chair in the surveillance room sleeping with his feet on the control panel. He was woken up by the security alarm going off and he fell out of his chair. Looking at the screen to see who the intruder was he couldn't tell as all the security cameras were being destroyed as the intruders were going by.

Eggman growled. "So Knuckles came for the Master Emerald eh? Well I won't allow him to take it!"

Eggman got up from his chair and quickly ran toward the robot creation room that was quite a distance away. When he arrived at the robot creation room he was panting and held his right hand over his heart. _"I need to exercise more, I'm completely out of shape." _Eggman thought to himself. He than hopped into his new machine and headed toward the center of the base where he kept the Master Emerald.

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were heading toward the center of the base. As they were running, Sonic was destroying the security cameras along the way. When they arrived at the center of the base a hatch opened up from the roof and Eggman dropped from there in his new machine.

The robot looked exactly like the Death Egg Robot except that it had rocket launchers on the shoulders and was blue instead of red. When Eggman saw Sonic and Tails he growled. "What!? The two of you weren't supposed to make up! I worked hard to split you two up and you make up already?"

"Wait, you planned to split me and Sonic up?" Tails asked with anger.

Eggman sweat dropped. "Ops, I guess I let the cat out of the bag, but yes I did plan to split you two up."

Tails growled. "Your so going to pay for that!"

Eggman smirked. "I'd like to see you try!"

Sonic frowned at Eggman's robot. "Really Eggman? The Death Egg Robot? It doesn't even look powerful."

"Well I wasn't finished with the modifications. I may have fallen asleep before I could finish it." Eggman admitted.

"Okay Egghead prepare to go down!" Sonic said as the three of them charged toward the Death Egg Robot.

The Death Egg Robot fired 8 rockets at Team Sonic, but the three of them avoided it. Knuckles jumped in the air and punched the robot on the chest knocking it on the back.

While the Death Egg Robot was on the ground, Sonic kept doing his bounce attack at the robot's head. After doing it for 30 seconds, Sonic jumped off and Tails flew above the robot and started firing electric energy balls from his red cannon at the robot's chest.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles finished the robot off by using their team attack. When the robot was destroyed, Knuckles took the Master Emerald and the three of them ran off out of the base.

Within 5 minutes Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrived back at the Mystic Ruins. They went over to Sonic and Tails' and stopped at the front door.

Sonic and Tails turned to face Knuckles. "Um, Knuckles. I want to thank you for coming here and reminding us how important me and Tails are to each other." Sonic said.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Well I couldn't let you two be mad at each other forever you know."

Sonic nodded his head. "Thanks for that. By the way aren't you going to thank me and Tails for helping you get the Master Emerald back?"

Knuckles smirked. "Not likely." he said before turning around and headed back to Angel Island.

Sonic shook his head. "Somethings never change."

"I hear you on that one." Tails agreed. With that said the two of them went back inside.

Sonic and Tails had settled their differences and became brothers once again. They made a vow that they wouldn't let something that can be fixed tear them apart.


	37. Learning to use the Emeralds powers

**This is a request from Autumn. Sonic is 13 and Tails 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails walked through the front door of their house exhausted. Eggman had stolen the Master Emerald again and the two of them plus Knuckles went to get it back.

Eggman had used the Master Emerald to power his newest creation the Egg Titan. Sonic had all 7 Chaos Emeralds and had gone Super Sonic to face the Egg Titan while Tails and Knuckles dealt with Eggman's other robots.

Even with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Super Sonic was no match for the Egg Titan. So when Knuckles had a quick chance turned the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds by channeling the Master Emeralds power allowing Sonic to go Hyper Sonic.

Tails loved when Sonic had gone super or hyper because his older brother would kick some serious butt. Tails was sad that he didn't have a super form as far as he knew. He tried to use the Chaos Emeralds power before, but nothing happened.

"Hello earth to Tails, do you read me?"

Tails snapped out of his thoughts when Sonic had spoken. "Huh?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well it's about time you came back to reality. I was asking if you wanted Chili Dogs for dinner."

Tails smiled and nodded his head. "Sure."

Sonic smiled. "Okay than." he said walking into the kitchen.

When Sonic had gone into the kitchen, Tails walked over to the couch and sat down. He sighed wishing that he could go super like his older brother. Even Knuckles can go super and hyper, while he can't.

Sonic finished making the Chili Dogs and walked into the Living Room. He saw his little brother staring at the TV with a blank look featured on his face. Sonic could tell that something was bothering his little brother and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tails causing him to jump.

Tails turned his head and saw his older brother staring at him with a 'what's wrong?' look. He couldn't tell Sonic that nothing was bothering him because of two reasons. One was that he couldn't lie to Sonic and two Sonic could read him like a book.

Tails sighed. "Sonic, do you think that I have a super form?"

Sonic frowned. "I really don't know Tails. You tried to use the Chaos Emeralds, but that didn't work. Hmm maybe you should try to use the Super Emeralds."

Tails' eyes lit up. "Yeah! I never tried to use the Super Emeralds before!"

Sonic smiled. "Well tomorrow we'll head to Angel Island and ask Knuckles if you could try to use the Super Emeralds. In the meantime, let's enjoy ourselves to some nice tasty Chili Dogs." Sonic said holding the plate that had a dozen Chili Dogs on it.

Tails smiled as he and Sonic began eating. When Sonic and Tails were finished eating they watched a movie together before heading to bed.

The next day Sonic and Tails had woken up early and ate breakfast before heading to Angel Island in the Tornado. When they arrived they went up to the Master Emerald Shrine where Knuckles was sitting on the steps of the shrine, looking up at the sky.

When Knuckles heard footsteps his guardian instincts kicked in and he quickly got up in a fighting stance. He dropped his guard down when he saw Sonic and Tails coming toward him and stopped in front of him.

"Is Eggman at it already?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic shook his head. "No, we were wondering if you could turn the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds?" Sonic asked holding out the 7 Chaos Emeralds.

Knuckles rose an eyebrow. "Why do you want me to turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds if Eggman isn't involved?"

"Well Tails wanted to try to use the Super Emeralds to see if he could transform into a super form." Sonic stated.

"You want me to turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds just so Tails can discover if he has a super form?" Knuckles asked making sure it wasn't a joke.

Sonic nodded his head. "Yes, I mean it's only fair since it's known that me and you can use both set of emeralds while it's known that Tails can't use the Chaos Emeralds, but not the Super Emeralds."

Knuckles sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You do realize that if Tails can actually use the Super Emeralds to achieve a super form, the Chaos Emeralds will scatter when their power runs out right?"

"I know Knuckles, but it's only fair that Tails tries to use the Super Emeralds powers." Sonic said.

"Why can't he wait until Eggman attacks again to try to use the Super Emeralds?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't want to wait that long!" Tails said finally speaking up.

Knuckles stared at Sonic and Tails for a minute before he sighed. "Fine, but if the Chaos Emeralds scatter then you two will find them by yourselves."

Sonic and Tails nodded their heads.

"Alright then, I'll be right back." Knuckles said taking the Chaos Emeralds and heading up to the Master Emerald.

A minute later, Knuckles came back down holding the 7 Super Emeralds. He placed them on the ground in front of Tails and sat down on the steps of the Master Emerald Shrine watching Tails.

Tails looked at Sonic. "So how do you tap into the emeralds powers Sonic?"

"Well Tails, what I do is push all negative thoughts away and think of positive thoughts. If you think of negative thoughts than that activates the negative side of the emeralds and you don't want that." Sonic replied.

Tails nodded his head. "Positive thoughts, got it."

Tails closed his eyes and pushed all negative thoughts away and began thinking of good thoughts, like the day he met Sonic and his whole life changed for the better.

The 7 Super Emeralds began to glow before floating up. They began circling around Tails faster and faster. Tails could feel the power of the emeralds flowing through him. A blinding flash occurred before dying down. When the light was completely gone Tails was now in his own super form.

The only difference with Tails' super form is that a golden aura surrounded him along with 4 flickies. Tails whose eyes were closed opened them and looked himself over before smiling.

"I did it Sonic! I actually have a super form!" Tails declared flying around in circles.

Sonic grinned. "That's great little bro! Hey can you come over here a second?"

Tails flew over to Sonic and landed in front of him. "What is it big bro?"

"Hold your arms out in front of you and take my hands." Sonic said as he held his arms out at Tails.

Tails did as he was told and held out his arms and grabbed Sonic's hands.

Sonic closed his eyes and began focusing as some of the power from Super Tails transferred into him. Sonic began glowing and he transformed into Hyper Sonic.

Hyper Sonic smiled. "Hey super little bro, want to go flying together? I promise not to go too fast that you fall behind."

Super Tails grinned. "You betcha hyper big brother!" with that said, Super Tails and Hyper Sonic flew away from Angel Island .

Knuckles was watching the whole thing and couldn't help but to smile. _"I knew Tails could do it. I just hope that the two of them get back before the emeralds powers wear off." _he thought to himself.


	38. I'll always be by your side

**Alright before I begin SuperSonicWarrior, I'll have your request by Wednesday.**

**This is a request from DreamOrNightmare. Sonic will be 13 and Tails 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were walking toward Station Square for a day of relaxation. Eggman had been quite lately so Sonic and Tails decided to take the time to have fun. Sonic had insisted that Knuckles should join them, despite him saying that he had to watch the Master Emerald.

"Come on Knuckles, you spend most of your time guarding the Master Emerald. You need to learn how to have fun once in a while. If the Master Emerald gets stolen, I will personally get it back myself." Sonic had told him.

"Fine, but you better keep your word about the Master Emerald." Knuckles grumbled. So with that said Sonic, Tails and Knuckles went to the first place to have fun, the arcade.

When they got there, Sonic immediately gone to the game Dance Dance Revolution along with Tails. Sonic and Tails played against each other with Sonic winning every time. Sonic was so good at the game that everyone in the entire arcade watched him play.

While Sonic and Tails were playing Dance Dance Revolution, Knuckles walked around trying to find a game that would entertain him. There were many games like Pac Man, Terminator, some kind of fantasy game that Knuckles didn't care for. Knuckles ended up playing so kind of fighting game for the whole time that they were there.

After 2 hours at the arcade Sonic, Tails and Knuckles left. They walked around to find another place to go for fun when Sonic and Tails' stomachs growled.

Knuckles stopped walking and turned around to face Sonic and Tails. "Hungry guys?"

Sonic and Tails nodded their heads. "Yeah, let's get something to eat. There is a hot dog stand in the park and since we will pass that area we might as well eat there." Sonic said.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Don't you two get tired of eating chili dogs all the time?"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other. "No" both of them said at the same time.

Knuckles shook his head. "Whatever, eat what you want. I'll go get something to eat myself."

"Oh come on Knuckles, you never even tried chili dogs before!" Sonic said.

"Yeah, they're really good. Once you try it you'll see why me and Sonic love them." Tails agreed.

Knuckles sighed. "Your not giving me a choice here are you?"

Sonic and Tails shook their heads grinning.

Knuckles groaned. "Fine I'll try your stupid chili dogs."

Sonic and Tails' grin grew wider. "Okay let's go!" Sonic said taking Tails and Knuckle's hand and speeding toward the park.

When they got to the park there was a long line at the hot dog stand. "Wow this is the first time I've ever seen this long of a line." Sonic said.

Tails frowned at seeing the long line. "Do we have to wait so long?"

Sonic looked at Tails. "Why don't you go play in the park for a while little bro? Me and Knuckles will join you shortly."

Tails nodded his head. "Okay Sonic, I'll be in our usual spot in the large field." Tails said pointing toward the direction of the field.

"Alright sounds like a plan." Sonic said.

Tails turned around and headed toward the large field about a half mile from where the hot dog stand is. When Tails arrived he went over to a tree and sat down with his back against it.

There were about 6 people in the large field playing with a Frisbee. Tails observed them remembering when he and Sonic would play with a Frisbee. Tails sighed in sadness. Sonic hasn't been playing with him as often like he used to when he was younger.

When Tails was two years old, Sonic had played with him almost everyday. Tails would sit on Sonic's shoulders while he went running, they would go to the playground, have snowball fights in the Winter and even have tickle fights(Sonic always won those) As the years went by, Sonic had been playing with him less and less.

The reason for this is because Eggman had been coming up with more dangerous schemes. It wasn't Sonic's fault, he was a hero and as a hero he had to keep the world safe.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Sonic's little brother."

Tails snapped out of his thoughts at hearing a all familiar voice. Tails turned his head and saw Metal Sonic standing there.

"Metal Sonic !What are you doing here? Were you spying on us again?" Tails asked.

"The answer to your second question is no and the answer to your first is I was flying back to the base when I saw you sitting here." Metal Sonic stated.

"Well just so you know Sonic's here so you better watch out!" Tails declared.

Metal Sonic laughed. "Am I supposed to be afraid? Since your here by yourself I think I'll see how much of a wimp you really are."

Metal Sonic flew toward Tails and grabbed him by his chest and threw him in the opposite direction of the park.

Tails flew 5 yards before he hit the ground. Moaning Tails slowly got up from the ground only to be met with a punch to the face by Metal Sonic knocking him on the ground again.

Metal Sonic put his right foot on Tails' chest pinning him on the ground. "Listen fox, there is no way that you'll ever be strong like Sonic. I don't even know why he keeps you around."

"Y-your wrong. I will be strong like Sonic!" Tails said trying to push Metal Sonic's foot off him, but couldn't.

Metal Sonic put more weight on Tails' chest causing him to cry in pain. "You see that? I wasn't even applying that much pressure on you and you couldn't push my foot off. Like I said before, you will never be str-"

Metal Sonic was interrupted by a chili dog thrown at his face. He turned his head and saw Sonic and Knuckles glaring at him.

"What do you think your doing to my little brother Metal?" Sonic said with anger.

Metal Sonic chuckled. "I was only trying to let him see the truth."

Knuckles crossed his arms. "And just what truth are you trying to let him see?"

"The truth that he is a weakling of course." Metal Sonic said.

Sonic growled. "Put your foot off of him now."

Metal Sonic did as he was told. After taking his foot off Tails he turned around to face Sonic and Knuckles. "I have to admit Sonic your pretty protective of Tails."

"Of course I am Metal! Now I assume that you are here for a fight?" Sonic said.

Metal Sonic shook his head. "Sorry Sonic, but I'm already late to Eggman. Maybe some other time." with that said he flew away.

Knuckles scoffed. "Coward."

Sonic ran up to Tails and helped him up. "You alright?"

Tails nodded his head. "Of course." he than thought of something that made him frown. "Sonic, do you think I will never be strong like you?"

Sonic smiled. "Of course I do! After all you hang around me all the time. Don't you ever listen to what anyone says, you are strong and always will be."

Tails smiled. "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic nodded his head. "No problem. Remember I will always be by your side."


	39. Self-Defense

**This is a request from SuperSonicWarrior. Sonic will be 15 and Tails 8. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Three days have passed since Tails had been brainwashed by Eggman. Sonic still blames himself for Tails being taken by Eggman despite Tails saying it wasn't his fault.

As of right now Sonic and Tails were sitting on the couch watching TV. Sonic was thinking about all the times Tails had been kidnapped by Eggman and what he should do to resolve this issue.

Tails turned to look at his older brother noticing the blank look on his face. Being with Sonic for 6 years, he knew full well that Sonic was in deep thought and had a feeling to what he was thinking.

"Sonic, it's not your fault. What happened is the past and we should forget about it." Tails explained.

Sonic sighed. "But it is my fault. If I hadn't left you alone then Eggman wouldn't have kidnapped you."

Tails frowned. "If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I'm not good at defending myself and that's why I get kidnapped."

Sonic's face lit up at that statement. "Well than I guess that I'm going have to teach you how to defend yourself."

Tails smiled. "That's a great idea Sonic! Let's get started right away."

Sonic nodded his head as he and Tails got off the couch and ran outside.

"Alright Tails, I'm going to teach you the best way to defend yourself from Eggman and his robots." Sonic said once they reached outside.

Tails nodded his head. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay, let's begin then." Sonic said.

"If one of Eggman's robots firing at you with their weapons than fly high enough that they lose sight of you." Sonic explained.

Tails nodded his head. "That gives me a chance for a surprise attack right?"

"Yep. You see? You don't need my advice on how to kick robot butt." Sonic stated.

Tails shook his head. "I do need your advice. What if it's Metal Sonic? I'm not strong enough to face him."

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Hmm, you got a point there. I know! What if you build Comm Links? That way if any of us gets in trouble then we could contact each other if we're in trouble."

Tails smiled. "That's a great idea! I'll make one for all of our friends as well. That way all of us can communicate with each other."

"Alright then, it's settled. First things first, I'm going to see how well your reflexes are." Sonic said as he ran toward Tails.

Tails gasped and flew in the air to avoid Sonic ramming into him. "Sonic, what are you doing!?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked up at Tails smirking. "I already told you, I'm testing your reflexes." he said jumping toward Tails.

Tails flew higher and out of Sonic's reach.

Sonic having missed Tails landed back on the ground. "Well your reflexes are good. Now just use those reflexes against Eggman and you'll be just fine."

Tails landed back on the ground smiling. "Thank you for showing me that I am good at protecting myself. To be honest I never thought about defending myself before."

Sonic smiled back. "No problem little bro. You just needed confidence, that's all."

Tails nodded his head. "Alright I'm going to build those Comm Links now." Tails said running toward his workshop.

Sonic was smiling watching as Tails went toward his workshop. _"I knew you can take care of yourself Tails. Your growing up so fast."_ he thought before heading inside.

**I will have the rest of the requests done by Saturday or Sunday.**


	40. He Can't Be Dead

**This is a request from Autumn. Sonic will be 15 and Tails will be 8.**

**Note: This takes place in Sonic Adventure 2 and will be in Tails' P.O.V.**

* * *

I couldn't believe what had just happened. My only family had just been blasted into space in a capsule by Eggman. I watch as the capsule gets further and further away before exploding. I try to fight back the tears that want to fall from my eyes. I couldn't cry right in front of Eggman.

I hear Amy crying loudly over the death of Sonic. She thinks it's hard for her? I knew Sonic for 6 years 6 years! And she's known him for only a year. In my opinion she doesn't deserve the right to cry that badly.

No, I refuse to believe that my big brother is dead. He can't be dead! He promised me that he'll always be there for me. But looking at the situation now it's hard to believe he's not dead. My thoughts are interrupted by Eggman's voice.

"Now we have some unfinished business to take care of. If you give me the real Emerald, I will release you both. You have my promise!"

I growl to myself. Give him the real emerald? After what he just did to my older brother? No way! Who does he think he is? Suddenly Sonic's last words to me came back.

"_I'm counting on you Tails."_

He actually wanted me to do something for him. As long as we've known each other, I've always counted on him. Now he's counting on me. I'm not going to let you down big bro, I promise you that.

"Sonic." I say to myself.

"Eh?"

"Sonic has asked me for the first time to do something for him, I won't let him down! I won't give up!" I declared before before I engaged into a battle with Eggman.

Within a few minutes it's all over and I won the battle. As I stare at Eggman who is on the ground, I'm trying my best to not attack him because Sonic would be upset if I ended Eggman for good. I remember the conversation we had a few years ago.

_Flashback_

_Sonic, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure ask me anything."_

"_If you ever had the chance to finish Eggman off for good, would you do it?"_

"_What brought this up little bro?"_

"_Well I mean, it's just that he causes a lot of destruction and he makes everyone miserable so I thought-"_

"_I know what he does Tails and I can understand why you think that, but it's still not right to get rid of him for good."_

"_What if it was an accident? Like what if one of his machines explodes and he can't escape?" _

"_Well if that happens than it's a different story, otherwise I won't get rid of him for good."_

_End Flashback_

I sigh to myself. I know why Sonic was against it. If I killed Eggman, than I'm no different than he is. I look at the communicator in my hand.

"Sonic, I did it." I said sadly.

The communicator started beeping. "Awesome job Tails!"

I gasp. He's alive! My big brother is alive! I feel the tears coming, but I don't fight them because I deserve to cry.

"Look outside." I heard my big brother say.

Me and Amy walk up to the window and looked outside. The Eclipse Cannon started charging up to fire before it started exploding. I saw Sonic outside on the metal where the cannon fires.

He looked at me and smirked giving me a thumbs-up.

I smiled and returned the gesture. My big brother is here to stay.


	41. Advice

**Okay everyone before I begin I have an annocument. I am going to be taking a break from this story after this chapter. It is really stressful for me to do requests especially when I get bombed with requests. Now I know some of you had given me requests and are waiting for them, but I'm sorry and I need a break to compose myself. I will do your requests don't worry.**

**This is a request from crossoversfanTJ. Sonic is 15 and Tails 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic was sitting on the couch eating Chili Dogs with his feet on the coffee table. Eggman had been quite for 3 days and Sonic decided to take the time to enjoy himself.

Tails had been spending their free time upgrading the X Tornado. He spent 12 hours each day working on the X Tornado despite Sonic telling him that he's spending too much time working.

Sonic finished the last Chili Dog and sighed. He was really bored and wanted entertainment. Sonic wanted to spend time with his little brother, but he was busy working, so he had to entertain himself.

Sonic got up from the couch and walked toward the front door deciding to go for a run not even bothering to inform his little brother.

* * *

Tails wiped sweat from his forehead after finishing adding new weapons to the X Tornado. The entire 3 days without Eggman attacking he had a certain rabbit on his mind.

For 2 years now Tails has a crush on Cream the rabbit. He never told Cream about his crush on her fearing that she didn't love him back. Another reason is that Cream is only 6 and he is 8. They were way too young to even think about love let alone a relationship.

Sonic had figured out his crush on Cream because he blushed slightly every time he was around her. Tails' thoughts went back to Sonic and he frowned.

For the entire 3 days without Eggman attacking he had been spending it upgrading the X Tornado and declining too spend time with his older brother every time he asked.

Tails could see the hurt in Sonic's eyes every time he declined spending time with him even when Sonic tried not to show it.

Tails sighed. _"What is wrong with me? Sonic wants to spend time with me and I turn him down. I should be having fun while I can. I'm going to ask Sonic to go for a run with me." _He thought before heading upstairs.

When Tails reached the Living Room he walked toward the couch where Sonic had been sitting for the past 3 days. Tails frowned when he didn't see Sonic there.

"Hey Sonic, where are you!?" Tails called out, but received not answer.

Tails sighed sadly and sat on the couch figuring that Sonic went for a run by himself. He decided to wait for Sonic to come back.

By the time Sonic came back it was around 9:00pm. He had left around 2:00pm and had been running since then. Sonic opened the front door which caused Tails to jump since he was thinking about Cream.

Tails turned his head at Sonic and smiled. "Hey big bro!" he said happily.

Sonic ignored him and walked upstairs to his room closing the door behind him.

Tails felt heartbroken when Sonic ignored him. Tails now understood how Sonic felt when he ignored him and he felt really guilty.

Tails started to debate on either to talk to Sonic or leaving him alone. So far he was thinking about leaving his older brother alone, but he couldn't stand Sonic being upset at him so he decided to talk to Sonic.

Tails walked upstairs to Sonic's room and knocked on the door. He didn't hear a response so he opened the door to find Sonic sleeping.

Tails walked over to the bed and stood over Sonic. Tails lightly shook Sonic which made his eyes open up and he looked at Tails seeing his guilty look.

"What is it Tails? I'm tired from running for 7 hours straight unlike you."

Tails sighed. "I know that I've been ignoring you for the past 3 days and I'm sorry for it. I have no excuse and I should have been spending time you while I can."

Sonic sat up and looked at Tails. "It doesn't matter really. Preparing to fight Eggman is more important then having fun."

Tails shook his head. "No, it's not. We should be having fun while we can. How about tomorrow we go for a run bright and early?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan." Sonic looked at Tails and smirked. "Your thinking about Cream aren't you?"

Tails blushed. "Is it really that easy to tell?"

Sonic laughed. "I can read you like a book."

"Hey Sonic, can I ask you something?" Tails said.

"Sure." Sonic replied.

Tails sighed and sat on the edge of Sonic's bed. "Well it's just that I really have strong feelings for Cream and I don't know if she has feelings for me. I know we're too young to think about love, but I don't know how to see if she feels the same way."

"Hmm, why don't you spend time with her? If she does love you back then she'll be happy to spend time with you."

Tails nodded his head. "Alright I'll do it. After our run I'll go and ask her."

Sonic grinned. "Sounds like a good idea. Now can I please go back to sleep?"

Tails smiled. "Sure thing Sonic and thank you." he said before leaving.


	42. Saving Tails

**Thank you guys for being patient. Sorry it took me so long to update. During my break I began to go through the other chapters I did for people's requests and I feel like I'm letting you guys down. When I do your guys requests, you tell me that I did a great job, but for some reason I don't think I'm doing a great job. **

**Okay this is a request from Kirbymon11. Sonic is 13 and Tails 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic sighed in boredom as he was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. Eggman had been quite lately and Sonic was completely bored.

Tails was sitting next to Sonic with his feet on the coffee table as well. He was just as bored as Sonic. "So what do you want to do Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head. "Beats me. It's been over a month since Eggman attacked and there's nothing to do, but go for runs and I'm tired of doing the same thing day after day!"

Tails frowned. "Well we can go visit Knuckles. It's been about a month since we've seen him."

Sonic sighed. "Alright, I guess we can go visit him. It has been a long time since we've seen him."

Tails smiled. "Okay let's go then!" with that said the two of them went to the workshop and hopped into the Tornado and took off toward Angel Island.

As the Tornado was flying toward Angel Island, Sonic who was standing on the right wing of the Tornado turned to look at his younger brother. "You know, I always enjoyed riding on the wing of the Tornado. It gives me a sense of freedom just like running does."

Tails smiled. "Yeah I know. I love it when we ride just for fun and not to go after Eggman."

Sonic nodded his head. "You can say that ag-" he never got to finish as multiple rockets came out of nowhere and struck the Tornado from the back causing it to start spinning out of control.

Sonic quickly grabbed the Tornado's wing so he wouldn't be thrown off. "Tails!" he shouted.

Tails who was trying to keep the plane steady saw Angel Island a short distance away. "Hang on Sonic, I'm going to try too land us on Angel Island!" he shouted so Sonic could hear him.

Tails did his best to keep the Tornado straight and go as fast as he could before the plane would crash into the ocean.

The Tornado barely managed to crash land on Angel Island. However the Tornado was going so fast that it exploded when it crashed causing Sonic and Tails to be thrown in the air before landing on the ground.

Sonic groaned and slowly picked himself up. "Oh man, that was some ride. Hey Tails are you alright?" he said turning to look at his younger brother.

Tails picked himself from the ground. "Yeah, I'm alright- ahhhhh!" Tails screamed as he fell on his knees.

Sonic quickly ran up to Tails and knelt down. "What's wrong little bro!?"

Tears began falling from Tails' eyes. "M-My t-tails h-hurt r-really b-bad w-when I m-move t-them."

Sonic looked at his younger brother's tails and saw that they were pitch black. He reached out and touched them causing Tails to scream.

"Please don't touch them!" Tails said as he continued crying.

Suddenly a large shadow covered the area above them and a familiar voice was heard. "Oh ho ho ho ho, did the little fox hurt his tails? That's a real shame."

Sonic growled and looked up to see Eggman in his hovercraft with a large red airship behind him. "Eggman !" Sonic shouted with rage.

Eggman smirked. "Is that anyway to greet someone you haven't seen in awhile?"

Sonic snarled. "You call shooting us down and almost getting us killed a friendly greeting?"

Eggman shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? That's how I roll."

Sonic clenched his fists. "So I assume your here for a fight?"

Eggman grinned. "Naturally." he said pressing a button on his hovercraft.

The airship started transforming after Eggman pressed the button. The airship tilted backwards and the wings turned into hands and from the back legs came out. The airships deck folded backwards and a head came out. The robot than landed on the ground causing a small earthquake. The robot stood 60 feet tall.

Eggman attached the hovercraft to the cockpit so he could control it. "I introduce too you fools my Egg Megazord! The best creation I ever made!"

Sonic glared up at the Egg Megazord. "Tails stay out of this fight. Your in no condition to fight." he said not even looking at Tails. Sonic ran toward the Egg Megazord and began running up it toward the cockpit.

"Don't even think about it rodent!" Eggman declared as he pressed a button making the Egg Megazord spin it's torso and throwing Sonic off it.

Sonic landed on the ground after being thrown off, but quickly got back up. "Not to shabby Egghead, but I'm just getting started!" Sonic said as he ran toward the Egg Megazord again.

Eggman laughed evilly. "I was just about to say the same thing!"

Hatches opened up on the Egg Megazord's shoulders and a dozen missiles shot out from each side toward Sonic.

Sonic started jumping on the missiles using them as steps as he made his way to the cockpit. When Sonic jumped off the last missile he was right in front of the Egg Megazord's cockpit. Curling into a ball Sonic spin dashed the cockpit making a crack. The force of the spin dash also knocked the Egg Megazord down.

Sonic landed on the ground just as the Egg Megazord fell backwards and crashed on the ground causing a large earthquake. However just as quickly as it was knocked down the Egg Megazord got back up.

* * *

Knuckles was sitting on the Master Emerald's altar with his back against the Master Emerald resting. He suddenly jolted up when he felt a large earthquake. Knuckles got up and saw the Egg Megazord getting up after Sonic knocked it down.

"Eggman." Knuckles said with venom. He than quickly ran toward the direction of the Egg Megazord.

After the Egg Megazord got up, Eggman glared at Sonic. However an evil smirk came across his face when he saw Tails hiding behind a tree out of the corner of his eye.

Eggman grinned at Sonic. "You know Sonic, I'm aware that your fast on your feet, but just how fast is your awareness?"

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "Just what is that suppose too mean lard face?"

Eggman ignored Sonic's insult and continued grinning at Sonic. "Wait for it."

"Ah Sonic help!" Tails' voice yelled out.

Sonic quickly turned toward Tails' voice and saw that one of the Egg Megazord's hands had shot out and grabbed him. The hand quickly reattached it self back to the Egg Megazord's arm.

Sonic looked up and glared at Eggman. "Let him go Eggman! This is a battle between me and you only!"

Eggman smirked. "Let him go? Well if you insist."

Sonic's eyes widened in horror as he saw the Egg Megazord throw Tails off Angel Island. "Tails!" he yelled running after him.

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman said as the Egg Megazord fired one of it's hands out and grabbed Sonic.

"No!" Sonic yelled with tears coming from his eyes as he was trying to break free, but couldn't.

* * *

Knuckles had arrived just as Eggman threw Tails off the island. He saw Sonic running off after him, but was grabbed by the Egg Megazord's hands. Knuckles didn't know what was going on, but knew that Sonic and Tails needed help.

Knuckles quickly ran toward Sonic and grabbed the Egg Megazord's hand and pulled it apart freeing Sonic.

"Thanks Knuckles." Sonic said before running toward the edge of Angel Island.

"Wait Sonic!" Knuckles called out.

"I can't wait, I have to save Tails!" Sonic yelled jumping off Angel Island.

Knuckles quickly ran toward the edge of Angel Island. "Sonic! Take these!" he yelled taking the 7 Chaos Emeralds from his dreadlocks and threw them towards Sonic.

Sonic hearing Knuckles' voice looked up and saw the Chaos Emeralds. He smiled and closed his eyes as the Chaos Emeralds flew toward him and absorbed their power. A golden flash occurred as Sonic had turned super and he flew after Tails and caught him before heading back toward Angel Island.

Eggman glared at Knuckles. "You stupid knucklehead! How dare you!-" he never got to finish as Super Sonic came back up holding Tails. The poor fox was hugging his older brother while crying heavily into his chest.

If looks could kill then Eggman would be dead because of the glare that Super Sonic was giving him. "Um, no hard feelings right Sonic?" Eggman asked nervously.

Super Sonic set Tails on the ground before flying toward the Egg Megazord at lighting speed.

Eggman sweat dropped. "Oh crud." he said as Super Sonic flew right through the Egg Megazord's chest causing it to explode. Eggman yelled as he was sent flying after the Egg Megazord exploded.

Super Sonic nodded his head before landing on the ground returning to normal. Sonic went over to Tails and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

Tails sniffed and nodded his head. "Yes, but I was so scared since I couldn't fly!"

Sonic hugged Tails. "I know little bro, I was scared too." Sonic then looked at Knuckles. "Thank you Knuckles. If you hadn't come then Tails would be dead."

"Um, I guess your welcome." Knuckles said. He than noticed the destroyed Tornado and frowned. "I guess you had an accident huh?"

Sonic nodded his head sadly. "Yeah, but at least we're alright." Sonic then looked at Tails. "Sorry about the Tornado little bro."

Tails shook his head. "Forget it, I can always rebuild it. Thanks for saving me Sonic."

Sonic smiled. "Your welcome little bro."


	43. Sugar Rush

**Okay this is a from Ryder's Broski454. Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Sonic was heading toward Station Square Market to do some grocery shopping. Walking into the store he grabbed a shopping cart and began grabbing the things that he needed. As he was walking down the refrigerator section he stopped when something caught his eye.

Sonic walked over to the refrigerator storage and looked at a 12 pack box of Red Bull energy drinks. Just by staring at the box it seemed to be calling to him. Sonic thought for a second before grabbing the 12 pack of Red Bull and went back to shopping.

A half hour later Sonic was heading back home with the groceries in his hands. Walking through the front door Sonic placed the bags of groceries on the table and began to put the food away. After that the only thing that was left was the Red Bull.

Sonic stared at the box before opening it and grabbing a can of Red Bull. Sonic pulled the tab back and took a sip. His eyes widened and he started chugging it down before grabbing another and started chugging it down as well.

* * *

Tails was in his workshop looking over blueprints for a new upgraded Tornado 2 since the previous one was destroyed in a battle with Eggman last week. As he was working he heard the sound of the front door being opened and figured that Sonic had come home.

Suddenly a crash was heard upstairs that made Tails stop working. Soon after more crashing was heard and Tails quickly ran out of his workshop heading upstairs. Upon arriving Tails was met by a horrible sight.

The entire house looked like a tornado has hit it. The coffee table and couches were knocked over, the Kitchen was a mess as pots and pans were all over the place. As Tails was staring at the mess he was suddenly tackled and something was squeezing him really hard.

"Hi Tails, my bro man! You look different, did you get a hair cut? Oh wait you don't hair cuts. You want me to hug you even harder!? Of course you do! Hugs for my brother!" Sonic said talking very fast.

Tails began struggling too free himself from Sonic's grasp, but that proved to be futile. Tails could tell that something was wrong just by listening to his older brother's voice.

A minute later Sonic let go of Tails and started running around the house 5 times faster than normal. "Blue streak speeds by, I'm Sonic the hedgehog! Yeah I'm to fast for the naked eye, I'm Sonic the hedgehog! Oh I can really move! I've got an attitude! I'm the fastest thing alive baby! Look out when I storm through, I'm Sonic the hedgehog! Don't doubt what I can do, I'm Sonic the hedgehog! Sonic I can really move, Sonic I've got an attitude! Sonic, I'm the fastest thing alive! I'm the fastest thing alive! I'm the fastest thing alive!"

Tails picked himself off the ground to see Sonic running around the house knocking over anything that was in the way. "Sonic! What in the name of Mobius are you doing!?" he shouted.

Sonic came back into the Living Room doing a moon walk while wearing a fancy white jacket and hat. His right hand was holding the hat and he winked at Tails.

"I have no idea what your talking about bro man." Sonic said before throwing the hat and jacket up in the air. He then ran through the front door breaking it apart and ran toward Station Square.

Tails stared at the now demolished front door. He than looked toward the Kitchen and his eyes widened when he saw all 12 empty cans of Red Bull.

"Oh no, this is so no good." Tails said. He then sighed. "I have to find Sonic before Station Square ends up like our house." with that said Tails ran toward Station Square.

* * *

Sonic ran out of the train station and into the streets of Station Square. He was running really fast and plowed anyone who was the way not even bothering to avoid them.

Some people cursed at Sonic for knocking them over, but Sonic just gave them a creepy smile and a wave before continuing running.

* * *

Tails arrived at Station Square and saw the people that were knocked down by Sonic get up. Looking around he sighed in relief when he saw that Station Square wasn't really damaged except for the street lights that were knocked over. The sidewalk had a large deep trail that was caused by Sonic's speed.

Tails knew he had to find Sonic and fast. He twisted his tails and followed the trail that Sonic left knowing that he would eventually catch up to him.

* * *

Eggman was in his own workshop building new robot armies. As he was working the base alarm system started going off causing him to fall over in surprise. He quickly got up and ran toward the surveillance room.

When Eggman arrived he pressed a button on the control panel which revealed different camera recordings. Looking over the camera recordings he zoomed in on the cameras footage inside the base and saw Sonic running through the base destroying everything in his path.

Eggman growled. "What is that hedgehog doing!? Has he gone mad!?"

Eggman watched as Sonic started running into the walls and not even slowing down. When Eggman's robots started firing at Sonic he jumped over the bullets and landed on an Egg Pawns head.

Sonic than knocked on the robots head. "Knock knock."

The Egg Pawn that Sonic was on blinked in confusion. The other Egg Pawns were staring at Sonic trying to process what was happening.

Sonic scowled and knocked on the Egg Pawns head again. "I SAID KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Uh, who's there?" the Egg Pawn asked in it's monotone voice.

Sonic gave a creepy smile. "Scrambled eggs."

"Scrambled eggs who?" the Egg Pawn asked.

Sonic started twirling around like a ballerina on the robot's head. "Would you like scrambled Eggsman!?" he said before falling on the ground and rolling in laughter.

The Egg Pawns looked at each other slowly backing away before running away.

Sonic stopped laughing when he saw that the Egg Pawns were no longer there and he frowned. "Hey, where did everyone go?" His creepy smile came back. "Oh I get it, we're playing hide N seek! Ready or not here I come!" Sonic said running through another wall and continuing his path of destruction.

Eggman was staring at the surveillance screen with a blank look on his face after seeing everything that just happened. "Okay that was really disturbing." he said after a minute of silence.

"What is going on master?" Metal Sonic said as he entered the surveillance room.

Eggman turned his attention away from the screen and looked at Metal Sonic with a confused expression. "I have no idea. Sonic is here destroying the base and acting really crazy."

Metal Sonic gave Eggman a blank stare. "Really? Well that's a surprise- oh crud."

"What is it?" Eggman asked with a hint of fear.

Metal Sonic didn't say anything, but pointed at the surveillance screen.

Eggman turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Sonic in the generator room looking at the control panel. Eggman watched in horror as Sonic started quickly pressing randoms buttons with a smile on his face.

Eggman and Metal Sonic watched as Sonic stopped pressing random buttons and scowled at the control panel. He than jumped in the air and spin dashed the control panel making it spark.

"WARNING! GENERATOR OVERLOAD! GENERATOR OVERLOAD! BASE WILL EXPLODE IN 3 MINUTES!" A loud voice rang out as the generator began sparking.

Sonic stared at the Generator before running away and out of the base.

"Um master, may I suggest we high tail it out of here before we get blasted to Kingdom Kong?" Metal Sonic stated.

"I'm way ahead of you." Eggman said before running out of the surveillance room and into the escape pod.

* * *

Tails was still trying to find Sonic by following the trail he made, but the trail was going in different directions and it was hard for him to follow them.

Suddenly Tails heard a large explosion and saw that it was coming from the direction of Eggman's base. Tails quickly ran toward Eggman's base fearing for his older brother's safety.

A few minutes later Tails arrived at Eggman's now destroyed base and started looking around trying to find any sign of Sonic. As he was looking around he saw something blue on the ground a short distance away.

Tails quickly ran over there and saw Sonic laying on the ground with his eyes closed. Tails knelt down and shook Sonic roughly.

Sonic groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Oh man, I have a terrible headache." he said sitting up.

"Sonic thank goodness your alright!" Tails said hugging his older brother.

"Tails? What happened?" Sonic asked.

Tails frowned. "You drank an entire 12 pack of Red Bull and went on destruction rampage. You destroyed our house and caused damage around Station Square."

Sonic frowned. "Really? I did all that?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yes you did. However you also destroyed Eggman's base in your sugar rush which was the only good thing that came out of it."

Sonic groaned. "That is so the last time I'm drinking Red Bull."

Tails laughed. "Well good, but you do realize that your going to have to fix everything you destroyed except for Eggman's base."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah I know. After I take a short rest first." he said falling on the ground.

Tails stared at Sonic before deciding to rest as well since he spent the entire day searching for Sonic. Tails laid down next to his older brother and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that was my first time writing a humor story. Does anyone know the song that Sonic was singing? Here's a hint. It's from an old Sonic cartoon.**


	44. He's Still A Kid

**This is a request from Princess Moonheart. Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**This will be in Sonic's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Everyone has to grow up sometime, it's the way of life. However there are some of us who have to grow up faster than we should. Take myself for instant. When I was only 2 years old Eggman destroyed my village and killed everyone including my parents. I saw my parents die with my very own eyes.

I knew than that I had to grow up and make myself stronger so I could stop the man who destroyed my life and countless others.

Than there is my adopted younger brother Tails who also grew up fast like me. My friends and everyone else says that Tails had matured very quickly so they treat him like an adult. They are so wrong.

He may seem like a mature adult on the outside, but on the inside he's still a kid. When I tell this to other people they claim that I'm being self-centered and don't want him to grow up. They don't have the right to say that because they aren't around him 24/7 like me.

Whenever I fight Eggman alone and come back home really injured, he would tackle me and cry his eyes out while begging me not to leave him.

Then there's the time when I was blasted into space by Eggman during the ARK incident and Amy and Tails witnessed it, believing that I was dead. To tell the truth I thought I would die too until I remembered what Tails said about how the fake Chaos Emerald had the same wavelength and properties, but was less powerful then the real ones. That was what saved me from death.

After that adventure was over, the second we walked into the house he hugged me tightly and cried for an hour nonstop. He kept saying that he didn't know what he would do if I really died and that he couldn't live without me.

I had raised Tails ever since he was 2 years old. Sure I was only 9 years old at the time, which was way too young to raise a child. Even now I'm still to young to raise a child, but I couldn't just leave him alone with no one too raise him.

I mean people beat him up and called him names just because he was different. If I hadn't taken him in then he would still be bullied or even dead.

Just because Tails is a genius that doesn't automatically make him a adult. As a matter of fact I believe that he would always be a kid on the inside no matter how old he is.

Even if Tails grows up for real, I will always love him no matter how he turns out to be. He will always be my little brother until the end of time.


	45. Missing Brother

**This is a request from chips and ice-cream. Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails was in his workshop working on his inventions. The workshop door opened and Sonic walked in with a serious expression on his face.

Tails hearing the door open turned his head and saw his older brother walking toward him. It was then that he noticed Sonic's expression and knew that something was up.

"What is it this time?" Tails asked as he continued to work on his inventions.

Sonic stopped a foot away from Tails. "A broadcast was shown that there is some strange energy coming from Emerald Hill Zone. Nothing electronic would work around there, which means that it must be a Chaos Emerald. I thought we could check it out."

Tails sighed and shook his head. "Sonic I know that you think it's a Chaos Emerald, but it's not. Eggman sent that broadcast as a trap to lure us in. Eggman did the same thing in Chris's world 5 months ago." Tails said as he was still working.

Sonic frowned. "What if it's not Eggman and a Chaos Emerald is really there?"

"Let me ask you something Sonic. When the broadcast was sent did you see a news reporter or was it just a voice over?" Tails asked.

"I did see a news reporter. So that means that it wasn't Eggman." Sonic replied.

"Sonic, did you ever think that Eggman could have built a hologram too fool you into coming?" Tails stated.

"Fool me? Don't you mean us?" Sonic asked.

Tails shook his head. "No, I mean you. He knows that I wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for that trick again. I'm not Knuckles you know."

"Even if it's one of Eggman's traps, we could still stop him." Sonic said.

"You could stop him, I'm not going through this again." Tails stated.

Sonic frowned. "Come on Tails, it's been 3 days since we fought Egghead! It'll be fun!"

"Look Sonic I've got more important things to do than too walk into a trap." Tails said.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "We always walk into Eggman's traps so why is this any-" he didn't get to finish as he was interrupted by Tails slamming his hands on his desk.

Tails spun around and glared at Sonic. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING! SO STOP ASKING!" he said before turning back around and going back to work.

Sonic growled. "Fine I'll go by myself! Have fun tinkering with your worthless piece of junk toys that you call inventions!" Sonic yelled before storming out of Tails' workshop and slammed the door.

Tails stopped working and stared at the invention that he was working on feeling hurt about Sonic's comment. He sighed no longer in the mood to work. He walked toward the door and turned off the light before heading upstairs.

* * *

Sonic stopped outside of Emerald Hill Zone. He was still a little upset that Tails had declined to go with him just so he could work on his inventions. Sonic shook his head before running into Emerald Hill Zone.

As Sonic was running through Emerald Hill Zone he could sense a Chaos Emerald near by. He ran toward the direction where the energy was coming from. A minute later Sonic stopped at a loop and saw the yellow Chaos Emerald leaning next to it.

Sonic slowly started walking toward the Chaos Emerald while looking left and right in case Eggman tried a sneak attack. When Sonic reached the emerald he picked it up and looked it over.

"_It's real alright and no sign off Eggman. Looks like I was right and Tails was wrong." _Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't 4 robots coming toward him. Sonic cried out in pain when he felt a laser beam hit him in the back. Sonic quickly turned around and was met by 4 different Sonic robots.

One of them was the classic Metal Sonic that Sonic always fought.

The second was Mecha Sonic(**the Sonic and Knuckles version, not the Archie**)

The third was a black robot that was twice the size of Sonic. The robots mouth, arms, legs, stomach and body were silver. It's eyes were red and yellow with a cross wire design. The robot was known as Silver Sonic II.

The fourth was the Neo Metal Sonic design.

Sonic stared at the 4 robots with a nervous look. It was hard enough for him to fight one Metal Sonic, but 4 of them at once was way too much for Sonic to handle. Sonic knew what Metal Sonic, Neo Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic were capable of, but he didn't know anything about Silver Sonic II since he never fought it before. Sonic had seen Silver Sonic II only in the Final Egg Base in the Mystic Ruins.

"Give us the Chaos Emerald Sonic." Metal Sonic demanded.

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "Why should I?"

"Why? Because Eggman wants it. He saw the broadcast and sent us too get it." Mecha Sonic stated.

"Besides, Eggman has better use for it than you." Silver Sonic II added.

Sonic scoffed. "Yeah, use it for world domination is so much better than using it to bring peace."

"I guess this means that you won't give it to us willingly?" Neo Metal Sonic asked.

Sonic snarled. "I would rather die than give it to lousy piles of trash!"

"Well if you insist." Silver Sonic II said as the four robots charged at Sonic.

* * *

Tails sighed as he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. _"Sonic's been gone for a long time. We rarely have fights and when we do he always takes off to cool down. I think he went to Emerald Hill Zone by himself. Maybe I should have gone with him."_

Tails looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 8:30 pm. Tails sighed again as he suddenly became tired. Before Tails knew it he found himself falling asleep.

* * *

Sonic jumped in the air as Metal Sonic passed underneath him and ended up hitting into the loop. No sooner had Sonic landed on the ground he was hit by a laser beam by Mecha Sonic.

When Sonic was hit by the laser beam Silver Sonic II fired grappling hooks from his cannons and wrapped around Sonic. Silver Sonic II threw Sonic in the air as Neo Metal Sonic flew above Sonic and kicked him sending him flying toward the ground and crashing into it.

"That was a gift from your destroyer Silver Sonic II!" Silver Sonic II said when he threw Sonic in the air.

Sonic slowly picked himself up and dusted himself off. He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting darker by the minute. _"I've been fighting these guys for hours now and I've only landed a few hits on Metal Sonic and Mecha Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic II on the other hand are harder to hit."_

"So Sonic, are you going to give us the Chaos Emerald now? Because it looks like your wearing down!" Neo Metal Sonic said laughing.

Sonic shook his head. "I'm not going to give you guys the Chaos Emerald! I found it first anyway!"

Sonic was too busy talking to the other Sonic robots that he didn't notice that Metal Sonic had recovered and turned around to face Sonic.

Metal Sonic flew toward Sonic with his claws extended out.

By the time Sonic had heard Metal Sonic, it was too late as Metal Sonic stabbed his claws into Sonic's chest and threw him toward Neo Metal Sonic.

Neo Metal Sonic caught Sonic and electrocuted him with blue lighting before throwing him at Mecha Sonic.

Mecha Sonic's power core began glowing blue and he fired a large wide laser beam that engulfed Sonic causing him to cry in pain as the laser beam's force sent Sonic flying backwards.

Silver Sonic II grabbed Sonic and took the Chaos Emerald from his quills before throwing him on the ground.

"Pathetic weakling." Silver Sonic II said as he stomped on Sonic's chest making him cough up blood. He than turned to look at his robots companions. "Let's go, he's not even worth our time." he said flying away.

Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic looked at each other and than at Sonic. A few seconds later they flew after Silver Sonic II leaving Sonic behind.

_The next day_

Tails opened his eyes and yawned as he stretched himself. Tails got dressed and went toward his older brother's room hoping to see his older brother there so he could apologize for his behavior. When he reached Sonic's bedroom door he knocked. "Sonic, are you in there?"

Tails listened for a response, but got none. He then opened the bedroom door and frowned when he didn't see Sonic._"Where is he? Sonic never stayed out this long when we had an argument. Did I really upset him that much?"_

Tails slowly walked out of Sonic's room and went downstairs. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Tails began thinking about the conversation that happened yesterday with Sonic and he hated himself for every word he said to Sonic.

Tails sighed. _"I did nothing but insult him yesterday. He was right, every time we fight Eggman it's always a trap. Why did I say those things?" _

Tails started crying as a terrible thought came to him. _"What if he abandoned me? or even worse? I have to find him!" _Tails thought. He sat up and quickly ran out of house and headed toward Emerald Hill Zone.

* * *

Sonic was leaning against a tree in Emerald Hill Zone completely exhausted from his battle yesterday. He took his hand off his chest where Metal Sonic had stabbed him and looked at his blood stained glove.

Sonic looked down at the wound and sighed. _"At least it's not bleeding anymore. I'm so tired from the loss of blood and the battle."_

Sonic looked at his left leg and tried to lift it, but cried out in pain. _"My left leg is broken thanks too Neo Metal Sonic. It hurts so bad to move it! I tried to push myself to get home, but I couldn't. I'm sorry Tails." _Sonic thought before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Tails was flying through Emerald Hill Zone trying to find Sonic. Tails suddenly stopped flying when he saw something that made his blood turn cold.

Right by one of the loops was a small pool of blood. The area around the loop looked like a battle had taken place and Tails knew who's blood it was.

It was then that Tails noticed a trail of blood and he immediately began to follow it. When Tails reached the end of the trail of blood he froze at what he saw.

A few feet ahead was a large tree and leaning against it was his older brother. Tails noticed Sonic's injuries and he quickly ran toward Sonic.

When Tails reached Sonic he began shaking him. "Sonic! Sonic! Wake up! SONIC!"

Sonic groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Tails staring at him with tears falling from his eyes. Sonic gave Tails a weak smile. "Hey little bro." he said weakly.

Tails hugged Sonic tightly crying even harder than before. "Sonic, I was so scared that you abandoned me! I'm really sorry for everything I said yesterday! I should have come with you and it's my fault this happened to you!"

Sonic shook his head slowly. "Why would you think that I would abandon you?"

Tails sniffed. "Well I yelled at you for wanting to check out to see if it was a trap set up by Eggman or if a Chaos Emerald was really here."

Sonic smiled. "Well there was a Chaos Emerald, but it wasn't one of Eggman's traps. Anyway what happened isn't important, what is that I'm alright."

Tails smiled back. "Your right about that."

"Yeah now let's go home, but could you fly me there? My left leg is broken." Sonic said.

Tails nodded his head. "Okay Sonic." he said grabbing Sonic's hands and flew back home happy that Sonic is still alive.


	46. It's All An Act

**Okay Autumn I know you asked a request about Tails spending his first Thanksgiving with Sonic, but that's going to be a story of it's own, which I will write late next week. That will be the 3rd story of the Tails' first series. The final one will be Tails' First Christmas.**

**This is a request from Bloodfox1998. Sonic will be 14 and Tails 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

"Come on Egghead! Is that the best you got?" Sonic declared as he finished destroying Eggman's new upgraded army of robots.

Eggman who was sitting in his hovercraft growled. "It's not over yet rodent! You may have defeated my newly upgraded robots, but you'll never defeat my newest creation!"

Eggman pressed a button on his hovercraft and a hatch opened up from the roof. A large robot came out from the hatch and landed on the ground.

The robot was about 8 feet tall and was silver in color. The entire body of the robot was covered in heavy armor and the head of the robot was a large helmet. The robot was carrying a large red sword in it's right hand and it's red eyes glared at Sonic with hatred.

Eggman attached his hovercraft into the cockpit and laughed evilly. "I introduce too you my Egg Knight!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Really Eggman? I can point out 3 things as too why that robot can't defeat me. One is that it's nowhere near as big as your other robots. Two is that it's obviously slow due to the fact that it has heavy armor. The final is that it looks stupid."

Eggman narrowed his eyes even though Sonic couldn't see behind his glasses. "Are you kidding me!? Two of those aren't even good reasons! First of all size doesn't matter! And second of all looking stupid doesn't mean that you can defeat it!"

Sonic held his hands up in mock defense. "Geez Doc, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Alright that's it! I'm tired of you insulting me all the time! This ends here rodent!" Eggman declared as the Egg Knight charged toward Sonic.

Sonic smirked and side stepped out of the way as the Egg Knight passed him. Sonic spun around and spin dashed the back of the Egg Knight knocking it into the wall.

"I told you that it's a slow robot." Sonic said as he landed back on the ground.

The Egg Knight freed itself from the wall and turned around to face Sonic. "Watch it hedgehog, I'm only getting started!"

The Egg Knight's sword started glowing and it threw at Sonic like a Boomerang.

Sonic jumped over the sword too avoid it, but the sword turned around and headed back toward him. Sonic started to run, but where ever he went the sword would follow him.

Eggman laughed. "You can keep on running, but the sword will continue to follow you."

Sonic smirked as an idea came to him. Turning around he started running toward the Egg Knight with the sword following him.

Eggman saw this and frowned. "What are you doing!?"

Sonic stopped right in front of the Egg Knight and waited for the right moment. Just when the sword was about to hit Sonic he jumped in the air causing the sword to pass him and ended up going right through the Egg Knight's chest.

The Egg Knight started sparking and Eggman's eyes widened. "Oh crud."

A few seconds later the Egg Knight exploded and Eggman was thrown out of the machine and landed on the ground.

Sonic dusted himself off and smirked at Eggman. "All too easy Egghead. Maybe next time you can build a bigger and stronger robot." Sonic said as he started walking out.

However before Sonic could leave he heard crying. Confused he turned around and saw that it was Eggman who was crying. Sonic stared at Eggman before shrugging and ran out of the base.

* * *

"Hey little bro I'm back!" Sonic said as he walked through the front door.

Tails who was sitting on the couch reading a book closed it and looked at Sonic. "So, did you have fun beating Eggman?"

Sonic sat on the couch next to his younger brother. "You betcha! He and his robots didn't stand a chance against me."

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah I kinda figured since he always loses."

Sonic smiled at that. "Can't argue with that. He really was upset."

"When is he never?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head. "No, not the angry kind of upset. I'm talking about the sad kind of upset."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think he was sad?"

Sonic got up from the couch and walked into the Kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a can of Chaos Cola before sitting back on the couch.

"Well he was crying when I left. Guess the stress finally got too him." Sonic said opening the can of Chaos Cola and drinking a large amount of it.

Tails' eyes widened. "He was crying? That never happened before."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, it's probably the stress." he said before drinking more Chaos Cola.

Tails frowned. "Well I hope he's alright."

Sonic spit the soda out that he had in his mouth and looked at Tails. "What do you mean, you hope he's alright? Why are you defending him?"

Tails sighed. "I'm not defending him. If he's really upset than he might give up world conquest and I know that if that happens you will get really bored."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Please Tails, it's all an act. He just wants us to pity him. Trust me by next week he will be back too his evil deeds."

_A month and a half later_

Sonic was sitting on the couch flipping through random channels on the TV. "Boring, boring, stupid, not in this life, disturbing, not for young kids. Man there is nothing on!" Sonic said as he turned the TV off.

"A week huh? Well it's been a month and a half."

Sonic turned his head and saw Tails standing a few feet away from him. Sonic sighed. "Okay maybe I was wrong."

"So are you going to check on Eggman now? Don't forget that he helped us before. So it's fair that you help him right?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed. "Fine, but if it's a trap then your going to get it." Sonic got up from the couch and took off heading toward Eggman's base.

* * *

When Sonic arrived the first thing he noticed was that the base's entrance door was still knocked down. "Eggman never even bothered to fix the door? Maybe he is down in the dumps. Sigh, I better get this over with."

Sonic continued walking around the base trying to find Eggman. Sonic thought where Eggman would be and an idea came to him. He continued walking around until he came across a door that said 'workshop'.

Sighing Sonic walked in and sure enough he saw Eggman sitting down at a desk staring at a blank piece of paper.

"You know Eggman, you really should fix the entrance door. Anybody can just walk in at anytime."

"You mean people like you?" Eggman asked standing up and turning to look at Sonic.

"Yeah people like me." Sonic replied.

"Why are you even here?" Eggman asked Sonic.

Sonic sighed. "Well it's been about a month and a half since you've done anything. So Tails told me to check up on you."

Eggman stared at Sonic for a minute before shaking his head. "Why do you even care? You've have your peace that you always wanted."

Sonic frowned. "Well yeah I want peace, but I also want excitement."

"Why don't you go for a run? That's excitement isn't it?" Eggman asked.

"It is excitement, but it's no where near as much fun as fighting you." Sonic said.

Eggman shook his head. "Of course it is."

Sonic sighed. "Well you shouldn't be too upset by losing. You always keep trying to conquer the world, so why stop now? Look I'm not going too force you to try and conquer the world, you can do whatever you want. Anyway I've got to go, just think about what I said okay?" with that said Sonic turned around and took off.

Eggman smirked when Sonic left. He then sat back down at his desk and flipped the blank piece of paper over, which revealed a blueprint of a large ship. On the top of the blueprint read Egg Carrier.

"That fool has no idea that I faked crying. Now I know he has a soft side with his enemies. Oh well might as well start working on my Egg Carrier project."

Eggman smiled to himself. "Thanks for the encouragement Sonic, but don't think that we will be friends because we won't."


	47. Overprotective

**Okay before I begin there are a few things I need to go over. First is that I don't take fan characters besides my own. They however, don't appear in this story. I don't support romance between fan characters and official characters. The only couples I support are SonicxAmy, TailsxCream and KnucklesxRouge. I could care less about the other characters and who they pair up with. Since we're on this subject, don't even make a request about the couples I support make out because I won't do it for personal reasons.**

**Another thing is that I won't be updating every week like I used too because it's a lot of work and I want to please everyone with their requests. So don't expect chapters every week.**

**Also I've noticed that it's been a long time since people asked for requests when Sonic is 9 and Tails is 2. Chapter 10 was the last time they were this age. All the requests I've been given are when Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8 and quite frankly I'm sick and tired of doing them. I mean 50% of these requests are when they are 15&8. I love doing stories when they are young because it's really cute and easier for me to do.**

**This is a request from Kirbymon11. Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Knuckles was laying in front of the Master Emerald with his back against it. He sighed in boredom. Being the guardian of the Master Emerald he spent most of his life staying on Angel Island, rarely ever leaving. The only time he ever left was when either the Master Emerald was stolen or if Sonic and Tails begged him to come with them to fight Eggman. Sure Knuckles acted like he was annoyed by their offer, but deep down he really enjoyed fighting Eggman with them.

Although Knuckles would never admit it, Sonic and Tails were his best friends(with Sonic being his rival as well). They were the only ones who ever came to visit him on Angel Island(and the very few who could).

As Knuckles was thinking the sky suddenly turned dark causing him to open his eyes. He looked up and saw a large battleship above him with a familiar logo on the side of it.

"Eggman." Knuckles growled standing up.

A hatch opened up from underneath the ship and a large object came out heading toward Knuckles. Within a few seconds the object landed right in front of Knuckles which turned out too be a large robot.

The robot stood at least 20 feet tall and was black in color. However that wasn't what stood out the most. The robot was made from parts of Eggman's past powerful creations. The robot's head was the Death Egg Robot's with spikes on the top like Big Arm. The body was the Egg Emperor's except without the core in the middle. Both shoulders had the Egg Walker's missile launchers. On the back were the Egg Wyvern's wings. It also had the Egg Viper's long tail. The arms of the robot were from the Egg Dragoon, with the right arm the massive energy cannon and the left was the long drill.

The robot's head opened up too reveal Eggman inside the cockpit. He smirked at Knuckles. "Hello Knucklehead, how are you on this fine day?"

Knuckles snarled. "What are you doing here? If your here for the Master Emerald, then you'll have to go through me!"

Eggman laughed evilly. "Sorry Knucklehead, but unfortunately I'm not here for Master Emerald."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "If you don't want the Master Emerald, then what else is here for you too take?"

Eggman waved his right hand. "Who said I'm here to steal something? You see for 10 years Sonic has been foiling my plans. No matter how many times I build stronger machines he always destroys them! So I began to think about what I have been doing. I then had a stroke of genius, alone my machines have failed, but together they make a powerful robot that Sonic is no match for! And what better test subject then the all powerful Knuckles?"

Knuckles smirked and pounded his fists. "Well if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!"

"Alright then, let's see how you do against my Egg Fusion Robot!"(**I'm running out of robot names**)

"Bring it on!" Knuckles said as he charged at the Egg Fusion Robot with his fist outstretched, but the Egg Fusion Robot flew out of the way before Knuckles could hit it. Knuckles quickly turned around and saw the Egg Dragoon's energy cannon spinning.

Knuckles ran behind a large boulder as multiple energy blasts were fired from the Egg Dragoon's cannon at him.

"_Darn I can't get close to him! The Egg Fusion Robot has too many weapons. I hate to say this, but it's impossible for me to win this fight alone. I need to contact Sonic and Tails for help." _Knuckles thought.

"Hey Knucklehead, are you going too stay behind that boulder all day? Or are you going too fight me for real?" Eggman declared while laughing.

Knuckles growled at the Knucklehead insult. _"When your toy is destroyed, I'll give you a beating you won't forget!"_

"Okay since you refused too come out, I'll destroy you!" Eggman stated. The Egg Fusion Robot fired missiles from the Missile Launcher at the boulder where Knuckles was hiding.

Eggman smiled when the missiles completely destroyed the boulder. However his smile turned into a scowl when he saw a small hole in the ground. He knew that Knuckles had escaped by burrowing underground.

"Grr, where did you go Knuckles?" Eggman said as the Egg Fusion Robot started flying around too search for him.

Knuckles came out from the ground about a half mile from where Eggman was. He pulled up his right spiked glove to reveal a communicator that had Tails' logo on it. Knuckles pressed a button on the side and the top flipped up revealing a small screen.

Knuckles started pressing numbers before hitting a green button. "Sonic, do you read me?" he asked as the screen was fuzzy.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were sitting at a table in the Paradise Falls restaurant. They had just come from one of their long runs and by the time their run was over it was lunch time. So they decided to eat at the most popular restaurant in town.

"Man the food is still great here!" Sonic said finishing a slice of cheese pizza before grabbing another.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah I know. This is a fancy and expensive restaurant after all."

Sonic was about too make a remark when his communicator started beeping. He set his slice of pizza down and pulled his right glove up and pushed the talk button on the side.

The screen flipped up and Sonic saw it was Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles! What's up?"

"Sonic listen too me. I need your and Tails' help. Eggman created a new robot from his past most powerful creations and is here on Angel Island. I'm currently hiding from Eggman, but I don't know how long I-ahhhh!" the screen went black cutting Knuckles off.

Sonic started tapping the screen. "Knuckles! Knuckles!" he shouted. Sonic then looked at Tails with a panicked look. "Something is up, we need to head to Angel Island right away!"

Tails nodded his head. "Alright let's go!" he said standing up.

Sonic stood up as well. Sonic put money on the table and both of them ran as fast as they could toward Angel Island.

* * *

The Egg Fusion Robot loomed over Knuckles who was laying on the ground face first. "That was some trick you did back there. I completely forgot that you can burrow underground." Eggman said glaring at Knuckles.

Knuckles picked himself up from the ground and glared at Eggman. "You think your so tough you fat pig? You rely on technology to too win, without it your nothing!"

Eggman snarled. "That's it! I wanted to be nice, but you have gone too far this time!"

The Egg Fusion Robot activated the Egg Dragoon's drill surrounding it with electricity. The Egg Fusion Robot whacked Knuckles with the drill sending him flying into a mountain.

The Egg Fusion Robot began charging the energy cannon before firing multiple energy blasts at where Knuckles was. After that the Egg Fusion Robot fired dozens of missiles at Knuckles causing a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Knuckles had freed himself and was slowly walking toward the Egg Fusion Robot.

Eggman shook his head at this. "Your still trying to fight me? Well too bad! I'm ending this!"

The Egg Fusion Robot flew toward Knuckles and stabbed him in the stomach with the Egg Viper's tail before flying higher in the air. When they were about 800 feet from the ground, the Egg Fusion Robot retracted the tail and kicked Knuckles toward the ground with incredible force.

Eggman smirked as Knuckles crashed into the ground on his head. The Egg Fusion Robot flew down toward Knuckles and landed above him.

"You know I was going too use this creation to destroy Sonic, but I'm much happier too see you suffer." Eggman said before flying away laughing.

* * *

Tails flew up to Angel Island and set Sonic on the ground. Since they were in a hurry, Tails flew up to Angel Island while carrying Sonic.

As soon as Sonic was set down he grabbed Tails' hand and started running toward the location where Knuckles had contacted them.

"It was really smart of you too put a tracker in our communicators." Sonic said while running.

"Well yeah, that's the point. Your the one who suggested that I should build communicators for everyone. There is no point in having them without a tracker." Tails replied.

A minute later Sonic and Tails had reached the location where Knuckles had called them, only to be met by a horrible sight. About 6 yards in front of them was the badly beaten Knuckles who was laying on the ground barely breathing.

"No, it can't be. We're too late." Tails said sadly.

Sonic walked over to Knuckles and placed two fingers on his neck. "He's not dead, but barely alive. We need to get him to a hospital and fast."

Tails nodded his head. "Alright grab him and let's go."

Sonic grabbed Knuckles and quickly followed Tails as they headed to the hospital.

Sonic and Tails were sitting in the waiting room in the hospital. They were really worried about Knuckles.

* * *

The ER door opened and the doctor a male brown wolf walked out. He went over to Sonic and Tails and sat down in a chair across from them. "Well I got some good news and bad news."

Sonic and Tails looked at each other sadly. "What is the good news?" Sonic asked.

The doctor took a deep breath. "The good news is that your friend will be okay. He's a tough one taking a beating like that and still be alive. Although it doesn't surprise me since you guys are heroes after all."

"What's the bad news?" Tails asked nervously.

The doctor sighed. "The bad news is that he is in a coma and we're unsure when he will wake up or even if he will wake up."

That sentence was the last straw for Sonic. He had promised himself that he would not only protect Tails, but all of his friends, especially Tails and Knuckles since they were the closest to him.

Despite their arguments with each other, Sonic sees Knuckles as his 2nd best friend. Sure there are times the two of them beat each other over stupid things, but other then that they usually can stand being around each other.

Sonic stood up. "Thanks doctor for everything."

The doctor nodded his head and left leaving Sonic and Tails alone.

Sonic sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe that this happened."

Tails sighed as well. "Poor Knuckles. I never thought that anything like that would happen to him."

"Let's go." Sonic said walking toward the exit.

Tails sighed and followed Sonic having a feeling that things are going too change.

* * *

Sonic was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe that Knuckles is in a coma because of Eggman.

Sonic sighed. _"This is exactly why I didn't want to have any friends. Knuckles is in a coma and may never wake up because I wasn't fast enough to save him. I don't want anything too happen to Tails because I never will forgive myself if he got hurt."_

Sonic felt tired and soon closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

_The next day_

Sonic was sitting on the couch flipping through different TV channels trying not to think about yesterday's events.

Tails walked downstairs from his room and was heading toward the front door.

When Sonic heard footsteps heading toward the door he set the remote down and stood up turning around to face Tails.

"What are you going?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going to the hardware store. I need to get some supplies for the Tornado 2." Tails said opening the front door.

However before Tails could walk out, Sonic zipped over to Tails and grabbed his right arm and dragged him toward the couch using his foot to close the door.

"Sonic! What the heck!? Why did you stop me?" Tails asked.

"Your not going anywhere." Sonic stated.

Tails rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean I'm not going anywhere? I told you I need supplies for the Tornado 2."

Sonic held his hand out. "Give me the list of supplies and I'll go get the supplies."

Tails scowled. "Just what am I supposed to do?"

"Stay here, that's what." Sonic replied.

Tails narrowed his eyes. "Why should I give you the list? I can do this by myself! Besides I won't be gone more then a half hour! I'm not 2 years old anymore."

"I don't care. You have 3 options. Give me the list and I'll go alone, I come with you or you don't go at all." Sonic said.

Tails sighed. "Sonic, I know your upset about what happened to Knuckles. Believe me, I am too. But we couldn't prevent the accident from happening."

"Don't change the subject Tails. I want an answer and I want it now." Sonic demanded.

Tails groaned. "Alright you win! You'll come with me Okay!?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Good, let's go." he said walking toward the front door and opened it walking outside.

Tails frowned. _"Why can't you trust me Sonic? I know your scared, but I can take care of myself." _Tails thought before following Sonic.

* * *

Sonic and Tails arrived at the hardware store within 10 minutes. As they were walking, Sonic was staying so close too Tails that he could feel Sonic breathing on him.

"Sonic, can you please not be so close too me? It's making me feel uncomfortable." Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head. "What and risk you getting hurt? No way!"

Tails groaned. "Sonic, we're in a hardware store. The only way I can get hurt is if all of the supplies on the shelves fall on top of me."

"You know what I mean." Sonic said.

"Yeah yeah I know." Tails answered back.

Sonic and Tails didn't say anything for the rest of the time that they were at the hardware store. Mainly because Tails was trying to think of a way too get his older brother's trust back, so he can do things by himself again.

Tails had decided that he will have a chat with Sonic when they got home. He hoped that after talking with Sonic, he won't be treated like a baby anymore.

Sonic and Tails walked through the front door of their home with Tails carrying the supplies. Tails went down to his workshop and placed the supplies on his desk before heading back upstairs.

When Tails walked back into the Living Room he saw Sonic sitting on the couch. He sighed and walked over to the couch sitting next to his older brother.

"Sonic we need to talk." Tails said as he sat down.

Sonic sighed. "I know what this is about. Your upset that I'm being overprotective."

"Yeah I am. Look I know that you aren't going to admit that your scared that Knuckles isn't going to ever wake up. Not to be mean or anything, but I'm 8 years old. I don't want too be treated like a child anymore." Tails stated.

"You are a child Tails. Knuckles is one of the toughest guys we know. If he couldn't beat Eggman, then what makes you think that you can? And don't even say it's because your smart. Being smart doesn't make you unstoppable." Sonic said.

Tails frowned."I know it doesn't. All I'm asking is that you don't treat me like a baby anymore. You won't let me go out of the house alone, without you. Please Sonic, I beg you, stop treating me like a baby. I want things to go back to the way they were before this incident happened."

Sonic went silent. He knew full well that he was taking control of Tails' life and not letting him have his freedom. Sonic just didn't want to lose Tails because he is the only family that he has left. If Sonic failed to save his little brother then he would never forgive himself.

Sonic sighed. "I guess your right. Maybe I'm just overreacting. I mean this is Knuckles we're talking about here. I'm sure he'll wake up in no time."

Tails smiled. "That's the spirit Sonic! As long as you believe that Knuckles will be fine, he will pull through I'm sure of it."

Sonic was about too make a remark, but the sound of the phone ringing cut him off. Sonic walked over to the phone and picked it up pressing the talk button. "Hello, this is Sonic the hedgehog the coolest hedgehog around speaking."

Tails rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

"Oh hey doc, what's up? Really? Already? Wow that was fast and that's saying something! Huh? Is that so? Well we will be right over."

"What is it Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at Tails with a smile on his face. "Well it seems like Knuckles woke up already."

Tails grinned. "See? I told you he'll be alright."

Sonic nodded his head. "And right you are. Come on he wants to see us!" Sonic said running out of the house.

"Hey Sonic, wait for me!" Tails said as he ran after Sonic.

* * *

**Okay I know the ending sucked, but I spent a total of 18 hours working on this one chapter. I don't type very fast and I kept redoing it because I couldn't figure out how to do this. So please don't kill me over this.**


	48. Setting Up A Date

**Alright before I begin I need to say something. Jake The Fox I need you to give me an idea for a community play. Once you do I'll get right on it.**

**Tails Is FLUFFY. I'll have your request done the next update because people have been waiting for their request for weeks now. Hopefully I'll update faster next time.**

**Okay this is a request from crossoversfanTJ. Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails walked into their house very exhausted after fighting Eggman. The doctor had built a large driller robot and started drilling a large trench around Station Square to sink it underground, so he could build Eggmanland.

Sonic and Tails had managed to destroy Eggman's machine, but a lot of buildings in Station Square were destroyed because of the earthquakes caused by Eggman's robot. They had spent 6 hours helping clean up the building debris.

Sonic and Tails sat on the couch. "Geez Eggman sure did a lot damage today." Sonic said sighing.

Tails groaned. "Tell me about it. I think he's becoming more dangerous by the day."

Sonic shook his head. "Not really. This was just one of those few times he is really dangerous. I mean 3 days ago we had to fight his so called powerful creation, the Egg Armadillo."

Tails laughed. "Yeah, totally unoriginal. I think he's losing ideas for machines. Do you remember the Drill Eggman?"

Sonic smirked. "That was so the lamest idea he ever made. I mean he came at us in a small drilling car going 5 miles per hour!"

Tails nodded his head. "I think the machine that we fought in Chemical Plant Zone was even more lame then the Drill Eggman."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Please don't get me started on that one. The toughest machine I think that he built would have to be the Egg Dragoon."

Tails shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know because I never seen it before. In fact the only one I can say is the toughest would be the Egg Emperor."

Sonic waved his hand. "Nah, I could have destroyed that thing by myself. Well I can destroy any machine that Eggman builds myself."

"Yeah right." Tails mumbled.

"I heard that." Sonic said.

"Whatever. Anyway by the way we kicked Eggmans butt, he won't be doing anything for awhile." Tails stated.

"So what do you want to do?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea." Tails answered.

Sonic began to think before a smirk came across his face. "Well I know something that you can do."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Sonic winked. "Spend an entire day with the girl you have a crush on."

Tails blushed. "S-Sonic!"

Sonic shrugged. "Hey you are the one who wanted to spend time with her. Besides it's like you said, Eggman won't be doing anything for awhile. So why not?"

"Sonic, I'm too tired to do it today."

"Who said that we were going to do it today? I'll set up the date while you get some sleep." Sonic said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean a date? You know we're both too young to be dating!" Tails said.

Sonic grinned. "It's okay if your too shy to call it a date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Tails yelled blushing.

Sonic held his hands out in defense. "Okay okay, geez. It's a pretend date."

Tails sighed. "Why am I even arguing with you about this? Fine do whatever you want, I'm going to bed." he said getting up from the couch and walked upstairs toward his room.

Sonic looked at the clock on the wall which read 6:00pm. _"Hmm, if I'm going to pull this off then I need some help. Luckily I know just the person who will help me."_ Getting up from the couch Sonic took off heading toward a certain someone's house.

* * *

Within 5 minutes Sonic had reached his detestation. Walking up to a house he knocked on the door and began tapping his foot.

The sounding of footsteps was heard heading toward the door. A few seconds later the door opened up to reveal a pink hedgehog.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?"

Sonic smiled. "Hey Amy, I need your help for something."

"What do you need help with?" Amy asked.

"Well you see, I want to set up a little date for Tails tomorrow. I'm not sure if you know this but he has a crush on Cream. And since Eggman won't be bothering us for awhile, I thought that this would be the perfect time to do so. Your the only one I know who will help me." Sonic explained.

"Awe you want to set a date up for your little brother? That's very sweet of you Sonic." Amy said.

"So I take it that you'll help me?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled. "Of course I will. I think I know where Tails could take her. See the carnival just came into town and that's the perfect place for kids."

Sonic grinned. "That's perfect! Now how are we going to do this?"

"Well you can buy the tickets to the carnival and get Tails to come to my house. I'll tell Cream that Tails wants too take her somewhere fun and too meet him here tomorrow." Amy explained.

Sonic nodded his head. "Perfect! We'll be here around noon."

"Okay Sonic, see you then." Amy said closing the door.

Sonic smiled. _"Well Tails, you may not see this as a date, but I'm sure by the end of tomorrow you'll become a little closer to Cream. Besides you never get too have any fun and now is the time to do so." _Pushing those thoughts aside, Sonic ran off to do his part of the plan.

_The Next Day_

Sonic was in the Kitchen reading the Mobius Times newspaper. "The mad scientist Doctor Eggman had tried to sink Station Square underground yesterday. As usual Mobius' two greatest hero's Sonic the hedgehog and Tails the fox had pushed the doctor back into his rabbit hole. However Station Square suffered a lot of damage as about 14 buildings collapsed because of Eggman. Luckily no one was killed, but there had been reports of injures although none of them are fatal."

Sonic set the newspaper down and looked at his digital wristwatch. _"Okay, so it's 11:30am now. We'll leave in about 15 minutes. I got the tickets for the carnival, so everything is ready."_

Sonic got up from the Kitchen and walked downstairs to Tails' workshop. Opening the door he walked in and saw Tails sitting at the desk drawing blueprints for a new invention.

"What are you planning on making now?" Sonic asked as he walked over and stood next to Tails.

"I'm trying to design a new engine for the X-Tornado, so it can handle the power of 2 Chaos Emeralds instead of one. So far I'm not having any luck." Tails explained.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I mean if you can create vessels from materials, create a Chaos Emerald tracker and even make a giant plane, then why not a more powerful engine?" Sonic stated.

Tails sighed. "If only it was so easy. I'm sure I'll figure it out sometime."

Sonic smiled. "That's the spirit! So are you ready to go?"

Tails gave a confused look. "Huh? Go where?"

Sonic groaned and waved the carnival tickets in front of Tails' face. "Remember now?"

Tails sweat-dropped. "Oh right. I'm not sure about this Sonic."

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "What are you not sure about? All your doing is having fun, how hard is that?"

Tails sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, let's go." he said getting up from his chair and walked out the door.

Sonic stood there staring at the door for a minute before he followed Tails.

Sonic and Tails arrived at Amy's house within a few minutes. Sonic knocked on the door.

"Come in guys!" Amy's voice called out.

Sonic gave Tails the carnival tickets. "Try not to be too nervous." Sonic whispered to Tails before opening the door and walked in.

Tails sighed before he followed Sonic inside.

When Sonic and Tails walked in the Living Room, they saw Amy and Cream sitting on the couch with Cheese on Cream's lap.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled. "Oh hey guys, how are you doing today?"

Sonic winked at Amy. "We're doing fine. Say Tails, isn't there something you wanted to ask Cream?"

Tails slowly nodded his head and walked up to Cream. "Um Cream, would you like to uh..."

Cream giggled. "It's okay Tails, there's no need to be afraid. You can ask me anything."

Sonic leaned to Tails and whispered. "She's flirting with you."

Tails' face turned redder than Knuckles' fur. "Shut up." Tails harshly whispered back.

Tails cleared his throat. "Cream would you like to go to the carnival with me?" he asked holding the tickets up.

Cream's face lit up. "Sounds like fun! Let's go right away!" Cream grabbed Tails' hand and ran out of Amy's house faster then any kid her age could run.

Sonic blinked. "Geez, Cream must really love carnivals. I never she her run that fast in my entire life."

Amy frowned. "Neither have I. Oh well, I'm sure they're going to have a great time."

Sonic nodded his head. "I couldn't agree more."

"By the way Sonic, what did you say to Tails? I seen him blush, but never that much."

Sonic grinned. "I just told him that Cream was flirting with him."

Amy rolled her eyes. "And here I thought that you were a nice brother to Tails."

Sonic chuckled. "Oh I am a nice brother to Tails. Besides brothers tease each other once in a while."

Amy shook her head. "I'll never understand you."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Amy smiled. "You know what I mean." Amy winked at Sonic before heading into her Kitchen.

Sonic frowned and shook his head before dashing out of Amy's house and started heading home. He couldn't wait to tease Tails about his 'date' with Cream.


	49. It's only for fun

**Alright now I'm pissed off. Listen here TAILS1, this is MY story. I make the rules NOT you. In the last chapter's Author Note, I specifically said that I DON'T support OC/fan character pairing. Just because I don't do something that you want doesn't mean I'm full of myself. Then after that comment you have the balls to ask for a request. I'm not the kind of person who takes a negative comment and still does what people want. I HATE negative comments. One of my other stories got flamed TWICE, saying that it was the worst story they ever read. Some authors accept flames, but I don't. The only thing it does is piss me off and when I'm pissed, I don't write. So the only thing your doing is delaying other people's request who actually deserve it. I already had a guest reviewer give me the issue you are and I won't tolerate it. So from now on anytime I see you review, I'll remove it from my story.**

**Anyway this is a request from Tails Is FLUFFY. Sonic is 14 and Tails is 7.**

**This will take place in a random moment in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Normally I don't do Nintendo characters, but this request is a good idea so I'll do it. Just don't anyone make a habit of asking me to do crossovers.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

"I can't believe that this is really happening! Never had I ever thought about competing in the Winter Olympic games!" Sonic said as he and a few other people from his world were sitting in the Lounge Room of the hotel.

The people who are there are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Eggman, Vector and Metal Sonic.

"Oh boy, I'm jumping for joy." Shadow said with sarcasm.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Come on Shadow, where's your spirit of adventure?"

"Outside with the rest of my dignity." Shadow replied.

"I'm really excited." Tails said as he was sitting next to Sonic.

Sonic smiled and patted Tails on the head. "I'm glad you do little bro. See guys, why do you have to be so mopey? I mean think about it, we're competing against Mario and his friends/enemies."

"Don't forget we're competing against each other as well." Silver pointed out.

"Well good for you hedgehog. I just don't see why I have to be dragged into this." Eggman grumbled.

Sonic smirked at Eggman. "Hey Egghead think of it this way. You'll be getting the exercise you desperately need and who knows? Maybe you'll lose about 70lbs by the end of this, although no one could tell the difference anyway since you need to lose A LOT of weight in order to tell."

Everyone cracked up at Sonic's comment even Shadow and Metal Sonic. Eggman however, was fuming at Sonic's comment.

"Hey! I do not weigh that much. I only weigh 200lbs." Eggman defended.

"Are you sure your not confused with 200,000lbs?" Sonic asked.

Eggman's face was completely red with anger. "That's it, I'm going for a walk." he said getting up and walked away.

"Tell me how many pounds you lose when you come back!" Sonic yelled.

"Shut up rodent!"

Sonic shook his head. "Geez, he couldn't even take a joke."

"He doesn't like it when people talk about his weight." Metal Sonic replied.

Sonic shrugged. "It's his fault for having a poor diet and lack of exercise."

Metal Sonic was silent before he stood up. "I better go check up on him." with that said Metal Sonic walked away.

"Well the next set of events don't start for a while, so I'm going to get something to eat." Knuckles said as he got up and left.

Silver, Blaze, Vector and Amy stood up. "Yeah we're hungry too." Silver said as the four of them followed Knuckles.

Shadow got up and walked toward the hotel's exit not saying a single word. The only ones left were Sonic and Tails.

"Man are we the only one's excited about the Winter Olympic games?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Yeah I guess so, but um Sonic there's something I want to ask you."

Sonic grinned. "Sure little bro, ask away."

Tails sighed. "How would you feel if we had to compete against each other? I mean in the Dream Snowball fights or even Dream Snowboarding, the teams are randomly chosen. I really don't want to go against you."

Sonic thought for a minute before he smiled. "I don't understand why your worried. We compete against each other all the time, it's nothing new."

Tails looked at Sonic with a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Sonic smirked. "Well in the Winter we have snowball fights all the time, that's competing against each other. When we go for runs we sometimes race each other, that's competing."

Tails smiled. "Yeah your right, we do compete against each other a lot." Tails then frowned. "Still that's only the two of us and we do it for fun. These are Olympic games, where we compete for medals and have other teammates. I only like the two of us having fun."

Sonic grinned and put his arm around Tails. "It is for fun. I don't care about medals, rewards or anything like it. The only thing I care about is having fun."

Tails sighed. "I only care about having fun as well, but everyone else doesn't."

"Well that's their problem. Besides the Olympic games are all about having fun despite what people say." Sonic replied.

Tails frowned. "I guess your right. I mean it's not a big deal if we compete against each other."

Sonic smiled. "See? Besides we might even be paired with each other. If that happens, people better watch out because we'll show them a thing or two."

Tails laughed. "Yeah I didn't think about us getting paired up. If we do, then I'll know we will win!"

Sonic patted Tails on the back. "There's the spirit I was looking for! Now come on let's get something to eat before the next set of events begin!" Sonic said getting up.

Tails nodded his head. "Okay! We can't compete on empty stomachs."

Sonic smiled. "Word on that bro! Let's just hope Eggman didn't eat everything because if he keeps that up he'll never lose weight."

Sonic and Tails laughed the entire way to the Cafeteria, not caring if they do compete against each other. The only thing they want is to have fun.


	50. Caring for a sick brother

**This is a request from Autumn. Sonic will be 9 and Tails is 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Tails was laying on the couch patiently waiting for his older brother to return from battling Eggman. He absolutely loved hearing from his older brother how he kicked Eggman's butt, since he is way too young to fight Eggman.

"_Oh I wish Sonic would hurry up. He promised that we would play tag after defeating Eggman and I really want to have fun." _Tails thought to himself.

No sooner had Tails thought that, the familiar sound of a sonic boom was heard and Tails immediately jumped off the couch and ran toward the door to meet his older brother.

Tails saw the door starting to open and smiled. "Sonic, your finally home! Now we can play!" Tails than noticed that Sonic was shivering a bit and frowned. "What's wrong Sonic?"

Sonic walked past Tails and went upstairs toward his room. A few seconds later Sonic walked back downstairs with a blanket wrapped around himself and sat on the couch.

Tails walked over to the couch and sat next to Sonic. Tails was very curious as to why Sonic was shivering. It was the middle of August and wasn't even cold out, so he waited for Sonic to explain as to why he was so cold.

Sonic sighed. "Well I went to go fight Eggman as you know. As soon as I reached his base, he fled telling me to follow him. So I followed him and we ended up at Snowy Mountain where we had our battle. It was so cold there and the fact that my fur isn't heavy like yours didn't help. It took 25 minutes to defeat Eggman and his army of robots. After that I came back home."

Tails' ears flattened. "So I guess this means that we won't be playing?"

Sonic smiled. "Of course we are, I'm all warmed up so let's go!" Sonic got up from the couch and ran outside.

Tails smiled and ran outside. When Tails got outside he didn't see Sonic anywhere and frowned. "Sonic? Sonic, where are you?"

Sonic suddenly appeared behind Tails and touched him, causing Tails to jump 5 feet before falling on his butt. "Tag your it." Sonic said smirking.

Tails got up and turned around glaring at Sonic. "Hey that was cheating!"

Sonic shrugged. "There's no cheating in tag."

Tails narrowed his eyes before lunging at Sonic, who sidestepped out of the way. Tails fell on the ground before getting up. "Oh come on Sonic, that's not fair! I'm no where near fast enough to catch you!" Tails whined.

Sonic rubbed his chin. "That's true. Okay I won't go so fast, just to be fair."

Tails nodded his head. "Thank you. Now can we continue playing?"

"Of course." Sonic replied before running.

Tails started to chase after Sonic, but he was still faster then him. Suddenly an idea came to Tails. He started spinning his tails and instead of using them to fly, he used them to get a boost of speed. However Tails went a little to fast and crashed right into Sonic causing them to roll a few feet before stopping.

Both of them got up holding their heads. "Ow, that really hurt." Sonic said.

"Sorry Sonic." Tails apologized.

"That's okay little bro, but how did you catch me?" Sonic asked.

"I used my tails to give myself a boost instead of flying." Tails replied.

"Huh, I never thought you could use them like that." Sonic said.

Tails shrugged. "Me either. Anyway I got you, now you have to get me!" Tails said as he flew in the air.

Sonic grinned. "So you want to play like that eh? Okay then, I'm coming to get you!" with that statement the two of them continued their game of tag for a few more hours before heading inside.

_The next day_

Tails opened his eyes and yawned as he got out of bed. Getting dressed he walked out of his room and was about to head to the Kitchen when he heard the sound of coughing.

Tails frowned and started heading toward Sonic's room. When Tails walked into Sonic's room he saw the bed shaking a bit. "Sonic, are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I must have caught the flu yesterday, when I was fighting Eggman at Snowy Mountain." Sonic said with his voice barely above a whisper.

Tails frowned feeling bad. He then smiled. "Don't worry Sonic, I'll take care of you until you feel a lot better! I'm gonna stay in this room so when you need me I'll be right here. Of course not to close for me to get sick."

Sonic sat up a little so Tails could see his face. "You don't have to do that Tails."

"Of course I do! You take care of me all the time, so it's my time to return the favor. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it." Tails replied.

Sonic sighed. "Okay then. My forehead is really warm and I could use a damp cloth."

Tails nodded his head. "Damp cloth got it."

"Wait Tails."

Tails turned around to face Sonic. "Yeah?"

"In the cabinet underneath the sink is a box of scrub masks. Put one on, so you don't catch the flu."

Tails nodded his head and ran out of Sonic's room and went into the Bathroom. He opened the cabinet underneath the sink and took out a scrub mask and put it on before grabbing a washcloth. He turned the faucet on and placed the washcloth underneath cold water. After the washcloth was wet Tails squeezed the water out and quickly ran back into Sonic's room.

"Here you go Sonic." Tails said as he placed it on Sonic's forehead.

Sonic sighed with relief. "Thanks Tails."

"Your welcome Sonic. Do you need anything else?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, could you get me a glass of water?" Sonic asked.

"Coming right up Sonic!" Tails said running downstairs.

When Tails left Sonic couldn't help but to be grateful. This was the second time he got sick. The first was when he was 4 years old and lived at the Orphanage. The whole three days he was sick, no one even bothered to take care of him, nor did anyone care. Sonic was only forbidden to leave his room. Not one staff member brought Sonic any food or water during the whole 3 days he was sick because they didn't want to get sick.

Sonic sighed and shook his head. There was no use thinking about the past, the only thing that mattered to him was the present.

Tails walked back into the room carrying a glass of water. "Here you go Sonic." he said handing the glass to Sonic.

"Thanks." Sonic said taking the glass and drank all the water before putting it on his nightstand.

"What else can I do?" Tails asked.

"You don't need to do anything. I need some rest is all." Sonic said.

Tails nodded his head. "Okay Sonic, whatever you say." he said walking toward the door before he stopped and turned around to face Sonic.

"Hey Sonic."

Sonic who was just about to close his eyes looked up at his younger brother. "Yeah Tails?"

"Do you think Eggman got sick as well?" Tails asked.

Sonic thought for a minute before he shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe he did maybe he didn't."

"Okay then, hope you feel better Sonic." Tails said before leaving Sonic's room.

* * *

"Achoo! Blast it all! I got sick because of that stupid hedgehog!" Eggman said as he was laying on his bed.

A random Swatbot walked in carrying a tray of food. "Uh sir, aren't you the one who chose to fight in Snowy Mountain?" the robot asked.

"Oh shut up you bucket of bolts." Eggman said.

The Swatbot wasn't bothered by his creators comment, since his creator calls all of the robots a bucket of bolts when he is angry.

The Swatbot placed the tray of food right where Eggman can reach it. "Sir, the Nursebot will be here shortly with your flu shot."

Right after the Swatbot said that statement a Swatbot wearing a nurse outfit walked in carrying an oversized syringe. "It's time for your shot sir." the Nursebot said.

Eggman's face froze at seeing the oversized syringe. "That's not a flu shot needle! Where did you get that!?"

"In your storage room." the Nursebot said as it walked up to Eggman flicking the needle part.

"You better keep that thing away from me!" Eggman yelled.

The Nursebot grabbed Eggman's right arm. "Don't be such a baby." the Nursebot said before sticking the needle in Eggman's arm.

Eggman screamed like a girl as the needle was stuck in his arm. A second later the Nursebot pulled the needle out. "Pussy." the Nursebot said before leaving.

The Swatbot that brought Eggman his food was laughing like crazy when he heard his creator screamed like a girl.

Eggman growled and glared at the laughing Swatbot. "Stop laughing you pile of junk! Grr I hate that blasted hedgehog! And I hate shots!" Eggman shouted before beginning to eat while the Swatbot was still laughing.


	51. Baby brother

**I'm sorry Jake The Fox, but I can't seem to figure out how to do your first request. I tried and tried to find a way to do it, but I can't. As for your recent request about the Gangnam Style song, there is NO way I will do that because I can't stand that song. I honest to god don't understand why people like that song, it's so annoying.**

**I also have an important notice, due to me having a lot of requests to do, I WON'T be taking any requests at the moment.**

**Okay this is a request from Tales the Fox. I'll make Sonic 14 and Tails 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

"Yes! I have finally developed the perfect invention that will finally allow me to defeat Sonic! Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed as he finished creating his newest weapon.

"I've heard that before." a robotic voice said from behind Eggman.

Eggman turned around and saw Metal Sonic standing at the doorway to his workshop. Eggman scowled. "Yes I know you heard that before, but this time my newest invention will work! Here let me show you." Eggman picked up his invention and held it in front of Metal Sonic, so he could see it.

The 'invention' was small and in the shape of a ray gun. What stood out the most was that the barrel part was in the shape of a pacifier. Metal Sonic looked up at Eggman with a blank expression. "Uh, why does the barrel look like a pacifier and what does it do?"

Eggman grinned. "I'm glad you asked Metal Sonic because both your questions have the same answer. This little invention of mine can turn anyone into a baby! And I'm going too zap Sonic with it. Once he is a baby taking over the world will be a snap! Better yet, I'll turn him into a baby and raise him. That way he will serve me when he is older! So what do you think? Genius right?"

"Okay what's the bad part about this invention?" Metal Sonic asked.

"What makes you think that there is a bad part!?" Eggman yelled.

"I know there is, call it a instinct." Metal Sonic said.

Eggman sighed. "Okay there is a bad part. Unfortunately it can only fire once. There are you happy now?"

Metal Sonic nodded. "Yes I am. So how are you going to shoot Sonic? He's way too fast and I highly doubt that he will let you hit him."

Eggman smiled. "Your going to distract him. While your busy fighting Sonic, I'll hit him with my baby ray gun!"

"What about Tails? He'll be with him and he will alert Sonic the moment he spots you." Metal Sonic pointed out.

Eggman smirked. "You don't need to worry about that, I've already got it covered."

Eggman walked over to the far side of the workshop where a large sheet was covering something. "Metal Sonic, I'd like you too meet your robotic brother, Metal Tails!" he said pulling the sheet off to reveal a robot version of Tails.

Metal Tails looked exactly like his organic counterpart. It's shoe design was red and white with a large wheel on the heel of each foot. Above the wheels were small rocket boosters for more speed. The tip of the robot's tails were large blades. It's hands were large claws that are a lot bigger then Metal Sonic's.

Eggman tapped Metal Tails on the head. "Oh Metal Tails, wake up and meet your brother."

Metal Tails came to life as it's eyes turned a pure blue color with a cross wire design. Metal Tails started walking toward Metal Sonic and stopped about a foot away from him. Red eyes met blue eyes as each of them analyzed the other.

Eggman cleared his throat causing both robots to look at him. "Alright now that you two met, it's time to begin my plan that shall not fail! Let's go you two, I know exactly where they are at this time." Eggman said as he walked out of his workshop.

Metal Sonic and Metal Tails looked at each other before they followed Eggman.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were relaxing in Sonic's favorite flower field after a long run. "Ah, nothing beats relaxation like resting in a flower field. This is the only place where I feel at peace." Sonic said as he was laying on his back with his eyes closed.

"Yeah me too. The weather is so nice and not a single Eggman robot in sight." Tails said with his eyes closed as well.

"Until now." a familiar robot voice said.

Sonic and Tails' eyes snapped opened and they immediately jumped to their feet knowing exactly who it is.

Sure enough Metal Sonic was standing a few feet from Sonic and Tails. His red eyes were glaring at the two of them.

Sonic sighed. "Why do you always have to bother me Metal Sonic? You always show up when I want to relax."

"I'm disappointed Sonic. I thought you always enjoyed fighting me." Metal Sonic said with fake sadness.

"I do enjoy fighting you Metal, but you haven't been upgraded, so it's going to be boring fighting you. Besides it's two against one, so we have the advantage." Sonic stated.

If Metal Sonic had a mouth he would be smirking right now. "That's where your wrong Sonic. Your fox friend won't be in the way of our fight because he'll be fighting his own battle."

"What do you mean by that?" Tails asked.

"He means that you'll be fighting against me." a new robotic voice said from behind Sonic and Tails.

Sonic and Tails turned around and were shocked when they saw Metal Tails standing behind them.

"Well it's about time Eggman made a robot version of me." Tails stated.

Metal Tails scoffed. "This is my organic counterpart? He's nothing but a shrimp!"

Tails scowled. "Hey! I am not a shrimp! I'm way more smarter then Eggman!"

"You may be smart, but according to the data Eggman downloaded into me, you suck at fighting." Metal Tails said.

Tails gasped. "Oh, you so did not just say that! Fine I'll show you who sucks at fighting!" Tails said as he flew toward Metal Tails.

Metal Sonic chuckled. "He's becoming more like you every day. Now let's begin our fight shall we?"

Sonic sighed and got into fighting position. "Let's get this over with." he said before charging toward Metal Sonic.

While Sonic and Tails were busy fighting, Eggman was hiding behind the large tree holding the baby ray gun in his hand. He slowly peaked out and saw that Sonic and Metal Sonic were attacking each other with their spin dashes.

"_Come on Metal Sonic, I can't fire if he's moving so fast! Make him slow down for a few seconds."_ Eggman thought to himself.

A few seconds later Sonic and Metal Sonic stopped hitting each other with their spin dashes. Metal Sonic saw Eggman out of the corner of his eye.

Metal Sonic flew toward Sonic and grabbed him by his neck. Metal Sonic nodded his head signaling for him to fire.

Eggman jumped from behind the tree and aimed the baby ray gun at Sonic. "Surprise Sonic!" Eggman said before pushing the trigger causing a green beam to shoot out at Sonic.

Unfortunately for Eggman Sonic had heard him and kicked Metal Sonic in the face releasing his grip. Sonic then jumped backwards as the green beam went pass him.

Tails was too busy paying attention to his fight that he didn't notice that he got in the way of the green beams path. By the time Tails noticed the green beam, it was too late as the beam hit him dead on.

"Ahhhhhh!" Tails screamed after he was hit.

Sonic who went back to fighting Metal Sonic after avoiding the beam, stopped when he heard Tails scream and quickly turned around. "Are you okay little- WHAT THE!?"

Instead of seeing a 7 year old Tails, Sonic was met by a baby Tails. Baby Tails looked up at Sonic with sad eyes.

Sonic's left eye started twitching as he now stared at his baby brother. Sonic ran over to Tails and picked him up before spinning around to face Eggman, only to find that he left along with Metal Sonic and Metal Tails.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic screamed.

Tails didn't like Sonic screaming and immediately began crying.

When Tails started crying, Sonic instantly calmed down and hugged his now baby brother. "I'm sorry Tails, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Tails stopped crying after Sonic had hugged him.

When Sonic heard that Tails wasn't crying anymore he stopped hugging him and looked down at Tails with a smile on his face. "You know Tails, you look kinda cute as a baby."

A smile came across Tails' face and he clapped his hands while giggling.

Sonic smiled at this, but his smile soon turned into a frown. "How am I supposed to change you back? I'm not smart like you. Oh well, I'll think of something. Let's go home." Sonic said before he ran off.

* * *

"I can't believe my plan backfired! What went wrong?" Eggman asked as he was sitting in his chair in the control room.

"Your an idiot, that's what went wrong!" Metal Tails stated.

Eggman spun the chair around and glared at Metal Tails. "What did you just say!?"

"I said your an idiot! If you wouldn't have shouted 'Surprise Sonic!' then he wouldn't have known you were there!" Metal Tails shouted.

Eggman went silent. "Okay maybe I did screw up, but at least Tails got turned into a baby. Hmm, that gives me an idea! Metal Sonic Metal Tails, I want the two of you to kidnap Tails and bring him to me!"

"Yeah about that, I don't think it's a good idea." Metal Sonic said.

Eggman narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. "What! You dare question me?"

Metal Sonic rolled his optical eyes. "Just think about it. Now that Tails is a baby, Sonic will be more protective of him then ever, going there is suicide for us. Besides you and I both know that Sonic has all 7 Chaos Emeralds."

Eggman sighed knowing that Metal Sonic was right. "Fine, then tell me what I should do."

Metal Sonic shook his head. "You need to figure that out by yourself. You have an IQ of 300, so use your brain for once!" with that said Metal Sonic exited the room followed by Metal Tails.

Eggman watched them leave before sighing. _"Metal Sonic has a good point as much as I hate to say it. Now how am I supposed to do this?" _he thought to himself.

* * *

Sonic walked through the front door and closed it with his foot. He walked over to the couch and set Tails on it. Sonic started pacing back and forth. "Oh man, I don't know anything about baby care! What am I going to do?"

Tails was watching Sonic walk back and forth with a blank expression. His stomach started to growl causing him to frown.

Sonic stopped walking when he heard Tails' stomach growl and turned to face him. "I guess your hungry huh? How about I give you some chili dogs?"

Tails gave Sonic a 'are you kidding me?' look.

Sonic frowned. "Sorry force of habit."

Tails blinked as his stomach started growling again. His ears flattened and he turned his attention toward the Kitchen.

Sonic sighed. "Okay, let's go and see if we have anything that babies can eat." he said picking Tails up before walking into the Kitchen.

Sonic set Tails on the table and went over to the fridge. He opened it and started looking at everything inside too see if there was anything that babies could eat. There was some leftover pizza from last night, not something that babies could eat. A few packs of hot dogs for making chili dogs, another thing that babies couldn't eat.

Sonic closed the fridge. "Okay nothing in there. Let me check the cabinets." Sonic walked over to the sink and opened up the cabinet that was above it. Inside the cabinet were cans of various kinds of food. Sonic pushed some cans aside and found a can of mashed potatoes.

Sonic grabbed the can of mashed potatoes and inspected it. Sonic turned around to face Tails and held the can up so he could see. "This is what you'll be eating."

Tails' face fell and he shook his head in disapproval.

Sonic shrugged. "Sorry Tails, but you can't eat hard food now that your a baby. It's either mashed potatoes or we go to the store and buy baby formula, it's your choice."

A look of horror came across Tails' face when Sonic mentioned baby formula. He shook his head and pointed at the can of mashed potatoes.

Sonic nodded his head. "Thought so." Sonic went over to the can opener and opened the can up."You know, although your a baby, you seem to understand everything I'm saying."

Sonic opened up a drawer and took out a spoon. Shutting the drawer, Sonic grabbed the can of mashed potatoes and walked over to the table and sat down in the chair in front of Tails.

Sonic scooped up some mashed potatoes with the spoon and held it in front of Tails. "Open up Tails."

Tails frowned, but opened his mouth anyway as Sonic pushed the spoon in his mouth and he swallowed the mash potato.

Sonic kept feeding Tails until he pushed the spoon away indicating that he was full. Sonic stuck the spoon in the can and pushed it away as he picked up Tails. "Now Tails, make sure you give me a nice burp." Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

Tails crossed his arms and looked away. "No!" he said in a young child's voice.

Sonic was surprised when he heard Tails talk. He quickly snapped out of his trance. "Someone's cranky, I think it's time for you to go to sleep." Sonic said as he walked upstairs toward Tails' room. When Sonic entered Tails' room he went over to the bed and placed Tails on it.

Tails looked up at Sonic giving him the puppy dog look. "I not tired."

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "What's with you talking all of the sudden? You were quiet before and now your talking?"

Tails tilted his head in confusion causing Sonic to sigh.

"Okay so you can't start a conversation, but you can talk somewhat." Sonic pointed out. "You really should get some sleep." Sonic said as he started heading out the door.

Tails didn't want Sonic to leave him alone, so he started crying and held his arms out toward Sonic.

Sonic who had just exited the room stopped walking when he heard crying and turned around to see his baby brother holding his arms out toward him. Sonic sighed and walked back into Tails' room and lay down on the bed.

Tails stopped crying and crawled over to Sonic until he was on his lap. Tails yawned and rested his head on Sonic's stomach and wrapped his tails around himself before falling asleep despite him protesting that he wasn't tired.

Sonic couldn't help but to smile at the sight. He then looked at Tails' alarm clock and saw that it was 5:00pm. Sonic looked down at Tails again and frowned. _"What am I going to do? I have no idea how to change you back. The only person who could change you back is Eggman and I doubt that he will. Wait a minute! Who says I have to ask him? I have all Chaos Emeralds, so I'll force him to change Tails back tomorrow. I might as well get some rest." _Sonic thought before he fell asleep.

_The Next Day_

Sonic was woken up by someone breathing on him. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and saw that Tails' face was only a few inches from his.

"Let me guess, your hungry?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay then." Sonic said as he picked Tails up and started walking downstairs toward the Kitchen.

When Sonic reached the Kitchen, he set Tails on the table again. Sonic grabbed the mashed potato can from yesterday and proceeded to feed Tails the rest of the mashed potatoes. "Don't worry Tails, today I'm going to get Egghead to change you back."

When Tails finished the rest of his food, Sonic put the spoon in the sink and the can in the garbage. Sonic went over and picked Tails up. "It's too dangerous for you to be with me Tails, so I'm going to see if Vanilla could watch you while I take care of business." with that said Sonic took off toward Vanilla's cottage.

It took 5 minutes for Sonic to reach Vanilla's cottage. He went over and knocked on the front door. He looked down at Tails and saw his nervous look. "It's okay Tails, you know that Vanilla is a nice lady. You'll be just fine."

Just then the door opened and Sonic looked up too see Vanilla smiling at him. "Hello Sonic, what brings you here? If your looking for Cream she's with Amy."

Sonic shook his head and held up Tails. "Eggman turned Tails into a baby yesterday and I was wondering if you could watch him while I get Egghead to fix this."

Vanilla nodded her head. "I'll be happily to watch him while you take care of business."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks Vanilla." Sonic said handing Tails to her before running off.

Tails frowned as he watched Sonic leave. Vanilla saw this and smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be just fine."

Tails looked up at Vanilla and smiled while nodding his head.

* * *

Sonic was running toward Eggman's base. _"Okay Eggman, your going to fix this one way or another." _Sonic thought to himself.

When Sonic arrived at Eggman's base he spin dashed the metal door down before heading to the control room. When Sonic arrived at the control room he saw that Eggman was sitting in his chair facing Sonic.

Sonic glared at Eggman. "Okay Eggman, let's not waste much time here. Build a machine that will turn Tails back to normal or else!"

Eggman smirked. "I already have that machine, see I modified my baby ray gun so it would reverse the effects." He held the machine up so Sonic could see. "Now Sonic, how about we make a deal? You give me the Chaos Emeralds and I'll give you what you want."

Sonic growled. "How about not!"

The Chaos Emeralds appeared around Sonic and started to circle around him faster and faster. A golden flash occurred and Sonic was now in his super form. Super Sonic was about to fly toward Eggman, but he held the baby ray gun above his head.

"Don't even think about it Sonic! If you move even a inch, I'll smash this to pieces and Tails will stay a baby forever!" Eggman said.

Super Sonic rolled his eyes before flying toward Eggman and tackled him before he could even move. Super Sonic snatched the baby ray gun and flew away.

Eggman slowly got up and dusted himself off. "Gr stupid hedgehog!"

"Let me guess, you gave Sonic the device that could actually turn Tails back to normal." Metal Tails said as he entered the control room.

Eggman had a nervous look on his face causing Metal Tails to shake his head. "As I said before, YOUR AN IDIOT!"

* * *

Super Sonic landed outside of Vanilla's cottage and returned back to normal. Sonic knocked on the door before entering. "Alright, I'm back!"

Vanilla who was on the couch stood up and turned around to face Sonic. "My Sonic, that was certainly fast."

Sonic grinned. "Well I am the fastest thing alive." he said walking toward the couch. Sonic in front of the couch and saw Tails looked up at him.

"Okay Tails, time for you too grow up." Sonic said as he aimed the ray gun at Tails. Pulling the trigger a blue beam shot out and hit Tails causing him to start growing. Within a few seconds, Tails was back to his 7 year old self.

Tails looked over himself and sighed with relief. "Thank god, I'm back to normal."

Sonic smiled. "Welcome back little bro."

Tails smiled. "Yeah it's great to be back." Tails' stomach growled. "I'm hungry, let's get some chili dogs now that I can eat them!" he said before running out of the cottage.

Sonic laughed. "Alright, I am so there! See ya later Vanilla!" Sonic said before leaving.


	52. April Fools Pranks

**Okay I'm sorry for those whose requests are waiting, but one of my most favorite reviewers isn't having a great Winter break so I decided to do her request. Now I know that humor isn't my strong point, but I'll give it a try.**

**This is a request from Kitty in Boots. Sonic will be 16 and Tails 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Tails slowly peeked out of his bedroom door making sure to look left and right. Today was April Fools and every year Sonic pulls a nasty prank on him. Seeing that the coast was clear, Tails slowly and carefully started walking downstairs toward the Kitchen.

When Tails reached the bottom step he was about walk into the Kitchen when he heard movement and quickly backed away. Slowly peaking his head, Tails saw his older brother making breakfast.

"You know Tails, I have to admit your stealth is getting better, but I heard you walking down the stairs." Sonic said not even looking in Tails' direction.

Tails mumbled under his breath. He had forgotten that his older brother had surprisingly good hearing for a hedgehog. Tails sighed. "Is it safe for me too come in? I really don't want to be pranked."

Sonic flipped a pancake over before nodding his head. "Yeah it's safe for you too come in. I'm tired of pranking you and last year I went a little too far."

"Yes, you did go too far. You done a lot of pranks before, but last year was the worst of them all." Tails said remembering last years prank.

_Woot! Flashback time!_

"I wanna fly high! So I can reach the highest of all the heavens. Somebody will be waiting for me, so I have got to fly higher! Gotta keep going! Everything is a brand new challenge for me. I will believe in myself. This is only the start for me!" the 8 year old Tails sang as he was taking a shower.

Tails heard a loud thud inside the bathroom. He turned the water off and slowly pulled the shower curtain to the side. "Sonic? Is that you?"

Suddenly the bathroom light started flickering and the bathroom door repeatedly started opening and slamming shut by themselves.

"_Tails Tails." _a ghostly voice called out while the lights continued flickering and the door opening and shutting.

Tails started shaking in fear. " Wh- who's there?"

The light's stopped flickering and the door stopped opening and shutting. A white mist came out from the door and started heading toward Tails. When it was a few feet away from Tails, the mist started growing larger. In a few seconds the mist was now a large ghost. Not just any ghost, but King Boom Boo.

Tails' eyes widened. "G- go- ghos- ghost!" Tails yelled before he crashed through the bathroom door and ran into his room diving under his bed. Tails suddenly heard a familiar laugh and slowly crawled out and looked up too see Sonic laughing at him.

"April Fools Tails!" Sonic said as he continued laughing.

Tails scowled. "That wasn't funny Sonic!"

Sonic wiped a tear from his left eye. "It totally was! You should have seen your face when you saw the holographic image of King Boom Boo!"

Tails growled and got up from underneath his bed. Walking up to Sonic he kicked him hard where the sun doesn't shine causing the hedgehog to cry out in pain before falling too the ground.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my shower." Tails said walking out of his room leaving his older brother on the floor whimpering in pain.

_End Flashback_

"Well serves you right! That prank was perfect for Halloween, not for April Fools!" Tails said with anger.

"I know that. That's why I'm not pranking you anymore." Sonic replied as he finished making pancakes and set them on the table.

Tails walked over to the table and sat down as Sonic went to get the Maple Syrup. Suddenly an idea came to Tails causing him to smirk.

Sonic grabbed the Maple Syrup and turned seeing the smirk on his younger brothers face. "What's with the smirk?" Sonic asked as he grabbed two forks and sat down at the table.

Tails chuckled. "You want to prank someone right?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah I do, but I already said that I wasn't pranking you."

Tails grinned. "Who said that I am the victim? I'm talking about pranking Knuckles!"

Sonic smiled. "That's a great idea little bro! What do you have in mind?"

Tails got up from his seat and walked over too Sonic and started whispering his idea. "So, what do you think?" Tails asked after he finished explaining his idea.

"I love it! But how are we going too do it? The two of us won't be able to pull it off." Sonic pointed out.

Tails rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I got it! We can ask Shadow to help!"

Sonic almost choked on his pancakes after hearing that. "Shadow!? What makes you think that he help?"

Tails shrugged. "I don't know. We can bribe him with a Chaos Emerald."

Sonic frowned. "That sounds like something we could do for Rouge."

Tails smiled. "That's a good idea! We could ask Rouge to help too!" Tails' smile soon turned into a frown. "Oh, but she will ask for a jewel and we'll end up having to give up two Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic grinned. "Not really."

Tails gave Sonic a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hang on a minute." Sonic said zipping upstairs. A few seconds later he came back into the Kitchen holding a large golden gem.

Tails rose an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?"

Sonic started tossing the gem up and down. "It was a gift from the Mining Facility after saving it from Egghead. We'll give this to Rouge and the green Chaos Emerald to Shadow." Sonic said holding the green Chaos Emerald in his other hand.

Tails smiled. "Okay here's what we're going to do. You go find Shadow since he refused to take a communicator and I'll contact Rouge to see if she would help. When you find Shadow and if he agrees then meet back here at the workshop."

Sonic nodded his head. "Okay, I'll head out as soon as I finish breakfast." Sonic said as he went back to eating.

A few minutes later Sonic and Tails finished eating their breakfast. Sonic went out to search for Shadow while Tails contacted Rouge.

* * *

Sonic was running through the Great Forest heading toward the place he knew Shadow would be. Within a few minutes Sonic arrived at the hill outside of Westopolis and sure enough Shadow was standing on the hill looking at the city. Sonic ran up the hill and stood behind his rival.

"What do you want faker?" Shadow asked without even looking.

"I want you to help me and Tails prank Knuckles." Sonic said.

Shadow turned around and glared at Sonic. "Why should I participate in this prank of yours?"

"Well don't you want to have some fun?" Sonic asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I have more important things to do then help you prank Knuckles."

Sonic smirked. "You mean being mopey and staring at Westopolis waiting for something to happen?"

Shadow growled. "Listen faker, I will not help you prank Knuckles alright!? You and that fox can do it yourselves!"

Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. "If you help with this prank then you can have this. Besides we're asking Rouge to help as well. So what do you say?"

Shadow thought for a minute before he sighed. "Alright I'll help you. After this, you better not ask me to take part in any other games of yours, got it?"

Sonic gave Shadow a salute. "Yes sir!"

Shadow glared at Sonic causing him to frown. "Just give me the Chaos Emerald faker."

Sonic tossed the Chaos Emerald to Shadow who caught it. "We're going to meet at the workshop. So if you'll be so kind as to Chaos Control us there."

Shadow sighed and held up the emerald. "Chaos Control!" he shouted as he and Sonic disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Tails was walking back and forth in the Living Room. "What's taking Sonic so long? I really want to prank Knuckles so badly!"

"Relax Tails I'm sure Sonic will be here soon, it's not easy to find Shadow you know." Rouge said as she was sitting on the couch.

Tails stopped pacing and sighed. "I know I shouldn't ru-" Tails never got to finish as a bright flash appeared in the middle of the room. Tails smiled when he saw Sonic and Shadow. "Sonic! I'm glad that you convinced Shadow to come."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah it wasn't easy though. So anyway what's the plan?"

"Wait you haven't explained what the prank is." Rouge said.

Tails smiled. "Actually we're going to do a couple of pranks. The first thing we will do is turn the Master Emerald invisible and watch him flip out, better yet, we'll keep turning the Master Emerald invisible and returning it to normal when he's not looking. As an apology we'll give him some grape juice, but with some spices added to it."

Sonic grinned. "So what do you two think?" he asked Shadow and Rouge.

"Hmph, this might actually be fun to watch." Shadow said.

Rouge smirked. "I like the sound of that. However before we begin Tails said you have a gem for me?"

Sonic reached in his quills and pulled the golden gem and tossed it to Rouge.

Rouge caught the gem and inspected it. "It's so shiny, I like it."

"Okay Tails, who's doing what?" Sonic asked.

"This is how it's going to work. Sonic will distract Knuckles while Shadow will stay hidden holding my invisible ray gun. When Sonic gets Knuckles' attention away from the Master Emerald, Shadow will fire the invisible ray beam at the Master Emerald making it disappear. Rouge will signal Sonic that Shadow did his part by waving her right hand. Sonic would run back to the Master Emerald shrine and Knuckles would find it 'missing'. I will be up in the X Tornado recording everything, any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Tails smiled. "Okay then, let's do!"

* * *

Knuckles was sitting on the steps of the Master Emerald Shrine. He sighed in boredom. "There's nothing to do here! Sometimes being a guardian stinks. The only thing that entertains me is Eggman or a fight with Sonic."

"Ask and you shall receive."

Knuckles turned his head too the right and saw Sonic standing there with a challenging smirk. Knuckles stood up and turned to face Sonic. "Your here for a fight?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Sure am! So let's fight."

Knuckles pounded his fists together before charging at Sonic with his fists outstretched.

Sonic jumped out of the way. "Come on Knuckles, catch me if you can!" Sonic taunted before heading away from the Master Emerald Shrine.

"Hey! Get back here Sonic!" Knuckles yelled before chasing after him.

* * *

Shadow was hiding behind a large boulder not to far from the Master Emerald Shrine. He came out from behind the boulder after hearing that Knuckles had followed Sonic. Shadow looked at the invisible ray gun in his hand.

"Alright, now's my chance." Shadow said as he aimed the invisible ray gun at the Master Emerald. Pulling the trigger a yellow beam fired out and struck the Master Emerald causing it to disappear. Nodding his head Shadow went back to hiding behind the boulder.

The X Tornado was hidden inside a group of clouds. Tails had made mini camera spybots so he could see what everyone was doing. When Tails saw that Shadow did his part he smiled and started pressed the green button on his wrist communicator.

"Alright Rouge, Shadow did his part. Now make sure you give Sonic the signal. The moment Sonic and Knuckles return to the Master Emerald Shrine, I will start recording everything."

"You got it Hun, I'll stay out of Knuckles' sight."

Tails chuckled to himself. "Oh this is so going to be fun!"

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles were still fighting each other. Sonic ran until he and Knuckles were about a mile from the Master Emerald Shrine. As they were fighting Sonic saw Rouge waving her right hand out of the corner of his left eye.

"You know what Knuckles? I'm exhausted, why don't we continue this fight another time?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles who was about to punch Sonic stopped. "What? Your tired already?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning. Besides we left the Master Emerald unguarded."

Knuckles' eyes widened. "What!? Move out of the way!" Knuckles said before running back toward the Master Emerald Shrine.

Sonic smirked and pressed the green button on his wrist communicator. "He's on the way little bro."

"Don't worry Sonic, I see him coming. I will start recording right about...now!"

"THE MASTER EMERALD IS MISSING! SONIC GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE!" Knuckles' voice yelled through a mile away.

Sonic chuckled. "Okay Tails, now it's time for the real fun to begin!" Sonic said before running back to the Master Emerald Shrine. When Sonic arrived at the Master Emerald Shrine he saw Knuckles running around in mad panic trying to find the 'missing Master Emerald'.

When Knuckles saw Sonic coming he ran up too Sonic and started shaking him. "Sonic the Master Emerald is missing! It's your fault that it's gone!"

Shadow quickly came out from behind the boulder and fired the invisible ray beam again at the Master Emerald causing it to reappear before hiding behind the boulder again.

Sonic turned his head toward the Master Emerald Shrine and frowned. "What are talking about Knuckles? The Master Emerald is right there!" Sonic said pointing to the shrine.

Knuckles spun around and saw the Master Emerald. "B-b-but it wasn't there a second ago!"

Sonic layed a hand on Knuckles' shoulder. "I think that I may have kicked you too hard in the head."

Knuckles looked back at Sonic not noticing the yellow beam going behind him and hitting the Master Emerald. "I know what I saw Sonic! The Master Emerald was not there!"

Sonic shrugged. "Whatever you say Knuckles. I'm leaving." Sonic said before walking away.

Knuckles shook his head and turned around to face the Master Emerald, only to find it no longer there. Knuckles ran up to the Master Emerald pedestal with a panicked look. "It's gone again! How does this keep on happening!?"

Knuckles then ran in the direction that Sonic had gone. It took Knuckles 20 seconds to catch up to Sonic. "Sonic! The Master Emerald is missing again!"

Sonic hearing Knuckles' voice stopped walking with a smirk on his face. Turning around he gave Knuckles a fake annoyed look. "Listen Knuckles, I know your tired from our fight but your really starting to annoy me."

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's hand and ran back toward the Master Emerald Shrine. "And I keep telling you that the Master Emerald is-"

"Still there." Sonic interrupted when they reached the Master Emerald Shrine.

Knuckles stared at the Master Emerald in disbelief. "I don't get it. Every time you leave the Master Emerald is missing, when you are here the Master Emerald is as well!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "And I keep telling you that your seeing things."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "Alright since you don't believe me then your staying here to watch- hey!" Knuckles said as his eyes moved to another direction.

Sonic followed where Knuckles was looking at and his eyes widened. Knuckles was looking at the large boulder where Shadow was hiding.

"Who's hiding behind that boulder!? I know someone's there, so come on out!" Knuckles demanded.

There was a sigh before Shadow came out holding the invisible ray gun. "Well it looks like I'm caught."

"Shadow? What are you doing here? And what's that gun your holding?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic grinned. "April Fools Knuckles! We're the ones who made the Master Emerald disappear with Tails' invisible ray gun!"

Knuckles spun around and glared at Sonic. "How dare you! You think it's funny to make me believe that the Master Emerald was stolen?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "If the Master Emerald was stolen then Angel Island wouldn't be floating now would it?"

Knuckles went silent before he sighed. "Okay your right about that, but it still wasn't funny!"

Sonic placed a hand on Knuckles' shoulder. "Your right I'm really sorry. To prove it, Shadow will go get you a cup of grape juice okay?"

Knuckles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, I guess I could let it slide since it's April Fools day."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks Knuckles." Sonic then faced Shadow. "Could you please get Knuckles a cup of grape juice?" he asked while winking.

Shadow nodded his head and Chaos Controlled away. He returned 15 seconds later holding a large red cup filled with grape juice. Shadow then walked up to Knuckles and handed him the cup. "Here." Shadow said with no emotion.

Knuckles took the cup from Shadow. "Thanks I think."

Sonic and Shadow smirked as they saw Knuckles chug the drink down.

Knuckles tossed the cup. "Ah that was-" Knuckles didn't finish as his face turned redder then normal. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Knuckles screamed as fire shot from his mouth.

Knuckles started running back and forth while still screaming as fire continued coming from his mouth. "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! OH GOD IT BURNS!"

Sonic and Shadow were laughing like crazy as Knuckles was still running back and forth while screaming.

Sonic wiped a tear from his eye. "Do you think we should get him some water?" Sonic asked his rival.

Shadow shook his head. "No way! This is too funny!"

Sonic frowned. "Shadow." he warned.

Shadow sighed. "Alright fine." he said before Chaos Controlling away. A few seconds later he came back with a bottle of water. Twist the cap off he walked over to Knuckles and grabbed him before handing him the bottle of water.

Knuckles wasted no time and snatched the bottle of water and drank the entire thing down. He sighed with relief before glaring at Sonic and Shadow. "When I get my hands on you two, I'll strangle you to death!"

"Uh Shadow, I think we better leave." Sonic said.

"For once faker, I agree." Shadow said as he grabbed Sonic's hand and Chaos Controlled away.

Knuckles shook his head and walked back up to the Master Emerald Shrine sitting down on the bottom step.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow reappeared inside the X Tornado's main control area where Tails and Rouge were waiting.

"So Tails, did you record all of that?" Sonic asked.

Tails chuckled. "I sure did Sonic. I've made several copies of it to give it too all of our friends."

Sonic grinned. "Did you make one for Knuckles?"

Tails nodded his head and held up a disk. "Sure did!" Tails then grabbed a portable DVD Player and handed it and the disk too Rouge. "Do you mind giving this too Knuckles?"

Rouge smiled. "Of course Tails, I'll be happy to give it to him." she said grabbing the items and left.

"Alright time to head home and see how it turned out." Sonic said.

Tails nodded his head. "You got that right Sonic. Let's go!" Tails said starting the X Tornado up before heading back to the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Shadow walked through the front door and headed over too the couch. Tails took one of the disks out of it's case and put it in the DVD Player.

"Alright guys, watch and tell me what you think." Tails said as he pressed play and ran over to the couch and sat down.

The recording started at the point where Knuckles first sees the Master Emerald missing. Sonic laughed as he saw Knuckles staring where the Master Emerald should have been.

"Oh man did you see Knuckles' face? That was so funny!" Sonic said as he was laughing.

Shadow shrugged. "The Master Emerald prank isn't that funny. However the other prank is."

Tails smiled. "Yeah tell me about it! It's funny watching him run back and forth!"

Sonic chuckled. "I wonder what Knuckles' reaction would be toward seeing this."

"Something tells me it won't be a good one." Tails replied.

* * *

Rouge flew toward Knuckles and landed in front of him. "Oh Knuckles, I have a gift for you."

Knuckles who had his eyes closed opened them when he heard Rouge's voice. "A gift?"

Rouge nodded her head. "Yep, here you are." she said handing him the disk and Portable DVD Player before flying away.

Knuckles stared at the disk and Portable DVD Player in confusion. He took the disk of it's case and put it inside the DVD Player before turning it on.

When Knuckles saw that the pranks were recorded he scowled. "Grr SONIC!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.


	53. Icy Survival

**Sorry it's been so long guys, I was suffering from Writer's Block. I know there were other requests, but I want to start the requests over. Now you guys can ask for requests once again.**

**Okay this is a request from matthew069. Before I begin matthew069 has started a story called "my side of brotherly bonds" I just want to let you guys know that I HAVE given him permission to use my idea, but he couldn't copy off of me. If you guys do want to use my idea, then please give me credit first because I will find out if you didn't. Someone already copied off my work, but never asked me nor gave me credit. I was angry, but decided to let it go since he was inspired to write his own story by reading Brotherly Bonds.**

**Sonic is 12 and Tails is 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

"Ho Ho Ho Ho! I'm glad that you could make it Sonic, glad that you made it for your doom!" Eggman laughed when Sonic had entered the battleground inside his base.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You say that every single time we battle Egghead!" Sonic then smirked. "Of course you always end up losing, but who am I to turn down a challenge?"

"Gr, you pesky little hedgehog! I'll wipe that smirk off your face! Behold my newest creation, the Egg Bear!" Eggman said pressing a button on his hovercraft.

A hatch opened up in the ceiling and a robot bear dropped down and landed in front of Sonic. The robot was black in color and was 9 feet tall. Both of its arms were Plasma Cannons.

Sonic's smiled turned into a frown and he sighed. "Really Eggman? This is just sad."

Eggman growled. "I'll teach you not to insult my machines!" Eggman yelled as his hovercraft attached to the robot's cockpit so he could control it.

"Take this Sonic!" Eggman said as the Egg Bear started shooting Plasma Beams at Sonic.

Sonic shook his head and jumped out of the way as the Plasma Beams went pass him. He then ran toward the Egg Bear and did a homing attack on the head knocking it on its back.

The Egg Bear quickly got up and tried to smack Sonic, but he did a back-flip causing the robot to miss. "Stop moving hedgehog!" Eggman declared as the Egg Bear started shooting Plasma Beams again at Sonic.

Sonic shook his head. "Geez Eggman, you're a lousy shooter. You couldn't even hit a parked car if you were standing two feet from it!"

"Stop running and I'll prove you wrong!" Eggman shot back.

Sonic groaned. "Okay that's it, I'm ending this!" Sonic curled up into a ball and shot himself toward the Egg Bear hitting it's chest and tore through it as if it were a piece of paper.

Eggman quickly detached his hovercraft just as the Egg Bear exploded. "You'll pay hedgehog!" Eggman shouted.

Sonic turned around and started walking away. "I highly doubt that Egghead."

Eggman watched Sonic leave and smirked. _"You have no idea how wrong you are Sonic. What you didn't know was that during our fight, I sent out a small bug that will let me listen to everything around you. Now let's see if I can get some useful information." _Eggman thought before pulling out a remote with a speaker on it and pressed a green button.

* * *

"Hey little bro I'm back!" Sonic shouted as he walked through the front door making sure to kick his shoes off so he wouldn't drag snow in.

Tails who was on the couch sleeping jumped when Sonic shouted and ended up falling on the floor.

Sonic walked over to the couch and saw Tails laying on the floor on his back. "Sorry about that." Sonic said as he extended his arm out.

Tails took it as Sonic helped him up. "It's okay Sonic. You took a little longer then I thought you would, so I kind of fell asleep."

Sonic shrugged. "Hey, don't forget that it's Winter and that there's a lot of snow and ice out there. I could easily slip."

Tails nodded his head. "That's true, but why didn't you bring a jacket? It's freezing out there!"

"I wanted to bring a jacket, but if I did a spin dash then it will rip and I'll have to buy another." Sonic replied.

"I can't argue with that." Tails stated.

"So Tails, since it's getting late, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

Tails thought for a minute before he smiled. "I want to go ice skating! The large lake in the Great Forest is frozen, so we can skate there!"

Sonic frowned. "I don't know Tails, that might be dangerous. What if the ice breaks?"

"Oh come on Sonic! It's not like we weigh 50 tons like Eggman!" Tails protested.

Sonic smirked. "That's nowhere near, how much he weighs." Sonic then sighed. "You're going to keep asking aren't you?"

Tails smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay you win. We'll go ice skating tomorrow." Sonic said.

"YAY!" Tails shouted with excitement.

_Egghead's Base_

Eggman was sitting in a chair listening to Sonic and Tails' conversation. When Eggman heard that they were going ice skating he smirked. _"So those idiots are going ice skating eh? Hmm this gives me an idea. I'll make Sonic fall inside the frozen lake, better yet, I'll make Tails fall in that way I can kill two birds with one stone. That will teach the two of them not to make fun of my weight. Hahahahahahahah!"_

_The Next Day_

Sonic and Tails were in the Kitchen eating breakfast. After they finished eating, Sonic grabbed his jacket and ice skates from his closet and went downstairs to meet Tails.

"So are you ready Tails?" Sonic asked as he put his jacket on.

Tails nodded his head. "Sure am! Now let's go!" he said before running out the door.

Sonic rolled his eyes before he ran after Tails. "Hey Tails, wait up!" he yelled.

It only took 5 minutes for Sonic and Tails to reach the frozen lake in the Great Forest. Both of them put their ice skates on before they started skating, though Sonic was having a strange feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

While Sonic and Tails were skating, Eggman had arrived and was staying above them far away from their eye view. "There they are!" Eggman said as he was looking through a pair of binoculars. "Now then time to put my plan into-eh? What's this?" He zoomed in closer and noticed that in one particular part of the lake, the ice was slowly cracking every time Sonic or Tails passed over it.

Eggman grinned at seeing this. "Well looks like I won't have to crack the ice myself. Hmm, by the way the ice is cracking and how fast they're skating I'd say three more rounds until the ice breaks. That would mean that Tails will be the one to fall in, just like I wanted. If Sonic manages to get Tails out, I'll shoot him with a missile."

* * *

"Look Sonic, I can skate backwards!" Tails said as he passed Sonic skating backwards.

Sonic grinned. "You're not the only one who can skate backwards!" Sonic said as he turned around and started skating backwards, passing Tails.

Sonic and Tails went around two more times before Sonic spoke. "Okay Tails, one more round and then we head home." He said passing over the cracking section of the lake.

Tails sighed. "Okay Son-ack!" Tails yelled as the ice broke and he fell in the cold water and started sinking quickly.

Sonic who got off the lake was taking his skates off and replaced them with his shoes, stopped when he heard Tails yell and quickly turned around. Sonic started looking around and his eyes widened when he saw the broken ice. "Oh no, Tails!" he said before running toward the water and diving in.

When Eggman saw Sonic diving into the water he flew the hovercraft down until he was a few feet above the ice. "Interesting, Sonic hates water and cannot swim, but when he sees someone in danger he completely ignores that."

* * *

Sonic was swimming around under water trying his best to find his younger brother. The lake was deep and he had a hard time seeing under water. Sonic's lungs were screaming for air, but he wouldn't rest until he found Tails.

Finally for what felt like hours, Sonic finally spotted Tails unconscious. He swam toward him and grabbed his little brother's arm and proceeded to swim back up to the surface.

Eggman was staring at where Sonic jumped into with a blank look. He looked at the clock on his hovercraft and noticed that it had been 10 minutes since Sonic had gone in. _"Well there's no way he could still be alive, pity." _

Eggman was about to fly away when he heard a splashing sound followed by a gasp. Eggman turned around and saw Sonic carrying an unconscious Tails. Eggman narrowed his eyes. _"Impossible! How can he still be alive!? Oh well he's distracted, now's my chance to blow him sky high!"_

Sonic dragged Tails and placed him on the frozen lake and climbed out of the water coughing. He started crawling toward Tails. "Tails?" He said while shaking him. When Sonic didn't get a response he placed his ear on Tails' chest and was relieved that his younger brother was alive.

"Well this is a sad sight to behold. The poor fox is in a coma, while struggling to survive."

Sonic shot up and turned around seeing Eggman smirk at him. Sonic growled. "You! You made the ice crack!"

Eggman laughed. "Sorry hedgehog, but I didn't make the ice crack. I was going too, but it seemed to crack on its own. Now then, stay still like a good rodent." Eggman said pressing a button causing a missile to shoot out toward Sonic.

Sonic struggled to stand up and quickly jumped out of the way, which he soon regretted. While Sonic wasn't in the way of the missile Tails was. Before Sonic could move the missile hit Tails, sending him flying in the air.

Sonic forced his body to move and jumped in the air, grabbing Tails before landing on the ground. Sonic sighed with relief.

"Cruse you Sonic! You were lucky, but your little friend wasn't!" Eggman shouted before he flew away.

Sonic sighed and placed Tails over his shoulders, before he started heading home.

* * *

When Sonic arrived he went upstairs to Tails' bedroom and placed him on his bed. "Oh Tails, this is all my fault. I knew something bad was going to happen, yet I agreed to go anyway. I hope you'll wake up soon."

As days went by, Tails showed no sign of movement at all and Sonic was starting to get worried. Sonic would always stay in Tails' room except to eat, drink or use the bathroom. Sonic barely ever slept and when he did it wouldn't be for long.

A week had gone by and Tails was still in a coma. Sonic has been praying 24/7 that Tails will pull through. He never lost faith and knew that Tails will wake up eventually.

It was when two weeks had gone by when things finally got better. Sonic was currently taking one of his short naps when Tails' fingers started twitching.

Tails' eyes slowly opened and he groaned. He slowly sat up and held his head. _"Oh man, my head hurts."_ Tails heard snoring and turned his head and saw Sonic sleeping in a chair beside his bed. Tails was confused at first, then everything started coming back to him, from him and Sonic ice skating to him falling in the water.

Tails smiled knowing that Sonic saved him even though he was afraid of water. Without even thinking, Tails jumped out of bed and tackled Sonic.

Sonic's eyes shot open as he hit the floor. "What the?" he said surprised. When Sonic sat up he saw that Tails was the one who tackled him.

"Tails, you're awake!" Sonic shouted before he hugged his little brother with tears coming from his eyes.

Tails hugged Sonic back as tears came from his eyes. "You saved me Sonic, even though you're afraid of water."

Sonic smiled. "Well I had to save you didn't I?" Sonic then frowned. "I was really worried Tails, you were out for 2 weeks."

Tails' eyes widened. "2 weeks!? Wow. I'm sorry for scaring you like that Sonic."

Sonic wiped his tears away. "It's okay Tails, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Sonic, I know you're in there! Come out and face me!" Eggman's voice came from outside.

Sonic and Tails rolled their eyes. "Eggman sure does have bad timing." Tails stated.

Sonic smirked. "Yeah he sure does. Let's hurry up and kick his butt, you must be really hungry."

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah I am, so let's go kick some butt!" Tails said as he and Sonic ran outside.

It only took a minute for them to defeat Eggman and when they came back inside, Sonic made a Chili Dog feast to celebrate Eggman's defeat.

This whole event had scared Sonic to the core, but he knew his little brother would pull through. After all, what kind of brother would Sonic be if he didn't believe in Tails?


	54. Trying To Prove Myself

**Okay, this is a request from Autumn. Sonic will be 13 and Tails is 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were running across Mobius for one of their daily runs. After 2 hours of running Sonic and Tails decided to take a break, so they slowed down ending up in a forest. Walking over to a random tree, both of them sat down with their backs against it.

"Isn't this great Tails? The two of us running around, enjoying life like we should be." Sonic said.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, it's very rare for us to relax like this."

Sonic scoffed. "You can thank Eggman for that. I don't understand why he thinks that he can conquer the world. You would think that with all of his failures, he would have figured out that his dream can never come true."

Tails sighed sadly. "With you around that is."

Sonic looked at Tails with a confused look. "What are you talking about? Both of us foil Eggman's plans!"

Tails frowned. "I know, but you don't take me with you every time. When you do, you don't allow me to take on the bigger robots. I'm stuck with the weak Swatbots, who are seriously outdated. For once I would like to take on the bigger robots by myself."

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Tails, you know you're not ready to face the bigger robots, let alone by yourself!"

"Well how can I prove it, if you won't allow me?" Tails argued back.

"Look Tails, just drop it okay? As long as I say so, you won't be fighting the bigger robots!" Sonic stated.

Tails was silent for a moment before he sighed. "Fine, whatever you say Sonic."

Sonic nodded his head. "Good, now I'm going to take a short nap and then we'll head off." He said before closing his eyes.

While Sonic was sleeping, Tails was having deep thoughts. All he wanted was to prove to Sonic, that he could take down Eggman's tougher robots by himself. On the day he and Sonic met 4 years ago, Sonic had told him all about Eggman and his plans for world domination and how he would always foil those plans. When Tails heard that, he began to see Sonic as his role model and wanted to be a hero just like him.

However he was only 2 at the time, so he waited for the day that Sonic would allow him to fight by his side. Finally after waiting 3 years, he could finally fight Eggman with his older brother.

It was around that time when Tails had found out that he was really smart and was good at fixing and creating machines. The first thing he fixed was Sonic's plane, the Tornado. He had stumbled across it in the Mystic Ruins jungle area while he and Sonic were playing Hide-N-Seek. Sonic had told him that the plane was a gift from a mechanic he knew. While Sonic took it for a spin, the Tornado was shot down by Eggman and it crashed into the jungle where Sonic had left it since then.

Tails sighed. _"Why won't Sonic let me fight the big robots? Maybe I should prove it to him. I'll go to Eggman's base and take on a big robot. Then he'll see that I am stronger then he thinks." _Tails thought to himself. Tails slowly stood up before he ran off in the direction of Eggman's base.

_The Fat Man's Base_

"Hahahahahah, just wait until Sonic gets a load of this!" Eggman laughed as he finished creating his new machine.

The robot was 10 feet tall and was gray in color. The robot had 4 arms each a different weapon. The top right arm was a large claw that could stretch out as far as 7 feet, while the bottom right arm was a laser cannon. The top left arm was a large 8 foot sword, while the bottom left arm was a normal hand.

Eggman stared at his machine with a smirk on his face. "I have to say, that this is the best machine I have ever made! Now all I have to do is-" he was cut off by the base's alarm going off.

Eggman scowled. "How does that hedgehog know what I'm up to?" he said to himself.

Eggman walked over to the surveillance room and pressed a button on the control panel. The screen lit up to show the footage outside and he was surprised to see Tails destroying his guard robots. The thing that confused him the most was that Tails was alone.

"_What? Why isn't that hedgehog with him?" _Eggman thought to himself. Eggman rubbed his chin. _"Hmm, maybe Tails is a distraction while Sonic does a sneak attack? No, Sonic never does a sneak attack he just bursts in and does whatever. I got to find out, what he's doing here." _With those thoughts in his head, Eggman hopped in his hovercraft and flew outside.

"Take this!" Tails shouted as he spin dashed a Buzzbomber destroying it. All of the robots were shooting at Tails, but he easily avoided all of the shots. "Come on is that the best you bolt brains can do?" Tails declared with a smirk.

Suddenly all of the robots stopped shooting. A few seconds later, the robots went back inside the base.

Tails was confused on why they would leave. "Hey! Where are you guys going?" Tails shouted.

"They're retreating like I've ordered them."

Tails instantly recognized that voice and looked up to see Eggman above him with a smirk on his face. "Eggman, I'm glad you're here!"

Eggman frowned. "Why wouldn't I be here? This is my base after all. Now why are you here? And where is Sonic?"

"I'm here to fight one of your giant robots alone!" Tails declared.

Eggman was silent for a minute before he started laughing like crazy. "Are you serious? You take me on by yourself? What are you trying to prove?"

Tails scowled. "I'm trying to prove Sonic that I can take down your big powerful robots alone!"

Eggman smirked. "Well why didn't you say so? I built a new robot to crush Sonic, but I guess you'll do." Eggman pressed a button on his hovercraft and the robot that he just created flew out of the base and landed in front of Tails.

"Well Tails, how do you like my Egg Assaulter?"

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Egg Assaulter? What kind of name is that? Geez Sonic was right, when he said that you come up with stupid names."

Eggman growled. "I'll teach you a lesson about mocking my machines!" Eggman yelled as he attached the hovercraft to the Egg Assaulter.

The Egg Assaulter started firing laser beams from its laser cannons at Tails.

Tails flew in the air to avoid the lasers. He then started to fly in circles around the Egg Assaulter. "Try to hit me Eggman!" Tails said sticking his tongue out at him.

"You're acting a lot like that hedgehog and I hate it!" Eggman shouted as he swung the sword arm down causing Tails to crash into it.

The Egg Assaulter grabbed Tails with its normal hand and brought him to Eggman's eye level. "Where's your tough guy act now furball?"

Tails started struggling, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break free. Tails began regretting ever coming to face Eggman. _"Oh man, what was I thinking?" _Tails thought to himself.

Eggman grinned. "Well I got to admire your bravery fox, but unfortunately this is the end for you." The Egg Assaulter aimed its laser cannon at Tails.

Tails closed his eyes waiting for his end to come. However before the Egg Assaulter could fire its laser, a blue streak came out of nowhere and destroyed the hand holding Tails causing him to fall on the ground.

"Hey Eggman! You got a lot of nerve trying to kill my little brother!"

Tails smiled and turned around too meet his older brother. "Sonic!"

Eggman smirked. "Ah Sonic, so nice of you to join us. I got to admit when I first saw Tails here alone; I actually believed that he was a distraction while you snuck inside my base. Turns out he wanted to face me by himself! Can you believe that?"

"Well I had a feeling that he would face you alone after our little discussion before I took a nap." Sonic replied while giving Tails a disappointed look.

When Tails saw Sonic's expression his ears and tails flattened, while hanging his head down in shame.

Eggman rolled his eyes though no one could tell. "Right, anyway now that you're here Sonic, I can finally crush you!"

Sonic smirked. "I think you mean us!"

Tails lifted his head at that and smiled. "You mean that Sonic?"

Sonic nodded his head while giving a thumbs-up. "You betcha!"

Eggman groaned. "Don't start that mushy stuff! I hate it!"

"Aww, what's the matter doc? Hate happy moments?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Yes I do! Now let's get back to the battle!" Eggman said.

The Egg Assaulter flew toward Sonic and tried to slash him with its sword.

Sonic avoided the sword by jumping over the Egg Assaulter at the last second, but not before striking the robot's head with a spin dash, knocking the Egg Assaulter face down.

When Sonic landed on the ground he ran over to Tails. "Come on Tails! Let's teach Eggman a lesson!"

Tails grinned. "Right Sonic!"

By this time the Egg Assaulter got back up and turned around to face Sonic and Tails. "Alright that's it, no more games you two!" Eggman stated.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other smirking. "Okay Eggman, whatever you say." Sonic said before he and Tails charged toward the Egg Assaulter.

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman said as the Egg Assaulter fired its lasers at Sonic and Tails.

Sonic and Tails easily avoided the lasers. When they reached the Egg Assaulter, both of them hit the right leg with a spin dash destroying it, causing the robot to fall down.

"Grr, it's not over yet fleabags! You may have knocked my robot down, but the battle is far from over!" Eggman shouted.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other. "Shall we finish this little bro?" Sonic asked Tails.

Tails nodded his head. "Yep."

Sonic and Tails curled up into their spin dashes and flew toward the Egg Assaulter. Before the robot could even move, they struck the robot's head, going right through it.

The Egg Assaulter started sparking causing Eggman to frown. "Oh crud." A few seconds later, the Egg Assaulter exploded sending Eggman flying far away.

"Bye Eggman, see you whenever!" Tails shouted. Tails turned to face Sonic, but frowned when he saw Sonic's angry expression.

"Tails, what were you thinking facing Eggman by yourself!? You could have been killed!" Sonic shouted.

Tails fell to his knees and started crying. "I'm sorry Sonic! I only wanted to prove to you that I could face the tough robots by myself! Now I know I'm not ready." Tails said while still crying.

Sonic calmed down when his little brother started crying. Sighing he walked over to Tails and knelt down to his eye level and gave him a hug. "Tails, I understand that you wanted to prove yourself, but Eggman is dangerous. He sometimes builds stupid machines, but most of the time he is really dangerous. It's not that I don't trust you; it's just that I'm afraid I might lose you. Do you understand?"

Tails stopped crying and smiled. "Yeah, I understand. Now can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Sonic released Tails and grinned. "Absolutely! We earned it after all!" with that said Sonic and Tails left.


	55. Taking Care Of A Sick Little Brother

**Okay this is a request from KaylaMicael and matthew069 who both asked for the same request on the same day. However each of you gave me different ages, so I'll take the youngest of the ages given.**

**Sonic is 11 and Tails is 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Sonic was currently in the Kitchen making breakfast for him and Tails. They were planning on heading on to the park afterwards to have some fun.

A few minutes later Sonic had finished making breakfast. "Hey Tails, breakfast is ready!" Sonic called out.

Sonic waited for a few seconds, but got no response causing him to frown. _"Huh, that's weird. Tails usually runs down when I call him." _Sonic thought.

After a minute had passed, Sonic decided to go see why Tails wasn't coming. Walking upstairs Sonic went to his little brother's room and knocked on the door. "Tails, are you okay? Breakfast is ready."

Sonic listened for a response, but all he got was a moan. Sonic frowned and opened the door and walked over to his little brother's bed. "Tails?" Sonic asked worriedly.

Tails who had his blanket over his face slowly pulled it down and Sonic saw his pale face. "Sonic, I don't really feel good." Tails said, with his voice sounding faint.

Sonic placed his hand on Tails' forehead and felt it hot. "You have a fever, your voice sounds scratchy and you look miserable. It would seem like you caught the flu."

Tails eyes widened. "The flu!? No I can't be sick. We were supposed to go to the park today!" Tails shouted, but ended up in a coughing fit.

Sonic shook his head. "Sorry little bro, but we have to cancel our plans. You took care of me when I had the flu, now it's my time to return the favor. Although, you look a lot worse than I did, but that means that I have to take extra care of you."

Tails sighed. "Okay Sonic."

Sonic grinned. "Good, now let me bring you breakfast. Afterwards, I'll go and buy some Chicken Noodle Soup for you."

"Why Chicken Noodle Soup?" Tails asked.

"It's good for your sore throat. Now let me bring you breakfast." Sonic said before he walked out of Tails' room.

When Sonic left Tails sighed to himself. _"Oh man, I really wanted to have fun. Me and Sonic don't get to have fun often because he spends most of his time fighting Eggman." _

A few minutes later, Sonic came back into Tails' room carrying a tray with Eggs, French toast and Bacon. Sonic walked over to Tails and placed the tray on Tails' bed, where he could reach it. "Now Tails, you make sure to eat and get a lot of rest. I'm going to the store to get some soup." Sonic explained.

Tails nodded his head in response. Sitting up he began to eat his breakfast.

Sonic smiled before turning around and taking off toward the store to get the items he needed.

It took Sonic only a few minutes to get to Station Square Market. Sonic began started going through the aisles to get what he needed. When Sonic got the soup, he paid for it and quickly ran back home.

When Sonic arrived home he went upstairs to check on Tails. When he arrived at his little brother's room, he saw him laying down staring at the ceiling. Sonic saw that Tails had finished his entire breakfast which made him smile.

Tails hearing footsteps sat up and saw Sonic smiling at him. "Wow Sonic, your back already?" Tails asked before he started having a coughing fit.

"Well I had to hurry up because you're sick." Sonic stated.

Tails sighed. "Did you have to remind me?"

Sonic shrugged. "Not really. Anyway, I got the soup. I'll go make and be back soon." Sonic said grabbing the tray before heading downstairs.

When Sonic arrived in the Kitchen, he opened the can of Chicken Noodle Soup and poured it in a sauce pot. Putting the pot on the stove he turned it on and began cooking it. Within a couple of minutes, the soup was done and Sonic put it in a bowl, grabbed a spoon and walked back upstairs.

Sonic walked back into Tails' room carrying the steaming soup. "Alright Tails, here's your soup. Now be careful, it's really hot." Sonic said handing the bowl and spoon to Tails.

Tails nodded his head as he grabbed the bowl and spoon. He scooped up some soup and blew on it before placing it in his mouth. Within a minute, Tails finished the soup and handed the bowl to Sonic.

"Does your throat feel better Tails?" Sonic asked as he took the bowl.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, it feels a lot better."

Sonic smiled. "That's good. Now you make sure to get a lot of rest okay?" Sonic said turning around and was about to leave when Tails' voice stopped him.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned around and looked at Tails. "Yeah?"

Tails smiled. "Thanks for looking after me Sonic. You're the best big brother, anyone could ever ask for."

Sonic laughed. "Well you're the best little brother, anyone could ask for. Now get some rest." Sonic said before walking out.

Tails smiled before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep, happy to have someone like Sonic around to watch over him.


	56. Dark Behavior

**This is a request from Mizune Sisters Conquers All. Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Tails was in his workshop doing modifications on the X-Tornado. Sonic had gone out shopping about an hour ago and was expected to arrive soon. As Tails was working on the X-Tornado's engine, the sound of a door being forced opened and slammed shut was heard making him jump at least 10 feet in the air.

"_What the heck?" _Tails thought before he ran upstairs.

When Tails arrived in the Living Room, he saw his older brother stomping over to the Kitchen before he literally threw the grocery bags at the counter with so much force that they slammed against the wall leaving a dent in the wall. Tails was surprised when he saw this. "Sonic, why did you throw the groceries?" he asked.

Sonic who had his back to Tails snorted. "I did it because I felt like it."

Tails frowned. "But Sonic, what about the eggs? They're probably broken now."

Sonic turned around and glared at Tails. "Who cares if they're broken? If you got a problem, then why don't you go out and get eggs yourself?"

Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sonic had never once been mean to him like this and he was starting to worry about his older brother.

"Sonic, what is wrong with you?" Tails asked with concern.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think that something is wrong with me!?" Sonic shouted.

"Well you're shouting at me, you threw the groceries at the wall leaving a dent and you're telling me that something isn't wrong?" Tails said.

Sonic growled. "Watch it kid, I'm warning you right now. If you continue to annoy me, then you'll wish you were never alive."

Tails was shocked that Sonic had actually threatened to hurt him. At this point Tails was now actually afraid of Sonic. "Sonic, I'm going back into my workshop to continuing working, so you can cool off." Tails said turning around.

However before Tails could walk away, Sonic had grabbed him roughly by one of his tails and threw him in the Kitchen. Tails slammed against the counter and looked up to see Sonic storming up to him.

Once Sonic reached Tails he knelt down and grabbed him by his chin and forced the scared fox to look him in the eyes. "I wasn't finished talking to you Tails." Sonic said with venom in his voice.

"Why are you doing this to me Sonic?" Tails asked trembling while tears were coming from his eyes.

Sonic snarled and slapped Tails across the face. "Don't even start crying, you big baby!"

Tails started crying harder after Sonic had slapped him.

"You know what? Forget talking to you!" Sonic said as he released his hand from Tails' chin before he started heading upstairs toward his room. In a few seconds the sound of a door slamming was heard.

Tails curled up into a fetal position as he continued crying. He never thought in a million years, that Sonic would ever strike him. They had fights before, but it never turned out with violence.

"_Why is Sonic being so mean to me? There has to be something wrong with him and I bet Eggman is behind it!" _Tails thought to himself.

Tails knew what he had to do. Slowly getting up from the floor he spun his tails and immediately started heading toward Eggman's base.

* * *

Eggman was sitting in a chair in the main control room of his base. _"Hmm, I wonder how my little 'experiment' is doing. If this works like I think it will, then that hedgehog will bug me no more!"_

"EGGMAN!"

Eggman fell out of his chair at the loud voice. He quickly got up and spun around to see Tails glaring at him. "What? How did you get inside my base, without triggering my alarm?" Eggman asked in shock.

Tails folded his arms and started tapping his foot like Sonic. "Your main entrance door was left open and your security cameras were off."

Eggman's right eye started twitching behind his glasses. "I KEEP TELLING THOSE MINDLESS ROBOTS, IF YOU'RE THE LAST ONE IN, SHUT THE DOOR BEHIND YOU!"

Tails rolled his eyes and shook his head. "For a genius like yourself, you sure do build stupid robots."

Eggman took a deep breath before he sighed. "Don't remind me. Now what are you doing here?"

"What did you do to Sonic!?" Tails demanded.

Eggman scoffed. "What makes you think I did something to him?"

Tails growled. "Don't play dumb with me! Sonic's become a mean person and he actually attacked me! Now I know Sonic would never ever attack me! So I ask again, what did you do to him!?"

Eggman smirked. "Well I guess you caught me red handed. Yes I admit I did something to him. You see during our last battle, I planted a small robotic bug on his head. This bug is designed to change its host's personality to the complete opposite of how they normally act. Since Sonic's a nice and caring person, the bug would make him mean."

"Just what are you supposed to accomplish from this Eggman?" Tails asked.

Eggman sat back down in his chair while secretly hitting a button on the arm chair. "What do I hope to accomplish? It's simple really. If Sonic acts all moody then he will be an easy target."

Tails rolled his eyes. "You actually think that will work?"

Eggman grinned. "Of course I do. However there is the fact that you entered my base without my permission, so you must be punished."

"Sorry Eggman, but now that I know what's happened to Sonic, I'll be on my way." Tails said as he turned around only to be met with an army of robots blocking his way out. In front of all the robots was Mecha Sonic.

"Surrender Tails, there is no escape for you." Mecha Sonic said.

Tails smirked. "Well I'd love to play with you Mecha Sonic, but I really don't have time for you." He said before spinning his tails and flew right above Mecha Sonic and started heading out of the base. However before Tails could get out of the base, he suddenly felt a high voltage electricity hit him in the back causing him to stop flying and hit the ground.

Tails slowly pulled himself up, but before he could, a foot stomped on his back knocking him down again.

"I told you there was no escape." Mecha Sonic said from above him.

Mecha Sonic grabbed Tails by the head and started walking back toward Eggman. When he arrived back at the control room he held Tails up to show Eggman.

Eggman chuckled at seeing Tails trying to escape from Mecha Sonic's grasp. "You know Tails, how would you like to take part of my experiment?"

This caused Tails to stop struggling and he looked at Eggman with fear in his eyes. "What do you mean by experiment?" he asked nervously.

Eggman grinned. "Oh don't worry; I'm not going to tests on you. I'm just going to send a message to Sonic, that I captured you. If he comes to rescue you, then he still cares. If he doesn't then you're my prisoner forever! Now Mecha Sonic, chain him against the wall over there." He said pointing over toward a wall where 6 shackles were built in.

Mecha Sonic nodded his head and dragged the struggling Tails over to the wall with the shackles. When he got there he slammed Tails against the wall and began closing the shackles so they were around his arms, legs and tails.

The second Tails was chained against the wall, he immediately began to struggle. "Gr let me go Eggman!"

Eggman chuckled. "Now why would I do that? Besides, don't you want your 'big brother' to come rescue you?"

Tails stopped struggling at this before he sighed. "Fine then."

Eggman grinned. "Good, now Mecha Sonic go to Sonic and tell him that I have Tails held captive."

Mecha Sonic nodded his head. "Yes sir." He said before flying out of the base.

* * *

Sonic was currently inside his room throwing the gray Chaos Emerald at the wall before catching it and throwing it at the wall again. _"I'm really getting bored." _He thought to himself.

Suddenly Sonic heard a crash coming from downstairs which made him stop throwing the Chaos Emerald. Placing the emerald back into his quills, Sonic ran downstairs and saw Mecha Sonic standing in front of the destroyed front door.

Sonic growled. "Mecha Sonic, you have some nerve breaking my front door!"

Mecha Sonic laughed. "Sorry but I didn't feel like knocking. So what's up?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "What's up!? You come to my house, break my front door and you ask what's up?"

"Someone's a bit moody. Now I'm here for official business." Mecha Sonic replied.

Sonic pounded his fists together. "You better tell me what business or your history!"

Mecha Sonic held his arms out in mock defense. "Calm down Sonic. Tell me, when was the last time you saw Tails?"

Sonic crossed his arms. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"So I guess it's been awhile then. Well you see, Eggman has him held captive. He came to the base for reasons that I won't tell you."

Sonic clenched his fists. "That stupid kid always has to cause trouble!"

"If you want to rescue him, then come to the base. If not, then he's Eggman's prisoner for life!" Mecha Sonic said before taking off.

Sonic began to think what he should do. _"Hmm, going to Eggman's base would clear my boredom. I might as well save that trouble making kid." _Sonic thought before taking off toward Eggman's base.

* * *

Eggman was sitting at his chair in the control base waiting for Mecha Sonic to come back. "What is taking that robot so long?"

"Maybe he got his butt kicked by Sonic." Tails said as he was still chained against the wall.

Just then, Mecha Sonic came flying in and landed in front of Eggman.

"Did you tell him?" Eggman asked.

Mecha Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, I did. I don't know if he's coming or not."

Right after Mecha Sonic said that, the base started shaking as multiple crashes were heard.

"What the heck is going on!?" Eggman asked in surprise.

Suddenly one of the giant Egg Hammer robot's came flying into the control room and crashed into the wall next to Tails, exploding on impact.

Everyone turned their attention toward the control room's entrance and saw Sonic walk in with a pissed off look.

"Eggman grinned. "Ah, Sonic so nice to see you."

Sonic looked at Eggman and gave him a glare that scared him to the core. "It's not nice to see you Eggman." Sonic then looked at Tails before looking at Eggman again. "Let the kid go, you fat pig."

There was something about Sonic's tone that made Eggman nervous. Shaking his head, he smirked at Sonic. "If you want to rescue your little brother, then do it yourself! However, you must fight Mecha Sonic first."

Mecha Sonic walked over until he stood across from Sonic. "I hope your ready Sonic because here I come!" Mecha Sonic said before flying toward Sonic with a spin dash.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he stood in the same spot not even bothering to move out of the way. Right when Mecha Sonic reached him, Sonic held his hand out and caught Mecha Sonic. Sonic then slammed Mecha Sonic on the ground multiple times for about a minute before throwing him on the ground.

Mecha Sonic uncurled himself from his spin dash and stood up. However before Mecha Sonic could move, Sonic had ran toward him and tackled him causing the both of them too fall on the ground.

Sonic then grabbed Mecha Sonic's head and ripped it off his body before tossing the head aside. Sonic then walked over to Tails and ripped the shackles that was holding him off.

Sonic then turned around and started walking toward Eggman. "Your next to go Eggman." Sonic said with pure hatred in his voice.

Eggman knew what Sonic was going to do to him. He quickly reached in his jacket and pulled out a small remote. "I have to do this or I'm history." Eggman said before pressing a button on the remote.

Suddenly Sonic stopped walking and fell to his knees as a small robotic bug flew off of Sonic's head and landed on the ground in front of Eggman.

Eggman crushed the robot with his foot before he looked at Tails. "I deactivated the bug so he's normal again. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going!" Eggman said before running away.

Tails wanted to go after Eggman, but he knew that Sonic was more important. He walked over to Sonic and knelt down. "Are you okay bro?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, I was mean to you and I hurt you. I'm really sorry Tails."

Tails smiled before he placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Don't worry Sonic, it's not your fault. The robot was the cause of your behavior, not yourself. Please don't be upset with yourself."

Sonic looked up at Tails and smiled. "So, you're not angry at me?"

Tails shook his head. "Nope, now let's go home. I'm really hungry."

Sonic stood up and grinned. "I'm glad you're not mad at me. Now then, I'll race you home!" Sonic said before running off.

Tails frowned. "Not fair Sonic, you cheated!" Tails said before flying after Sonic.


	57. Amnesia

**This is a request from missvideogames. Sonic is 13 and Tails is 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were on their way to Eggman's base. Eggman had announced that he built a large EMP generator that could shut down all electronics across the entire planet. Of course being Mobius' 2 greatest heroes, they had to go stop him.

"Hey Tails, do you think this machine of Eggman's can actually shut down all of Mobius' electronics?" Sonic asked as they were heading to the base.

"I don't know Sonic this is Eggman we're talking about. I wouldn't be surprised if it could. However we have to make sure that we destroy it before it's activated."

Sonic nodded his head. "Your right about that little bro. Now let's kick it into high gear!" Sonic said before increasing his speed.

"Hey Sonic, wait up!" Tails called out before he started flying faster.

A few minutes later Sonic and Tails had reached Eggman's base. Looking up at the top of the tower like base, Sonic and Tails had spotted the large EMP generator.

"So this is the EMP generator? Looks kind of lame." Sonic said.

"Let's destroy it Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic looked at Tails with a smirk on his face. "I'm way ahead of you Tails. Now fly me up so we can destroy it!"

Tails nodded his head and grabbed both of Sonic's hands before flying to the base's rooftop. When they had reached the top, Tails set Sonic down.

"Okay Tails, time to get rid of that machine!" Sonic stated with determination.

"I don't think so hedgehog!" a voice boomed from behind Sonic and Tails.

Sonic and Tails sighed knowing exactly whose voice it was. They turned around and were met by Eggman inside one of his newest robots.

The robot was a large 10 foot human shaped robot. The robot had a lot of weapons attached to it. Its arms were large cannons, on its shoulders were laser guns and on its knees were missile launchers.

"So you two fleabags thought that you could destroy my EMP generator without me knowing, didn't you?" Eggman said.

Sonic shrugged. "Hey, it was worth a shot. Anyway Eggman, can this machine of yours really shut down all of Mobius' electronic devices?"

Eggman laughed. "Not really, I just said that so you two would come quickly. To tell the truth, I never actually built an EMP generator."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I figured that you were bluffing. You couldn't even build an EMP generator if your life depended on it."

Eggman growled. "I could to! I just wanted to lure you two to your doom!"

Tails sighed. "Are you two going to throw insults at each other all day? Or are we going to fight?"

Eggman shook his head. "And here I thought Sonic was impatient. Fine then, you'll see what my Egg Devastator can really do!"

The Egg Devastator flew toward Sonic and Tails and started firing lasers at them.

Sonic and Tails jumped out of the way as the Egg Devastator crashed into the fake EMP generator while destroying it.

The Egg Devastator spun around and started firing dozens of missiles at Sonic and Tails.

Tails grabbed Sonic and flew in the air causing the missiles to miss them. Tails then flew toward the Egg Devastator and when he was a few feet away, Tails threw Sonic at the robot.

When Tails threw Sonic, he had curled into a spin dash and landed a direct hit to the robot's head.

When Sonic hit the Egg Devastator, it whacked Sonic away sending him flying off of the base's rooftop.

Tails saw this and quickly flew after Sonic. Tails had caught his older brother and set him on the ground.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic said once he was on the ground.

Tails nodded his head. "No problem Sonic."

Sonic looked up and his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed Tails' hand and ran as the Egg Devastator landed where they had been previously been standing.

"Alright Sonic, it's time for me to show you my robot's true power!" Eggman declared.

Suddenly a hatch opened up on the robot's chest revealing a large cannon. The cannon started making a humming sound as energy was building up. "Take this you rotten pests!" Eggman shouted as a huge and wide energy beam fired from the cannon toward Sonic and Tails.

Sonic knew that both he and Tails couldn't avoid the energy beam in time, so he grabbed Tails' hand and threw him out of the energy beams path.

Tails landed on the ground and watched in horror as his older brother was hit by the energy beam. The force of the beam had sent Sonic's body flying far away from Eggman's base.

"SONIC!" Tails shouted with tears coming from his eyes.

Eggman laughed evilly as the Egg Devastator started falling apart. "There was no way Sonic could have survived that! My robot may have been destroyed because of the recoil of the blast, but it was worth it!" Eggman then flew back into his base completely ignoring that Tails was still there.

Tails couldn't believe what he had just happened. Sonic had protected him from getting hit by the energy beam, by throwing him out of the way. Tails was scared that Sonic may have died by that blast.

Tails shook his head refusing to believe that Sonic was dead. He then started flying in the direction Sonic was sent, hoping to find Sonic alive.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, Tails had found his older brother unconscious in front of a large boulder with the back of his head against it. There was a large dent in the boulder which indicated that Sonic had crashed into it.

Tails landed on the ground and slowly walked up to Sonic. When Tails was in front of his older brother he knelt down and shook Sonic. "Sonic?" he asked nervous that he was dead.

Sonic groaned before he slowly opened his eyes. "What? Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"Sonic, you're alive!" Tails said hugging him.

Sonic frowned. "Sonic? Is that my name? And who are you?" he asked Tails.

Tails' eyes widened before he let go of his older brother and stared at him with disbelief. "You don't remember me?" he asked quietly.

Sonic shook his head. "Sorry kid, but I don't. As a matter of fact, I can't remember anything about myself!"

Tails was heartbroken after hearing this. His older brother had lost his memory and didn't even remember his own little brother. Tails knew then that he had to somehow, get Sonic's memory back before Eggman realized that he wasn't dead.

Tails took a deep breath. "Your name is Sonic and you're a famous hero. I'm your little brother Tails."

Sonic gave Tails a confused look. "I'm a hero? And how can you be my younger brother? You're not a hedgehog."

Tails frowned. "I'm your adopted younger brother and yes you are a hero."

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I'm not remembering you at all. By the way, do you know where I live?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yes, I live with you and our house is in the Mystic Ruins. Now come on let's go." Tails said before he started flying.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Whoa, you can fly?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah I can. Don't worry Sonic, I promise you that I'll help you get your memory back."

Sonic stood up and dusted himself off. "Okay, if you say so. Now lead the way."

As Tails was bringing Sonic back home, he started explaining how they met and everything he knew about him.

Sonic listened to everything that Tails was telling him, but wasn't remembering any of it.

* * *

It took them 10 minutes before they finally made it back home. "Okay this is our home." Tails said as he and Sonic walked through the front door.

Sonic started walking around the house trying to remember anything, but couldn't. Sonic sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his hands on his face. "I can't remember anything Tails."

Tails sat down next to Sonic and placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "You'll remember soon. Wait a minute!" Tails said before he started running upstairs.

Sonic watched Tails leave with a confused look, wondering where he was going.

A few seconds later, Tails came back down holding a photo album. He sat back down next to Sonic and handed him the photo album. "Look through these, maybe you'll remember something.

Sonic took the photo album and opened it up. The first picture was of him and Tails standing in front of a cake. Sonic had his arm around Tails and was giving a peace sign. Sonic placed his right hand on the picture and closed his eyes. "This was taken on my 10th birthday, wasn't it?"

Tails smiled. "Yes, it was. Keep looking through the photos!"

Sonic did as Tails told and started looking through the photos. Every time he came across a photo, his memory slowly came back.

When Sonic reached the last of the photos so far, he shut the photo album and closed his eyes. "I remember everything. I was born on Christmas Island, I stop Eggman from conquering the world, I met you inside a cave in the Great Forest 4 years ago and we're the best closest brothers there ever could be."

Tears started coming from Tails' eyes as he hugged his older brother. "Oh Sonic, you remember everything! I'm so happy!"

Sonic smiled and let his younger brother cry as much as he needed to. "Thank you Tails. It's because of you that I got my memory back."

Tails released from the hug and wiped his tears away. "You're welcome Sonic. You helped me out all the time and I only returned the favor."

Sonic chuckled. "You help me out all the time as well. Flying me toward places I can't reach, building new inventions that will help us against Eggman and best of all, you became my younger brother."

Tails smiled and hugged Sonic again. "Thank You Sonic."

Sonic hugged Tails back. "You're welcome Tails."


	58. Snow Day

**This is a request from The word twister. **

**Sonic is 10 and Tails is 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

It was a cold winter morning in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic and Tails were currently sitting on the couch watching TV.

Sonic yawned and placed his feet on the coffee table. "Geez, I sure am bored."

Tails frowned, but kept his eyes on the TV. "Sonic, you just got finished beating Eggman 2 hours ago. How can you be bored?"

Sonic shrugged. "Hey, I get bored pretty easily. I'm the kind of person who likes to have fun. I can't go running because it's too slippery, so I'm stuck here watching a cartoon about a cat trying to catch a mouse, but always fails."

"Hey, Tom & Jerry is a funny cartoon." Tails said.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yeah, for kids like you."

"You're a kid too." Tails argued back.

"Yes, I am a kid, but you're a little child." Sonic pointed out.

"So?"

"So, you like to watch little kid shows. I on the other hand, like to watch action movies. Besides kids your age should be watching shows that are educational. Tom & Jerry is defiantly not educational." Sonic stated.

"Sonic, I'm 3 years old not a year old!" Tails protested.

Sonic laughed and patted Tails on the head. "I'm only messing with you little bro."

Tails' face fell. "Oh right, well I knew that!"

Sonic smirked. "Sure you did."

Tails sighed. "Okay so I didn't. Anyway, since you're bored, what do you want to do?"

Sonic rubbed his chin. He then looked out the window and smiled before looking at Tails. "How about we have fun outside? There's a lot of snow so we can have do many things."

Tails was starting to get interested. "What kind of things?"

Sonic smirked. "Well we can build a snowman, go sledding, make snow angels and even have a snowball fight."

Tails' face lit up with excitement. "That sounds like fun! Forget watching cartoons, let's go have real fun!" Tails said before running upstairs to get his snow gear.

Sonic chuckled before going upstairs to get his snow gear as well.

"So Sonic, what do you want to do first?" Tails asked once they got outside.

"Well, let's build a snowman first." Sonic replied.

Tails smiled. "Okay!" He then frowned. "Uh, how do you make a snowman?"

Sonic gave Tails a confused look before remembering that he had never made a snowman before. "Well it's easy. All you have to do is make 3 snowballs. A large one for the bottom, a medium one for the body and a small one for the head. After that, you pile them on top of each other. Finally you add eyes, nose, mouth and arms."

Tails nodded his head. "Okay I understand."

Sonic smiled. "Good, now I'll build the snowman while you get two small twigs for arms, a carrot for a nose and two buttons for the eyes."

"Okay Sonic." Tails replied before heading toward the jungle area to look for twigs.

When Tails left, Sonic started looking around to find a place to build the snowman. He decided to build it in front of the house.

Sonic started rolling snow up for the first part of the snowman, but an idea came to him to get it done faster. Curling up into his spin dash, Sonic shot down the long narrow pathway in front of the house. As he was moving, snow was gathering around Sonic making him a snowball that was slowly getting bigger by the second.

About halfway across the pathway he turned around and headed back the way he came from. By the time he got back to where he was the snowball was the perfect size for the first part. Sonic repeated the same thing for the body part before sticking it on top of the large snowball. Sonic was about to do the head, but decided to let Tails do that part so he went back inside to get a carrot for a nose and buttons for eyes.

Sonic came back outside just as Tails was arrived carrying 2 twigs that looked like hands.

"Hey Sonic, I've got the twigs! It wasn't easy to find twigs that looked like hands." Tails said. When Tails reached Sonic, he noticed that the snowman wasn't complete and frowned. "Sonic, you haven't finished the snowman?"

Sonic smiled. "I thought that, you should finish it."

Tails grinned. "I'll do it!" he said placing the twigs on the ground. Tails went over to the train station and started gathering snow before rolling it into a ball. Once it was a decent size, Tails flew back toward the house and landed in front of Sonic. "Is this good enough?" he asked.

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, now place it on the snowman."

Tails nodded his head before placing it on the body part. He then turned to face Sonic. "Now we just need to add eyes, nose, mouth and the arms."

"Actually Tails, you can add them." Sonic said handing two buttons and a carrot to Tails.

Tails frowned but took them anyway. "What about you?"

"Forget me, you deserve to finish it." Sonic replied.

Tails shrugged before he started finishing the snowman.

While Tails was working on the snowman, Sonic scooped up some snow and rolled it into a ball. Sonic waited until Tails was done before he threw the snowball at him.

Tails yelped when he felt something cold hit him in the back. He spun around and saw his older brother smirking at him.

Tails narrowed his eyes playfully. "So, that's how you want to play eh?" He made a snowball and threw it at Sonic.

Sonic side stepped as the snowball passed him. Sonic waved a finger at Tails. "Got to be faster than that little bro!"

Tails scowled. "I'll get you this time Sonic!" Tails declared before making two snowballs and flew toward Sonic.

"You have to catch me first!" Sonic said before running down the hill toward the train station. However he ran too fast and ended up slipping before falling on his back. Sonic opened his eyes and looked up only to see Tails flying above him still holding the two snowballs.

Tails smirked and threw the two snowballs at Sonic's face. "Got you!"

Sonic wiped the snow from his face and stood up. "Okay I deserved that. Alright Tails, I think we've played enough for today."

Tails frowned. "Already?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry Tails."

"It's alright Sonic, at least we had fun!" Tails said.

Sonic smiled. "We sure did. Well if Eggman behaves tomorrow, the two of us could have fun again."

Tails grinned. "I'd love that. Now let's go inside, I'm hungry anyway."

Sonic laughed. "Well, I'll make us a nice warm meal as well as some Hot Chocolate."

"Sounds good to me!" Tails replied.

With that said the two brothers went back inside, happy that they were able to have some fun.


	59. Admiring The Enemy

**Okay this is a request from missvideogames. Sonic is 12 and Tails is 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Sonic was currently sitting on the couch taking a nap. Eggman had been quiet for a week now and he was really bored.

Tails was sitting next to Sonic flipping through different TV channels bored as well. It had been a month since he started fighting Eggman and he enjoyed every second of it. After going through every TV channel with nothing interesting on, Tails turned the TV off and set the remote on the coffee table. He sighed. _"Man I am so bored! How is Sonic not going stir crazy? I'm ready to just storm into Eggman's base and bust up some robots."_

"So I assume you're just as bored as I am?"

Tails jumped a bit and turned his head to see that his older brother had woken up. After a minute of catching his breath, he nodded his head. "Yeah. Now that I'm fighting Eggman with you, I get bored when he's been quiet for so long."

Sonic nodded his head. "I know what you mean. When he's this quiet it means that he is planning something big."

Tails frowned. "Well if he's planning something big, then why are we sitting here doing nothing? We should go stop him before he can finish his newest scheme."

"Relax little bro. Whatever he is planning, we will stop him. Besides, the more dangerous his scheme is the more fun it is!" Sonic replied as if it were obvious.

Tails groaned. "Fighting Eggman isn't all about fun Sonic. You keep telling me that all the time."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Yes I say that all the time, but it's mostly fun." Suddenly a thought came to him. "Hey Tails, instead of waiting for Eggman to attack, how about we head to his base and stop his evil plan before it's complete?"

Tails smiled. "Of course Sonic! I was actually thinking the same thing."

Sonic smirked and stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said before running outside.

Tails stood up and followed Sonic.

_MC. Fatty's Base_

Eggman was sitting in his chair watching the surveillance cameras. "Geez, what is taking those two fleabags so long? I thought that they would have come here days ago! " he said in annoyance.

"Well sir, how are they supposed to come if you don't inform them?" a Swatbot that was in the surveillance room asked.

Eggman went silent after that statement. "Well I-" he never got to finish before the base's alarm started to go off. Eggman looked at the screen and smirked when he saw Sonic and Tails.

"Well it took them long enough to get here! Now I can finally begin my master plan!" Eggman declared before running out of the surveillance room.

The Swatbot watched Eggman leave before shaking its head. "I don't get paid enough for this." The Swatbot then realized something. "Oh right, I don't get paid."

Sonic and Tails were smashing up every robot that they came across. "Eggman really needs to build stronger robots." Sonic said after destroying a Motobug.

Tails nodded his head. "I agree with you Sonic. I mean look at them! A crab robot called Crabmeat? What kind of name is that?"

Sonic chuckled. "That's Eggman for you."

"How dare you mock my robot names, you hairy creeps!"

Sonic and Tails looked up and saw Eggman sitting in his hovercraft with an angry expression.

Sonic smirked. "Oh I'm sorry Eggman, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Eggman growled. "You're as cocky as always Sonic!"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, I try my best."

"So Eggman, you've been quiet for a while now. What exactly are you planning?" Tails asked.

Eggman smirked. "I'm glad you asked Tails. To tell the truth I was waiting for you guys to come for 3 days now! But I'm getting off topic here. My plan is simple really. Make everyone on Mobius respect me!"

Sonic and Tails were silent for a minute before they started cracking up. "Hahahahah, you're really funny Eggman. You should have your own comedy show!"

Tails nodded his head while laughing. "Yeah, I mean who exactly is going to respect you besides your robots? Oh wait; you programmed them to respect you!" Tails exclaimed before he and Sonic started laughing harder.

That statement made Eggmnan even angrier then he already was. _"How dare that fox mock me like that! I was going to save this for Sonic, but Tails deserves it more." _

While Sonic and Tails were busy laughing, Eggman opened up a compartment in his hovercraft and pulled out a small circular object.

Sonic and Tails were too busy laughing that they didn't see Eggman throw the device at Tails.

Eggman smirked when he saw that the device landed on top of Tails' head. Eggman then cleared his throat causing Sonic and Tails to stop laughing and look up at him. "You two had enough laughing for one day, don't you think?"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other before shrugging. "Yeah I guess your right Eggman. So bring on the giant robot!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sorry Sonic, no giant robot today." Eggman replied.

Sonic frowned. "Well in that case, we're leaving. Come on Tails." Sonic said before turning around and taking off.

Tails gave Eggman a confused look before he flew after Sonic.

Eggman watched them leave before pressing a button on his hovercraft which activated the device. _"Let's see how well my admiring device works." _ He thought before laughing evilly.

* * *

"That was a huge disappointment, huh Tails?" Sonic asked as he walked through the front door.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a good challenge." Tails replied as he shut the door behind him. Suddenly Tails stopped walking as he felt a little tingle on the back of his head.

Sonic who was about to walk upstairs noticed that Tails was standing completely zoned out. "Tails are you okay?"

Tails shook his head before glaring at Sonic. "Worry about yourself Sonic!"

Sonic was shocked at that statement. "Tails, what's wrong?"

Tails growled. "I told you worry about yourself! The only one who can worry about me is Eggman!"

Sonic's eyes widened. "EGGMAN!?"

Tails nodded his head. "That's right! He is the greatest person that ever lived! You on the other hand are the dumbest most self-centered person that ever lived! You could learn a lot from Eggman."

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own little brother had just insulted him and praised their worst enemy. He knew that there had to be something wrong with Tails.

"Tails listen to me. Eggman must have done something to you, to make you like this!"

Tails scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that you always admired Eggman?"

"Duh, Of course I have!" Tails snapped back.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Then why are you with me?"

Tails pointed a finger at Sonic. "Simple, you kidnapped me! You're nothing but a big bully who destroys Eggman's machines for entertainment!"

"Are you accusing me as the bad guy?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I am! All Eggman wants is-"

"World domination." Sonic said cutting Tails off.

Tails snarled and punched Sonic in the face knocking him down. "Liar! Eggman wants to build a better world, but you won't let him!"

Sonic stood back up. He then remembered what Eggman had told them. _"My plan is simple really. Make everyone on Mobius respect me!" _

Sonic clenched his fists before he then tackled Tails to the ground. Sonic sat on Tails' stomach and pinned his arms down so he was completely restrained.

"Hey get off me!" Tails shouted as he struggled to get Sonic off him.

Sonic shook his head. "Not until I find out what's making you like this!"

Tails started shaking his head. "I told you, nothing is making me like this!"

When Tails shook his head, Sonic had seen something gray on the back of Tails' head. "Sorry about this Tails." Sonic said as he grabbed Tails' head and forced it sideways, allowing him to see the device.

"_Just as I thought." _ Sonic thought to himself. He then grabbed the device and easily pulled it off. _"Geez and here I thought that it would be hard to get off."_

When Sonic had removed the device, Tails had stopped struggling. Tails groaned. "My head hurts." He then looked up and saw Sonic before frowning. "Sonic."

Sonic smiled and got off of Tails. "Are you alright Tails?" he asked helping Tails up.

When Tails got back up he started bursting in tears and hugged Sonic. "I'm so sorry Sonic!"

Sonic frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

Tails sniffed. "I said mean things to you and even punched you in the face!"

Sonic sighed. "You remember all that?"

Tails nodded his head sadly. "Uh huh. I didn't mean any of it, honest!"

Sonic gave a warm smile before patting Tails on the back. "It's okay Tails, I'm not mad at you."

Tails released from the hug and looked up at his older brother. "You're not?" he asked wiping a tear away.

Sonic shook his head. "No, of course not. He then looked at the device in his hand. "I should destroy this."

"Wait Sonic!"

Sonic looked at Tails. "What?"

Tails held his hand out. "Can I experiment on it?"

Sonic thought for a second before shrugging. "Knock yourself out." He said handing the device to Tails.

Tails smiled. "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic grinned. "Sure no problem." Suddenly a thought came to Sonic. "Hey Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pretty sure Egghead thinks that his little invention still works. Is there anyway we can teach him a lesson?" Sonic asked.

Tails thought for a minute before he smirked. "I know just the thing." He said before running into his workshop.

* * *

"I don't get it, why isn't Tails coming to me? The device should have made him admire me." Eggman said as he was pacing back and forth in the control area.

A random Swatbot walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but a package just came for you." It said holding a small cardboard box.

Eggman stopped pacing and turned toward the Swatbot. "A package? Maybe Tails sent me a present. What are you waiting for? Give it to me!"

The Swatbot nodded it's head and handed the package to Eggman before leaving.

"Hmm, what could he have gotten me?" Eggman asked as he was opening the box. After it was opened, Eggman took out whatever was in there.

Eggman frowned when he saw the device he made. "Drat! Sonic must have found- eh?" Eggman stopped when he heard a beeping sound. Looking down at the device he saw a red light flash faster and faster. His eyes widened realizing what was happening. "Oh, not good."

A second later the device exploded in Eggman's face, leaving his face pitch black. Eggman growled. "I really hate those two."


	60. Preventing The Meeting Of Brothers

**This is a request from Kryptojackjr. **

**Sonic will be 14 and Tails 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

"Give it up Sonic, you can't stop me this time!" Eggman declared as he was sitting in his newest creation, the Egg Spider.

The Egg Spider was a large black 10 foot spider. On its abdomen was a large laser cannon, other than that it was a normal spider.

Sonic smirked. "I'm supposed to be afraid of a giant spider robot?"

Eggman growled. "No, I don't expect you to be afraid of my Egg Spider. You should be afraid of my new warship, the Egg Armada!"

Sonic rubbed his chin. "The Egg Armada? That wouldn't happen to be the giant ship parked behind your base would it?"

Eggman frowned. "How did you find it? I had it in stealth mode."

Sonic grinned. "Tails found it with his Anti-Stealth goggles. It lets you see anything invisible."

Eggman shook his head. "I should have known. By the way where is Tails?"

"I'm right here Eggman!" Tails said as he flew into the battle arena and landed next to Sonic.

Sonic leaned down and whispered something in Tails' ear. "Did you do it?"

Tails nodded his head and smirked. "Oh yeah. I can't wait to see the fireworks." Tails whispered back.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about!?" Eggman shouted.

Sonic and Tails snickered. "Nothing Captain Fatman." Sonic said in between laughs.

Tails giggled. "Captain Fatman, he's a zero, he gets defeated by us heroes." He sang.

If Eggman wasn't angry before, he certainly is now. "How dare you mock me? I'm going to teach you two a lesson. Feel the wrath of my Egg Spider!" he declared as the Egg Spider started firing lasers at Sonic and Tails.

Sonic and Tails smirked as they easily dodged the lasers. Sonic ran behind the Egg Spider and spin dashed the back of the abdomen sending it flying forward before crashing into a wall.

The Egg Spider pulled itself from the wall before turning around in Sonic's direction. "You'll pay for that Sonic!" Eggman said.

"If you want me to pay, then catch me first!" Sonic said before he started running around the room on the walls.

Eggman tried to keep his eyes on Sonic, but he was just too fast for him. "Stand still hedgehog!" Eggman shouted as the Egg Spider was trying to hit Sonic with lasers.

Suddenly Eggman stopped firing when he didn't see Tails. "Where did that fox go?"

Sonic stopped running on the wall and jumped in front of the Egg Spider. "He's still here Egghead, but the question is, do you know where?" Sonic said smirking.

Eggman shook his head. "Bah, who cares about him? I'll just destroy you!" Eggman said aiming the laser cannon at Sonic.

Sonic yawned. "Come on Eggman, hurry up and fire. I haven't got all day!"

Eggman growled. "You'll get your wish Sonic!" he said pressing the firing button. However the laser cannon didn't fire, which made Eggman angry. "Why isn't it firing?" Eggman yelled as he kept pressing the firing button.

Tails suddenly came out from underneath the Egg Spider holding a screwdriver and a wrench. "Simple, I rewired your machine." Tails said while twirling the wrench and screwdriver. He then turned to Sonic. "Alright Sonic you can finish it now."

Sonic nodded his head and charged toward the Egg Spider. Jumping in the air he spin dashed the robot's head and came out the other side of the robot.

The Egg Spider started sparking before exploding sending Eggman's hovercraft flying into a wall before falling on the ground.

Eggman climbed out of his hovercraft and stood up glaring at Sonic and Tails. "You may have destroyed my Egg Spider, but you'll never get rid of my Egg Armada!"

Sonic smirked. "We don't have to."

Eggman was confused by this. "What do you mean you don't have to?"

Sonic looked at Tails. "Why don't you show him what I mean little bro?"

Tails nodded his head and pulled out a remote from one of his tails. He then pressed a button on the remote. Suddenly there was a loud explosion outside that shook the base.

"What on earth was that?" Eggman asked.

Sonic chuckled. "That would be the Egg Armanda. You see when we heard that you were building a warship, my genius little brother here figured that you would make it invisible so he brought along his Anti- Stealth Goggles. I distracted you and your robots while Tails planted bombs all around the ship. That's what he was doing."

Eggman face turned red in anger and he started shaking in fury. "GAH, DANG ITTTTT!" Eggman shouted before running around screaming at the top of his lungs.

Sonic and Tails watched Eggman having a temper tantrum. "Hey Tails, is it just me or has Eggman lost his marbles?"

Tails watched Eggman kicking his hovercraft screaming words that didn't exist. "Looks like it."

"As amusing as this is, I think we better leave." Sonic suggested.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, I could go for a feast of Chili Dogs."

Sonic grinned. "Now you're talking." He said before the two of them left the base.

Right after Sonic and Tails left, Metal Sonic walked into the battle arena and saw Eggman still kicking his hovercraft. "Lost again I see."

Eggman stopped kicking his hovercraft and turned toward Metal Sonic giving him a glare. "I'm sick and tired of that fox helping Sonic out! I build powerful machines, but Tails always ruins it with his own inventions!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Metal Sonic asked.

Eggman sighed. "I don't know. If only those two never met." He then smirked as an idea came to him. "That's it! I'll go back in time and prevent those two from ever meeting!"

"Isn't it dangerous to time travel? What about disrupting the Space-Time Continuum?" Metal Sonic asked.

Eggman scoffed. "Yeah, but I'll be quick. I just stop them from meeting then I'll only have to worry about Sonic."

Metal Sonic shook his head. "Did you not hear what I said? If you try to change the past you're only going to-"

"Silence you pile of scrap metal! I give the orders, not you!" Eggman shouted interrupting Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic narrowed his optical eyes. "Fine, you can do what you want. If anything happens to you, don't come crying to me." He said before turning around and left.

Eggman ignored Metal Sonic's statement and immediately began to work on the time machine.

* * *

Metal Sonic walked into the robot factory thinking about the conversation he had with his master. _"He's really a fool. I know for sure that his plan will backfire."_

"Where have you been Metal Sonic?" a voice said from behind him.

Metal Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see his robotic brother, Metal Tails standing behind him. "I was having an argument with Eggman."

Metal Tails sighed. "You always have an argument with him. Anyway I don't want to hear about it. It's your shift to watch over this robot factory."

"Actually Metal Tails, you do want to hear about the argument." Metal Sonic said.

Metal Tails crossed his arms. "Why is that?"

"Well let's just say that your life depends on it." Metal Sonic replied.

This sparked interest to Metal Tails. "My life? Explain yourself."

Metal Sonic nodded his head. "Well as you know, Sonic and Tails came by today to stop Eggman. As usual they defeated him. I walked in on him having a temper tantrum. He was upset that Tails had helped Sonic. So he came up with the idea to travel back in time to prevent them from meeting."

Metal Tails didn't like the sound of that. He was created only a month ago when Tails was turned into a baby. He was just as smart as Tails. Besides if Sonic and Tails never met, then he wouldn't exist. "I see your point Metal Sonic, but you know once Eggman has a plan he always goes through with it."

"I know, but what can we do?" Metal Sonic asked.

Metal Tails began to think before an idea came to him. "We have no choice, but to tell Sonic about this."

Metal Sonic gave his robotic brother a death glare. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hey, what other choice do we have?" Metal Tails asked.

Metal Sonic went silent before he sighed. "I guess you're right, but I'm not going anywhere near Sonic, unless it's to kill him."

"Fine then, I'll tell him." Metal Tails replied before flying off.

* * *

Sonic was sitting on the edge of the runway in front of their house with his feet hanging off the cliff. He was thinking about what had happened a few hours ago. In all his time fighting Eggman, he had never seen the doctor flip out like he did today.

Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of jet engines coming from behind him. Confused he stood up and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw Metal Tails land in front of him.

Sonic got into a battle stance. "What are you doing here Metal Tails? If you're looking for Tails, he's sleeping. So you're going to have to fight me!"

"Relax Sonic, I'm not here to cause harm. I came here to tell you something important." Metal Tails replied.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

"Whether you believe me or not, I could care less. Your life with Tails is in danger." Metal Tails stated.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Eggman is planning to travel back in time, to prevent you and Tails from meeting each other." Metal Tails said.

Sonic scoffed. "Now I know your lying."

Metal Tails folded his arms. "I'm serious Sonic. He will do it and you'll never remember Tails. All those memories, the happiness, the joy of having a family will be gone forever. Is that what you want?"

Sonic went silent. Sonic wasn't sure if he could trust Metal Tails, but he sounded really serious. "Why are you telling me this?" Sonic asked.

"Well if you never met Tails, then I wouldn't exist." Metal Tails said as if it were obvious.

Sonic shook his head. "It figures, that you only care about yourself."

"Well duh, of course I only care about myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the base before Eggman realizes that I'm gone. Oh and I would hurry and make a decision if I were you. Eggman probably completed it by now." Metal Tails said before flying off.

Sonic began thinking of what he should do. There could be a chance that it was a trap, but he couldn't risk that what Metal Tails said was true. Tails meant the world to him and he couldn't allow this to happen. Without any second thoughts he ran back to Eggman's base.

* * *

"Yes, finally my time machine is complete!" Eggman shouted with excitement as he stared at his machine.

The time machine was simply a large chamber with a control panel next to it.

Eggman walked over to the control panel. "Hmm, what was the day those two met? Ah yes, May 17th 3265!" he said typing the date and year in. Eggman then stepped into the chamber. "This is my greatest idea yet!" Eggman laughed as the chamber shut and the machine began to spark with blue electricity before a bright light flashed. When it died down, the chamber doors opened and Eggman was no longer there.

Sonic had ran in just as the chamber's doors reopened. "No, I'm too late!" he said with fear in his voice.

Sonic then ran toward the machine's control panel. He saw that the date and year of their meeting was still up. He then saw a button that said 'activate' and pressed the button before running inside the machine as the doors were closing hoping that he wasn't too late.

_May 17th, 3265 the Great Forest._

A bright blue flash appeared in a large clearing in the Great Forest and when the light disappeared it revealed Eggman. He then looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds. He smirked. "I'm definitely in the right day. Now where is that fox?"

Eggman heard movement and quickly ran behind the nearest tree. Peeking out he saw the two year old Tails stop in the large clearing and watched as he rubbed his right eye before looking up at the sky. A few seconds later, Tails started walking off.

Eggman waited a few seconds before coming out from behind the tree. He started to follow Tails, but a bright light from behind him caught his attention. Eggman turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the 14 year old Sonic glaring at him.

"Eggman." Sonic said with venom in his voice.

"Sonic, how did you know what I was doing?"

Sonic cracked his knuckles. "Let's just say a little birdie told me what you were doing."

Eggman was now officially scared. He didn't bring any weapons with him because he didn't expect Sonic. "Wait Sonic, let's talk this out." Eggman said holding his arms out in defense.

"Sorry Eggman, but there's no talking." Sonic said slowly walking toward Eggman.

Eggman gulped. "Oh boy."

_5 minutes later of Sonic beating the crap out of Eggman_

Eggman was lying on the ground twitching after Sonic's beating.

"Don't you ever try to change the past." Sonic warned as it started raining.

Sonic then heard a loud boom and turned his head to see a blue streak run by where they were. He smiled before looking back at Eggman just as he stood back up. "You lose Eggman now bring us back to the future."

Eggman growled. "In your dreams Sonic!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Do you want another beating?"

Eggman shook his head. "No, I'm good." He then took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button causing him and Sonic to disappear.

_Present time_

Sonic and Eggman reappeared inside of Eggman's base. Sonic then looked at Eggman. "See Egghead, that wasn't so bad. Now I have to do one thing before I leave."

Sonic spin dashed the time machine causing it to explode. "See you next time Eggman!" Sonic called out before leaving.

Eggman sighed. "I guess that I'll have to always battle those two."

Eggman never did find out that Metal Tails was the one who informed Sonic about his plan.

Sonic never told Tails about Eggman's plan to prevent them from meeting. He decided that it was best that way.


	61. Returning The Favor

**This is a request from Autumn. **

**Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Tails was in his workshop fixing up the X Tornado out of boredom. Sonic had gone out to search for a Chaos Emerald without him, so he had no choice but to stay home.

Tails turned off the blowtorch he was using and set it down. _"Man I am so bored. I really hate it when Sonic doesn't take me along with him." _

Tails sighed not feeling up to work on the X Tornado so he exited his workshop and walked upstairs. He decided to get some fresh air, so he opened the front door and walked outside. Tails walked down the first set of stairs to the large area where the Egg Hornet was fought.

Tails sat down and stared up at the sky. "How come I couldn't come with you Sonic? I could be a big help."

"Sonic left you alone again, eh Tails?" a voice said from behind him.

"I'm not in the mood Eggman." Tails said not even looking back.

Eggman laughed. "Well I've created a new robot. Want to fight it? I'm sure it will clear your boredom."

Tails stood up and turned to face Eggman. "A new robot? Aren't you going to use it against Sonic?"

Eggman frowned. "Well I would if I could find him. Besides I hate you just as much as Sonic, so why not let you fight one of my giant robots?"

Tails thought for a minute before he smirked. "Okay Eggman, I'll play with your robot."

Eggman grinned. "Excellent." He said before pressing a button on his hovercraft.

Suddenly a large shadow appeared over Tails. Tails looked up and saw something large coming down and he quickly flew out of the way as the robot landed where he was. Tails turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the very large robot.

The robot was about 18 feet tall and silver in color. On its back were 6 large mechanical claws that are about 10 feet big. The robot's head looked like a human skull.

Eggman laughed at Tails' scared expression. "Tails allow me to introduce my newest creation, the Egg Terminator!"

After a minute of staring at the robot Tails shook his head. "You know Eggman; on second thought maybe I won't fight it."

Eggman smirked. "Sorry Tails, but you agreed to fight. Now Egg Terminator, attack that fox!"

The Egg Terminator's eyes flashed red. "Yes sir I will comply." The robot said in a monotone voice. The Egg Terminator's hands transformed into cannons and started shooting large energy beams at Tails.

Tails quickly started flying around to avoid the energy beams. "Alright then, I guess I have no choice but to fight!" Tails said before flying toward the Egg Terminator.

The Egg Terminator whacked Tails away from him. "Buzz off furball."

Tails was sent flying and crashed into the wall behind the waterfall before falling into the pond. Tails slowly picked himself up while panting. _"Man that robot is tough! There is no way I can defeat it. I'm surprised Eggman created a giant robot with a mind of its own." _Tails thought to himself.

"Hey mutant fox get back here and face me like a hero!" the Egg Terminator shouted.

Tails shook his head. _"Not to mention a bad attitude." _Tails thought before flying back to the Egg Terminator. "That was a cheap shot, now I'm serious!" Tails yelled before curling into a spin dash and struck the robot on its chest.

The Egg Terminator didn't even flinch when Tails hit it. "Is that really the best you got? How disappointing." The Egg Terminator said before grabbing Tails and started electrocuting him.

Tails screamed as the pain was so intense. "Please stop!" Tails shouted.

Eggman sighed. "Okay Egg Terminator, you can stop."

The Egg Terminator did as it was told and stopped electrocuting Tails. "You're pathetic."

Eggman nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, you're quite right. Take him back to the base and lock him up."

"As you wish." The Egg Terminator replied before it flew back toward the base.

Eggman watched the Egg Terminator leave before he parked his hovercraft next to Sonic and Tails' house deciding to wait for Sonic.

_1 hour later_

Eggman was drumming his fingers on the side of his hovercraft in annoyance. _"Where is that blasted hedgehog!? I have patience, but not this much!" _Suddenly a loud boom was heard which made Eggman smirk.

Eggman watched as a blue streak started coming up the hill before it stopped where he is. "Hello Sonic."

Sonic was surprised to see Eggman. Shaking his head to clear his shock, he glared at Eggman. "What are you doing here Egghead? You better not have harmed Tails!"

Eggman chuckled. "Relax Sonic, I didn't hurt him. Although I can't say anything about my robots harming Tails."

Sonic growled. "I thought that you would have learned by now, what happens when you harm Tails."

Eggman rolled his eyes. "You know I never listen. Besides he challenged my newest robot and lost. So he was defeated fair and square."

Sonic snarled. "You probably built a robot that he couldn't defeat!"

"Actually Sonic, you couldn't even defeat it." Eggman stated.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well bring the robot and I'll send it to the junk heap!"

Eggman smiled. "Come to my base and we'll see." With that said he flew away laughing.

Sonic clenched his fists before running after Eggman, not noticing a figure standing on top of the mountain above the waterfall.

"_Hmm, I have a feeling that Sonic is going to lose against that robot. I better follow him." _The figure thought before jumping off the mountain and began to follow Sonic.

_Eggman's Base_

Tails was sitting on the ground inside a cell waiting for Sonic to come. He didn't even try to escape due to the fact that the cell bars were made of electricity. He sighed. "Man, this stinks. I'm really worried if Sonic could defeat the Egg Terminator, since it has its own mind."

Tails heard the dungeon door open and looked up expecting to see Eggman, but was surprised to see Sonic. "Sonic is that really you?" Tails asked standing up.

"Of course it is!" Sonic replied walking toward the cell. However before Sonic could get to the cell a large mechanical claw came from the ceiling and whacked him into the wall opposite of the cell.

"I've been waiting for you Sonic."

Sonic freed himself from the wall and looked up to see the Egg Terminator hanging on the ceiling by 4 of the 6 mechanical claws. The Egg Terminator then jumped down and landed in front of Sonic.

Sonic got into a battle position. "So I'm guessing, you're the robot that hurt Tails?"

"That's right hedgehog!" Eggman's voice boomed over the base's loudspeaker. "For so many years, you've been a thorn in my side, but now my newest creation will stomp you!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Please, this battle will be over in a matter of seconds!"

"Let's see you prove it Sonic!" the Egg Terminator said as its hands turned into cannons and started shooting energy balls.

Sonic easily avoided them and started running around the Egg Terminator. "How quick are your eyes?" Sonic taunted.

The Egg Terminator lifted a foot and slammed it down on the ground causing a small earthquake that threw Sonic off his feet. The Egg Terminator started shooting at Sonic with multiple energy balls. "Not as quick as my CPU." The robot replied while sill shooting Sonic.

After a minute of shooting the Egg Terminator stopped and watch as Sonic fell to the ground panting. "Is that the best you got Sonic?"

Sonic slowly started to stand up. "I'm not going to give up."

The Egg Terminator extended one of its mechanical claws and grabbed Sonic bringing him to its eye level. "Don't be a fool Sonic; you're not match for me. Now it's time to crush you."

"Don't bet on it you worthless robot!" a voice shouted.

The Egg Terminator started looking around. "Whose there?"

Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of the Egg Terminator and a yellow streak smashed the robot's chest knocking it on its back.

Sonic and Tails couldn't believe who they saw. "Shadow!?" Both of them said at the same time.

Shadow landed on the ground. "Yeah it's me." He said firing a Chaos Spear at the mechanical claw that was holding Sonic and destroyed it.

Sonic stood up. "Why did you help me?"

Shadow smirked. "I'm just returning the favor after you nursed me back to health 2 weeks ago. I honestly thought that defeating Neo Metal Sonic would be a good enough favor, but I guess I was wrong."

At this time the Egg Terminator got back on its feet. "Who do you think you are, interrupting a fight that doesn't concern you?"

Shadow crossed his arms. "The only one, who can beat Sonic, is me."

Sonic sweat-dropped. "Nice sticking up for me Shadow." He said with sarcasm.

"Don't you have to rescue your little brother Sonic?" Shadow asked not even looking at Sonic.

"You're not rescuing anyone!" the Egg Terminator shouted as it shot its 5 remaining mechanical claws at Shadow.

Shadow rolled his eye before Chaos Controlling away. He then reappeared in front of the Egg Terminator. Shadow then grabbed the robot's head and easily ripped it off and threw it at the electric bars. The head vaporized once it hit.

Shadow scoffed. "Weakling." He said before Chaos Controlling away.

"Showoff." Sonic said before he Chaos Controlled inside the cell. "Come on Tails, let's go home." He said extending his right hand out.

Tails smiled. "Gladly." He said taking Sonic's hand.

Sonic then Chaos Controlled them back home, thankful that Shadow helped them.


	62. Race Against Time

**Alright this is a request from matthew069.**

**Sonic will be 14 and Tails 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were walking through the Mystic Cave Zone trying to search for the Chaos Emerald that Tails had tracked.

"Tails, are you sure that the Chaos Emerald is here?" Sonic asked while they were walking.

Tails scratched his head and looked at his Chaos Emerald Detector in his hand. "The Chaos Emerald's signal leads here. Although my machine could be malfunctioning, but I highly doubt that."

Sonic sighed. "Your machines never really malfunction. It's just that I don't like this place."

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, it was creepy the first time we were here. I mean this place defies the laws of physics."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Speak English, not nerd."

Tails frowned. "Hey, I'm not a nerd!"

Sonic laughed. "I know, I'm just messing with you!"

Tails shook his head. "I hate it when you do that."

"What's wrong with me messing with you?" Sonic asked.

Tails sighed. "Forget about it. Now what I mean is that the obstacles move by themselves." Tails pointed over to an area about 3 yards ahead of them. "Look at those wooden boxes over there. See how they are moving around in a circle."

Sonic saw the moving wooden boxes and shrugged. "So what? A lot of zones have obstacles that move by themselves. Though I don't know how it's possible."

Tails was about to make a reply, but the beeping of the Chaos Emerald Detector stopped him. Tails looked at the devices screen and saw a green light flashing on radar. "The Chaos Emerald is close!" He said with excitement.

Sonic grinned. "Well it's about time! Where is it?"

Tails looked at the radar and pointed at a cave up ahead. "The Chaos Emerald is in there."

Sonic nodded his head. "I'll be right back." He said before running inside the cave.

"Wait Sonic!" Tails called out, but it was too late because Sonic was already inside the cave. Tails shook his head. "Why do I even bother?"

"What's the matter Tails, did Sonic take off without you again?" a familiar voice said from behind him.

Tails' eyes widened and he slowly turned around and saw Eggman in his hovercraft a few feet away from him. "Eggman! What are you doing here?"

Eggman laughed. "Well you see Tails, I created a something to brainwash people into serving me. Unfortunately it only comes in liquid form."

Tails slowly started backing away from Eggman. "You're going to test it on me aren't you?"

Eggman grinned. "Yep, now come with me quietly and you won't get hurt."

Tails shook his head and turned around to head inside the cave.

"Oh no, you don't!" Eggman shouted as he pressed a button on his hovercraft. A hatch opened up underneath the hovercraft and a large claw came out and extended toward Tails.

By the time Tails realized what was happening, the claw had successfully grabbed him and brought him back to Eggman.

"Looks like I got you Tails." Eggman said with a smirk.

Tails began to struggle. "Let me go Eggman! Sonic, please help-" He never got to finish as the claw threw Tails toward at one of the upright bridges. Tails smashed right through the bridge and into a wall with the back of his head knocking him out.

Eggman chuckled and extended the claw out again and grabbed Tails before bring him back. "Perfect, now to leave this note for Sonic." He said as he threw the note on the ground before taking off back to his base.

* * *

Sonic was still trying to look for the Chaos Emerald inside the cave. The cave was surprisingly a lot larger on the inside then the outside. "Man, where can that Chaos Emerald be?" Sonic asked himself.

Suddenly a bright red light shined a couple yards away from where he was. Sonic then ran toward the light and smiled when he saw the red Chaos Emerald. "You altered me where you were, didn't you?" he asked picking it up.

The Chaos Emerald flashed as if saying yes. "Alright Tails, we now have all 7 Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic frowned when he didn't hear a reply. "Tails?" Sonic asked turning around and didn't see Tails. Sonic sighed remembering that he left Tails outside. "I got to stop leaving him behind." Sonic said to himself before running back the way he came from.

When Sonic got out of the cave, he was confused when Tails wasn't there. "Tails, where are you?" Sonic called out.

Sonic didn't get a reply and he folded his arms. _"Did he go home?" _Sonic thought to himself.

It was then that he noticed a piece of paper on the ground. Curious he picked the paper up and saw that it was a note addressed to him.

_Bring me the Chaos Emeralds before dawn or your little friend shall become my slave._

Sonic growled and crumpled up the paper knowing exactly who wrote that. _"Eggman, you're going to pay for this." _Sonic said to himself before he took off toward Eggman's base.

* * *

It took Sonic only 5 minutes before he reached Eggman's base. Sonic stared at the base seeing the various Eggman robots's guarding the outside of the base. "No pile of scarp is going to stop me!" Sonic said before he started running toward the base.

The robots heard a loud boom and turned their heads to see Sonic running toward them. They immediately started to fire at Sonic.

Sonic saw the robots shooting and easily avoided their attacks. He then curled into a spin dash and plowed right through the robots destroying them. Sonic didn't stop and started smashing right through the bases walls until he stopped inside a large room.

Sonic growled when he saw Tails tied up with chains still knocked out hanging above a large tub filled with bubbling green water.

"Ah Sonic, I'm glad you could make it." Eggman said smirking.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Just what are you planning to do to him!?"

Eggman laughed. "I'm glad you asked Sonic. See this green liquid? It's a special batch of brainwashing material that I created."

Sonic snarled. "You're going to brainwash him?" It was then that he noticed a large bump on the back of Tails' head. "You hurt him!?" Sonic yelled.

Eggman shrugged. "He tried to call for help, it's not my fault."

Sonic clenched his fists. "This is your last warning Eggman, release Tails now!"

Eggman grinned. "You have to beat my newest robot first." He said.

Suddenly something shot out of the ground and landed in front of Sonic. It was another robot that looked like Sonic. Unlike Metal Sonic, this robot was taller and more bulkier.

"Sonic I'd like you to meet, Mecha Sonic!" Eggman said while laughing evilly.

Sonic scoffed. "You think that robot scares me? Metal Sonic looks scarier than that!"

"Well looks can be deceiving Sonic. How about we make this more interesting?" Eggman asked.

Sonic frowned. "What do you mean more interesting?"

Eggman chuckled. "It's a race against time really. I'm going to slow lower Tails into my brainwashing liquid and you have to defeat Mecha Sonic before Tails is completely dunked in."

Sonic eyes widened. "What!? You can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm serious alright." Eggman replied. Eggman then rubbed his hands together. "Let us begin!" he said before pressing a button on a control panel causing the chain holding Tails to slowly start descending.

When Tails started to descend, Mecha Sonic charged toward Sonic and kicked him on his chest sending him flying into the wall opposite of Tails.

Sonic freed himself just in time to see Mecha Sonic charging toward him again. Sonic ran toward Mecha Sonic and jumped over him at the last second before kicking the robot on the head.

Sonic's kick had sent Mecha Sonic flying and it crashed into the same wall Sonic had hit. Mecha Sonic quickly freed itself before curling into a spin dash and flew toward Sonic.

Sonic curled into his own spin dash and flew toward Mecha Sonic.

Sonic and Mecha Sonic were ramming into each other at intense speed. It was impossible to see who was winning because the only thing that could be seen is two blurs.

A few seconds later one of the blurs overpowered the other and the other smashed into the ground. The blur that won landed on the ground which turned out to be Sonic.

Mecha Sonic struggled to stand up as it started sparking.

"Alright, it's time to end this!" Sonic declared. Sonic started running toward Mecha Sonic and curled into a spin dash and struck Mecha Sonic in the chest. Sonic ended up going right through Mecha Sonic chest and out the other side.

Mecha Sonic started sparking even more before it exploded.

Sonic smirked before he remembered about Tails. He quickly spun around and saw that Tails was inches away from the brainwashing liquid. Sonic ran toward Tails and jumped grabbing him just as he was about to touch the liquid.

Sonic sighed with relief and freed Tails from the chains before he looked up at Eggman. "You lose Eggman." He said before running out of the base.

* * *

Sonic was running back to his and Tails' home thinking about everything that had happened today. He left Tails alone and almost had him become Eggman's slave. As Sonic was running he heard a groan and looked down to see Tails waking up.

Sonic skidded to a halt and set Tails down on the ground. "Hey Tails, how are you feeling?"

Tails who was now fully awake looked up at Sonic with a confused look. "Tails? Who is Tails? And who are you?"

Sonic frowned. "It seems like you have amnesia. Well you helped me get my memory back now I'll help you."

Tails tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

Sonic shook his head. "Forget about it. Anyway my name is Sonic and I'm your adopted older brother. Your name is Tails and you're my adopted younger brother."

Tails rubbed his chin trying to remember anything, but unfortunately couldn't. "Sorry Sonic, but I'm not remembering you. How can I trust you?"

"You trusted me when we first met." Sonic replied.

Tails thought for a minute before he nodded his head. "Okay I trust you. So how are you going to get my memory back?"

Sonic smiled. "I have a few ideas. First let's go to your favorite places. Follow me." Sonic said.

Tails nodded his head and stood up.

Sonic smiled before he started running while Tails began to follow him.

* * *

Sonic and Tails stopped at a large flower field. Sonic turned toward Tails. "This here flower field is my favorite place as well as yours."

Tails started observing the flower field. "The flowers here are so beautiful."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, these flowers are a very rare species. This is the only place on Mobius where you can find them."

"I can tell that I've been here before." Tails said as he was looking around.

Sonic grinned. "See your starting to remember. Now we got more places to go to."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tails replied.

Sonic nodded his head before taking off again with Tails following.

Sonic and Tails had spent the rest of the day going to various places that they've gone to. At some places Tails would slowly remember something, while other places he didn't.

Sonic and Tails arrived back at their house around 8:00pm. "This is our home." Sonic said as he and Tails enter the house.

Tails started observing the house. "It's a nice place. Anyway I haven't got my full memory back yet. Is there anything else that can help me remember?"

Sonic began to think before he snapped his fingers. "Of course! Follow me." Sonic said before walking over to the couch.

Tails followed Sonic and sat down on the couch while Sonic grabbed a photo album on the coffee table before handing it to Tails.

"This is how you helped me restore my memory." Sonic explained.

Tails opened the photo album and started looking through it. There were many pictures of him and Sonic at different ages. The first picture he came across was Sonic's 10th birthday party. Tails had spent the next half hour looking through the photo album observing each of the photos carefully.

_The Next Day_

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He then realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch. "Man, I don't remember falling asleep."

"Well I do Sonic. You suddenly just collapsed and fell asleep." Tails' voice came from the Kitchen.

Sonic slowly stood up and turned toward the Kitchen to see his little brother sitting at the table with a mountain of Chili Dogs in front of him.

Tails smiled. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

Sonic blinked. "Tails, do you have you memory back?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yep sure do. I got it back last night."

Sonic grinned. "That's great Tails!" he said before walking into the Kitchen and sat down at the chair opposite of Tails. "I'm really glad you have your memory back little bro."

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah me too. Hey after breakfast, do you want to go to the park?"

Sonic grinned. "Of course, we deserve it after all."

Sonic and Tails both laughed, happy that Tails had his memory back.


	63. Losing Speed

**Wow, this story has over 300 reviews? Thank you so much everyone! I never thought that this story would be so popular.**

**This is a request from InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere.**

**Sonic will be 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Sonic was running toward Eggman's base to fight the evil doctor. Tails didn't come because Sonic had sent him to get a new TV because he accidentally blew up the old one with a ray gun he built earlier today.

Tails didn't argue with Sonic and agreed to buy a TV with money that he earned himself.

A few minutes later, Sonic had arrived at Eggman's base. He stopped a few yards from the base and saw a lot of Egg Fighters. _"Hmm, that's a lot of robots. Oh well, I guess that means I have a lot of robots to smash." _Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic smirked and jumped out of his hiding spot and ran toward Eggman's robot guards.

The robots hearing something turned around and saw their primary target heading toward them. They immediately started shooting laser beams at Sonic.

Sonic rolled his eyes and easily avoided all of the laser beams. When Sonic reached the Egg Fighters, he started running around them going faster and faster. This created a blue tornado that sucked up all of the Egg Fighters and tore them apart.

Within a few seconds all of the Egg Fighters were destroyed and Sonic stopped running. "That was way too easy." Sonic said grinning.

"You say that about everything Sonic. Although with your speed, I wouldn't be surprised."

Sonic turned toward the voice and saw Eggman inside his Egg Walker. "Well I'm glad that your amazed by my performance."

"I'm not amazed by your performance Sonic, I'm annoyed." Eggman replied in a dry tone.

Sonic chuckled. "Hey a hedgehog can dream you know. So since you came to me, what kind of robot are you going to use on me?"

Eggman patted the Egg Walker on the side. "My Egg Walker is all I need."

Sonic frowned. "Seriously? Your going to use that piece of junk against me? That's just sad."

Eggman smirked. "Oh don't worry Sonic, you won't be so cocky when our fight is over."

Sonic sighed. "Well I hope you've upgraded that thing. I'm a lot stronger then Tails' Tornado 3 and believe me when I say this; that pile of scrap will go down in about 30 seconds, maybe less if I'm bored."

Eggman groaned. "Look are we going to fight or not? Myth Busters is on in 15 minutes and I don't want to miss it."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You watch Myth Busters?"

Eggman scoffed. "Well duh, of course I do! You think I work on my machines 24/7?"

Sonic smirked. "No, I thought that you would exercise an hour a day, but I highly doubt you do."

"Alright Sonic, this discussion is over!" Eggman declared. The Egg Walker started shooting Bazooka bullets at Sonic.

Sonic shook his head before jumping out of the way. He then ran behind the Egg Walker and was about to kick it, but before he could the Egg Walker spun around and he was hit in the face with a punching glove.

"Oh geez Eggman!" Sonic said as he held his nose which was now bleeding.

Eggman took this chance and fired a large blue-white beam from the front of the Egg Walker at Sonic. Egg smirked as Sonic was sent flying after being hit by the beam.

Sonic landed on his back a few feet from where he had been before. He slowly stood up and glared at Eggman. "Okay that's it I'm not playing around anymore!" Sonic shouted before running toward the Egg Walker.

Eggman frowned. "Oh boy." he said before Sonic smashed into the Egg Walker with a spin dash.

The force of the spin dash had destroyed the Egg Walker leaving only a heavily damaged Egg Mobile. "So it seems like you destroyed my Egg Walker." Eggman stated.

Sonic scoffed. "Of course I did. I told you that I could destroy it. I came here hoping for a challenge, but I see now that it was a waste of time. Thanks for nothing Eggman." Sonic said before turning around.

Eggman grinned and pressed a button on his Egg Mobile causing a black cannon to come out of the back. "You know Sonic, I haven't shown you my surprise." Eggman said before pressing the firing button causing a black beam to shoot out of the cannon.

Sonic turned around. "What sur-" was all he could say before the black beam hit him. When the beam hit Sonic, he didn't feel any pain at all. "Huh? That laser beam didn't hurt me at all!"

Eggman chuckled. "It wasn't supposed to hurt you."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Eggman grinned. "It's simple really. I blocked off your speed. Now you can't run fast!"

Sonic's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" he shouted. Not believing this, Sonic ran toward Eggman at an average person's speed.

The Egg Mobile flew in the air out of Sonic's reach. Eggman stuck his tongue out at Sonic. "Who's the slowpoke now hedgehog? Don't worry the effect isn't permanent. Unfortunately it lasts only a month, but oh well. Besides that gives me plenty of time to work on my next big project. See you later slowpoke!" Eggman shouted before heading back inside his base.

Sonic tried to preform his super peel, but his legs weren't going as fast as they should so he gave up. Sonic sighed sadly before walking back home.

* * *

Tails was sitting on the couch watching new TV that he purchased. Instead of getting a normal TV he decided to get a 42in HD one. Tails had convinced Knuckles to carry the TV since it was too heavy for him to lift.

"Wow the graphics on this TV is amazing!" Tails said as he flipped through another channel. Tails then heard the front door open and then slam shut.

Tails sighed and set the TV remote on the coffee table before standing up and turning to face Sonic. "What happened this time?"

Sonic ignored Tails and slowly started walking upstairs toward his room.

Tails narrowed his eyes and spun his tails hovering in the air. He then flew upstairs and landed in front of Sonic blocking his path toward his room. "Don't ignore me Sonic." Tails said coldly.

Sonic grabbed Tails and set him to the side before continuing toward his room.

Tails growled and grabbed Sonic and spun around so his older brother was staring him in the eyes. "Sonic please tell me what happened. You know how much I worry about you!"

Sonic didn't say anything and just kept staring at Tails with sad eyes.

"Come on Sonic, please tell me what's wrong." Tails said with concern in his voice.

Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. "I lost my speed."

Tails gave Sonic a puzzled look. "You lost your speed?"

Sonic nodded his head sadly. "Yeah, Eggman blocked my speed with some kind of laser beam."

Tails frowned. "This is bad, how are we supposed to beat Eggman if you don't have your speed?"

"Well it's not permanent, it's effects only lasts a month. Besides Eggman says that he is going to use this time to work on his next big project." Sonic replied.

Tails sighed with relief. "That's good."

Sonic picked up Tails and shook him roughly. "Are you kidding me!? In case you forgot, I LOST MY SPEED!"

Tails held his arms up. "Calm down Sonic! It's only for a month. Would you also mind setting me down?"

Sonic nodded his head and set Tails down. "But I can't live without my speed! It's what makes me special! What am I supposed to do?"

Tails sighed. "Your going to have to wait. There's nothing we can do."

Sonic frowned. "I don't want to wait, I want to run!"

"Look Sonic I won't work on my inventions for a month. I'll spend it with you." Tails said.

"What good will that do?" Sonic asked.

"Well we could play video games, board games, go to the movies, go to the park and much more." Tails replied.

Sonic sighed. "This is going to be a long month."

* * *

Sonic was sitting on a chair in the Kitchen. He was waiting for Tails to come back from the store with some board games. Sonic then heard the front door open and then shut.

Tails walked into the Kitchen carrying 4 bags. He walked over to the other side of the table and sat down before putting the bags on the table.

"Okay Sonic the games I got are Chess, Monopoly, Scrabble and Sorry." Tails said as he placed the 4 board games on the table in front of him. "So, which game do you want to play first?"

Sonic looked at the 4 games and sighed. "They all look stupid."

Tails shook his head. "Fine I'll choose. We're going to go with Chess."

"Sounds like fun." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Your not making this easy Sonic." Tails said as he was setting the game up. "Okay I'll teach you how to play Chess."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I guess I don't have a choice."

Tails giggled causing Sonic to give him a death glare. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

After Tails set the board up he began to explain the rules of Chess. "Do you understand the rules?" Tails asked after several minutes of explaining.

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah I do. Let's just play."

"Okay I'll go first." Tails said.

_A half hour later_

"I can't believe that I lost a strategy game!" Tails said as he stared at his trapped King. "You must have cheated Sonic!"

Sonic smirked. "Now how could I have cheated? You were watching me the entire time. Your just being a sore loser."

Tails glared at Sonic. "Best 2 out of 3?"

Sonic shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

"Checkmate little bro." Sonic said as he knocked Tails' King piece down with a Bishop.

Tails' right eye started twitching. "How am I losing!? I'm the smart guy!"

Sonic took a sip from a can of Chaos Cola before setting it back down. "Your not trying hard enough." Sonic said with a smirk.

Tails sighed and crossed his arms. "Let's play a different game."

Sonic grinned. "If your willing to lose then yes."

Tails looked at Scrabble and smirked. "Scrabble is our next game."

"Whatever." Sonic replied.

* * *

"Ha I win! In your face Sonic!" Tails shouted getting out of his seat and started doing a victory dance.

Sonic smiled. "Well played Tails."

Tails stopped dancing and frowned. "What your not going to call me a cheater?"

Sonic smirked. "I'm not a sore loser like you."

Tails sighed. "I quit." he said before going upstairs.

Sonic shrugged before he went to the couch and sat down before turning the TV on.

Weeks have passed since Sonic had lost his speed. Sonic had complained non stop for 10 days of being bored, but then he realized that he hadn't spent this much time with his little brother in 4 years.

During these weeks the two brothers had played board games, gone to see the new Chaos In Space 3 and they even entered a pie eating contest. Sonic had won the contest hands down with a total of 78 pies eaten, which also ended up as a new record.

Sonic and Tails were currently sitting on the couch watching TV. "Well Sonic, tomorrow will be the day you get your speed back." Tails said.

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, although it's been rough living without my speed, I've actually enjoyed spending time with you."

Tails smiled. "I've enjoyed spending time with you too Sonic. We should be spending more time together often."

Sonic patted Tails on the head. "We can do that anytime. For now let's enjoy our last day of spending time together."

Tails was in the Kitchen finishing making breakfast. "Hey Sonic, breakfast is ready!" Tails called out as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

A blue blur shot downstairs and went right into the Kitchen. Sonic walked over to the table and sat down.

"So how's it feel to have your speed back?" Tails asked.

Sonic grinned. "It feels good! Hey want to go for a run after breakfast?"

Tails smirked. "Of course! I've been waiting for a month to hear you say that!"

Both brothers burst out laughing at that statement. Sonic may had lost his speed, but the one thing that he will never lose is the brotherly love he shares with his younger brother.


	64. I'm Going To Be A Hero For Once

**This is a request from both SonicHedgehog7 and Tails is FLUFFY.**

**I'll make Sonic 16 and Tails 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic and Tails were relaxing on the hill that was right beside the small lake. Both brothers were laying on their backs with their eyes shut.

"You know Tails, we haven't relaxed like this in a while huh?" Sonic asked with his eyes still shut.

Tails shook his head. "No we haven't. Eggman always prevents us from living our lives like we should."

Sonic opened his eyes at that statement and sat up. "What do you mean by that?"

Tails opened his eyes and sat up as well. "Oh come on Sonic, you know what I mean. Whether its Eggman or some other villain, we always fight for our lives. Why are we fighting a battle that will never end?"

Sonic sighed. "I know Tails, but I told you before that I'm not going to kill Eggman."

Tails now stood up and looked down at Sonic. "Why not? The longer Eggman lives the more people will suffer!"

Sonic stood up. "Look Tails, I thought you understood that I'm not going to kill Eggman."

Tails went silent before he sighed. "I'm sorry Sonic. It's just that, we fight more then kids our age do. You were fighting Eggman since you were 5 years old. Don't you ever get tired of fighting?"

Sonic thought about this for a moment. It was true, he had fought since he was a little kid. When Sonic had discovered that Eggman was the one who destroyed his home, he left the Orphanage and immediately went out to search for Eggman. It was around that time that Sonic had made a vow to stop Eggman at any cost.

"Yeah I do get tired of fighting. But if we don't fight to protect Mobius, then who will? Shadow won't fight unless it benefits himself. Knuckles guards the Master Emerald all the time and everyone else isn't strong enough to fight for themselves."

"Well back when Metal Sonic betrayed Eggman, everyone seemed to handle themselves just fine. Besides everyone has their own teams like you, me and Knuckles. It's just like the old saying, the more the merrier." Tails stated.

Sonic shook his head. "Tails your not understanding what I'm saying. Eggman can be really dangerous and you should know that."

"Of course I know that Sonic, it's just that- never mind let's just drop it." Tails said.

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Speaking of Eggman, he's been quiet for over a week now. Maybe we should go see what he's up to."

Tails shook his head. "Nah, you can go by yourself. I'm going to go take a nap." With that said Tails headed back toward the house.

Sonic watched Tails leave before he shrugged and ran toward Eggman's base.

_Eggman's base_

"Almost there... and done!" Eggman said as he finished newest creation. Eggman climbed down a tall ladder and jumped down at the last step.

The robot was about 20 feet tall and was red, blue and yellow in color. On top of the robot's shoulders were large yellow rods that flowed with electricity.

Eggman walked over to his work table and set down the tool box he was carrying. He then turned around and stared at his new robot with a smile. "It took me a week to build you, but it was worth it." Eggman then walked toward the robot and hugged it's leg. "You and me are going to do a lot together."

The workshop's door suddenly opened and Metal Knuckles walked in. "Eggman Son- uh why are you hugging the robot's leg?"

Eggman jumped and spun around to face Metal Knuckles. "I wasn't hugging it!" he said giving Metal Knuckles a death glare.

Metal Knuckles crossed his arms. "It looked like you were hugging it."

"I wasn't hugging it!" Eggman shouted.

Metal Knuckles rolled his optical eyes. "Sure you weren't."

Eggman cleared his throat. "Forget about what just happened. Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that Metal Tails has informed me that Sonic is on his way over here now." Metal Knuckles replied.

Eggman smirked. "Excellent, everything is going according to my plan. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hedgehog to crush!" Eggman said as he ran up the ladder and jumped inside his new machine.

Eggman pressed a button on the robot's control panel causing the workshop's roof to open up which revealed a passageway. "I'll ambush Sonic outside, since I can't afford my base to be blown up." Eggman said as the robot flew through the passageway.

Metal Knuckles watched Eggman leave before he turned around and walked out of the workshop.

* * *

Sonic arrived at Eggman's base. He looked left and right, but didn't see a single robot in sight. "It's really quiet around here. Is Eggman even here?"

"Oh I'm here hedgehog, don't you worry." Eggman's voice came from the roof.

Sonic looked up and saw a large robot heading toward him and quickly moved out of the way as the robot landed where he previously was.

Sonic spun around and got a glance of Eggman's robot. He whistled. "Wow Eggman, this robot looks really impressive. I love the colors of red, blue and yellow. Did you think of me, Tails and Knuckles when you built this?"

Eggman scowled. "Of course not! These colors represent the 3 deadliest elements there are. Fire, water and lighting!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Why do the colors represent elements?"

Eggman smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my robot to you. This is my Egg Elementalist!"

Sonic gave Eggman a puzzled look. "Egg Elementalist?"

Eggman laughed. "That's right! This baby here has the element of fire, water and electricity!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'm supposed to be afraid of that thing?"

The Egg Elementalist's right hand turned into a hydro cannon. The Egg Elementalist aimed the hydro cannon at Sonic and fired a huge amount of water at him.

Sonic jumped back to avoid the water hitting him. "Hey watch it, I hate water!"

Eggman chuckled. "I know. I wanted to show you that my robot has element powers. Now that I've shown you, let's fight for real!"

The Egg Elementalist changed it's hands into red cannons and started shooting large fireballs at Sonic.

Sonic started running toward the Egg Elementalist while avoiding the fireballs. Sonic jumped in the air and did a homing attack at the Egg Elementalist, but it whacked Sonic sending him flying away from the base. A few seconds later the sound of crashing was heard indicating that Sonic had crashed into something.

The Egg Elementalist flew after toward the direction where Sonic was sent. A few seconds later Eggman arrived to see that Sonic had crashed into a large boulder.

"Come on Sonic, you can't be beat already!" Eggman taunted.

Sonic pulled himself out from the boulder. "Don't worry Eggman, I'm not finished yet!" Sonic said as he curled into a spin dash and shot toward the Egg Elementalist hitting the robot dead on in the chest, while knocking it down as well.

The Egg Elementalist quickly got back up. "Not bad Sonic, but can you handle this?" Eggman asked as he pressed a button.

The yellow rods on the robot's shoulders began sparking as electricity started flowing through the arms. All 10 of the Egg Elementalist's fingers opened up as lighting shot from each finger at Sonic.

Sonic jumped backwards to avoiding the lighting, but the Egg Elementalist kept following Sonic while still shooting lighting from it's fingers.

"You can run all you want Sonic, but you won't last on full assault mode!" Eggman shouted while pressing a red, blue and yellow button on the control panel.

The Egg Elementalist's mouth opened up and an even bigger hydro cannon came out. 4 hatches opened from the robot's back and 4 giant flamethrowers came out. The hands themselves transformed into lighting cannons.

"Full assault mode go!" Eggman shouted as the hydro cannon shot water, the flamethrowers shooting fire and the lighting cannons shooting large electric beams.

All of the elements merged together to create one large elemental attack that went straight for Sonic.

Sonic smirked and was about to jump out of the way when he felt someone grab him by two arms preventing him from leaving. Sonic looked back and saw that it was Metal Knuckles who grabbed him.

"Your not avoiding this Sonic." Metal Knuckles said as the multi element attack hit but him and Sonic causing a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Eggman saw Sonic on the ground unmoving. Eggman looked around and noticed pieces of Metal Knuckles lying around everywhere. "Well I'll be. Metal Knuckles sacrificed himself to make sure Sonic was hit."

The Egg Elementalist grabbed Sonic and brought him to Eggman's eye level. "Well it looks like he's still alive." Eggman stated as he saw Sonic slowly breathing. "Oh well, he's my prisoner now!" Eggman said as he flew back to the base laughing evilly.

* * *

Tails was sitting on the couch waiting for Sonic to come back. He woke up from his nap about 10 minutes ago and had been waiting for Sonic since then.

Tails looked at his wristwatch. _"Sonic's been gone for a few hours now. He said that was going to check to see what Eggman was up to. Something must have happened to him. It looks like I have to be the hero for once, but I better bring a few inventions with me." _Tails thought before heading toward his workshop.

* * *

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Ugh, my head hurts." he said while standing up. It was then that he realized that he was inside a capsule prison.

"_How did I get in here? Oh wait now I remember! I was fighting Eggman's newest machine and I was hit by a powerful blast and was knocked out."_

"Well it looks like you finally woken up."

Sonic turned around and saw Eggman standing in front of the capsule grinning. "Eggman." Sonic said coldly.

"I see that your unhappy to see me Sonic. If I were in your shoes then I would be upset that I lost."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Wow, you won 0 times and I won like 100,000 times and besides I can easily destroy this capsule."

Eggman grinned. "Are you sure about that?"

"Watch me." Sonic replied. He curled into a spin dash and shot himself at the capsule. However when he hit the capsule he bounced off it instead of destroying it. "What the?" Sonic said as he uncurled himself.

Eggman laughed. "Ha, you think I would stick you in a prison that you can destroy? That glass is fused in with diamond, so your not strong enough to break it."

Sonic sat on the ground and leaned his back against the capsule. "So, you got me Eggman. Since your a good villain, care to share what your plan is?" Sonic asked while crossing his legs.

Eggman smiled. "Well I'm glad you asked Sonic. You see my plan is really simple. I've seen how powerful my Egg Elementalist is so I decided to build an army of them! Just think, with an army of powerful robot's, people will finally bow down to me! So what do you think?"

Sonic shrugged. "Eh, I've heard worse."

Eggman frowned. "You aren't worried?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope because I know that Tails will foil your plans."

Eggman burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? That twin tailed freak can't stop me! I'll crush him with my Egg Elementalist!"

Sonic smirked. "I don't know Eggman, Tails is way smarter then you. The difference between you and him is that unlike you, Tails actually uses his brain."

Eggman scowled. "Excuse me? I SO use my brain!"

Sonic yawned. "Sure you do because if you did, then you would have successfully conquered the world."

Eggman was about to make a comeback when an Egg Flapper flew into the room. "Sir, Tails was spotted heading for the robot assembly line."

Eggman growled. "WHAT!? THEN WHY AREN'T YOU STUPID ROBOT'S STOPPING HIM!? DON'T LET HIM DESTROY MY ROBOT ASSEMBLY LINE!"

"Calm down master, remember to watch your blood pressure. You don't want to be rushed to the medical bay again, do you?" the Egg Flapper asked.

Eggman sighed. "Right, just send every E-Series robots available to intercept him."

"You got it Eggman." the Egg Flapper said before flying away.

* * *

"Ah there's the robot assembly line!" Tails said as he arrived at the factory. Walking into the assembly line his eyes widened when he saw multiple Egg Elementalist's being built. "Whoa, those look really dangerous! It's a good thing I brought my timer bombs." Tails said as he took off a machine backpack he was carrying.

The backpack that Tails was carrying was an invention of his that acts like a hammer space and can hold infinite items inside.

"Freeze! In the name of the Eggman Empire, surrender yourself!"

Tails looked to his right and saw an Egg Knight pointing a sword at him. Behind the Egg Knight was a whole army of different robots. There were Egg Fighters, E-2000 and E-2000R's, every version of Egg Flappers and many others.

"I am not the fox you are looking for." Tails said waving two fingers like a Jedi.

The Egg Knight put down it's sword. "Oh, sorry about that. Come on guys the fox couldn't have gotten far!" the golden robot said before leaving with the other robots following.

Tails blinked and shook his head. "Man, they are so stupid!" Tails said before he opened the backpack and took out 6 timer bombs. "I better make this quick." he said to himself.

Tails started placing the timer bombs in various places. He placed the first one on the ceiling, the second one under a conveyor belt, the third on the main control panel, the fourth on the far side of the wall, the fifth on a mechanical arm that picks up parts and the final one on a finished Egg Elementalist.

Tails ran out of the robot assembly line and took out the detonator from the backpack. "Alright say good bye to your assembly line Eggman." Tails said as he pressed the button.

* * *

The Egg Knight was heading back to the base with the other robots still following. Suddenly the Egg Knight stopped. "Wait a minute, that was the fox we were looking for! He fooled us!"

"He fooled you." a E-2000R robot said.

"Yeah, we have to follow you because you lead us." an Egg Pawn said.

"He doesn't command us!" a Bomb Flapper said.

At this all of the robots began to argue with each other. Their argument was interrupted by a large explosion that caused the area to rumble. The robots gave each other nervous looks before slowly turning their heads to see the now destroyed robot assembly line.

"We are so dead!" a E-2000 robot stated.

* * *

Tails was staring at the ruins of the robot assembly line with a smile on his face. _"Eggman's not going __to be happy about that! Now it's time for me to face Eggman!" _Tails thought before heading toward the base.

"What do you mean my robot assembly line was destroyed!?" Eggman shouted at the Egg Knight.

"Well you see sir, the fox tricked us into leaving the robot assembly line!"

Eggman crossed his arms. "And just how did he trick you?"

"Uh he told us that Sonic had escaped from his prison." the Egg Knight lied.

Eggman sighed. "I can't count on a single robot here except for Metal Sonic and Metal Tails. Just get out of my sight." Eggman said pointing to the exit.

The robots hung their heads down in shame and slowly walked away.

"Well it looks like I have to deal with Tails myself." Eggman said as he hopped in his Egg Mobile and attached it to the Egg Elementalist that was off to the side.

* * *

A minute later Tails flew into the room with a determined look on his face. When he landed on the ground his eyes widened when he saw his older brother inside the capsule. "Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Well look who finally arrived."

Tails turned his head and saw Eggman inside the Egg Elementalist. "Eggman, let Sonic go!" Tails demanded.

Eggman grinned. "It's cute how you try to act so tough." Eggman then scowled. "Though I don't appreciate you destroying my robot assembly line."

"Well I don't appreciate you hurting my older brother!" Tails shot back.

Eggman growled. "Stop calling him your older brother, it annoys me! You two are not brothers and never will be!"

"Hey Egghead, your not using your brain again. I told you a million times, that me and Tails are adopted brothers!" Sonic said.

Eggman turned to face Sonic. "There is no such thing as 'adopted' brothers. Either your real brothers by blood or your not brothers at all!"

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "You'll never understand Eggman. Me and Tails are very much alike. We both lost our parents because of you, but that action has caused the two of us too meet. By understanding each other, we deserve every right to call ourselves brothers!"

"Do you really mean that Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic turned to face Tails and nodded his head. "Of course I do little bro."

Eggman slammed a fist on the Egg Elementalist's control panel. "Stop talking and face me Tails!" Eggman shouted.

The Egg Elementalist's hands transformed into lighting cannons and shot large electric beams at Tails.

Tails quickly flew in the air to avoid the electric beams. "Missed me tubby!" Tails taunted.

"Don't be cocky Tails, that was my biggest mistake!" Sonic shouted.

"Sorry Sonic, couldn't help myself!" Tails said as he kept avoiding the electric beams that were shot at him.

The Egg Elementalist's hands transformed into flamethrowers. "Take this Tails!" Eggman said as fire was shot out at Tails.

Tails easily avoided the flames._"Hmm, this robot seems very tough. __Time to search for a weak spot." _Tails thought to himself. Tails started flying around the Egg Elementalist trying to find the robot's weakness.

As Tails was flying he noticed the yellow rods on the robot's shoulders. He figured that they were important. "Alright Eggman, it's time for me to fight back!" Tails said as he summoned his red cannon on his right arm.

"Well it's about time your fighting back!" Eggman said as the Egg Elementalist's right hand became a lighting cannon while the left remained a flamethrower. The Egg Elementalist shot both flame and electricity at Tails.

Tails flew out of the way and noticed that the electric rod on the right shoulder was sparking with electricity while the left wasn't. _"So, that's where the electricity comes from. I have to take them out."_

Tails flew toward the Egg Elementalist and started shooting energy beams from his cannon at it.

The Egg Elementalist blocked the attacks with it's right arm. The Egg Elementalist tried to smack Tails when he was close, but Tails flew above the arm and shot the electric rod causing it to explode.

"No!" Eggman shouted as the Egg Elementalist's right arm started sparking before going limp. "You'll pay for that Tails!"

Tails smirked. "So the electric rods generate power through the robot's arms huh? Without them the arms are useless! Am I right?"

"Your smarter than I thought Tails." Eggman said coldly.

Sonic chuckled. "I told you that's he's a lot smarter then you Eggman. He's also a lot skinner than you as well."

The Egg Elementalist turned around in Sonic's direction. "I am sick of you making fun of my weight!" Eggman shouted.

Tails watched and noticed Sonic's right eye moved in his direction and he pointed at the Egg Elementalist's left arm.

Tails understanding what Sonic was telling nodded his head before aiming his cannon at the left electric rod. Tails fired and the energy ball struck the rod and destroyed it.

"What the?" Eggman said as he watched the Egg Elementalist's left arm go limp. He then spun around and saw Tails still aiming his cannon at him.

"You pesky little fox, how dare you do a sneak attack!" Eggman said.

Tails grinned. "It's your fault for not paying attention. Now let's finish this Eggman!" Tails said as he flew toward the Egg Elementalist.

"No, stay back!" Eggman demanded as the Egg Elementalist started walking backwards.

Tails jumped on the Egg Elementalist and started putting some timer bombs on the robot.

"What do you think your doing?" Eggman asked.

Tails was crawling all over the Egg Elementalist placing bombs on it. After stick five bombs on it, he flew into Eggman's view and showed him the detonator. "You lose Eggman." Tails said as he pressed the button.

The bombs started beeping before they blew up, destroying the Egg Elementalist. "No, there is now way you could have destroyed that robot!"

Tails smirked. "But I did Eggman. Now release Sonic!" Tails demanded.

Eggman clenched his fists. "Fine, but I'll remember this!" he said as he took out a remote and pressed a button.

The capsule that Sonic was in lifted up. Tails immediately flew toward Sonic and gave him a hug. "Sonic, I'm glad your okay!"

Sonic patted Tails on the head. "Of course I am, thanks to you. You were amazing out there little bro!"

Tails smiled. "Really?"

Sonic nodded his head. "If you defeated something that I couldn't, then in my book your amazing!"

Eggman groaned. "Look I let Sonic go, so get out of my sight!"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other before shrugging. "Whatever." both of them said at the same time before leaving.


	65. Your To Blame For This

**Okay this is a request from missvideogames.**

**Sonic will be 17 and Tails will be 10.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Sonic was standing on the roof of Eggman's base staring at his robotic rival, Metal Sonic. Sonic had followed Metal Sonic after he destroyed a Chili Dog Stand that Sonic was at.

"Your going to pay for destroying that Chili Dog stand Metal Sonic!" Sonic said angrily.

"Your upset over a lousy Chili Dog Stand? There are plenty of others Sonic." Metal Sonic responded.

Sonic growled. "That wasn't just any Chili Dog Stand Metal! That was the best one in Station Square!"

"Right, well how else was I supposed to get your attention?" Metal Sonic asked.

"You could have just come up to me and ask me for a fight!" Sonic snapped back.

Metal Sonic shrugged. "I could of, but my idea was so much better. If you don't mind me asking, where is Tails?"

Sonic crossed his arms. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't, my brother does." Metal Sonic said while tapping his right foot.

"Well Tails is at Amy's house trying to fix her TV that broke." Sonic replied.

"Figures he wouldn't be here. Oh well, shall we begin our fight?" Metal Sonic asked.

Sonic cracked his knuckles. "I thought you'd never ask." he said before charging toward Metal Sonic and threw out a punch.

Metal Sonic caught Sonic's fist and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying off the roof and toward the ground. Metal Sonic walked over to the edge and looked down to see Sonic on the ground unmoving. Metal Sonic jumped down and landed in front of Sonic.

Suddenly Sonic sprang up and kicked Metal Sonic in the face sending him flying into the wall of Eggman's base. "Ha, how do you like that Metal?"

Metal Sonic freed himself from the wall. "Same old Sonic, your always full of surprises."

Sonic smirked. "Can't say the same about you."

If Metal Sonic had a mouth than he would be smirking. "Oh, I am full of surprises Sonic. Why don't I show you one of them?"

Metal Sonic opened up a compartment in his chest and pulled out the Purple Chaos Emerald and the Cyan Chaos Emerald.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "So that's why I couldn't find the last two emeralds, you had them!"

Metal Sonic nodded his head. "That's right Sonic, I found them all by myself. Enough about that, are you ready for your surprise?"

Suddenly the two Chaos Emeralds started glowing as Metal Sonic was absorbing their power. As Metal Sonic was absorbing the emerald's power his body began to change. He grew twice the size as he was before. His arms started bulging as spikes started coming from his arms and legs. Crossing his arms, the ground began to rumble before Metal Sonic uncrossed his arms as a purple and cyan blue light shot up into the sky.

Sonic had to shield his eyes because of the bright light. When the light finally vanished, Sonic opened his eyes. Sonic's eyes widened when he saw his robotic rival's new state. He also noticed that Metal Sonic had a purple and cyan aura surrounding him.

Metal Sonic chuckled at Sonic's expression. "What do you think Sonic? Pretty impressive huh?"

"H-how did you tap into the emerald's power?" Sonic asked still shocked at what just happened.

"Let's just say Eggman gave me a new upgrade. Besides I'm supposed to be like you in speed and power. Now I'm stronger than you unless you have some Chaos Emeralds with you."

Sonic took a deep breath. "I don't have the Chaos Emeralds with me, but that doesn't mean I can't defeat you!" Sonic declared before charging toward Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic chuckled and Chaos Controlled away causing Sonic's eyes to widen. Metal Sonic then reappeared behind Sonic and grabbed him by the quills.

Metal Sonic started twirling Sonic around before throwing him in the air and kicking him at Eggman's base.

Sonic went crashing through 5 walls before slamming into the sixth. Sonic freed himself from the wall. _"This isn't good, he's way to strong for me to face." _Sonic thought to himself.

Metal Sonic Chaos Controlled in front of Sonic. "Hello Sonic." Metal Sonic said as he grabbed Sonic by the face and threw him back outside. Metal Sonic flew toward Sonic and grabbed him by the neck.

Metal Sonic turned his right arm into a cannon and aimed it at Sonic's face. Metal Sonic threw Sonic and fired a large blue beam from the cannon right at Sonic. Metal Sonic watched with amusement as the beam hit Sonic, creating a huge explosion that sent him flying away from the base.

"Hmm, should I go after him? Or should I just leave him?" Metal Sonic asked himself. "Eh, I'll just see what kind of condition he is in." Metal Sonic flew in the direction where Sonic went.

It took Metal Sonic only a minute to reach Sonic who landed in the middle of the Great Forest. Metal Sonic walked up to Sonic while aiming his cannon at him just in case if he sprang up again. When Metal Sonic had reached Sonic he touched him with his foot, but didn't get a reaction.

"Well that was way to easy." Metal Sonic said while staring at Sonic. He then noticed a small pool of blood forming around Sonic's head. Curious Metal Sonic picked Sonic up by his chest and turned him around. He then noticed a large gash on the back of Sonic's head that was bleeding.

Metal Sonic thought for a minute on what he should do before shrugging and throwing Sonic into a tree face first. "Not worth it. Hmm, actually I think I could still have some fun." Metal Sonic said turning around to face Sonic. He walked over to Sonic and picked him up before flying toward Station Square.

When Metal Sonic arrived at Station Square he flew over to the Station Square Hospital making sure to stay out of anyone's view. He noticed a doctor standing outside of the hospital talking on his phone and flew above him. Metal Sonic looked at the unconscious Sonic in his hands before he let go. Metal Sonic watched as Sonic's body fell right on top of the doctor knocking him down. He laughed before flying above the clouds waiting for a certain someone to arrive.

* * *

Tails walked through the front door of his and Sonic's house carrying a tool box. He had spent two hours working on fixing Amy's TV. It took him longer then he hoped, but that was mostly because Amy kept asking him if he was done every single minute.

"Hey Sonic, I'm home!" Tails shouted as he went down to his workshop to put the tool box away. When Tails came back up into the Living Room, he didn't Sonic there like he expected. "Sonic, you here!?" Tails called out again, but didn't get an answer.

Suddenly the house phone started ringing and Tails walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Is this Tails?" a male voice asked.

"Yes this is, may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Dr. Hopper. I'm calling from Station Square Hospital, to inform you that your brother Sonic is here."

Tails' eyes widened. "Huh!? What's Sonic doing there?"

"Well you see I have some bad news. I think it's best if you come here so I can explain it better. I'll meet you at the reception's desk." Dr. Hopper said before hanging up.

Tails dropped the phone in shock before he quickly ran out of the house and flew toward Station Square Hospital as fast as he could.

* * *

When Tails arrived at the hospital he burst through the front door. He saw a green rabbit standing by the reception's desk and quickly ran up to him. "Is Sonic okay? What happened to him?"

Dr. Hopper sighed. "Follow me and I'll explain on the way." he said before turning around and walking away.

Tails could tell by Dr. Hopper's tone that whatever happened to Sonic, it was really bad. Tails followed Dr. Hopper fearing for Sonic's safety.

"Okay Tails, it all started when Sonic fell on top of me when I was on the phone talking to my wife. I was going to look where he came from, but when I saw his injuries I knew right away that was more important. By the looks of it, he was in a major fight. He doesn't have any broken bones, but there is something that your not going to like." Dr. Hopper explained.

"What's the bad thing?" Tails asked with fear in his voice.

Dr. Hopper stopped walking and turned around to face Tails with a sad expression. "He's in a coma and there's a 98% chance that he will never wake up."

Tails felt his blood go cold at that statement. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his older brother was in a coma and may never wake up. Tails fell to his knees and clutched his head. "No, no! This can't be real! This has to be a nightmare! Sonic can't be in a permanent coma, he just can't be!" Tails shouted as tears were falling from his eyes.

Dr. Hopper sighed. "I wish this was a nightmare too, but we just have to face reality. There are things in life that we can't control, no matter how much we want to. I'll take you to his room." with that said Dr. Hopper turned around and continued walking.

Tails sniffed and slowly stood up before following Dr. Hopper.

After a minute of walking Dr. Hopper stopped at a door at the end of a hallway. "He's in there. You can stay as long as you want." he said before walking away.

Tails looked at the door and closed his eyes before entering the room. When Tails walked into the room he slowly opened his to get a look at his older brother. Upon looking at Sonic, he really wished he hadn't looked.

Sonic had various machines connected to him each providing him something to survive. There also was a medical bandage wrapped his head that was damp with blood.

Tails slowly walked up to Sonic and stood next to him. "Sonic, I can't believe that this happened to you. The doctor said that you'll most likely never wake up, but I want you to prove them wrong. So please Sonic I beg you too wake up!"

"That's not going to work Tails."

Tails jumped and spun around toward the voice and his eye's widened when he saw Metal Sonic leaning against the doorway. "Metal Sonic, how did you get here?"

"Chaos Control of course." Metal Sonic said as he walked up to Tails until he was standing in front of him. "This is your fault you know." he said tilting his head toward Sonic.

Tails narrowed his eyes. "My fault? I bet you did this to him!"

Metal Sonic laughed and started walking around Tails in circles. "I may or may not have done this to him. Tell me Tails, why weren't you hanging out with Sonic?"

"I was fixing Amy's TV, that's what." Tails responded.

Metal Sonic stopped walking when he was in front of Tails. "Really? Well look what happened to Sonic while you were fixing a dumb TV." he said pointing at Sonic.

Tails looked at Sonic before glaring at Metal Sonic. "He's only like this because of you!"

Metal Sonic pointed a finger at Tails. "But you weren't there for him! As a matter of fact, you've been busy working on that dumb plane of yours, that you haven't acted like a hero. If you ask me, you care about the X-Tornado more then Sonic."

Tails' jaw dropped. "I can't believe you just said that! I so care about Sonic more-"

"Then why haven't you been helping him fight against Eggman?" Metal Sonic interrupted.

Tails went silent. It was true, he had been working on the X-Tornado more then helping Sonic fight Eggman. "Y-your right. I haven't been helping Sonic, this is my fault!" Tails said with tears coming from his eyes.

"I rest my case." Metal Sonic said before he walked up to the window and opened it. "See you later Tails." Metal Sonic said before flying away.

Tails looked at Sonic with tears still coming from his eyes. "I'm really sorry Sonic." Tails said before running out of the room.

_3 days later_

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Man, my head hurts. What the heck happened?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic slowly sat up and looked around at his surroundings. _"I'm in a hospital? But why? Wait I remember now, I was fighting Metal Sonic and I lost. But I could have sworn that I heard Tails talking to me, telling me he's sorry."_

The room's door opened and Dr. Hopper walked in looking at a clipboard with Sonic's report on it. Looking up he dropped the clipboard in shock when he saw Sonic. "Sonic, your awake? But that can't be!"

Sonic turned his head to in Dr. Hopper's direction. "Um, who are you?"

Dr. Hopper picked up the clipboard from the floor. "My name is Dr. Hopper. I'm the one who treated you through these past 3 days."

Sonic rubbed his chin. "3 days huh? I must have been in a coma. Wait a minute, Tails must be worried about me!" Sonic said jumping out of bed.

"Um about that Sonic, I don't think your going to find him." Dr. Hopper said.

Sonic turned to face Dr. Hopper. "Why is that?"

"Well you see, 3 days ago he came to visit you. After a while I saw him running of of the hospital crying. Nobody has seen him since. My guess is that he ran away."

Sonic's eyes widened. _"So Tails did tell me he was sorry! He must of have blamed himself for what happened to me. I have to find him!" _

"Sorry Dr. Hopper, but I have to find Tails. Thanks for taking care of me." Sonic said before running out of the hospital room.

* * *

Tails was sitting on the ground in his and Sonic's favorite flower field. He sighed sadly. "Me and Sonic always loved relaxing here." he said to himself. Tails laid on his back and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

* * *

Sonic was running from town to town asking everyone if they had seen Tails, but most answers he was getting was a no. That however didn't stop Sonic as he was going to keep looking until he found his little brother.

After several hours of searching Sonic had decided to take a little break. Since he was in the area where his and Tails' favorite flower field was, he decided to rest there.

When Sonic arrived at the flower field he walked up to the tree and leaned his back against it. He was really worried about Tails. This was the second time Tails had ran away with the first being 7 years ago.

Sonic was about to close his eyes when something caught his eye. Over to the right of where he was, he saw something yellow and furry on the ground. Standing up Sonic saw a familiar red and white shoe and he smiled before walking over toward the yellow fur.

Sure enough when Sonic reached the yellow fur he saw his little brother sleeping. Sonic smiled and knelt down and started to shake Tails.

Tails moaned and swatted his left hand at Sonic's direction. "Go away." he mumbled.

Sonic rolled his eyes and shook Tails harder then before.

Tails groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He then looked over and saw Sonic in front of him. "Leave me alone Sonic." he said before closing his eyes.

Tails' eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up and stared at Sonic. "Sonic? Is that really you?

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, sure is!"

Tears started falling from Tails' eyes before he lunged at Sonic giving him a hug. "Sonic, your awake! I'm so happy!"

Sonic smiled. "Of course I'm awake little bro!" he then frowned. "Why did you run away?"

Tails stopped hugging Sonic and looked at him with a guilty look. "Well Metal Sonic told me that it was my fault that you ended up in a coma and I sorta thought he was right."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I thought I've taught you to never listen to what Eggman or any of his robot's say. They just want to mess with you."

Tails sighed. "I know and I'm sorry."

Sonic shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about." Sonic then smiled. "Since we're here, want to take a nap?"

Tails smirked. "I was already doing that. But yes, I do want to take a nap."

Sonic smiled and laid back and closed his eyes with Tails doing the same.

"Hey Sonic?"

Sonic opened one eye and looked at Tails. "Yes?"

Tails smiled. "I'm really glad your okay." he said before falling asleep.

Sonic smiled. _"Don't worry Tails, I promise that I will never leave you." _Sonic thought before falling asleep.


	66. I Hope He's Alright

**Okay this is a request from Autumn.**

**Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**This takes place in Sonic Adventure and is in Sonic's POV when he sees Tails crash his plane.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog and never will.**

* * *

Today was one of those exciting adventure days. Last night I heard a commotion in Station Square that something was going on. So I decided to investigate.

Upon arriving at Station Square I decided to jump on top of a building to get a better view. When I got on top of the building I noticed police go by in a hurry, so I followed them.

When I arrived where they were heading, I saw some kind of water creature standing on top of a building. The creature dropped down and the police tried to shoot it, but that didn't affect him.

That was when I stepped in and defeated the monster. When I defeated it the creature escaped through a sewer and I had a feeling that it would come back.

The next day I decided to relax by the Station Square Hotel's poolside. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard the sound of an airplane engine.

Opening my eyes I looked up and my eyes widened in horror as I saw my younger brother inside a plane that was smoking. I watched as the plane fell and crashed into the Emerald Coast. I jumped up from the beach chair that I was on and immediately ran toward Emerald Coast.

As I was running through Emerald Coast, the only thing I could think of was that my younger brother was alright.

Tails meant the world to me and I couldn't bare to think that he was injured to the point where I have to take him to a hospital. Tails is a good pilot and I'm pretty sure that he would turn out fine.

Still, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't worry? Tails is tough, just like me and as I get further and further to where the plane crashed, the more worried I became.

When I finally reached the plane I sighed with relief when I saw that he was okay. He looked up at me and I extended my arm at him with a smile on my face.

He smiled back at me and gladly took my arm as I helped him up. As we were walking back to Station Square, I couldn't help but to wonder what happened.

Oh well, I'll find out later. The only thing that mattered was that my little brother was okay.


	67. Accident In The Workshop

**This is a request from Nancy.**

**Sonic will be 15 and Tails will be 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Tails was inside his workshop building a new engine for the X-Tornado. Currently the X-Tornado runs on two engines so it could contain the Chaos Emerald's energy because without it, the X-Tornado would blow up. Tails wanted to make a new engine that could contain the emerald's power by itself, so only 1 engine is needed.

After another hour of working Tails set his tools on the desk. "There, I'm finally finished." he said before turning around to face the new engine.

Tails grabbed a remote on the desk and pressed a blue button causing a hatch to open up in the ceiling. Two large mechanical claws came out from the ceiling and grabbed the engine lifting it up and putting the engine inside the X-Tornado before going back inside the ceiling.

Tails flew over to the X-Tornado and jumped inside the cockpit. "Okay starting engine now!" he said pushing the power button.

The X-Tornado successfully started up which made Tails smile. "Perfect! Now to add the Chaos Emerald." he said reaching into one of his tails and pulling out the Gray Chaos Emerald. "Let's hope this works." Tails said before placing the Chaos Emerald into a slot.

"Alright let's try the X-Cyclone mode." Tails said flicking 4 small switches upwards before pressing a yellow button.

However after Tails pressed the yellow button a siren started to go off. Tails' eyes widened. "No! I have to turn it off!" he shouted. Tails tried hitting the power off button, but the controls didn't respond.

The control panel started sparking and Tails instantly knew what was going to happen. Tails was only able to jump out of the X-Tornado before it exploded. The explosion was large enough to engulf the entire workshop, but not the entire house.

* * *

Sonic was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. "Wow, Station Square is going to build a statue of me and Tails at the park in honor for our constant heroic deeds! Though they should make a statue of all of us, but then again me and Tails fight Eggman the most."

As Sonic was reading a loud explosion came from downstairs that shook the entire house. "What the?" Sonic said surprised. He then got up and saw smoke coming out of Tails' workshop.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Tails!" he shouted before running downstairs and burst the workshop door open, only to be met by black smoke. "Tails, where are you!?" Sonic called out as he was unable to see due to the smoke.

About a minute later the smoke finally cleared up. Sonic who was now able to see, started looking around trying to find his little brother. Sonic saw Tails laying down against the far side of the wall and quickly ran up to him. When Sonic reached Tails he got a better look at him.

Tails' fur was now completely black and there was a lot of scars on his back that were slightly bleeding due to some pieces of metal cutting him.

Sonic shook Tails roughly. "Tails, are you alright?"

Tails moaned and slowly opened his eyes before sitting up. "Yeah, I'm okay Sonic." Tails then chuckled. "It's a good thing I reinforced the walls of my workshop to withstand explosions huh?"

Sonic scowled. "This is no time for joking Tails! Come upstairs with me so I can take care of your wounds, then you'll explain to me what happened."

Tails sighed. "I'm fine Sonic really!" He then stood up. "See Sonic nothing- ow!" Tails shouted before falling into Sonic's arms.

Sonic shook his head. "See Tails your not okay." Sonic said as he picked Tails up and started walking upstairs. When Sonic reached the Living Room he set Tails down on the couch making sure his back didn't touch it. "Wait here." Sonic said before walking upstairs.

Tails watched Sonic leave before he sighed. _"Something tells me that it's going to take a long time for Sonic to get over thi__s. I just don't get it, what went wrong? I was certain that it would work. Did I underestimate the emeralds true power? I guess Chaos Emeralds have different effects on various machines. It looks like the X-Tornado has to have 2 engines."_

Sonic returned a minute later carrying a few medical bandages, cotton balls and a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide.

Tails frowned. "Oh man, not Hydrogen Peroxide!"

Sonic sat down next to Tails and set the medical bandages on the coffee table. "Sorry Tails, but I have to clean your wounds." Sonic said as he opened the bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and poured some on a cotton ball.

Tails sighed and closed his eyes. "Just get it over with."

Sonic nodded his head and started cleaning the wounds, watching his little brother flinch when he was touched by the Hydrogen Peroxide. It took a minute before Sonic was finished cleaning the wounds. He then wrapped a medical bandage around Tails' waist. "There all done."

"Thanks." Tails replied sadly.

"You know Tails, I'm beginning to wonder if it's a good idea for you to have a workshop." Sonic said.

Tails frowned. "What do you mean by that Sonic?"

Sonic took a deep breath. "What I mean is that I don't think you should be inventing anything anymore. You could have gotten killed you know, especially when using the Chaos Emeralds."

"How did you know I was doing something with a Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked.

"I can easily tell when a Chaos Emerald has been used because the emerald's energy lingers in the air for a while." Sonic replied.

"Sonic, this was the first time this happened. I wanted to make a more powerful engine for the X-Tornado, that way we only need 1 instead of two."

"Well what's wrong with having 2 engines?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I wanted to try it. Please Sonic, I need my workshop! How am I supposed to be able to fix the biplanes if I don't have a workshop?"

Sonic sighed. "You have a point about that."

Tails smiled. "So I can continue working on my inventions?"

Sonic thought for a minute. "Okay, but you have to promise me that you will not experiment with Chaos Emeralds, unless I am there with you."

Tails nodded his head. "Fair enough."

Sonic smiled. "Good. By the way, are you hungry?"

Tails grinned. "Of course I am!"

Sonic laughed. "Well it's almost lunch time, so I'll make us some Chili Dogs." Sonic said before walking toward the Kitchen.

"Hey Sonic?"

Sonic turned around. "Yes Tails?"

"Thanks for understanding that I need my workshop." Tails said.

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs-up. "Of course little bro." he said before walking into the Kitchen.


	68. Camping Trip

**This is a request from Kryptojackjr. **

**Sonic is 9 and Tails is 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Tails was sitting on the couch watching cartoons, waiting for Sonic to come back from fighting Eggman. Eggman had been really active lately and Tails barely had anytime to spend with his older brother. It seemed as though every time Sonic would finish resting Eggman would attack again.

Tails sighed sadly. _"I'm so bored! It's like Eggman is purposely trying to prevent me and Sonic from having fun. Well maybe Sonic since he doesn't know I exist." _Tails thought to himself.

The sound of the front door opening snapped Tails out of his thoughts and he smiled. "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tails. "Hey little bro, what's shaking?"

"Nothing much. Just sitting here bored as usual." Tails replied.

Sonic could hear the sadness in his younger brother's voice and he frowned. "I'm really sorry that I haven't been spending much time with you Tails. Eggman has been attacking more then usual and it's really driving me nuts! Believe me, I would rather spend family time with you then fight king fatso."

Tails giggled. "King fatso, that's a good one!"

Sonic grinned. "Hey, I got you to laugh!"

Tails smiled. "You always make me laugh, especially when it comes to mocking Eggman."

Suddenly a thought came to Sonic making him smile. "Hey Tails, want to go camping today?"

Tails gasped. "Camping? I love to! But what about Eggman?"

"What about him?" Sonic asked confused.

"What if he attacks while we're out? I mean your a hero and it's your job to save the world." Tails said.

Sonic chuckled. "Just because I'm a hero doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself! Besides Egghead is going to be very busy for a couple of days."

Tails tilted his head. "Why is that?"

"Well let's just say that I did a lot of damage to his base, way more then usual." Sonic replied with a smug look.

"That's great Sonic! So why are we just sitting here? Let's go camping!" Tails said with excitement.

Sonic nodded his head. "Alright then, I'll get the tent and some sleeping bags. You get the food and the marshmallows." he said before walking upstairs.

Tails walked into the Kitchen excited that he could finally spend family time with his older brother. Tails flew in the air and opened the cabinet. "Hmm, what kind of food should I bring?" he asked himself as he stared at the various foods inside.

The first thing Tails grabbed was a bag of marshmallows and he set it on the counter. Tails looked through the cabinet and saw a can of chili. Smiling he grabbed the can of chili and started grabbing the other ingredients to make Chili Dogs.

Sonic came back downstairs just as Tails had finished getting the food. "Hey Tails, did you get the food ready?"

Tails turned toward Sonic and nodded his head. "Yep, I got the marshmallows and the ingredients to make Chili Dogs."

"Chili Dogs huh? Well it looks like we'll have to bring a pot with us." Sonic said setting the things he got down before walking into the Kitchen and grabbing a small pot. He then walked back into the Living Room and set the pot on the ground. "Okay Tails, bring the food over."

Tails walked into the Living Room carrying the food and set them down on the ground beside one of the two backpacks. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Tails asked.

Sonic shook his head. "No, I just need to put the food in one backpack while the pot goes in the other." Sonic said as he was packing the food up.

A minute later Sonic had finished packing everything. Sonic put the backpack with the food on his back while putting one of the sleeping bags under his left arm and the tent under the other arm.

Tails put the backpack with the pot on his back and grabbed the other sleeping bag under his right arm.

"You ready to go Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded his head. "Yep, but where are we going to go camping?"

"We'll camp out in the Great Forest, since it's the closest place to Station Square." Sonic replied.

"Okay than, let's go!" Tails exclaimed.

With that said Sonic and Tails walked out of the house and headed out toward the Great Forest.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were walking in the Great Forest looking for a place to set up camp. After several minutes of walking they ended up in the large clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Well Tails, well set up camp here." Sonic said setting down the stuff he was carrying.

Tails set down his stuff as well. "I'm really excited about this Sonic! I mean I was living outside for a year, but that's not considered camping because I was alone."

"Well your not alone anymore Tails, remember that." Sonic said as he took the tent out of it's case. "Now I'm going to set the tent up, okay?"

Tails nodded his head. "Okay. Can I go exploring while you sent up the tent?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at Tails. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea Tails."

Tails frowned. "Please Sonic? I know every inch of the Great Forest by heart."

Sonic closed his eyes before sighing. "Alright then, but don't go too far."

"Of course Sonic!" Tails said before flying away.

Sonic watched Tails leave before he sighed. "Why do I have a feeling that I made a mistake letting him go?" Sonic asked himself.

* * *

Tails was flying around the Great Forest making sure to avoid all of the trees. _"Me and Sonic are going to have so much fun together! We can lay back and watch the stars, Sonic can tell me stories of how he kicked Eggman's butt!" _he thought to himself.

However Tails was to busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice something standing a few yards in front of him, until he crashed into it and fell on his butt. "Ow! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" he stopped himself and his eyes widened when he realized what he had crashed into. Standing right in front of Tails was a 4 foot tall cyclops robot.

The robot looked down at Tails since he still sitting on the ground. The robot's eye started glowing a pitch red color. "Analyzing specimen. Analysis complete, target is 100% mobian. Decision: ERADICATE!" the robot said as it's right hand transformed into a galactic gun and aimed it at Tails.

Tails eyes widened as he quickly flew in the air just as the robot started firing where he previously was. The robot looked up and saw Tails hovering above it. Tails quickly started flying back toward the campsite.

The robot activated it's thrusters and started flying after Tails. "Target must not escape." the robot said as it started firing at Tails again.

Tails hearing the robot firing quickly started avoiding the bullets. Tails looked back and saw that the robot was gaining on him really fast. "SONIC HELP!" he shouted as the robot caught up and tried to grab him with it's left hand while firing the galactic gun.

* * *

"There I finally finished setting up camp." Sonic said as he stared at the tent with a smile on his face. "Now to-" Sonic didn't get to finish as he heard Tails shouting his name.

Sonic spun around to where the shout came from and saw Tails flying toward him with the robot centimeters from the scared fox. "Hey, get away from him!" Sonic shouted angrily.

The robot turned it's head toward Sonic and immediately stopped chasing Tails and flew toward Sonic. "Number 1 target in sight, must destroy!"

Sonic growled. "Destroy this!" he said kicking the robot in the face sending it flying backwards before smashing into a tree. Sonic curled into a spin dash and shot himself toward the robot. He hit the robot dead on in the eye just as it got up.

The robot started sparking before it exploded leaving only scattered metal parts.

"Wow Sonic, that was amazing!" Tails said as he landed next to Sonic.

Sonic smirked. "Yeah, the SwatScouts aren't so tough."

"SwatScout?"

Sonic nodded his head. "SwatScouts are the weakest of all of Egghead's robots. "They aren't really good with combat, their main purpose is to scout areas."

Tails frowned. "That's it?"

"Yep, this robot was probably assigned to scout this area." Sonic said.

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic turned his head toward his younger brother to see him crying. "Tails, what's wrong?"

Tails sniffed. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Sonic asked.

"For getting into trouble." Tails said sadly.

Sonic knelt down and hugged Tails. "Of course not little bro. As a matter of fact, if you didn't go exploring then the SwatScout would have got the drop on us in the middle of the night. Now please stop crying."

Tails wiped his tears away and hugged Sonic back. "Thanks a lot for saving me Sonic."

"I promised that I will protect you with my life and I meant it." Sonic replied.

Sonic released from the hug and gave Tails a warm smile. "Now how about we play a game of tag and have dinner afterwords?"

Tails grinned. "Alright, I'm not it!" he said before flying toward the forest.

Sonic laughed and began to chase after Tails happy that his little brother didn't get hurt. If Tails ever did get hurt, he would swear that he'll make the person regret ever doing so.


	69. Staying Hidden

**This is a request from missvideogames.**

**Sonic is 9 and Tails is 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he is owned by SEGA.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were sitting at the Kitchen table eating French Toast for breakfast. Tails cut a piece of French Toast with his fork and poured some Maple Syrup on it before taking a bite. "So Sonic, you said yesterday that you wanted to show me something amazing today." Tails said after swallowing his food.

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep, you continue eating while I go get it." Sonic said before running upstairs.

"_I wonder what this amazing thing that Sonic wants to show me?" _Tails thought to himself.

About 30 seconds later Sonic ran back into the Kitchen holding something that was shining in his hand. Sonic opened his hand which revealed a purple emerald.

Tails tilted his head. "A gem? That's what you wanted to show me?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep and this is no ordinary gem. This is called a Chaos Emerald. Chaos Emeralds are very powerful gems that hold infinite power. There are 7 in total and when all 7 are obtained a miracle is supposed to happen."

Tails' face lit up. "Wow, that's amazing Sonic! So what kind of miracle happens?"

Sonic shrugged. "Beats me, I could only find 6 of them. I'm not the only one looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Egghead is looking for them to. If Eggman collects even 1 Chaos Emerald then he can super charge his machines making them even more powerful and almost unstoppable."

Tails gasped. "Oh no! If Eggman collects all 7 then he could destroy Station Square!"

Sonic shook his head. "Not just Station Square, but at least half of Mobius depending on how he uses them."

"How many of them do you have?" Tails asked.

"I have 6 of them." Sonic said as he took 5 more Chaos Emeralds out of his quills and set them on the table. The colors were Red, Yellow, Green, Cyan and Gray.

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah Tails?"

"Can I hold one?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled. "Sure little bro, go ahead!"

Tails reached over and picked up the Yellow Chaos Emerald. "Wow, this feels so warm." Tails said as he felt the power coming from the emerald.

"Now do you see just how powerful the Chaos Emeralds are?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, I just hope you can get the last Chaos Emerald before Eggman does."

Sonic sighed. "I'm not sure if there even is 7 Chaos Emeralds. Neither me nor Eggman could find it, so it might not exist."

Tails frowned. "Than who told you that there were 7 Chaos Emeralds?"

"Eggman of course." Sonic replied.

Tails rubbed his chin. "What if Eggman has the 7th Chaos Emerald, but never told you?"

Sonic never thought about that. After 4 years of fighting Eggman, he knew first hand that Eggman was an open book except when he is planning something big.

Tails seeing that Sonic didn't reply sighed. "Never mind, it was stupid of me to think that."

Sonic finally snapping out of his thoughts shook his head. "No, it wasn't a stupid idea. As a matter of fact you may be right."

Tails' ears perked up at this. "Really?" he said with a big smile on his face.

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah it makes sense. Eggman's robots have gotten a lot stronger all of the sudden so he may be using a Chaos Emerald."

Tails was about to make a comment, but a large explosion that came out of Station Square interrupted him. Tails' ears flattened and he sighed sadly. "Oh man, I really wanted to have some fun today."

Sonic frowned and placed a hand on Tails' shoulder. "I'm really sorry little bro, but I'll try to hurry up for you. Before I go, I need to put the Chaos Emeralds in a safe place." Sonic said as he picked up the 6 Chaos Emeralds and ran upstairs. About 10 seconds later Sonic came back downstairs and ran outside heading toward where the explosion came from.

Tails watched Sonic leave from the Kitchen window and when Sonic was out of sight he got up from the chair and walked into the Living Room to watch TV.

* * *

Eggman was sitting inside his Egg Mobile as he watched his newly advanced Swatbot army marching through Station Square. The citizens had already fled the second Eggman had arrived. "That's right my army destroy everything until that hedgehog shows up!"

Eggman then turned to a robot standing next to him. The robot was 5 feet tall and red in color. It's eyes were made of tiny telescopes and carried a large gun on it's back. "Alright my Swathunter go to the Mystic Ruins, I know for a fact that Sonic lives there. Find his house and locate the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me!"

The Swathunter nodded its head before activating it's thrusters and took off toward the Mystic Ruins.

Eggman smiled. _"Soon the last 6 Chaos Emeralds will belong to me! Little does Sonic know that I've always had the 7th emerald with me." _he thought to himself.

"EGGMAN!"

Eggman grinned and turned around to see Sonic standing a few feet from him with an angry look. "Ah Sonic, how are you today?"

Sonic growled. "I was fine until you showed up! Now call off your robots!"

"Whatever you say Sonic. Swatbots forget destroying the town and get that hedgehog!" Eggman roared.

All of the Swatbots stopped what they were doing and turned around to face Sonic. They all started walking toward Sonic until they were surrounding him.

Sonic started looking around observing the number of Swatbots. _"Man that sure is a lot of Swatbots. There's got to be at least 50, maybe more. Oh well, this means that I have to work extra hard." _he thought before charging toward a Swatbot.

* * *

Tails walked into his room and kicked his shoes off before laying down on his bed. _"Nothing good is on TV! I really hate it when Eggman ruins all of our fun."_

Suddenly Tails' ears twitched as he heard a familiar sound of a robot engine. Tails jumped off from his bed and ran over to the window. His eyes widened when he saw the Swathunter land in front of the house.

Tails quickly put his shoes back on before diving under his bed. _"Oh no, why is there a robot here? Did Eggman find out about me and sent the robot to capture me?"_

Tails heard a crashing sound coming from downstairs and knew that the robot had kicked the front door down. Tails heard even more crashing sounds and he slowly crawled out from underneath his bed. He then started crawling out of his room and toward the stairs.

When Tails reached the stairs he saw the Swathunter inside the Kitchen with it's back toward him going through the cabinets and chucking out the contents inside them. _"It's looking for something." _Tails thought as he continued observing the robot.

About a minute later the Kitchen was trashed and the Swathunter shook it's head. "Chaos Emeralds not found, must continue searching." the robot said in a monotone voice.

Tails gasped. _"It's after the Chaos Emeralds! But without Sonic, the robot will surely get them!" _Tails saw the Swathunter start to turn toward his direction, so he started crawling backwards all the way back to his room before he stood up.

Tails was now really scared. Sonic was off fighting Eggman and one of the fat man's robots was trashing the house looking for the most powerful gems on Mobius. Tails didn't know what to do, he isn't strong enough to defeat one of Eggman's robots. He couldn't distract it because that would risk exposing himself, so the only thing he could think of was hiding until Sonic came back.

Tails then heard the Swathunter coming up the stairs and panicked because his room was the closest to the stairs. Looking around he quickly ran behind the door just as the Swathunter entered his room.

The Swathunter walked over to Tails' bed and lifted it up before setting it down. The Swathunter continued searching the room before leaving.

Tails slowly peaked out behind the door and sighed with relief when he saw that the robot was gone. _"I hope Sonic gets back soon." _Tails thought to himself.

* * *

Sonic spin dashed the last of the Swatbots and sighed with relief. "Oh boy, what a workout! So what else you got Eggman?"

"Curse you Sonic! I'll be back!" Eggman shouted before flying away.

Sonic dusted himself off. "That didn't take too long. Now to get back to Tails." With that said Sonic turned around and ran back toward the Mystic Ruins.

When Sonic reached the Mystic Ruins he ran up the hill to his house but stopped when he saw that the front door had been knocked down. His eyes widened and he quickly ran inside. "Tails! Tails are you here!?" he shouted before running upstairs.

The Swathunter who was about to walked into Sonic's room stopped when it heard Sonic shouting. The Swathunter turned around just as Sonic reached the top of the stairs. The Swathunter took it's gun from it's back and started firing lasers at Sonic.

Sonic ran along the wall to avoid the lasers and spin dashed the Swathunter on the chest knocking it down. He then started to brutally pound the robot. "IF YOU DONE ANYTHING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOU BOLT FROM BOLT UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!"

"Illogical, Sonic the hedgehog has no brothers." The Swathunter said as it was sparking.

"You know nothing." Sonic said coldly before he ripped the Swathunters head off and tossed it to the side while panting.

"Sonic?"

Sonic spun around and saw Tails standing there with a worried expression on his face. "Tails!" Sonic shouted before running over and hugging Tails tightly. "Oh Tails, the second I saw the busted door I thought something bad happened to you!"

Tails who was surprised by Sonic's outburst decided to hug Sonic back. "I never seen you so aggressive before, I was scared of you for a second, but now I know that it was a form of protection."

Sonic sighed. "I'm really sorry you had to see that Tails."

Tails smiled. "It's okay Sonic, besides I was hiding from the robot. It was searching for the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic released from the hug. "That explains why everything is trashed. Eggman must have distracted me while that robot came here to get the Chaos Emeralds."

"Well it looks like you arrived just in time a second later the robot would have gotten the Chaos Emeralds from your room." Tails said while looking at the dead robot.

Sonic laughed. "Do you really think that I keep the Chaos Emeralds here? I keep them inside my quills!" Sonic said while pulling out the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

Tails grinned. "Oh, so even if the robot tore the house apart it still wouldn't get the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yep." he then looked at the Chaos Emerald in his hand and smiled. "Hey Tails, why don't you hold on to this for awhile?" Sonic said while handing the Yellow Chaos Emerald to Tails.

Tails hesitated for a moment before he took it. "Are you sure Sonic?"

Sonic smiled. "Of course little bro, besides you were brave to hide from that robot so you deserve to hold on to it for awhile."

Tails stared at the Chaos Emerald with a smile on his face before hugging Sonic again. "Thanks Sonic, I'll take good care of it!"

Sonic patted Tails on the head. "I'm just glad your safe Tails. Now let's get busy cleaning up the mess the robot made."

Tails nodded his head. "Okay Sonic!" he said before running downstairs.

Sonic smiled before heading downstairs as well. He was happy that Tails was safe because if the little fox ever got hurt, he would never forgive himself.


	70. A Tiring Battle

**This is a request from Kryptojackjr.**

**Sonic will be 16 and Tails will be 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Sonic was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing from downstairs. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand which read 5:00am. Groaning he sat up and started walking downstairs into the Living Room and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked tiredly.

"Hello Sonic, did I wake you up from your sleep?" Eggman's voice came from the other end.

Sonic sighed. "Okay how did you get this phone number?"

Eggman scoffed from the other end. "Duh, from the phone book of course!"

Sonic face palmed and shook his head. "I told those idiots not to put our phone number in the phone book! Anyway Eggman, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Of course I do hedgehog. I'm challenging you to a duel!"

Sonic sighed. "Can't it wait a few more hours?"

"Well Sonic, I don't think that the Station Square Electrical Power Plant would still be up and running by then. If you don't want to stop me, then that's alright with me."

Sonic rubbed his forehead. "Fine I accept your challenge. I'll be at the Power Plant soon." Sonic said as he hung up. Sonic walked back into his room and got dressed before heading out to the Station Square Power Plant.

* * *

Sonic arrived at the Station Square Power Plant within 5 minutes. He stopped right in front of Eggman. "Alright Eggman, let's make this quick!" Sonic said in annoyance.

"Somebody sure is crabby this morning." Eggman said mockingly.

Sonic gave Eggman a death glare. "I'm crabby because you woke me up from my sleep! You couldn't wait 4 hours? I didn't get to sleep until 1:00 this morning!"

"So? It's not my fault you went to bed so late." Eggman replied while shrugging.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Well excuse me! I was helping Tails fix up the X Tornado after Metal Tails sabotaged it the other day!"

"You made the choice of helping Tails fix up that piece of junk, so you can't blame me for that." Eggman stated.

"If I didn't help then Tails would still be working right now and he needs his sleep. Also we sort of lost track of time."

"You know Sonic the more we're talking, the less sleep you'll get." Eggman said with a smug expression.

"Just bring the stupid robot out already!" Sonic said annoyed.

Eggman smirked. "It seems that your not fully awake Sonic because the robot is standing over there." he said pointing over to the left.

Sonic turned his head to the left and saw the robot standing by one of the generators.

The robot was about 14 feet tall and was yellow in color. The robots hands were like crab claws. The robot's head was a glass dome that was flowing with electricity.

"Sonic, I'd like you to meet my Egg Electroshock!" Eggman said with a grin.

Sonic turned to face Eggman with an unamused look on his face. "Really Eggman? Let me guess, it shoots lighting."

Eggman laughed. "It doesn't just shoot lighting, but also absorbs electricity to make itself stronger! Why do you show him what I mean Egg Electroshock?"

The Egg Electroshock reached up it's right claw hand and grabbed the generator next to it. The generator started sparking as electricity started flowing into the Egg Electroshock's body. A few seconds later the generator exploded as electricity was now surrounding the robot's body before it disappeared.

Sonic frowned. _"Oh boy, something tells me that this fight is going to take awhile." _he thought to himself.

The Egg Electroshock aimed it's left claw at Sonic before firing a large streak of lighting at him.

Sonic quickly jumped out of the way as the lighting struck where he was before. Sonic than started running toward the Egg Electroshock and struck it's right knee with a spin dash causing it to stumble back for a second, which was all Sonic needed.

Sonic then ran up the robot's body and hit the glass dome with a homing attack which caused it to crack a bit.

The Egg Electroshock grabbed Sonic with it's left claw while he was in the air and started walking to a high voltage insulator.

When Sonic saw what the Egg Electroshock was going to do he started to struggle. "You are not going to turn me into a fried hedgehog!" Sonic declared as grabbed the Egg Electroshock's claw and forced it open enough so he was able to escape from the robot's grasp. When Sonic was free he ran up the Egg Electroshock's arm and jumped on the glass dome.

The Egg Electroshock lifted it's left claw and tried to stab Sonic which is what he wanted. At the last second Sonic had jumped off the glass dome causing the claw to strike the glass dome, which shattered it.

All of the electricity that was in the glass dome was released into the air. When all of the electricity was gone the Egg Electroshock fell to the ground as it went offline.

When Sonic landed on the ground he turned around to face Eggman. "See, this is what happens when you aren't controlling your robots. They do stupid things and can't even think straight."

Eggman growled. "You won the fight, so just get lost!"

Sonic scowled. "Fine by me! I didn't want to be here anyway!" Sonic said before running off.

Eggman watched Sonic leave before he smirked. He then turned toward the Egg Electroshock. "Okay he's gone now."

The Egg Electroshock picked itself up from the ground obviously faking being dead. The robot opened it's chest up to reveal another glass dome that was filled with electricity.

Eggman chuckled. "And he says my robots are stupid. "Now it's time to move on to phase 2."

* * *

Sonic opened the front door and closed it before slowly heading upstairs into his room. He looked at his alarm clock which read 6:30am. Sonic walked over to his bed and plopped down not even bothering to remove his shoes before he fell asleep.

* * *

Tails slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 9:00am. Getting up from his bed he stretched himself before walking into the bathroom to take a shower. When Tails was finished he walked back into his room and got dressed before heading down to the Kitchen.

When Tails got to the Kitchen he was surprised that Sonic wasn't there. _"Strange Sonic's usually up before me. Hmm, I better go check up on him." _Tails thought to himself.

However before Tails could walk upstairs the phone started ringing. He went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ah Tails, I'd figured you pick up."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Eggman? How did you get this number?"

Eggman laughed from the other end. "You know Sonic asked me the same thing a few hours ago. If you must know I got it from the phone book."

Tails sighed. "I thought Sonic told the city not to give out our- wait you talked to Sonic?"

"Yep, I challenged him for a fight at 5:00 in the morning. He thought he'd won, but that was only phase 1. Now my real plan is almost complete and there is no way he can stop me! Ha ha ha ha ha!" after that Eggman hung up.

Tails looked at the phone before he ran upstairs into his older brother's room. "Sonic!" he yelled.

Sonic groaned and put the pillow over his head. "Go away Tails." he mumbled.

Tails grabbed the pillow and threw it off the bed. "Sonic, Eggman is at it again!"

Sonic slowly sat up and glared at Tails. "I already took care of him."

Tails shook his head. "He just called here saying that what happened earlier was only phase 1 and his real plan is nearly complete!"

Sonic yawned. "Whatever, you slept while I had to fight Eggman so I deserve to get some sleep."

Tails crossed his arms. "If you stop Eggman now, then you'll have less to do!"

Sonic laid down on his side. "I've destroyed his Egg Electroshock. It went offline after the electricity escaped."

"Uh, I have no idea what your talking about. But if the robot didn't explode, then doesn't that give a hint that it's still in commission?" Tails asked.

Sonic went silent. "You have a point there, but I'm to tired to fight."

Tails rubbed his chin. "Then I'll just have to find a way to keep you awake."

Sonic sighed. "How are you going to do that?"

Tails began to think of a solution. He then snapped his fingers. "I have an idea!" he said before running into his room.

Tails then went over into his walk-in closet. Looking around he spotted what he was looking for. Lying on the ground was a large squirt gun that he made a few years ago. The squirt gun had a large canteen that could hold a lot of water. The squirt gun has 10 different water pressures. Smiling he picked it up and ran into the bathroom to fill the canteen up with cold water. When that was done he ran back into Sonic's room, only to find him sleeping again.

Tails smirked and turned the water pressure to level 4. He aimed the squirt gun at Sonic's face before pulling the trigger causing a medium sized water stream to shoot out.

When the water hit Sonic's face his eyes flew open. He then looked over to see Tails holding his handmade squirt gun with a smirk on his face. Sonic narrowed his eyes. "What was that for!?"

Tails twirled the squirt gun in his hand. "To get you up of course! Every time you start to fall asleep I'll squirt you with water!"

Sonic sat up before getting out of bed. "I'm awake for now. Let's just go stop Eggman, maybe if I start running I'll wake up more."

Tails nodded his head. "Okay, but I'm bringing this squirt gun just in case."

Sonic waved his hand. "Fine by me." he said before running downstairs and out the front door.

"Wait for me Sonic! Man I hate it when he does this!" Tails said before flying after Sonic.

* * *

"There I've finally finished my Ion Cannon!" Eggman said with a smile on his face.

The Ion Cannon was a large cannon that Eggman had built on the roof of his base.

Eggman turned around to face the Egg Electroshock standing behind him. "Alright you know what to do."

The Egg Electroshock opened it's chest where the 2nd glass dome that flowed with electricity was. It walked over to the Ion Cannon and took the glass dome out of it's chest and inserted it in a large slot.

Eggman laughed evilly. "Excellent, with this Ion Cannon I have the power to destroy an entire city!"

"Too bad we won't let you Eggman!" Tails shouted from behind Eggman.

Eggman jumped and spun around to see Sonic and Tails standing there. He noticed the dark circles underneath Sonic's eyes and grinned. "My Sonic, you look tired today! Did you get your 8 hours of sleep?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "No I didn't because of you." he said coldly.

Eggman stroked his mustache. "Oh yeah, now I remember! How could I forget so easily?" he asked mockingly. Eggman then noticed big gun that Tails was carrying and his eyes widened. "Whoa Tails, does Shadow know you stole one of his guns?"

Tails scoffed. "This isn't-" he started but noticed that his squirt gun looked like a real gun, so an idea came to him and he smirked. "Why no he doesn't. I thought I'd just borrow it since it was sitting outside his door."

Sonic understanding what Tails was doing decided to play along. "Tails, I taught you better then that! Stealing other people's things is not cool."

Tails chuckled to himself happy that Sonic understood what he was doing. He then turned his head to face Sonic. "But Sonic, I wanted to upgrade it so it was more deadly! I mean one shot could destroy this entire base!" Tails said while aiming the gun at the base.

"Hey don't point that thing at my base!" Eggman shouted nervously.

Sonic and Tails acted like they didn't hear him. "Tails, I know you love tinkering with things, but turning a normal gun into a nuclear weapon isn't on my okay list."

Tails rolled his eyes. "That's why I made 10 different levels of power. If I set it at 1 than that won't cause much destruction. Watch and I'll show you."

"Hey Sonic and Tails!"

Both Sonic and Tails turned to face Eggman. "What is it Eggman?" both of them asked at the same time.

Eggman scowled. "It's about time I got your attention! I'm trying to activate my Ion Cannon, but you two are ignoring me!"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other before turning back to face Eggman with smirks on their faces.

Eggman didn't like the way they were looking at him. "Uh, what's with the smirks?" he asked nervously.

Tails chuckled and turned the dial to level 10 before he aimed it at Eggman.

Eggman held his arms up in defense. "Whoa Tails let's not do anything rash! Uh Sonic aren't you going to stop him?"

The sound of snoring was heard and Tails and Eggman turned their heads to see that Sonic had fallen asleep again.

Tails turned back to Eggman with an evil smirk. "Now where were we?"

"We were when I high tail it out of here!" Eggman said as he ran toward the rooftop door that led back into the base. "Egg Electroshock, I'm leaving it to you!" he shouted as the door slammed behind him.

The Egg Electroshock turned to face Tails. It grabbed the glass dome filled with electricity and stuck it back inside it's chest. The Egg Electroshock aimed it's right claw at Tails and fired electricity at him.

Tails quickly avoided the electricity and ran toward Sonic. "Sonic get up!" he screamed in Sonic's ear.

Sonic eyes snapped open and jumped up in surprise. "Ah Tails, you didn't have to scream in my ear! Are you trying to make me deaf!?" he shouted.

Tails frowned. "I'm sorry Sonic, but Eggman retreated and he-" Tails didn't get to finish as a large electrical beam struck him. The force of the beam had sent Tails flying off the roof and down toward the ground while dropping the squirt gun after he was hit.

Sonic's eyes widened as he was now 100% awake. Growling he turned his head and saw the Egg Electroshock holding it's right claw where Tails had been standing. Sonic cracked his knuckles. "Alright twinkle toes, this time I'm going to make sure you are out of commission permanently!"

Sonic ran toward the Egg Electroshock with determined look on his face. "I'll make you pay for hurting Tails!" he shouted before jumping in the air and hit the robot on the head with a homing attack.

The Egg Electroshock fell on it's back before it quickly got back up. The Egg Electroshock tried to grab Sonic, but he did a back flip at the last second.

"Sorry pal, but your not going to get me twice!" Sonic said with a smirk.

The Egg Electroshock aimed it's left claw at Sonic to shoot lighting, but before it could a huge gush of water struck the robot's chest. The force of the water was so strong that it sent the Egg Electroshock flying off the roof.

About 10 seconds later there was a loud crash followed by a big explosion indicating that the Egg Electroshock was destroyed.

Sonic looked behind him and saw Tails standing behind him while holding the squirt gun in his hand. Sonic grinned. "I guess it's a good thing that you brought that squirt gun of yours."

Tails smirked. "Yeah, I meant to bring it for you, but I guess it worked out in the end. Now the only thing left to do is destroy that Ion Cannon."

Sonic nodded his head. "Right, let me take care of that." Sonic then walked over to the Ion Cannon and began to push it over to the edge of the roof. A few seconds later, Sonic had successfully pushed the Ion Cannon of the roof and watched it crash into the ground and explode.

Sonic then turned to face Tails. "Alright Tails let's go home."

Tails nodded his head. "Right, now you can get back to sleep."

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, I'm fully awake now. Now the only thing I need is something to eat."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go home and have breakfast!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm way ahead of you little bro!" Sonic said before he jumped off the roof and ran down Eggman's base heading back home.

Tails sighed and shook his head. "And he takes off without me again." he said to himself before flying after Sonic.


	71. Ruined Birthday Party

**This is a request from my good friend matthew069. **

**Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Sonic was in the Kitchen making a special birthday breakfast for his younger brother. Sonic couldn't believe that Tails was turning 8 today. Sonic's ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming downstairs and toward the Kitchen. "Happy birthday little bro." Sonic said as he flipped a waffle over.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails said as he sat down in the chair opposite of Sonic.

Sonic nodded his head. "Your welcome. I just can't believe that we've been together for 6 years."

"Yeah I know, though it felt more like 10 years." Tails replied with a smile on his face.

Sonic laughed as he tossed another waffle on a plate. "I know what you mean. The two of us have been through a lot together."

Tails chuckled. "I don't know how we do it, but we're always victorious when it comes to defeating Eggman."

Sonic put the last waffle on a plate before turning the stove off. "We're victorious because the two of us are an awesome team! Why else do people call us the dynamic duo?" Sonic asked as he placed the plate of waffles on the table.

Tails nodded his head in agreement. "Yep and I think that's an awesome name for us."

"Yeah, now let's eat so we can go for a run." Sonic said.

"I'm way ahead of you." Tails said before beginning to eat.

About 5 minutes later Sonic and Tails had finished eating and immediately headed out for their run.

"So Tails, where do you want to have your birthday party at?" Sonic asked as they running.

"Hmm, I guess we'll have it at our house, that's where we usually have it." Tails replied.

Sonic nodded his head. "Fair enough, now let's kick it into high gear!" Sonic exclaimed as he greatly sped up before creating a sonic boom.

Tails spun his tails even harder as he greatly sped up as well, easily catching up to Sonic.

_Eggman's Base_

"Look at those buffoons running around enjoying life, it makes me sick!" Eggman said as he was watching Sonic and Tails with one of his Spybots following them.

"So what are you going to do Eggman?" Metal Sonic asked as he and Metal Tails were standing behind him.

Eggman turned around to face his two strongest robots. "I'm thinking about that Metal Sonic."

"Well Eggman today is my counterpart's birthday, so why not give him a 'present' of your own?" Metal Tails asked.

Eggman face palmed. "Oh I forgot that today is Tails' birthday. Hmm, I never gave Sonic a birthday present before since we share the same birthday."

"You know I still find that ironic. Two enemy's having the same birthday is something you don't see everyday." Metal Sonic commented.

Eggman groaned. "Don't remind me. Anyway back to the topic of Tails' birthday, I know the perfect present!" Eggman said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were running through Station Square heading back to the Mystic Ruins. Suddenly Tails stopped flying as something caught his eye.

Sonic looked behind him and saw that Tails had stopped so he skidded to a halt. Sonic turned around and started walking to Tails. "What's up Tails?" he asked.

Tails pointed a finger toward what he was looking at. "Look Sonic, the new arcade is finally finished."

Sonic turned his head and saw the arcade. Above the entrance was a large sign that read Galaxy Station Arcade. "Well it's about time they finished building it."

Tails smiled. "Come on Sonic, let's check it out!"

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead. I've got to start setting up your party. Your too smart for a surprise party, so there is no point in surprising you."

Tails shrugged. "Can't argue with that. Well I'm going to have some fun, see you later!" Tails said before running inside the Galaxy Station Arcade.

Sonic watched Tails leave before he ran to the bakery to get Tails' cake that he ordered earlier this morning. The cake was chocolate with vanilla frosting and had crushed mint candy on the top.

After getting the cake Sonic went back home and started making phone calls to prepare his younger brother's birthday party.

Tails was walking around the arcade observing all of the games. He than saw a virtual car racing game and smiled. "Wow that looks so cool!" Tails said before running to game to play it.

* * *

Sonic was standing by the front door tapping his foot impatiently. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he smiled. "About time." he said to himself. Sonic opened the door to see Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Vanilla.

"SONIC!" Amy squealed before lunging at Sonic giving him one of her famous death hugs.

"Ack- Can't breath!" Sonic said as he was trying to get Amy off him.

"Easy there Amy, you're going to suffocate him if you keep that up." Knuckles said as he walked into the house.

"Oh sorry Sonic." Amy said as she let go of him.

"It's fine." Sonic replied while trying to catch his breath.

"So where's the birthday boy?" Knuckles asked while looking around.

"He's at the new arcade that just opened up." Sonic responded.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Somehow I'm not surprised. So where do we stick the presents?"

Sonic pointed at the TV. "You can stick them over there."

Everyone stuck the presents by the TV and they immediately began to prepare the party. Sonic, Cream and Knuckles were setting up the decorations, Cheese was the lookout while Amy and Vanilla were making the food.

* * *

"Yes, first place again!" Tails said as he finished the last race in the virtual car racing game. Lifting up the virtual helmet Tails hopped off of the car seat. "I should probably head back home." Tails said before he flew out of the arcade and toward the Mystic Ruins.

"There the decorations are all finished." Sonic said after he and Knuckles hung a banner that read 'Happy 8th Birthday!'.

"And we just finished making the food." Amy said as she and Vanilla came into the Living Room.

Suddenly the door flew open as Cheese came flying in. "Chao Chao!" he said while waving his arms.

Knuckles crossed his arms. "I have no idea what he just said."

Sonic groaned. "Duh, he said that Tails is coming! Why else would he come in here?"

"Well excuse me for not understanding Chao language!" Knuckles shot back.

"Stop fighting you two! It's Tails' birthday!" Amy shouted.

"Shh! he just landed outside." Cream whispered.

* * *

Tails landed on the ground and walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Surprise! Happy 8th Birthday Tails!" everyone shouted.

Tails smiled and walked inside before closing the door. "Thanks everyone! I had no idea that you were going to throw me a surprise party!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You knew full well that we were throwing you a surprise party."

Tails shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Knuckles walked up to Tails and patted him on the shoulder. "Happy birthday kid."

Tails grinned. "Thanks Knuckles, that means a lot to me."

"So Tails, you ready to eat?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded his head. "Of course! I'm always hungry!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "You two are the only ones I know who could have 12 meals a day and still be starving."

Sonic and Tails looked at each other before shrugging. "Hey we burn a lot of calories when we go out for our runs everyday." Tails said.

Everyone was about to walk into the Kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Sonic turned his head toward the door. "Who could that be?" he asked before walking to the door.

When Sonic opened the door he was met by a punch in the face which sent him flying into the couch knocking it over.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

Suddenly tons of robots started storming into the house and surrounded everyone. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Did someone have a birthday party and not invite me?" Eggman said as he was in front of the door inside his Egg Mobile.

Tails growled. "Eggman, how dare you ruin my birthday!" he shouted angrily.

"My Tails, that really hurts my feelings." Eggman said mockingly.

Knuckles scoffed. "Feelings? You don't have any feelings besides greed!"

Sonic got up and stood the couch back up before turning to face Eggman. "Hey Eggman, people who are extremely fat aren't allowed inside of this house!"

Eggman growled. "You always make fun of my weight! I have an eating problem okay!"

"Not to mention having a lack of exercise problem as well." Tails said with a smug look.

Everyone began laughing at Tails' comment, which only made Eggman even more angry.

"You blasted fox, I'll teach you a lesson!" Eggman shouted as he pressed a button on the Egg Mobile's control panel causing two big arms to come out from the side. A glass dome with spikes on top covered the cockpit where Eggman was.

Sonic and Tails frowned when they recognized the robot. "Really Eggman? Big Arm?" Tails asked sounded disappointed.

Eggman laughed. "Think of this as a mini-boss. My real machine is at my base, but once I nab you then defeating Sonic will be a piece of cake! Now my robot army, attack these pests!" Eggman shouted.

All of the robot's began to attack at their master's command.

Amy pulled out her hammer and started smashing the robots, while Knuckles was smashing the robots with his fists.

Big Arm broke through the doorway and into the house. "Come here you pesky fox!" Eggman shouted as Big Arm tried to grab Tails, but the fox easily avoided the robot's arms.

Sonic frowned when he saw Knuckles punch a robot into a wall while knocking over a photo frame of him and Tails off the wall. "ENOUGH!" Sonic screamed.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing including Eggman and his robots. They all turned to face Sonic.

Sonic seeing that he had everyone's attention pointed outside. "Take the battle outside! I can't afford anything getting broken in this house!"

Everyone looked at each other before heading outside like Sonic had told them. Once they were all outside, they continued what they were doing.

Sonic started attacking some of the robots while Tails was still avoiding Big Arm trying to grab him.

Eggman seeing that he wasn't going to catch Tails anytime soon began thinking of a different tactic. He then noticed Cream still inside the house and smirked.

Tails noticed that Eggman had stopped trying to grab him and grinned. "What's wrong Eggman, give up already?"

"No, just changing my objective." Eggman said before flying toward the house.

Before Tails could figure out what was going on, Big Arm had snatched Cream and flew away with her screaming for help.

When Sonic heard Cream screaming he immediately stopped fighting and turned around to see Eggman flying away. "Eggman, get back here!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic, we have to go save her!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic nodded his head. "Right! Amy and Knuckles, you two take care of these robots while me and Tails save Cream!"

Amy and Knuckles nodded their heads. "Alright Sonic, make sure you give Eggman a good beating!" Knuckles said as he punched another robot destroying it.

Sonic smirked. "We always do. Come on Tails let's go!"

Tails clenched his fists. "Got it Sonic." with that said the two of them ran off toward Eggman's base.

* * *

Eggman was in the center of his base pacing back and forth. "Blast it! I can't believe I let Sonic and Tails insult me like that! I've should have brought my newest creation with me!"

"Mister Sonic and Tails have every right to insult you, you big bully!" Cream said from inside a glass capsule.

Eggman turned around and glared at Cream. "Listen here pipsqueak, I don't tolerate nasty behavior! The two of them will be punished for insulting me!"

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that fatty?"

Eggman froze before turning around to see Sonic and Tails glaring at him. "Gah, how did you two get here without me knowing?"

"It's because you left the base entrance open stupid." Metal Tails said walking by drinking a can of oil.

Eggman sighed. "I had a feeling that I was forgetting something."

Sonic crossed his arms. "So are you going to let Cream go or are we going to have to kick your fat butt?"

Eggman growled. "Your butts will be the ones that will be kicked! Come to me my newest creation!"

A hatch opened up in the ceiling and a robot that looked like the Grim Reaper came out. "Behold my Egg Reaper!" Eggman said as he attached the Egg Mobile to the cockpit.

"I hope you two are ready to die!" Eggman shouted.

Sonic smirked. "Bring it on lard face!"

The Egg Reaper flew toward Sonic and Tails. Grabbing a large scythe of it's back it swung at Sonic and Tails, but they easily avoided it.

Sonic spin dashed the back of the Egg Reaper with enough force to make it drop the scythe.

"You'll pay for that hedgehog! Now to-eh?" Eggman tried to make the Egg Reaper move, but for some reason it wouldn't. "What is wrong with this piece of junk!" Eggman shouted as he banged on the control panel.

Suddenly the miniature computer on the control panel turned blue and a message popped up. Eggman's right eye twitched when he read the message. "The power source you have added has run out of energy, you should have checked it before installing it idiot. And this is why you're a loser."

"Something wrong Eggman?" Tails asked.

Eggman looked at Sonic and Tails with an annoyed expression. "Do me a favor and destroy this machine."

Sonic and Tails looked at each other before shrugging. Both of them curled into their spin dashes and struck the Egg Reaper at the cockpit causing it to explode.

"Thanks now take the girl and go. I need to lay down." Eggman said as he hopped out of his Egg Mobile and left.

Sonic broke through the capsule and grabbed Cream before jumping out. "Well that was a boring fight." Sonic said as he set Cream on the ground.

Tails nodded his head. "Tell me about it. His own machine failed on him."

"Guys can we please just get back to the party?" Cream asked.

Sonic and Tails nodded their heads. "Yeah let's go." Sonic said before the three of them went back to the Mystic Ruins.


	72. Plane Crash

**This is a request from KaylaMicael. **

**Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were running through Emerald Hill Zone on one of their daily runs. Coming up to one of the loops Sonic and Tails curled up into their spin dashes and went through the loop before continuing running.

Sonic turned his head backwards to see that Tails was quite a distance away and noticed that he looked tired. "Why don't we take a break Tails?"

Tails nodded his head. "Sounds good." he said slowing down.

Sonic slowed down as well before stopping. He then walked over to Tails and sat on the ground. He then looked at the communicator on his wrist. "Wow Tails, we ran for 3 hours straight! That's a new record!"

Tails sat on the ground. "Yeah, I wanted to see how long I could run for."

Sonic smiled. "Well you did pretty good, 3 hours is a long time to be running at that speed."

Tails sighed. "You can run a lot longer than I can, though I really don't know how you have the energy to do it."

Sonic shrugged. "It's just the way I am. Besides I need to have a lot of energy in order to defeat blubber butt and his brainless tin cans who wouldn't even know if their heads were screwed on straight."

Tails laughed. "Yeah those robots of his are pretty stupid. How can a fat man with an IQ of 300, build such dumb robots?"

Sonic chuckled. "I'm beginning to think that his IQ isn't as high as he says it is."

"I was thinking the same thing Sonic. You could build better robots then he ever could!" Tails stated.

Sonic smirked. "Yeah, I totally could. Hey do you want to go for a ride in the Tornado 2?"

Tails nodded his head. "Sure I'd love to!"

"Alright let's go!" Sonic said standing up before running back toward the Mystic Ruins.

"Wait up Sonic!" Tails shouted before standing up and went after Sonic.

* * *

Sonic and Tails entered Tails' workshop and walked up to the Tornado 2. Tails jumped into the pilot seat while Sonic jumped into the passenger seat.

Tails grabbed a remote and pressed a button causing the garage door to open. Tails started up the Tornado 2 and took off.

"So Sonic, where do you want to go?" Tails asked once they were in the air.

Sonic shrugged. "I guess a lap around Mobius."

Tails nodded his head. "Sounds good to me."

_30 minutes later_

"You know Tails, I love it when we take the Tornado 2 for a joyride." Sonic said.

"Same here. We always use the Tornado 2 for when-" Tails was interrupted by the sky turning dark. "Huh? Why is it so dark?" he asked confused.

Sonic looked up and growled. "I'll give you 3 guesses."

Tails sighed. "Let me guess, Eggman right?"

"Yep and he's in some kind of UFO ship." Sonic replied.

Tails groaned. "Can't he leave us alone for once? I mean seriously, he comes after us every time we are flying the Tornado 2 for fun!"

"Sonic and Tails you are flying in an Eggman territory, stay still and allow me to shoot you down!" Eggman's voice said over a loudspeaker.

Sonic gave Tails an annoyed look. "Does he seriously think we're going to allow him to shoot us down?"

"No, I don't hedgehog. I'm just warning you to surrender!"

Sonic looked up at Eggman's UFO ship. "I wasn't talking to you fatty!" he yelled.

"Don't get snippy with me hedgehog!" Eggman shouted back.

Sonic shook his head. "Let's just blow his ship up Tails!"

Tails smirked. "Right! Tornado Transformation!" he yelled before pressing a button.

The Tornado 2 started transforming as it's wings folded into an X formation and the back thruster expanded. The Tornado 2 than flew over to the front of the Egg UFO so they could see Eggman.

"What? Are you two challenging me?" Eggman asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Tails asked as the Tornado 2 fired a dozen missiles that all hit the Egg UFO.

"Alright that's it! You two are going down!" Eggman shouted.

A laser cannon came from underneath the Egg UFO and started firing lasers at the Tornado 2.

"Hold on Sonic!" Tails shouted as he moved the Tornado 2 out of the way. Tails started shooting more missiles at the Egg UFO.

The Egg UFO flew out of the way of the missiles. "Alright furballs, it's over!" Eggman shouted as he pressed a yellow button.

A hatch opened up on top of the Egg UFO and a small satellite came out. The satellite then started glowing before it started sending EMP waves at the Tornado 2.

Tails couldn't move out of the way as the EMP waves struck the Tornado 2. "No!" Tails shouted as the Tornado 2's controls started sparking.

"Time for you guys to be grounded!" Eggman said as a large laser beam shot out of the cannon and struck the Tornado 2's left wing destroying it.

"Aw man, not again!" Sonic said as the Tornado 2 started spinning out of control and headed toward the ground.

Tails tried to steady the plane for a safer landing, but that was proven futile since the EMP wave knocked out the Tornado 2's power. The last thing Tails remembered was telling Sonic to brace for impact, hearing an explosion, feeling pain and then everything went black.

* * *

Sonic crawled out from underneath the Tornado 2's broken off tail and stood up. "Wow Tails, we have a habit of getting shot down huh?" Sonic didn't hear a response which made him frown. "Tails?" He then started looking around and saw a familiar tail sticking out from underneath one of the wings.

Sonic ran over to the plane's wing and quickly lifted it off Tails. His eyes widened when he saw how his younger brother looked.

Tails' face all the way to his waist was pitch black. His entire body was full of bruises and cuts that were bleeding badly. The Tornado 2's propeller had pierced Tails' left leg and was in pretty deep. He was also unconscious.

Sonic reached over and yanked the propeller out of Tails' left leg before tossing it to the side. Sonic heard an engine and looked up to see the Egg UFO heading in his direction. He went toward Tails and picked him up. _"I need to get him help first, then I'll deal with Eggman." _Sonic thought before taking off in the direction opposite of where Eggman was coming from.

* * *

Sonic was running through a forest trying to find a village or town where he could take Tails to recover. When Sonic exited the forest he saw a small village up ahead. _"Yes! I just hope that they have some kind of doctor there." _he thought to himself as he sped up. Entering the village Sonic started observing the village.

The village was not to small nor not to big. Instead of having houses there tents which obliviously meant the villagers were natives.

"Excuse me mister, can I help you?"

Sonic jumped and turned around to see a young male raccoon who looked only about 6 years old. The child has light green eyes and was dressed in native clothing.

Sonic nodded his head. "Yes, I was wondering if you have a hospital or some sort here?" Sonic asked holding Tails out in front of the child.

"Wow he looks really bad. Don't worry my grandpa is an expert in medical and healing." the child responded with a smile on his face.

Sonic sighed with relief. "Thank god, can you show me where to go?"

The child nodded his head. "Sure I will! My name is Toja by the way. What's yours?"

"My name is Sonic and this is my younger brother Tails."

Toja's eyes widened. "Whoa, your the legendary hero who battles that evil mad man Doctor Eggman! I never thought in a million years that I would ever meet you!"

Sonic cleared his throat and pointed at Tails. "I hate to rush you, but could you quickly take me the medical bay? Tails needs help fast and Eggman is not to far from here. I want to stop Eggman before he gets here."

"Oh okay. My grandpa is a the last tent down that way." Toja said pointing over toward the east direction.

Sonic looked over and nodded his head. "Thanks Toja." Sonic said before running toward the tent.

* * *

Sonic entered the tent and saw an elderly raccoon sitting on the ground crossed legged with his eyes closed obviously mediating. "Um excuse me sir, I need your help."

The elderly man opened his eyes and looked up at Sonic noticing the badly injured fox. He then stood up and walked over to Sonic and took Tails out of his arms. "I will do the best I can to help him Sonic."

"You know who I am?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I do, who doesn't? The name is Ta-su by the way." he said as he started walking toward the medical center.

"Well thanks a lot Ta-su for helping him. I'll be back soon." Sonic said as he started walking out.

"May I ask where your going?" Ta-su asked.

Sonic cracked his knuckles. "To teach a fat egg a lesson." he said before running out of the tent.

* * *

Sonic only made it out of the village before a laser was shot in front of him causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on his face. Sonic looked up to where the laser came from but didn't see anything. "I could have sworn that the laser came from that direction."

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho, and you are right Sonic!" Eggman's voice was heard as the Egg UFO came out of camouflage.

Sonic growled. "Eggman, your going to pay for what you did to Tails!"

"I didn't do anything my dear Sonic. The crash is what caused him to be injured right?"

"That's because you shot us down!" Sonic yelled.

"Whatever Sonic. How do you expect to defeat me without that stupid plane?" Eggman asked while laughing.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I can easily defeat you without the Tornado 2. Now does that ship of yours have a robot mode?"

Eggman scoffed. "Of course it does! Why wouldn't it?"

Sonic started tapping his foot. "Well what are you waiting for? I haven't got all day!"

"Fine mister impatient." Eggman said before pressing a button on the control panel which caused the Egg UFO to start transforming into a robot. When it was complete the robot landed on the ground.

The robot was 12 feet tall and had four arms. A little antenna was on top of the head. The robot basically looked like what people thought aliens looked like.

Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Really Eggman? You know for a fact that aliens don't look like that. If Black Doom were here, then he wouldn't take to kindly of you making fun of aliens!"

Eggman shrugged. "So what? I can make my Egg Alien look anyway I'd like! What do you say to that Sonic?"

"I'd say you better think fast!" Sonic responded before running toward the Egg Alien.

Eggman's frowned. "What do you mean-" he didn't get to finish as Sonic boosted and struck the robot's left leg destroying it causing the robot to fall on the ground.

Sonic did a U-Turn and ran back toward the Egg Alien. He jumped in the air and did a homing attack on the head before landing in front of the Egg Alien.

Sonic smirked. "You know Eggman, you really need to learn to pay more attention. As you can see your robot is on it's last leg, get it? Last leg? Ha ha ha ha, man I crack myself up!"

"My Egg Alien may be down, but it's not out!" Eggman shouted.

The Egg Alien used two hands to pick itself up and act as legs. "Take this Sonic!" Eggman yelled as the remaining two hands turned into machine guns and started firing at Sonic.

Sonic rolled his eyes and easily outran the bullets and started running toward the Egg Alien. He curled up into a ball and struck one hand destroying it causing the Egg Alien to fall down again.

"Alright Eggman it's time for me to finish this!" Sonic said as he began charging for his Light Speed Attack. Within a few seconds Sonic was now surrounded by a blue light. "Bye Egghead." Sonic said as he unleashed his Light Speed Attack and began striking the Egg Alien everywhere at the speed of light.

A few seconds later the Egg Alien exploded and Eggman was sent flying far away.

Sonic grinned and did a military salute. "I salute to you colonel fat loser pants." He chuckled to himself before running back into the village.

* * *

"Hey Ta-su, I'm back!" Sonic said as he entered the medical tent.

Ta-su who was checking Tails' pulse turned his head toward Sonic and smiled. "So it sounds like you taught Eggman a good lesson."

Sonic shrugged as he was walking toward the bed that Tails was at. "Eh, he'll forget the lesson within a day or so. So how is he?"

Ta-su chuckled. "Well he's a strong fighter I'll give him that. You know while you were gone he kept mumbling your name and begging you not to leave."

Sonic sat on the edge of the bed and held Tails' right hand. "You know me and Tails have a strong brotherly bond that no one else could ever have. We've been through thick and thin, always fighting battles that could end our lives at any second. We have our ups and downs with each other, but that just makes us stronger then before. As long as we have each other our hope for each other will never die."

"Your right Sonic, our bond is indeed special. As long as we believe in each other, then we'll always be alright in the end."

Sonic gasped and looked down to see Tails smiling at him. "Tails, your awake!" he said with a grin.

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm awake but my head hurts."

Sonic smiled. "You should get some sleep and I mean real sleep."

Tails frowned. "Your not going to leave are you?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope and I never will. If you need me I'll be right here."

Tails smiled. "Thanks Sonic." he said before closing his eyes.

Sonic patted Tails on the head. "Your welcome little bro."


	73. He's Still The Same To Me

**This is a request from Autumn.**

**Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**This takes place in Sonic Unleashed and will be in Tails' P.O.V of seeing Sonic's transformed state.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

I am currently inside my Tornado-1 heading toward Apotos to try to collect data on what exactly is going on here. Sonic had gone out once again to go after Eggman by himself and I was stuck at home as usual.

You see it all started when I was working. An earthquake had started that was so strong it felt like the whole planet was falling apart. I soon discovered that the planet was actually splitting apart, though I don't understand how that's even possible.

Bah who am I kidding? With Eggman around anythings possible. Curious as to why this was happening, I've decided to go out and discover what the cause of this was.

I knew that it was impossible for me to discover this on my own so I've decided to get help from Professor Pickle, a well known professor from Spagonia. He's a smart professor and I believe he may know what's going on.

Back to the current time, I've finally reached Apotos though it was nighttime. I landed the plane at some ruin place and hopped out. I flew over to the ruins and landed in a large circular arena.

Looking around I didn't see anything interesting and sighed. Geez why would I think that there was anything worthwhile here? Suddenly I a loud growl come from behind me.

I slowly turned around and my eyes widened at what I saw. Standing right in front of me was some kind of massive sized dark creature. I saw that it was carrying a large club and it began to pound it on the ground.

Suddenly I felt a chill go down my spine as I saw some other dark creatures come out from behind the massive one and they soon all surrounded me. I was now officially scared.

"Whoa, hey! settle down, guys! C'mon!" I begged, but they didn't listen and started to close in on me more. Out of fear I cried out for help before flying out of the arena and behind a part of the structure.

A few moments later I heard a sizzling sound. "Hey Tails."

My eyes snapped open as I recognized the sound of my older brother's voice, though it sounded a lot deeper then usual. "Sonic?" I asked as I slowly peaked out from my hiding spot.

The moon came out from behind the clouds and I could now see some kind of big bulky creature. At first I was scared until it turned around and I saw the familiar green eyes that I would recognize anywhere.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

I knew now that it was indeed my older brother, though it's kind of hard to believe. "Sonic? Is that really you?" I asked as I flew over to him and landed in front of him. "That's a new look, what happened?" I asked.

"You know me, never a dull moment." he replied.

Yep that was Sonic all right, always making sarcastic remarks. Suddenly this small chihuahua-like creature with wings comes out from behind Sonic and lands in front of me and offers chocolate.

Confused I decided to accept the chocolate since he offered it to me. As I started to walk back to the Tornado-1, Sonic started to explain to me just what happened to him.

Eggman was indeed the one who broke the planet apart thanks to the Chaos Emeralds. When he told me that the Chaos Emeralds lost their power, I knew that we had a big problem on our hand.

Though I couldn't help but to notice just how uncomfortable Sonic felt being in the Werehog form of his. I don't need Sonic to tell me this because it's written all over his face.

Now that I think about it, Sonic looks like a monster. I wonder if people are scared of him? Although I highly doubt that some people would recognize him in that form. I didn't at first, but when I saw his eyes I knew that he was my older brother.

I mean I've lived with Sonic for 6 years, so I know him better then anyone else. I would kick myself if I didn't ever recognize my own older brother no matter what he looks like.

I could care less what he looks like because he will always be the same to me. I don't judge people by looks, but from their personality. Sonic taught me that when we met 6 years ago.

So after explaining to him my side of the story, I told him about meeting Professor Pickle. After that we hopped into my Tornado-1 and went off to our new adventure.

I could care less if people think he's scary. Sonic may look different, but he will always be the caring brother that I've known my entire life.


	74. Prank Gone Wrong

**This is a request from TheExtremeFox.**

**Sonic is 9 and Tails is 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

"Oh ho ho ho, you made a mistake coming here Sonic!" Eggman said as Sonic had arrived at the outside of the base.

Sonic skidded to a halt and crossed his arms. "You say that every time I come here! And yet I kick your butt!"

Eggman laughed evilly. "Yes, but this time is different!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You say that every time as well."

Eggman frowned. "I do?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah and it gets annoying every time you say it."

"Oh, well allow me to introduce my newest creation, the Egg Wolf!" Eggman declared as the base's entrance door was busted down and a robotic wolf jumped and landed in front of Sonic.

The Egg Wolf was black in color and was about 9 feet tall. The two front paws has large razor sharp claws.

"Ha ha ha, so what do you think of my robot Sonic?" Eggman asked.

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Hmm, on a scale of 1 to 10, I'll give it a 4 just to be nice."

Eggman scowled. "Only a 4? It deserves a 10 out of 10!"

"Of course you'll give your robot a high score. Your just full of yourself Eggman." Sonic said.

Eggman scoffed. "You can't judge my machines because you can't even build your own! One day I'll make a robot that you can't beat. Your alone in this world Sonic and I'd advise you to remember that."

"_You have no idea how wrong you are."_ Sonic thought to himself.

Eggman cleared his throat. "Anyway, shall we get on with our fight?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Absolutely, I'm getting tired of talking to you."

"Same here Sonic." Eggman said as he attached his Egg Mobile to the robot's cockpit. The Egg Wolf howled before lunging at Sonic with it's claws extending out.

Sonic jumped to the side and kicked the Egg Wolf as it landed where he previously was.

Sonic's kicked had knocked the Egg Wolf on the ground, but it quickly recovered and lunged at Sonic again, but this time with the jaws wide open.

Sonic didn't have enough time to jump out of the way, so instead he grabbed the Egg Wolf's upper and lower part of the jaw and tried to keep the jaw wide open.

"You can't keep my Egg Wolf from having breakfast Sonic!" Eggman said as he watched Sonic struggling to keep the Egg Wolf's jaw open.

Sonic was still trying to keep the Egg Wolf's jaw opened, but he was starting to get tired. _"I don't how much longer I can hold this open."_ Suddenly the thought of Tails being devastated that he never made it back home came across his mind. Sonic growled to himself. He couldn't give up, not when Tails needed him. With new found strength, Sonic forced the Egg Wolf's jaw open even wider to the point where the jaw was completely ripped from the body.

Eggman's jaw dropped. "I-Impossible, there is way you could have done that!"

"I just did." Sonic said as he jumped in the air and spin dashed the Egg Wolf's cockpit, coming out from the other side.

The Egg Wolf started sparking before it exploded. When the smoke cleared Eggman was staring at Sonic with disbelief. "Where did you get that sudden burst of energy?"

Sonic scoffed. "You'll never understand Eggman." he said before running back home.

* * *

When Sonic arrived back home he was surprised that Tails wasn't downstairs watching TV. Curious Sonic walked upstairs and into his younger brother's room, only to find him still sleeping.

Sonic then looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was 8:15am. _"Huh Tails usually wakes up around 8. Well this is what happens when I let him stay up past his bedtime." _with those thoughts in his head Sonic left Tails' room and into his own.

When Sonic got to his room he sat on the edge of his bed. _"Man I am so bored! What is there to do?"_ he asked himself. Suddenly an idea came to him which made him smile. _"Oh I know, I could prank Tails! And I know exactly what I'm going to do."_

* * *

Tails opened his eyes and yawned. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 8:30am. _"That's the last time I'm going to convince Sonic to let me stay up that late." _Tails said to himself.

Tails was about to get dressed when he noticed that his gloves and shoes were missing. Last night he fell asleep on the couch and figured Sonic had brought him into his room. He looked around his room but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Hey Sonic! Where did you stick my gloves and shoes?" Tails called out. After a minute without a response he frowned. "Sonic are you here?" he called out again. Once again he didn't hear a response so he decided to go to Sonic's room.

Tails walked out of his room and went up to Sonic's room. He noticed that the door was closed so he knocked. "Sonic, I'm coming in!"

When Tails opened the door his eyes widened when he saw a Swatbot head with a hedgehog body, unaware that it was actually Sonic. "Ahhhh Sonic help!" Tails yelled before running toward the stairs.

However since Tails was running so fast he accidentally lost his balance and started rolling down the stairs frontward. When Tails reached the last few steps he was sent flying off the stairs and smashed face first into a wall before falling on his back.

Tails felt pain coming from his nose and placed his bare hand on his face and felt liquid. Tails looked at his hand and saw that it was damp with blood. Like the child he is, Tails began to cry as his whole body began to ache as well.

Sonic hearing a crash tossed aside the Swatbot head and ran downstairs to see his younger brother crying. When he saw the blood on Tails' hand he knew that he had gone too far. Sonic grabbed Tails and ran upstairs and brought him into his room.

Tails sniffed. "Sonic, there was a robot in here that had a body like yours!" Tails said between sobs.

Sonic quickly ran into the downstairs and came back up with a tissue box. "Um Tails, that was me." Sonic said as he grabbed a tissue and pressed it against Tails' nose.

"W-What?" Tails asked confused.

Sonic took the bloody tissue off Tails' nose and set it on the nightstand. "I wanted to prank you Tails."

Tails' ears flattened. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sonic shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, I did. I always wanted to prank someone, but I never intended for you to get hurt."

Tails frowned. "Why did you take my shoes and gloves?"

"Uh Tails, your shoes and gloves are downstairs by the couch. I took them off you last night and forgot to bring them up."

Tails nodded his head in understanding. "Oh I thought it was part of the prank." Tails noticed Sonic's sad expression and he frowned. "Come on Sonic, don't look so upset. It's not like I hate you."

Sonic sighed sadly. "You got hurt and that's something I can never forgive myself for. I'm truly sorry Tails." he said before slowly getting up and walking toward the door.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned around. "Yeah?"

Tails gave Sonic a warm smile. "Please don't be so hard on yourself. Also I forgive you."

Sonic gave a sad smile. "Thanks little bro." he said before walking out of Tails' room.

When Sonic left Tails' smile disappeared. _"You may hate yourself Sonic, but I will never hate you."_


	75. Doubtful Decision

**This is a request from missvideogames. **

**I'll make Sonic 13 and Tails 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

"Tails, how much longer are you going to keep working on the Tornado?" Sonic asked as he was leaning against the wall in Tails' workshop.

Tails sighed. "That's the tenth time you asked in less than 5 minutes! The more you keep asking the longer it will take me to finish the Tornado."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with the Tornado, you just took it apart out of boredom and are rebuilding it out of boredom."

Tails scoffed. "What makes you think that there isn't anything wrong with it?"

"I can give you two reasons. One we haven't used the Tornado since we chased down the Death Egg last month and two, you repaired it once it was shot down." Sonic said with a smirk.

Tails stopped working and set his tools down. "Okay, so maybe I am doing this out of boredom. I mean, we haven't seen Eggman since the Death Egg was destroyed last month."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah I remember that it took three times to put the Death Egg out of commission permanently! I took it out the first time, me and you took it down the second time and me, you and Knuckles took it out the third time."

Tails smiled. "That was the most awesome adventure I had so far! We destroyed like 30 of Eggman's newest creations in one day, stopped Eggman from destroying Mobius and made a new friend!"

Sonic crossed his arms. "Well I wouldn't consider Knuckles a friend, he's more like a rival."

"Oh come on Sonic, you can't be holding a grudge against Knuckles for trying to get rid of us! Eggman tricked him into thinking we were trying to steal the Master Emerald." Tails said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Who said I had a grudge against him? He's just got a serious attitude problem. We offered to help him carry the Master Emerald back to the shrine, but he told us to buzz off and get off his island. That's the last time I'm offering to help him!"

Tails frowned. "I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. Just think of Knuckles' situation. He's been alone on Angel Island his entire life and the first person he ever met used him. He probably has a hard time trusting people. Just give him some time and I'm sure he'll get used to us."

Sonic sighed. "At least he could have thanked us."

Tails smiled. "I'm sure he was thankful Sonic, he just didn't want to admit it." he said before going back to work.

Sonic didn't say anything after that. He couldn't blame Knuckles for not trusting them because he and Tails were the same as Knuckles.

Tails had been picked on and beaten up for being different. No matter where Tails went, nobody ever treated him nicely so he had every right to not trust people. That all changed when he met Sonic 4 years ago. Now people finally respected him thanks to Sonic.

Sonic had been treated differently while he lived at the Orphanage. He tried everything to get the children and adults to like him, but nothing seemed to work. In desperate need of attention Sonic decided to show off his speed hoping that people would be amazed by it, but that only made matters worse for him. After three years of pain and suffering, Sonic ran away from the Orphanage to live on his own. He never trusted people after that, even when he became a famous hero. Sonic only trusted people after he met Tails.

About 10 minutes later Tails had finally finished rebuilding the Tornado. Putting his tools away he turned around to face Sonic. "Okay Sonic, I'm finally finished."

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Tails. "Well it's about time! What do you want to do now?"

Tails rubbed his chin. "Well we could-" he was interrupted by the ground shaking. "Earthquake!" Tails shouted diving under the Tornado.

The sound of large footsteps could be heard outside of the house and Sonic frowned. "I don't think it's an earthquake Tails. Come on, I think we're in for a fight!" Sonic said before running upstairs.

Tails crawled out from underneath the Tornado. "Hey Sonic, wait for me!" he called out before running upstairs as well.

* * *

When Sonic and Tails opened the front door they were met by a large metal foot in front of them. They slowly looked up and saw the full view of a giant robot.

The robot was 13 feet tall and silver in color. On the arms and legs of the robot were 4 large hatches. The cockpit opened up to reveal the fat man himself. "Hello Sonic and Tails, I hope I'm interrupting something."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Yeah your interrupting our fun time!"

Eggman smirked. "I was generous enough to give you two a month's break. That's more then enough time for you guys to have fun."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Geez, that was indeed generous of you. Now that your here, we can have some more fun!"

Tails nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, kicking your butt beats anything else we do! But that robot of yours doesn't look to powerful."

Eggman grinned. "It doesn't look powerful, but this baby has more firepower than any military weapon could have! Meet my newest creation, Bomber Blaster!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Bomber Blaster? Wow that's the first time you built a machine without the word egg in it."

"Well I was going to name it Egg Bomber Blaster, but you two always complain about my machines always starting with egg, so I decided to leave the egg part out." Eggman explained.

Sonic smirked. "That was so nice of you to think of us Eggman. So let's stop chatting and get to the part where me and Tails kick your robot's butt!"

"Sorry hedgehog, but your butts will be the ones to get kicked!" Eggman declared.

"Well if that's the case, then you'll have to catch us!" Tails said as he and Sonic ran right underneath the Bomber Blaster and toward the train station.

The Bomber Blaster spun toward Sonic and Tails. "Oh no you don't!" Eggman shouted as every hatch opened up and dozens of missiles were fired from each hatch toward Sonic and Tails.

Sonic and Tails looked back and their eyes widened when they saw hundreds of missiles coming toward them. "Holy crap!" Sonic said as he and Tails started to avoid the missiles.

Eggman laughed. "Run all you want filthy rodents, but you can't avoid the missiles forever!" he said as more missiles starting firing from the hatches nonstop.

Tails grabbed Sonic's hands and flew in the air trying to avoid the missiles. "This is getting out of hand!" Sonic shouted.

"Tell me about it! How are we supposed to get close enough!?" Tails asked.

"Leave that to me!" Sonic said as he let go of Tails' hands and started homing attacking the missiles as he was making his way toward the Bomber Blaster. When he reached the Bomber Blaster he did his famous spin dash at the robot's head knocking it down on it's back.

"You're going to pay for that Sonic!" Eggman shouted as the Bomber Blaster tried to pick itself up.

Sonic yawned. "Sure I will. Alright Tails, let's trash this robot!"

Tails nodded his head and flew over and landed next to Sonic. "Let's do it Sonic!"

"I don't think so!" Eggman said as the Bomber Blaster swung it's right leg at Tails sending him flying into the cliff's wall.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted and was about to run toward Tails, but Bomber Blaster whacked him toward the waterfall.

Eggman looked at Sonic before turning toward Tails who was sitting on the ground after he was hit. He then smirked. "Let's see you survive this!"

Eggman pressed a button on the Bomber Blaster and a large missile came out of the robot's back. "Bombs away!" Eggman shouted as the large missile was fired at Tails.

Tails slowly looked up and saw the large missile coming toward him, but was too weak to move out of the way. Within a few seconds the missile had hit Tails dead on.

* * *

Sonic finally recovered from being whacked by the Bomber Blaster and slowly stood up. He then saw a large explosion and his eyes widened. Sonic jumped out of the lake only to be met by a horrible sight. Laying on the ground was his younger brother who's entire body was pitch black.

Sonic clenched his fists and turned to face Eggman with pure hatred in his eyes. "You, look what you did to him! He's a child for crying out loud! Don't you have any shame!?"

The Bomber Blaster turned to face Sonic. "Hey you dragged him into our rivalry Sonic. If anything it's your fault not mine."

That statement set Sonic off. Sonic growled and charged toward the Bomber Blaster. He did a spin dash at the Bomber Blaster's chest and ended up going right through it.

The Bomber Blaster started sparking before it exploded. "You haven't seen the last of me Sonic!" Eggman shouted before flying away.

Sonic was about to chase after Eggman when he remembered about Tails. He ran over to Tails and picked him up before rushing toward the Station Square Hospital.

* * *

Sonic was sitting in the Waiting Room waiting for the doctor's to give him the news on Tails' condition. _"I can't that Tails got really hurt. Eggman was right, it is all my fault. All Tails wanted was to be a hero like me, but where has that gotten him? I should had never allowed Tails to fight along side me."_

"Sonic the hedgehog?"

Sonic looked up to see the doctor who was a red fox. He sighed. "How is he?"

"Well he suffered from 2nd degree burns. He has a few bruises and a strained right leg. Other then that he's fine."

Sonic sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, can you take me to him?"

The doctor nodded his head. "Of course, follow me." he said before walking off.

Sonic got up from his seat and followed the doctor.

It took only a minute to reach the room where Tails was at. "Well this is his room. I'll leave you alone with him." the doctor said before walking away.

Sonic took a deep breath and walked into the room. When he saw Tails' body completely covered in medical bandages he cringed. Sonic always feared that Tails would get seriously hurt fighting Eggman and his worst fear came true.

When Sonic walked in front of Tails, his eyes opened. Both brothers stared at each other for what felt like hours before Tails broke the silence. "Sonic, I'm sorry that I worried you. Next time I'll be more careful."

Sonic shook his head. "There is no next time Tails. I don't think you should be fighting Eggman anymore."

Tails' eyes widened. "What!? But why?"

Sonic took a deep breath. "Look at what happened to you Tails. You could have died today and it would have been my fault."

Tails scowled. "Oh so your saying that I'm to weak to fight Eggman?"

Sonic frowned. "I didn't say that your-"

"That's basically what your saying!" Tails shouted interrupting Sonic.

Sonic sighed. "Tails you must understand that this is for your own good."

Tails crossed his arms. "Is it for my own good or your own good? Heroes get injured sometimes and if I recall you've been really injured before as well. So don't you dare go telling me that I can't fight Eggman just because I got injured! Nobody ever respected me Sonic and now that I'm finally a hero, people finally like me. If your willing to take that away from me then your worse then Eggman!"

Sonic went silent. It was true people had finally respected Tails and he really didn't want to take that away from him.

"I'm waiting for an answer Sonic." Tails said glaring at Sonic.

Sonic sighed. "Okay I guess that you can continue fighting Eggman. Though you didn't have to be cruel about it."

Tails' ears flattened. "Sorry about that Sonic. I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

Sonic shook his head. "Forget about it, I completely understand how you feel. Just try to be more careful next time, okay?"

Tails smiled and nodded his head. "Of course! Thanks for letting me still fight Eggman."

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, your a big help and I mean that."

Sonic still wasn't comfortable with Tails fighting Eggman, but without his little brother the fight would be much harder.


	76. Video Game Addiction

**This is a request from Kryptojackjr.**

**Sonic is 11 and Tails is 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Tails was sitting on the couch watching TV. Sonic had gone out to fight Eggman once again and he was left alone._"Sigh I am so bored! There is never anything good on TV and Sonic is sometimes gone for hours. I just wish there was something I can do __while he's gone__."_ Tails thought to himself.

The front door suddenly opened and Sonic walked in. "Hey Tails, I'm back from kicking Eggman's butt!"

Tails sighed. "Well it took you long enough."

Sonic walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tails. "Your bored aren't you?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Well duh, of course I am! Since I'm still too young to fight Eggman, the only thing I can do is watch TV or take a nap!"

Sonic rubbed his chin. "I guess it's unfair for you to be bored. Hmm, I guess you're old enough."

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Old enough for what?"

Sonic stood up. "I'll be right back." he said before running upstairs to his room. When Sonic got in his room he walked over to his closet and opened it. He grabbed a black suitcase and ran back downstairs. Sonic held the suitcase in front of Tails.

"What's in there?" Tails asked.

Sonic set the suitcase on the coffee table and opened it. Inside was some kind of black box. Near the top part was a large circle with a slot in the middle. On top of the circle was the word Genesis. There also was a controller in the suitcase that had the word 'SEGA Genesis' in the middle.

"What's that thing?" Tails asked Sonic.

Sonic took the black box out along with the controller. "This Tails is the SEGA Genesis console. I'm going to introduce you to video games." he said before grabbing some cables from the suitcase and walked over to the TV and began hooking it up.

"Video games huh? Sounds like something fun." Tails commented.

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm certain that this will clear your boredom."

It took Sonic only a minute before he was finished hooking it up. Sonic plugged the controller in the first socket and walked back to the suitcase. "I have several games, but here's one I think you'll enjoy." Sonic said grabbing a game and showed it to Tails.

On the cover of the game Tails could see some kind of green robot made of mostly circular orbs. The robot was seen firing a beam from it's hand and on the top of the game read Vectorman. "Vectorman? What kind of game is that?"

"It's a shooting game, but is not violent in anyway." Sonic said as he inserted the game into the console and turned it on. The title screen popped up and Sonic pressed the start button.

When Sonic had started the game an image of a construction truck appeared along with some words. Tails began to reading them to himself. After 4 images 'Day 1 Terraport' showed up and the game officially started.

"Alright I'm going to show you the controls." Sonic explained. It took Sonic only a minute to fully explain everything to Tails. "Do you get it?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, I do."

Sonic smiled and handed the controller to Tails. "Knock yourself out. Now remember don't get to addicted Tails."

"Yeah of course." Tails said as he took the controller and began playing the game.

As the rest of the day went by Tails was becoming more and more addicted to the game. The only part he didn't like was that the game couldn't save. So whenever he got game over he had to start all over again.

It was 7:00pm and Sonic had gone to bed a half hour ago because he was exhausted from his battle with Eggman.

Tails growled to himself as he got another game over. _"Oh man and I was just at the final boss too! That guy is so cheap!"_

_The Next Day_

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and stretched himself. Hopping out of bed he made his way downstairs only to see Tails still playing the game. Sonic raised an eyebrow and walked over to Tails. "Tails were playing this entire time?"

"M-maybe." Tails said tiredly.

Sonic shook his head and walked over to the TV and turned the game off.

"Hey what gives!?" Tails shouted.

Sonic turned to face Tails and crossed his arms. "I told you not to get addicted to the game and you did!"

Tails groaned and covered his ears. "Do you have to shout? My head hurts really bad and you shouting ain't helping."

Sonic sighed. "You have a headache. It's obviously from the lack of sleep you had. Now do you see why it's bad to be addicted to video games?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, just do something about this headache."

"You can do something by going to bed." Sonic said pointing upstairs.

Tails sighed sadly. "Yes Sonic." he said before walking upstairs toward his room.

Sonic watched Tails leave and when he heard the door shut he quickly turned the game back on and sat down. _"Hehe now it's my turn to have some fun." _Sonic thought to himself.

"Ahem."

Sonic froze and turned to see Tails on top of the stairs giving Sonic a disapproval look. "I thought I told you to go to bed."

Tails crossed his arms. "I had a feeling that you would take my place."

Sonic scoffed. "It's my game so I can play on it if I want. Now go to bed or I will put you to bed the hard way."

Tails shrugged. "Whatever and you say I'm addicted." he said before walking into his room.

"_Now that he's gone to bed I can finally have the game to myself." _Sonic thought before starting the game.


	77. Unfair Reason

**This is a request from Olivia T. Echinda**

**Sonic will be 14 and Tails is 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

Knuckles was sitting on the bottom step of the Master Emerald Shrine looking at the sky. It had been a week since he last fought Eggman with Sonic and Tails. It was very rare that they ever ask him to join them on an adventure.

"_God I am so bored! I'm spending my entire life guarding the Master Emerald, but there's nothing for me to do. Sonic and Tails always have fun with each other, but what about me? I mean sure they visit every week, but that's just to check up on me. The only time Sonic and Tails ask me to join them is if they know that they can't stop Eggman alone." _Knuckles thought to himself.

Knuckles' thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of jet engines. Standing up he saw Eggman in his Egg Mobile flying toward him. Knuckles got into a fighting stance as Eggman landed on the ground a yard from where he was. "What are you doing here Eggman?"

Eggman hopped out of his Egg Mobile and walked up to Knuckles before falling on his knees. "Oh Knuckles, you have to help me!" he stated while faking crying.

Knuckles crossed his arms. "If it's to help you rule the world then forget it!"

"You don't understand Knuckles, I want to stop taking over the world. I told this to Sonic, but he said that I don't deserve to turn over a new leaf! He also said that if I do then he'll hunt me down and beat me up until I go back to being evil no matter how long it takes!" Eggman said as he lifted his glasses up and rubbed his eyes.

Knuckles growled. "What!? He won't give you a chance?"

Eggman nodded his head. "Yeah and that's why I need your help!"

"Why don't you ask Tails for help? He can convince Sonic more then me." Knuckles said.

Eggman shook his head. "What's the point in doing that? They live together and I'm pretty sure Sonic will force Tails to agree with him."

Knuckles thought for a minute before he sighed. "Fine I'll talk to him. You will keep your promise right?"

"Of course Knuckles. As I said before I want to turn over a new leaf." Eggman said with his hands behind his back and fingers crossed.

"Well you can go back to your base and I'll talk to Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Of course Knuckles, that's exactly what I was going to do." Eggman said as he hopped back into his Egg Mobile. "Thanks again Knuckles!" Eggman said before flying away.

Knuckles shook his head. _"How can Sonic not give Eggman a chance to turn over a new leaf? Well I guess I better go talk to him." _Knuckles thought before heading out to the Mystic Ruins.

When Knuckles left Eggman came out of the clouds where he had been hiding. "Tricking that Knucklehead is still to easy! Now I think I'll help myself to an unguarded emerald."

* * *

Sonic and Tails were in Tails' workshop discussing a sneak attack to destroy Eggman's base. "Are you positive about this Tails?" Sonic asked while looking at a blueprint of Eggman's base.

Tails nodded his head. "I'm 90% positive. It's simple really, I use my portable EMP ray gun to disrupt Eggman's security system. While Eggman is busy trying to get the power back on, we'll head to the main generator room where I'll overload it and boom bye bye base!"

Sonic sighed. "It can't be that simple. Did you ever think that Eggman would have a back up power generator? Besides the minute the power's out Egghead will send his robots to guard the outside of the base."

Tails frowned. "Oh man, I never thought about that. How are we going to pull this off?"

"We're just going to have to do it the old fashion way. No sneak attack, just burst in and get the job done." Sonic replied.

Tails' ears flattened. "I wanted to test out my EMP ray gun."

Before Sonic could reply there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Sonic said before heading upstairs. When Sonic opened the front door he was met by Knuckles. "What's up Knuckles?"

"Sonic we need to talk about Eggman." Knuckles said in a serious tone.

"Is Eggman attacking again?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles shook his head. "No and he doesn't want too."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean he doesn't want to?"

Knuckles jabbed his spiked fist at Sonic. "You know exactly what I'm about Sonic." he said coldly.

Sonic scowled. "Get your hand off me and then explain yourself."

Knuckles did as he was told. "I'm talking about you not letting Eggman turn over a new leaf!" he shouted.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about!?" he yelled back.

Knuckles growled. "Eggman told me that he wanted to turn over a new leaf, but you threatened to beat him up if he did!"

Sonic's right eye twitched. "You idiot! Eggman lied to you! How could you be so stupid!?"

"What's going on here?"

Sonic and Knuckles turned to see Tails standing a few feet away from them. "Captain moron over here, thinks that Eggman wants to be a good guy, but I refuse to let him." Sonic said while pointing at Knuckles.

Tails was about to make a comment but the sound of rumbling interrupted him. He, Sonic and Knuckles turned their heads to the window, only to see Angel Island fall into the ocean.

Sonic turned to glare at Knuckles. "Nice going dolt, Eggman stole the Master Emerald yet again. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"Shut up Sonic, just help me get it back so I can kick Eggman's butt for lying to me!"

Sonic shrugged. "Whatever we were going to pay him a visit anyway. Come on Tails, let's go."

Tails nodded his head. "Right!" with that said the three of them set off.

* * *

As Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were heading toward Eggman's base Sonic was in deep thought. _"God I can't believe Knuckles let Eggman trick him again! When is he going to get it through his thick head that everything Eggman tells him is a lie."_

It took Sonic, Tails and Knuckles 15 minutes to get to Eggman's base. Sonic and Tails could have made it in 5 minutes, but Knuckles wasn't as fast as they were.

"Well we're here, now what?" Tails asked.

Knuckles pounded his fists. "Storm in there and beat the living crap out of Eggman!"

Sonic stared at Eggman's base with an uneasy look. "Somethings not right, why aren't there any robot guards?"

"Looks like Eggman is expecting us." Tails said.

Knuckles scoffed. "Who cares if he's expecting us? Let's just get the Master Emerald back."

"For like the 12th time." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

Knuckles growled. "I heard that Sonic."

"Good for you hothead. Come on Tails let's go." Sonic said before running toward Eggman's base.

"Your brother is getting on my nerves Tails. If he keeps it up I'll pound some sense into him." Knuckles said before running after Sonic.

Tails sighed. _"This is going to be a long day." _he thought before following Knuckles.

* * *

Eggman was watching Sonic, Tails and Knuckles through the security cameras. "_Well they arrived sooner then I thought. No matter, I'll crush them here and now!" _

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were standing in front of the base's main entrance door. "This door looks really strong, how are supposed to get in?" Tails asked.

"We could try knocking and shout pizza delivery!" Sonic suggested.

Knuckles glared at Sonic. "Could you be serious at least once in your life?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm more serious then you'll ever be."

"Well Sonic, if you want something done right then you do it yourself. Watch and learn." Knuckles said as he turned to face the closed door. Knuckles took a deep breath and swung his fist at the door. However before his fist could make contact the door opened by itself causing Knuckles to lose his balance and fall down on his face.

"Wow Knuckles, I sure learned a lot from you." Sonic said sarcastically.

Knuckles got up and dusted himself off. "Shut up Sonic." he said before running toward the center of the base.

A minute later Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had reached the center of the base. Upon arriving they were met by Eggman's newest robot creation.

The robot was a large 18 foot bull. It was black in color and had rocket launchers on it's back. The cockpit hatch opened up revealing Eggman inside. "Why hello there Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Is there something I can help you with?"

Knuckles growled. "Don't act stupid Eggman, give me the Master Emerald!"

Sonic nodded his head. "Yeah give the knucklehead his emerald back."

Eggman laughed. "No way, I have far better use for it! Of course if you want it back you'll have to take it from me!"

"If you think that overgrown bull can stop us then you have another thing coming!" Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

"We'll see about that Sonic!" Eggman said as the cockpit hatch closed. The Egg Bull roared before charging at Sonic, Tails and Knuckles but, the three of them easily avoided the Egg Bull.

Sonic ran toward the Egg Bull and jumped on the robot's head. However as soon as Sonic landed on the Egg Bull it started to try to fling Sonic off of it, but he had a good grip on the horns. "Hey look at me guys, I'm bull riding!"

Knuckles groaned. "Tails, how on earth can you stand Sonic?" When Knuckles didn't get a reply he turned to where the fox had been standing, only to find him no longer there. "Tails where did you go?"

"Whee!"

Knuckles frowned and turned to see Tails riding on the Egg Bull as well. Knuckles face palmed. _"Ugh its like I'm with a bunch of children! Well one of them is a child, while the other is a goofball."_

"Stop riding my Egg Bull like it's a roller coaster!" Eggman shouted.

"Why don't you shoot us with the rockets?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not that stupid hedgehog! If I fire a rocket then you two will jump off and I'll end up destroying my machine!"

Knuckles was really getting annoyed by Sonic and Tails' childish behavior. He just wanted to get the Master Emerald and go home. "Will you two stop fooling around and let's destroy that blasted machine!?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Killjoy." "Okay Tails let's get serious!" Sonic said before he jumped and spin dashed the Egg Bulls head with enough force to knock it down.

Knuckles seeing his chance ran toward the Egg Bull and ripped the rocket launchers off from it's back.

"How dare you rip the rocket launchers off!" Eggman shouted at Knuckles as the Egg Bull recovered.

Knuckles growled. "Yeah well not I'm going to pound you into the next century!" he said while cracking his knuckles.

Eggman sweat dropped. "Err, maybe we can come to an agreement?"

"Tell me where the Master Emerald is and maybe I'll go easy on you."

Eggman laughed. "You think I will tell you where it is?"

"You don't have too."

Eggman and Knuckles turned to see Sonic holding the Master Emerald in his hands. "You know Eggman, you really need to stop hiding the Master Emerald in the same place every time."

Knuckles turned to face Eggman. "Well I guess this means I don't have to go easy on you."

"You may have taken away my Egg Bull's weapons, but I can still bash you!" Eggman said as the Egg Bull started charging toward Knuckles.

Knuckles didn't move, but stood exactly where he was. When the Egg Bull got close enough, Knuckles grabbed the robot by it's horns holding it back. "Finish it off Sonic and Tails!"

Sonic scoffed. "Why don't you finish it off tough guy?"

"I can't destroy it because I'm holding it back! Stop acting foolish and destroy the robot!" Knuckles shouted.

"Whatever knucklehead." Sonic said as he set the Master Emerald down. Sonic and Tails ran toward the Egg Bull and did one final spin dash at the robot's head causing it to start sparking. A few seconds later the Egg Bull exploded.

"Curse you Sonic, Tails and Knuckles! You'll pay for this, mark my words!" Eggman yelled.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Whatever Eggman." He turned to face Knuckles. "Take your stupid emerald and go home." Sonic said before he grabbed Tails' hand and took off.

Knuckles snarled. "Jerk." he said grabbing the Master Emerald and walked back to Angel Island.

* * *

Three months have passed since the Master Emerald was last stolen. During this time Sonic hadn't gone to visit Knuckles with Tails at all.

Anytime Sonic happened to come across Knuckles, he would completely ignore him as if he didn't even exist.

Tails was really upset that Sonic was ignoring Knuckles. He knew that Sonic was upset at Knuckles 3 months ago, but never knew why. So Tails finally decided to confront Sonic about this.

"These Chili Dogs are amazing huh Tails?" Sonic asked as they were eating dinner.

Tails sighed. "Look Sonic, we need to talk."

"What about?" Sonic asked as he finished another Chili Dog.

"About why you've been ignoring Knuckles for the past 3 months." Tails replied.

Sonic went silent. "Why do you want to know?"

Tails narrowed his eyes. "Why? Because Knuckles is our friend! Just tell me what your problem is with him."

"Well Tails, if you must know it's about Knuckles' stupidity. Eggman has tricked him over a dozen times in less than a year!"

Tails glared at Sonic. "That's not a reason at all!"

Sonic scoffed. "Of course it's a good reason!"

"No it isn't Sonic!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Well can you at least go check up on him tomorrow?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed. "Fine, if it will make you happy. I want you to know that this is for you not him."

"That's okay with me." Tails said before going back to eating.

_The Next Day_

Sonic and Tails were flying toward Angel Island in the Tornado. "Remind me again, why I agreed to this?" Sonic asked.

Tails rolled his eyes. "You're doing this for me remember?"

"I know that Tails." Sonic replied.

As Sonic and Tails were flying they noticed multiple explosions coming from Angel Island. "I have a feeling Eggman is there." Tails stated.

"Gee, you think? I thought it was a firework show!" Sonic said with sarcasm.

"Someone's a bit moody." Tails mumbled to himself.

Sonic heard Tails' statement but chose to ignore it.

* * *

When Sonic and Tails landed on Angel Island they quickly ran toward where the explosions were coming from. When they got there they were surprised to see a badly hurt Knuckles laying on the ground with Eggman towering over him in a battle suit.

"What's the matter Knuckles, is the best you got?" Eggman asked with a grin.

Sonic couldn't stand to see Knuckles like this. "Hey Eggman!"

Eggman turned around to face Sonic and Tails. "My Sonic, this is most unexpected. Tell me, what brings you here?"

Sonic growled. "None of your business Eggman!" Sonic said before running toward Eggman.

"Well since your here Sonic, I might as well crush you!" Eggman declared before running toward Sonic.

When Sonic and Eggman reached each other they grabbed each others arms trying to force the other back. "You know Eggman, this is the first time you ever fought me without a giant killer robot." Sonic said.

Eggman grinned. "My hyper battle suit is more powerful than any giant robot!" Eggman said as he kneed Sonic in the chest.

Sonic cried out in pain as he let go of Eggman's arms and held his chest.

Eggman then punched Sonic in the face sending him flying into Tails. The two of them were sent flying a few feet before stopping.

"How do you like that Sonic?" Eggman asked with a smirk.

Sonic and Tails slowly got up. "I don't know, you tell me!" Sonic said as he ran toward Eggman and spin dashed him in the chest causing the suit to crack a little.

"You're going to pay for that Sonic!" Eggman shouted as the battle suit's right arm turned into a cannon. However before Eggman could fire Knuckles sprang up and punched Eggman in the back sending him flying toward Sonic.

Sonic did a roundhouse kick at Eggman sending him toward Tails.

Tails started whacking Eggman with his tails before kicking him toward Knuckles.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles kept doing the same routine over and over again, until Eggman's voice stopped them. "Enough I surrender!"

"Sorry Eggman, but there is no surrendering." Tails said as he kicked Eggman toward Knuckles.

"It's time to end this!" Knuckles said as he gave one final punch to Eggman causing the battle suit fall apart.

"You three will regret this!" Eggman shouted as he flew away in his Egg Mobile.

Knuckles sighed with relief before collapsing on the ground. "Man, I am so beat!"

Sonic walked up to Knuckles and sat down next to him. "Look Knuckles, I'm sorry for ignoring you the past 3 months. If Tails hadn't convinced me to come here then you probably would have been dead."

Knuckles sighed. "Forget it Sonic. I really don't care about your reason for ignoring me. I hate to say this, but I'm thankful for you helping me."

Sonic grinned. "Your welcome Knuckles."


	78. Filling In

**This is a request from TheExtremeFox.**

**Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Mystic Ruins as Sonic and Tails were relaxing on the roof of their house after another victory against Eggman. "Ah there ain't nothing like relaxing after a hard battle with Eggman." Tails said.

Sonic nodded his head. "You said it little bro! But you know what would go better with relaxation?"

"What's that?" Tails asked.

Sonic smirked. "A Chili Dog feast of course!"

Tails' stomach growled and he chuckled. "I may have to take you up on that offer."

Sonic jumped up. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go make us some Chili Dogs!"

Tails nodded his head and jumped up as well. "I'm right behind you Sonic."

Sonic and Tails jumped off of the roof and went back inside their house to start making the Chili Dogs. 5 minutes later they had made about 4 dozen Chili Dogs and immediately began to pig out. Within a few minutes all of the Chili Dogs were gone.

"That really hit the spot." Sonic said as he patted his stomach.

Tails burped. "It sure did."

"So Tails, what do you want to do now?" Sonic asked.

Tails rubbed his chin. "I guess we could go for a run to burn off all these calories."

Sonic grinned. "Sounds good to me! Let's go!" with that said Sonic and Tails ran out of their house and toward Station Square.

* * *

"So Sonic, where exactly are we going?" Tails asked as they were running.

Sonic chuckled. "We go wherever the wind takes us!"

Tails knew that was how Sonic rolled. Sonic never had a destination in mind when running, he just went with the wind. "Well Sonic, where is the wind telling you to go?"

Sonic grinned. "The wind is telling me to speed up!" he said before picking up speed.

Tails frowned. "Hey Sonic, wait up!" he shouted as he spun his tails faster to keep up with Sonic.

Sonic looked back to see Tails trying to keep up. "Come on Tails, pick up the pace!"

"Easy for you to say!" Tails said as he was panting.

However Sonic was paying to much attention to Tails that he didn't notice one of Eggman's Interceptor robot's flying toward him from the front.

Tails saw the Interceptor and before he could warn Sonic it was too late. Tails could only watch as the Interceptor fired a blue laser beam from it's eye right at Sonic's feet.

Sonic cried out in pain as he lost his balance and fell down on his face still sliding toward the Interceptor because of how fast he was going.

The Interceptor still heading toward Sonic smacked him with it's right arm sending the hedgehog into a tree before falling down. The Interceptor flew to Sonic and started to repeatedly smash his right leg causing him to scream in pain.

"Hey leave him alone!" Tails shouted as he kicked the Interceptor in the back.

The Interceptor ignored Tails and continued bashing Sonic's right leg. A few seconds later the Interceptor stopped attacking Sonic and then flew off.

"Get back here!" Tails shouted in the direction the Interceptor went.

"Ugh, Tails are you there?"

Tails gasped remembering about Sonic. Tails turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Sonic's bashed up leg. "Sonic, your hurt!"

"I'm fine." Sonic said as he tried to stand up only to scream in pain and fall down again.

Tails shook his head. "Your not fine. I better get you to the hospital." he said picking Sonic up and flew off.

Sonic sighed. "Great this is the second time I went to the hospital with a broken leg."

Tails' ears flattened at this remembering what happened 3 months ago. The two of them went to Eggman's base to stop his evil plan only for it to be a trap. They were shot down by Eggman's Egg Vulture and he wasn't fast enough to catch Sonic when he fell toward the ground and ended up with a broken leg. To this day, Tails still blames himself for what happened despite Sonic saying that it didn't matter.

* * *

Tails arrived at the Station Square Hospital within a few minutes. He sighed before walking through the main entrance and went up to the reception's desk. "Um, excuse me nurse."

The same nurse from 3 months ago looked up and saw Tails holding Sonic. "Sonic's leg got broken again?"

Tails nodded his head. "Yeah, just not as bad as last time."

Sonic groaned. "Just get a stupid doctor, people are staring."

Tails looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him and Sonic. Tails scowled. "Don't you people have some place to be!?"

Everyone in the hospital immediately went back to what they were doing while the nurse called a doctor.

* * *

"Great, now I have to spend another week with a stupid cast on!" Sonic said as he and Tails were heading back home.

"Just think of it this way. At least you can go home this time. Besides the crutches are to help you move around." Tails said as he was walking next to Sonic.

"Yeah well I don't see you with a broken leg pal." Sonic said with annoyance.

Tails laughed. "Well it's because I'm careful unlike you."

Sonic growled before stopping.

Tails stopped walking and looked at Sonic. "Oh come on Sonic, I was joking!"

Sonic went up to Tails and raised his right crutch up and slammed it down hard on Tails' left foot.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Tails screamed as he started hopping on his right leg while holding his left foot.

"Who's careful now?" Sonic said before he continued heading back to the Mystic Ruins.

"Hey wait up Sonic!" Tails shouted as he followed Sonic while still hopping on his right leg.

* * *

It took Sonic and Tails a half hour before they made it back home since both of them couldn't run. Sonic opened the front door and walked over to the couch and sat down.

A few seconds later Tails entered the house while still hopping on his right leg. He closed the front door and hopped toward the couch and sat next to Sonic. "You didn't have to do that." Tails said as he removed his left shoe and sock only to find that his left foot was severely bruised.

"Well next time don't blame me for getting injured and I won't have to do that." Sonic said.

"I said that I was joking!" Tails said as he went over to the Kitchen to grab an icepack.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Stop acting so dramatic, your fine."

Tails sat back down on the couch and put his left foot on the coffee table while placing the icepack on his foot. "Yeah, well you have no idea how much this hurts!"

Sonic whipped his head toward Tails and glared at him. "Excuse me?"

Tails sweat-dropped. "Err, forget what I just said. So anyway, what if Eggman attacks while you're recovering?"

Sonic sighed. "Well that means that you'll have to fill in for me. If that Interceptor broke my leg, then that means Eggman commanded it to. I guess it's part of his plan."

"Well I hope my foot feels better by then." Tails mumbled to himself.

_The Next Day_

Tails opened his eyes and stretched. He looked at his left foot and saw that it was no longer bruised. "Thank goodness." Tails said before getting dressed and headed downstairs. When he got there he saw Sonic sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good morning Tails." Sonic said.

"Good morning to you as well." Tails said as he went into the Kitchen to make himself and Sonic some breakfast. "So how is your foot feeling?" Tails asked as he cracked an egg and dumped it on a pan.

"Fine and yours?"

"It's a lot better." Tails replied.

Sonic sighed. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Sonic, you were right I did deserve it. I shouldn't have made the joke about blaming you for getting your leg broken." Tails then sighed sadly. "Especially since it was my fault that your leg was broken the first time."

"Tails, I'm not mad at you for me getting injured. I'm mad at Eggman."

Nothing was said after that. Within a few minutes Tails had finished making breakfast and walked over to the couch and handed Sonic a plate with eggs and pancakes.

"Thanks." Sonic said before he began eating.

Tails nodded his head. "Sure, no pro-" he didn't get to finish as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Tails said before walking to the door. When he opened the door his eyes widened at what he saw.

Standing at the doorway was a robot with a TV for a head. The TV suddenly turned on and Eggman's face appeared on it. "Oh ho ho ho ho! I heard what happened to Sonic and I must say I'm completely surprised that my Interceptor had completed it's task. Now that your out of the way hedgehog, no one can stop my latest creation the Egg Cyborg! Tails if you wish to challenge me then I'll be waiting!" after that the robot fell to the ground.

"Well Tails, you better get going." Sonic said as he set the plate on the coffee table.

Tails nodded his head. "Okay Sonic, I'll be back. First let me get rid of this robot." Tails said as he picked up the robot and threw it off the cliff and into the water. After that he flew toward Eggman's base.

* * *

"I am so excited that I can hardly stand it!" Eggman said as he was sitting in his chair in the control room. He then smirked. "Tails is no match for my Egg Cyborg!"

"I don't know, with his smarts and your lack of strategy he might be successful." Metal Sonic said as he, Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles were leaning against a wall.

Eggman turned around to face Metal Sonic. "Bah, what do you know about strategy? Sonic's leg is broken, how is that not a good strategy?"

"He means that you just play it out and don't think about what your doing." Metal Tails stated.

Eggman scoffed. "When I want your advice then I'll ask you. Other then that butt out!" Eggman said before turning the outside security cameras on.

Metal Tails turned to face his comrades. "Wanna go play Halo 4?"

"Oh yeah!" Metal Knuckles said before the three of them left.

* * *

Tails stopped outside of Eggman's base. He reached into one of his tails and pulled out a goggles that he made and put it on. Tails pressed a button on the side and the lens' turned into binoculars. He turned a dial which made the binoculars zoom in on the base.

"_Hmm there are no robot guards which is never a good thing." _Tails thought to himself.

Tails took his goggles off and put it back in his tail. He then flew toward the front entrance and saw that it was left open. _"Yep, it's a trap alright. Oh well better make this quick."_ Tails thought before heading inside the base.

It took Tails only a minute before he reached the center of the base where Eggman was. "Alright Eggman your going to pay for what your robot did to Sonic!"

Eggman laughed. "Ha, do you honestly think I'm afraid of you Tails?"

Tails growled. "You should be."

Eggman grinned. "It's really cute when you act like a tough guy. Enough of that, your here to destroy my Egg Cyborg right?"

Tails nodded his head. "That's right, so bring it on!"

Eggman chuckled. "As you wish." he said before taking out a remote and pressing a button.

The hatch in the ceiling opened up and the Egg Cyborg dropped down in front of Tails. The robot was only about 7 feet tall and red in color with black stripes on the arms and legs. The robot's red eyes glared at Tails.

Tails raised an eyebrow and turned to face Eggman. "It's not as big as I thought it would be."

"Well the Egg Cyborg is planned to be my newest robot minion. Although this is only a prototype, it should be strong enough to defeat you."

Tails smirked. "I'll gladly test that theory!"

"Very well, destroy that mutant my Egg Cyborg!" Eggman declared.

The Egg Cyborg's red eyes flashed before turning it's left hand into a cannon. It aimed the cannon at Tails and fired a large black beam at him.

Tails flew in the air to avoid the beam. He then flew toward the Egg Cyborg and kicked it in the face causing it to stumble a bit.

The Egg Cyborg quickly recovered and whacked Tails sending him flying into the opposite wall. The Egg Cyborg fired another black beam from it's cannon at Tails.

Since Tails was in the wall he was struck by the black beam. The force of the beam sent Tails through the wall and into a hallway. Tails slowly picked himself up and groaned in pain. _"Dang, this robot is really tough! How am I supposed to beat it?" _

Suddenly an idea came to Tails and he wanted to mentally slap himself for forgetting about it. Tails reached into one of his tails and pulled out 4 small golden robotic airplanes. The robotic airplanes act as an EMP burst and can destroy anything mechanical.

Tails looked up and saw the Egg Cyborg walking toward him. He then smirked. "Sorry pal, but it's time you went offline!" Tails said before flying toward the Egg Cyborg.

The Egg Cyborg seeing Tails started firing multiple black beams, but the fox keep dodging them.

When Tails was close enough he threw the 4 airplanes at the Egg Cyborg in different places. One was thrown at the forehead, the second was hit the chest, the third hit the robot's right knee and the final was thrown at the left knee.

The second the robotic airplane hit the Egg Cyborg, the robot began sparking as it was being electrocuted.

Tails ran toward the Egg Cyborg and finished it off by going right through the chest with a spin dash. The Egg Cyborg then exploded and Tails walked back into the battle arena with a smirk on his face. "You were saying Eggman?"

Eggman growled. "Curse you Tails! I'll build a better robot, just you wait!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Eggman." with that said Tails flew back home.

* * *

When Tails opened the front door he saw his older brother still watching TV.

"I take it that you were successful?" Sonic asked.

Tails walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sonic. "Yeah, I did. It would have been better if you were there though."

Sonic shrugged. "True, but you still did good without me."

Tails smiled. "I did do good, didn't I?"

Sonic patted Tails on the head. "Your sure did kid and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Sonic, that means a lot to me." Tails said with a smile on his face.


	79. Stealing Smartness

**Okay guys, sadly I cannot finish anymore requests at the moment because my computer is barely working right now and is most likely on the verge of crashing. It'll take a while to get it fixed up so if you don't see your request here then I'll do it next time I swear on it. I just wanted to post these new chapters in case it does crash. Sigh that's what you get for having a Windows 8 computer.**

**Also this month marks the 1 year anniversary on Brotherly Bonds, so happy early Birthday Brotherly Bonds!**

**Also check out my profile for 4 brand new stories that I'll be working on. 3 are one-shot while the other will be a brand new multiple chapter story since Sonic: Rise Of Dark Nega.**

**This is a request from missvideogames.**

**Sonic is 15 and Tails is 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does.**

* * *

Eggman stomped into his base's control room. He sat down in his chair and crossed his arms. "Blast it all! I hate that hedgehog and fox so much!" he yelled.

"What happened this time?" Metal Tails said as he walked into the control room.

Eggman spun around in his chair and glared at Metal Tails. "What happened is that Sonic and Tails have ruined another one of my plans! I worked weeks on creating a computer virus that will overload the internet and give me full control, but Tails created an anti-virus in mere minutes!"

"Well duh, Tails is a lot smarter then you. He can easily find a solution to any problem, that's the way he is." Metal Tails said.

Eggman suddenly smirked as an idea came to him. "I think I just found a solution that will make me smarter than Tails!"

Metal Tails scoffed. "This outta be good."

Eggman slammed his fist on the arm of his chair. "It is a good idea!"

"Alright so what's your idea?" Metal Tails asked while crossing his arms.

"It's simple really. I'm going to make a ray gun that will steal Tails' smartness and add it to my own!" Eggman replied.

"Well it's about time you came up with something good." Metal Tails said.

Eggman grinned. "That's the first time I ever got a good comment out of you. Usually it's nothing but insults."

"Don't get used to it." Metal Tails said before walking out of the control room.

Eggman watched Metal Tails leave before shaking his head. "I'll never understand that robot." he said to himself before beginning to work on building the ray gun.

* * *

Sonic and Tails were sitting at the edge of the runway with their feet hanging off the cliff. "You know Tails, I still can't believe you came up with an anti-virus to stop Eggman's virus so quickly."

Tails shrugged. "Well actually I've been coming up with an anti-virus for a long time now. There are many people out there who plant viruses into websites for the fun of it and I wanted to make an anti-virus that can deal with any type of virus."

Sonic chuckled. "You're something special kid. Maybe someday your technology will change the world."

Tails rubbed his chin. "Well I don't know about that. Not to be mean or anything, but I don't trust people with my technology."

Sonic frowned. "What about me?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Come on Sonic, do you really think I don't trust you? I've been trusting you for the past 6 years."

Sonic smirked. "Yeah I know, I wanted to hear you say it."

"Well you did." Tails replied.

After a few more minutes Sonic and Tails decided to go back inside. Standing up the two of them walked back toward their house.

* * *

"There I have finally finished my stupidly ray gun!" Eggman said as he set a screwdriver down. "Now all I have to do is fire it at Tails and his smartness will belong to me!"

* * *

The next morning Tails woke up at 7:00am. Getting up from his bed he got dressed and went downstairs and into his workshop. When Tails entered his workshop he closed the door and walked over to his computer desk and sat down._"I better make sure that Eggman didn't make another virus." _Tails thought before signing on to his computer.

Tails was too busy on his computer that he failed to notice a shadowy figure slowly walking behind him. Only when the sound of a gun clicking did he notice. He quickly turned around and saw Eggman aiming the stupidly ray gun at him.

"Bye bye smart guy." Eggman said. He then pulled the trigger causing a green beam to shoot out and struck Tails. A few seconds later a green aura came out of Tails' head and went inside the stupidly ray gun.

"Ha ha, success!" Eggman said before turning a dial and aimed the gun at himself. He pulled the trigger and the aura went inside himself. "Oh yeah, I feel so much smarter!"

Eggman turned toward Tails and saw drool coming out of the fox's mouth. "How does it feel to be a dumbbell?"

Tails giggled. "Your body looks like an egg!"

Eggman scowled. "Yes, you told me that a thousand times already!"

Tails giggled again. "You look like an old geezer!"

Eggman narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that. Now I better get going before Sonic wakes up." he said before running upstairs and outside where his Egg Mobile was.

Tails watched Eggman leave before he began looking around the workshop. "Uh, what was I doing?" he then looked at the Tornado and smiled. "What a pretty plane!"

Tails ran toward the Tornado and climbed up the side of it. He then looked at all the buttons on the control panel. "What does this button do?" he asked before a blue button.

When Tails hit the button it caused a missile to fire out. The missile ended up hitting the wall causing a miniature explosion. Tails grinned. "This is fun!"

Sonic who was sleeping was woken up by the sound of an explosion. He then looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 7:30am. "Ugh, it's too early in the morning for him to be messing with his inventions."

Sonic then heard another explosion followed by another and another. Sonic frowned as he kept hearing more explosions. "I better go see what that kid is doing." Sonic said getting dressed before heading downstairs toward Tails' workshop.

When Sonic walked into Tails' workshop his eyes widened at seeing Tails keep hitting the Tornado's missile button. "Tails, what do you think your doing!?"

Tails stopped hitting the missile button and turned around to face Sonic. "Heh heh, your blue!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'm blue! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, I don't know."

Sonic shook his head. "Whatever, can you please tell me why you keep shooting the Tornado's missiles?"

Tails grinned. "It's fun!" he said before going back to making the Tornado shooting missiles.

Sonic could tell that something was wrong with his younger brother. Tails was a smart kid and there was no way he would ever act so stupid. Sonic then ran toward Tails and grabbed him before heading upstairs. He than set the fox down on the couch.

"Hey! Why did you ruin my fun?" Tails asked angrily.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Okay Tails, why are you acting like this?"

Tails titled his head. "Huh?"

Sonic groaned. "I mean, why are you acting so stupid?"

Tails went silent before shrugging. "I don't know, but maybe the fat guy does."

Sonic's eyes widened. _"Of course Eggman had something to do with it. I better go confront him, but what am I going to do with Tails? __The way he's acting, it would be unwise the leave him alone." _

After a while of thinking Sonic decided to take Tails with him. "Hey Tails."

Tails who was looking at his workshop turned toward Sonic after hearing him call his name. "Yes?"

"How would you like to come with me to somewhere fun?" Sonic asked.

Tails' face lit up. "Fun!? Yes I want to have fun!"

"_Well at least he still has his child personality." _Sonic thought to himself. "Okay Tails hop on my shoulders and I'll take you to the fun place."

Tails smiled. "Okay!" he said before hopping on Sonic's shoulders.

When Tails got on Sonic's shoulders he immediately headed toward Eggman's base.

* * *

It took Sonic only 5 minutes before he reached Eggman's base. "Well Tails, this is the place I was talking about."

Tails frowned at seeing Eggman's base. "It doesn't look very fun to me."

"Just wait until we get inside." Sonic said before running toward Eggman's base while destroying any robot that he came across. "See Tails, doesn't this look fun?" Sonic asked as he kicked a Buzzbomber into a Motobug destroying them both.

Tails giggled. "That one looks like the fat man!" he said pointing at an Eggrobo that was flying toward them aiming it's gun at Tails.

Sonic threw Tails in the air just as the Eggrobo fired a laser beam where Tails was. Sonic then caught Tails and put him back on his shoulders. He then kicked the Eggrobo sending it flying into the base's wall exploding on contact.

Sonic stopped in front of the base's main entrance door since it was closed. "How am I supposed to get that door open?" Sonic asked himself.

"Oh I know! Try knocking!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic turned his head to face Tails. "I was being sarcastic genius, I know how to open it." Sonic took Tails off his shoulders and set him down. He then turned toward the entrance door and did his famous spin dash knocking the door down. "You see Tails? I have my own ways of entering Eggman's base!"

"Whee! This is fun!"

Sonic frowned and turned around to see Tails riding on a Buzzbomber. He shook his head. "I can't leave you alone for 2 seconds." Sonic then ran over and destroyed the Buzzbomber with his homing attack with Tails landing on his shoulders. "Would you stop taking off!?" Sonic said angrily.

Tails giggled. "Someone's a bit cranky today."

Sonic growled. "I wouldn't be cranky if you'd STOP TAKING OFF!" he shouted.

Tails' ears flattened. "You didn't have to be so mean."

Sonic sighed. "Sorry, let's just get your smartness back from Eggman." he said before running inside.

* * *

Eggman was in the battle arena sitting in his Egg Mobile fast asleep. He was woken up by something thrown in his face.

"Hey genius, we have intruders!"

Eggman opened his eyes and saw Metal Sonic standing by the battle arena's entrance. "Why did you wake me!?" he asked in annoyance.

Metal Sonic rolled his optical eyes. "I just told you that we have intruders! It's obviously Sonic."

Eggman smirked. "Well it's about time he showed up! With Tails' smartness added to my own, there is no way he can defeat my newest creation!"

"Ha! Is that a challenge Eggman?" Sonic asked as he entered the battle arena with Tails on his shoulders while walking past Metal Sonic.

"Well good luck with the battle Eggman." Metal Sonic said before leaving.

"Hi fat man!" Tails said waving his left hand.

Sonic took Tails off his shoulders and set him down. "Stay put." he said firmly. Sonic then turned to face Eggman. "Okay Eggman, give Tails his smartness back!"

Eggman laughed. "No way hedgehog! However if you can beat my newest creation, then the fox can have his smartness back. Which will never happen!"

"Then bring your robot out and I'll smash it!" Sonic said.

Eggman grinned. "Very well hedgehog." he said before pressing a button on his Egg Mobile.

The ground started to open up as 2 large claws came out of the floor. The robot slowly pulled itself out until it was completely out of it's storage area. The was about 16 feet tall and looked like a crab. Not only did it have two claws but 2 giant hammers as well.

"Behold my newest creation, the Egg Crabhammer!" Eggman said while gesturing at his robot.

Sonic crossed his arms. "That's your newest machine? Lame with a capital L!"

Eggman scowled. "Oh yeah? Wait until you see what this baby can do!" Eggman said as he attached his Egg Mobile to the robot's cockpit.

Sonic rolled his eyes and ran toward the Egg Crabhammer and jumped in the air about to do a homing attack, but one of the hammers smacked him into a wall.

"That looks like so much fun! Me next!" Tails said as he ran in front of the Egg Crabhammer and started jumping up and down.

Eggman growled. "Beat it dumbbell, I don't have time for games!"

Tails shook his head. "Not until I have a turn to be smacked!"

"If you keep this up, I'll do more then smack you with a hammer!" Eggman said angrily.

Tails grinned. "So you'll hit me?"

"I'll decline that offer." Sonic said before spin dashing one of the Egg Crabhammer's legs destroying it.

"Gah, I forgot about you Sonic!" Eggman said before he tried to smash Sonic with both hammers.

"Nah nah nah nah, you can't hit me!" Sonic taunted as he was running around the Egg Crabhammer.

"Stop moving hedgehog!" Eggman shouted.

"No way, this is too much fun!" Sonic exclaimed.

Eggman was getting really fed up with Sonic. He then noticed that Tails was still standing in the same stop and he smirked.

The Egg Crabhammer reached over and grabbed Tails with one of it's claws. "Oh Sonic, I would stop running if I were you."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Sonic asked while still running.

"If you don't then I'll crush your little friend!" Eggman said while holding Tails out who wasn't even struggling.

This made Sonic immediately screech to a halt. "Hey Eggman, leave him out of this!"

Eggman chuckled. "Now why would I do that? Either you give up or I'll chop him in half!"

Before Sonic could answer a plasma energy ball struck the claw holding Tails causing it to drop him. Sonic turned his head toward where the plasma ball came from and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Metal Tails aiming a cannon at the Egg Crabhammer.

"You insolent robot! How dare you fire at your creator!" Eggman shouted.

"Listen here master, Tails is MY target and mine ONLY!" Metal Tails said coldly.

Sonic grinned. "Thanks metal brain." he said before grabbing Tails and brought him over to a corner before turning around to facing Eggman. "Let's finish this Eggman."

Sonic then ran toward the Egg Crabhammer and started spin dashing more legs off until there wasn't enough legs to support itself causing to collapse. "Time to end this!" Sonic stated before spin dashing the cockpit one last time before the robot exploded.

Sonic walked over to Eggman and stood above him. "Return Tails' smartness back."

Eggman stood up and dusted himself off. "No way, you wouldn't have beaten me if Metal Tails didn't free Tails!"

Sonic growled and kicked Eggman in the gut. He then grabbed Eggman's mustache by both ends and yanked him down to his level. "Do it now or I'll rip your mustache off!" Sonic said before yanking on the mustache even harder.

"Gah, alright I'll give him his smartness back! Just don't rip my mustache off!"

Sonic let go of Eggman's mustache. "That's better, now do it."

Eggman reached in his Egg Mobile and took out the stupidly ray gun. He pulled the trigger and returned Tails' smartness back to him.

"How do you feel Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled. "I feel like the smartest fox in the world!"

Sonic laughed. "It's good to have you back little bro!"

"It's good to be back!" Tails replied before he and Sonic left Eggman's base.


End file.
